PUZZLE
by JojoHye-Xung
Summary: Kyuhyun, namja bisu yang ditinggalkan sang umma. Kibum, sang kakak yang berusaha menyatukan keluarganya. Siwon dan Donghae yang memperebutkan cinta Kyuhyun. / A WonKyu HaeBum ff / YAOI, Brothership / Don't Like Don't Read / RnR! / Chap 14 & 15 UPDATE (2 Last Chap) / HAPPY END/ - Please ffn admin, don't delete this my ff... -
1. Don't Leave Me Umma

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : HanChul, WonKyu, HaeBum**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf except Yesung for me **__#plak_

_**Warning : miss typos, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ kecil dengan rambut ikal kecoklatannya, berlari cepat mengejar mobil taxi yang membawa seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek dengan seorang _namja_ kecil lainnya. Tangisnya yang meminta sang _umma_ kembali dan membawanya pergi bersama mereka terdengar begitu memilukan hati ibu-ibu panti asuhan. Sesekali ia terbatuk saat mengejar mobil itu, air mata mulai terasa asin saat masuk di ruang mulutnya.

"Uhfaaa...," raung _namja_ kecil itu. Dengan pita suara yang tak berfungsi lagi, _namja_ kecil itu hanya bisa menggeram ditengah tangisnya. Hatinya sakit saat sang _umma_ memilih menitipkannya pada panti asuhan dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan sang kakak. Begitu membeda-bedakannya yang seorang _namja_ kecil bisu dengan sang kakak yang _namja_ kecil dengan kondisi tubuh normal dan sempurna.

"KYUNNIE...," jerit _namja_ kecil di dalam taxi, kepalanya menyembul dari balik jendela taxi, tangannya mencoba menggapai tangan sang adik yang tak mungkin bisa ia raih karena roda taxi yang dinaikinya semakin menjauh. Sungguh, ia tak ingin berpisah dengn adik yang sangat disayanginya dan meninggalkannya sendirian di panti asuhan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar marah pada sang _umma_ yang dengan teganya memberikan adiknya pada pengurus-pengurus panti asuhan itu. Ia takut adiknya akan menangis sendirian dan kesepian, apalagi dengan anak-anak asing lainya yang mungkin saja akan menyakiti adiknya itu.

"Kibummie diamlah dan masuk sekarang!" perintah sang _umma_. _Namja_ kecil itu –Kibum- menuruti perintah sang _umma_ dengan terpaksa, menatap tajam _umma_nya.

"_Umma_ jahat! _UMMA_ JAHAT...!" mulut mungilnya berteriak tepat di hadapan wajah sang _umma_, membuat sang _umma_ sedikit kaget.

"Diamlah! Kau tak tahu apa-apa Kibummie..."

"_Umma_ jahat meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Bagaimana kalau anak-anak panti asuhan itu menjahilinya, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tak mendapat perlakuan yang semestinya, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun merindukan kita..." Begitu khawatir pada keadaan adiknya, Kibum tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mehanan air matanya yang sedari tadi sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Kibummie, tolong diamlah, kau tidak tahu apa-apa..." Sang _umma_ –Kim Heechul- mencoba me_ne_nangkan anaknya, tangan panjangnya merangkul tubuh sang anak sulung namun ditepis.

"Jangan sentuh aku _umma_..."

Bagai tersambar petir, hati seorang Kim Heechul terasa remuk saat sang anak mengatakan 'Jangan sentuh aku _umma_...' Kalimat itu benar-benar tajam menusuk ulu hatinya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana anak usia 6 tahun bisa mengatakan hal setajam itu. Ia tak diperbolehkan menyentuh anaknya sendiri.

"Kyunnie... hiks... hiks...," tangis Kibum kemudian, ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya sesekali menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah sang _umma_.

.

.

'_Hyung_... jangan pergi... _umma_... jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie...'

"Kyunnie... ayo masuk..." Disela-sela tangisnya, Kyuhyun merasakan tangan seorang _yeoja_ menyentuh bahunya, dan mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang jatuh terduduk di atas aspal. Ia menoleh kebelakang, ditatapnya wajah _yeoja_ itu, wajah penuh damai bagai malaikat.

"Aaa..." Bermaksud ingin menyampaikan pesan pada sang _yeoja_ bahwa ia ingin pergi bersama _umma_nya, tangan Kyuhyun kecil masih menunjuk-nunjuk jalanan dimana taxi yang membawa _umma_ dan kakaknya melaju yang sedetik lalu baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

"_Ne_, pasti _umma_ kembali... Kyuhyun tunggu di sini saja bersama _ahjumma_," _yeoja_ itu menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung panti asuhan itu. Tangannya masih mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut, sedikit menyeka air mata Kyuhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang. Ia begitu iba melihat anak malang yang ada di hadapannya, fisik yang tak sempurna dengan tubuh ringkih yang masih membutuhkan banyak kasih sayang dari sang _umma_ yang justru meninggalkannya. Leeteuk, _yeoja_ itu, ibu ketua panti asuhan, akan berjanji menjaga anak kecil _innocent _yang tengah digendongnya, mengurusnya sampai ada orang yang bersedia mengadopsinya dan memberi banyak kasih sayang serta kehidupan yang layak.

.

.

::[]::

11 years later

::[]::

.

.

Mobil hitam mewah dengan roda sejumlah tiga pasang melaju dengan anggunnya di tengah musim gugur yang menyajikan keindahan mahadaya alam. Dua _namja_ terlihat duduk di kursi depan, salah satunya sedang mengemudikan mobil dengan setir.

"Kyunnie... kenapa diam saja? Kau tak senang akan me_ne_mui ibu baru-mu?" suara si _namja_ pengemudi memecah suasana hening di dalam mobil itu.

"Ahi... ahu haha hihung, aa hau hemhaha'u hemaha...?" jawab _namja_ muda di sampingnya, ia menggerak-gerakkan jemari tangannya membentuk simbol-simbol yang mungkin akan sulit dimengerti oleh orang awam, kecuali sang _appa_, si _namja_ pengemudi tadi.

"_Appa_ akan membawamu ke rumah baru kita, di sana ibu baru dan saudara-mu sudah menunggu, _appa_ akan mempertemukan mereka denganmu." _Namja_ pengemudi itu –sebut saja Tan Hangeng- menatap sang putra angkat tunggal, menjelaskan maksudnya membawa sang anak pergi dengan berbagai koper di jok belakang.

Sedikit ulasan senyum terlukis di wajah sang anak, Kyuhyun. "A... henaha aa hihak hihang... ahu aha hahat hehang..." Senyumnya bertambah melebar. Ia sangat senang sang _appa_ telah me_ne_mukan pengganti _umma_ angkatnya yang telah meninggal tiga tahun lalu, _umma_ yang sangat menyayanginya dengan kekurangan yang dimilikinya. _Umma_ yang sangat ia cintai.

"_Gomawo_ Kyunnie, kau mau me_ne_rima keputusan _appa_ untuk menikah lagi..." Hangeng mengusap kepala anaknya sayang. Kyuhyun memberi senyuman terbaiknya untuk sang _appa_. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolak keinginan sang _appa_ untuk mempersunting _yeoja_ lain setelah _umma_ angkatnya pergi. _Appa_ yang sangat baik hati sampai bisa-bisanya mengadopsi _namja_ bisu seperti dirinya. Ia tak bisa membantah keinginan _appa_nya setelah banyak perlakuan-perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan sang _appa_ saat membesarkannya.

.

::[]::

Flashback

::[]::

.

"Hangeng_-ssi_, Sungmin_-ssi_, kalian datang untuk menjemput anak itu?" Menyambut kedatangan dua orang yang akan mengadopsi anak asuhnya, Leeteuk mengajak dua orang itu berkeliling untuk mencari anak yang telah dipilih untuk diadopsi.

"Kau bilang, anak itu namanya Siwon? Benarkan?" _Namja_ dari dua orang pengadopsi itu bertengak-tengok, mencoba me_ne_mukan anak imut bernama Siwon yang seminggu kemarin dilihatnya sedang bermain dengan sebuah bo_ne_ka Simba.

"_Ne_, Hangeng_-ssi_, anak itu biasanya ada di gereja siang-siang begini," ucap Leeteuk.

"Gereja?" _Yeoja_ di samping _namja_ bernama Hangeng itu, mengerutkan alisnya heran, bagaimana mungkin anak usia 7 tahun betah berada di gereja siang-siang begini?

"Dia anak yang taat ibadah, Sungmin_-ssi_...," Leeteuk mencoba me_ne_rangkan karakter anak bernama Siwon itu.

Leeteuk, Hangeng, dan Sungmin melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gereja panti asuhan yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi sebelum tiba-tiba Sungmin berhenti.

"Ada apa, chagi?" tanya Hangeng heran.

"Leeteuk_-ssi_, kau lihat anak itu." Tangan Sungmin menunjuk ke arah salah seorang anak yang tengah duduk sendiri di kursi taman dengan pandangan kosong.

"_Ne_, Sungmin_-ssi_, _wae_?"

"Anak itu kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bermain bersama temannya?" Sungmin berjalan agak maju ke depan untuk melihat lebih dekat sosok anak kecil yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Dia bisu, Sungmin_-ssi_, satu bulan yang lalu _umma_-nya pergi meninggalkannya di sini." M_ani_k mata Leeteuk menatap _namja_ kecil itu sedih.

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?" Sungmin semakin penasaran dengan identitas _namja_ kecil yang terlihat sangat murung.

"Namanya Kim Kyuhyun," jawab Leeteuk.

"Dia kasihan sekali..." Hangeng mulai berjalan menghampiri anak itu, diikuti Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Niat menjemput Siwon-pun terabaikan.

_Namja_ kecil ittu terlihat sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Hangeng, Sungmin dan Leeteuk, agak dimundurkan badannya, mebuat kaki pendeknya melayang di atas tanah.

"Kyunnie..." Tangan halus Leeteuk menyentuh pipi _namja_ kecil itu.

"Chagi, bagaimana kalau kita adopsi dia saja." Sungmin menatap sang suami penuh harap, meminta persetujuan dari Hangeng yang terlihat sedikit berpikir. Dia benar-benar merasa kasihan pada anak di depannya ini.

"Baiklah chagi," jawab Hangeng satu menit kemudian, membuat senyum kelinci Sungmin merekah sempurna.

"Kyunnie, mau kan ikut bersama _ahjumma_..."

.

::[]::

Flashback End

::[]::

.

Mobil hitam itu sampai pada sebuah rumah besar nan mewah, kedua _namja_ di dalamnya kemudian turun membawa koper masing-masing. Senyuman terus terkembang di bibir mereka.

"Kajja, temui _umma_ dan kakak-mu Kyu...," ajak Hangeng, sedikit menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah barunya.

"Chullie, kami datang..." Kebahagiaan begitu melingkupi hati Hangeng sampai ia tak sadar berteriak-teriak seperti orang berdemo di depan rumahnya sendiri.

"Aa..." Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Hangeng sedikit keras berusaha menghentikan tingkah konyol _appa_-nya yang menurutnya sangat memalukan. Tapi, siapa yang tadi _appa_-nya panggil? Chullie? Nama itu...

CKLEK...

'_Umma_...' Mata Kyuhyun sukses terbelalak saat mendapati sosok yang selama ini hilang dari hidupnya, sengaja menghilang lebih tepatnya.

"Kyunnie... ini _umma_ dan kakak-mu..."

**.**

**.**

**::[]::**

**T+B+C**

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

Whoa... author gaje ini kembali dengan _ne_w ff berchapter *padahal masih banyak tagihan ff* Semoga yang review banyak dan ff ini bisa berlanjut, karena ide ceritanya bagus banget *menurut gue* Untuk Incest Love, tenang aja readers... author pasti lanjutin, tapi untuk yang An Antis, author gak janji.

FF ini sebe_ne_rnya terispirasi dari Cinderella Stepsister, tapi so pasti jalan ceritanya berbeda. Yang mau dilanjut dimohon review yang banyak. Author selalu menantikan jumlah review lebih dari 20 tiap chapter biar semangat bikin chap ke duanya n seterusnya.

Ok, ayo review readers...

_Gomawo_ sebelumnya...


	2. I Meet You

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : HanChul, WonKyu, HaeBum**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf except Yesung for me **__#plak_

_**Warning : miss typos, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie... ini _umma_ dan kakak-mu..."

'_Umma_...' Seolah tiba-tiba tangga besar jatuh di atas tubuhnya, Kyuhyun merasa sangat lemas. Orang yang dikenalkan oleh _appa_-nya sebagai _umma_ yang baru, adalah...

.

.

Orang yang dulu meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun kecil yang rapuh dan mencampakannya selama 11 tahun, Kim Heechul.

.

.

"_Annyeong_...," sapa _yeoja_ itu ramah, sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Chullie_-ah_, tak perlu bersikap seformal itu... Ah Kyu, kenalkan ini Kibum, kakakmu..." Hangeng merangkul bahu _namja_ yang berdiri di samping sang istri, _namja_ itu tersenyum memberi hormat.

.

.

Kibum?

Kakak yang dulu sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, sosok yang benar-benar Kyuhyun rindukan. Jadi dia Kibum? Ingin sekali Kyuhyun memeluk erat kakaknya itu, namun rasa dendam yang begitu kuat membuat tangannya seolah sulit digerakan hanya untuk meraup tubuh Kibum dalam pelukannya.

.

.

"Kyu..." Hangeng menatap anaknya cemas. Ia berpikir anaknya itu tidak menyukai sang _umma_ dan kakak baru yang telah ia pilih. "Kyu, kau kecewa dengan pilihan _appa_?"

"Aaa..." Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Matanya mulai merah dan berair. "Aho hiha hahuk..." ( Ayo kita masuk ). Kaki panjang Kyuhyun melangkah melewati dua orang di depan pintu yang tadi menyambutnya. Dia bawa kopernya menuju lantai atas tempat dimana ia memilih kamar yang akan ditempatinya, ia tinggalkan wajah bingung sang _appa_, '_umma_, dan kakak tirinya'.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ manis bernama Kibum tengah duduk di tepi ranjang kamarnya, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyunnie... ini _umma_ dan kakak-mu..." Kembali ia teringat kalimat _appa_ tirinya siang tadi.

"Kyunnie? Nama itu..." Ia memutar memorinya kembali. Kyunnie, nama 'adik tirinya', nama itu mengingatkannya pada _dongsaeng_ kandungnya yang ia tinggalkan 11 tahun yang lalu. Entah mengapa ia merasa _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyunnie itu adalah benar _dongsaeng_nya. Hatinya merasakan hal yang aneh saat pertama kali melihat _namja_ itu. _Namja_ dengan postur tinggi dan tubuh kurusnya, memiliki mata berbinar, kulit putih pucat dan rambut ikal kecoklatan, sangat mirip dengan yang dimiliki sang adik dulu. Kibum menemukan sosok Kyuhyun adiknya di dalam diri 'adik tirinya'.

.

.

Bunyi pertarungan antara sendok, garpu, dan piring, sedari tadi menemani prosesi makan malam keluarga baru Tan. Sang _appa_ Tan Hangeng, duduk di kursi utama. Di sebelah kanan duduk sang istri, di sebelah kiri duduk kedua anaknya.

Sajian-sajian nikmat buatan sang istri membuat Hangeng tak bisa berhenti mengunyah dan terus memuji masakan Heechul, istrinya, membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu tersenyum lebar meski suasana canggung masih melingkupi acara _first dinner_ itu.

"Kyunnie, kenapa makan sedikit sekali...?"

"A... ahu ihak hahar aa..." ( Ah, aku tidak lapar _appa_ ). Sedikit kaget dengan kalimat tiba-tiba dari sang _appa_, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan seperti biasa tangannya membentuk simbol-simbol untuk merespon pertanyaan sang _appa_.

"_Chagi_... dia..." Heechul menatap suaminya, meminta penjelasan tentang kondisi sang 'anak tiri'.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun... adalah seorang tuna wicara," jawab Hangeng.

DEG

Tuna wicara? Kyuhyun?

Heechul dan Kibum saling bertatapan. Nama _namja_ itu, Kyuhyun? Tuna wicara?

'Kyu... apa dia Kyunnie-ku dulu?' batin Kibum angkat bicara.

'Kyuhyun? Apa dia anakku yang dulu aku tinggalkan di panti?' Heechul harap apa yang ada dipikirannya salah. Itu mustahil.

Suasana makan malam itu berubah hening. Empat orang yang ada di meja makan kini hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ahu huhah hehehai aa." ( Aku sudah selesai _appa_... ). Suara bass seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, ia berdiri dan berpamitan pada sang _appa_ dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak sedikitpun ia menatap sang _umma_ dan kakaknya, hanya berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

.

.

:: Kyuhyun POV

Ya Tuhan, kenapa Kau mentakdirkan kehidupan ini padaku? Seolah dunia ini sangat kecil sampai Kau mempertemukan aku lagi dengan orang-orang yang paling aku benci juga aku rindukan itu. _Umma_ dan Kbum _hyung_, kenapa mereka bisa hadir kembali dalam hidupku? Sudah cukup dengan pedih yang aku rasa saat aku dibuang di panti dan _umma_ tiriku yang Kau ambil tiga tahun lalu. Itu sudah cukup. Aku sudah sangat bahagia hanya hidup dengan _appa_ yang menyayangiku sepenuhnya walau fisikku cacat. Jangan Kau tambah dengan cobaan seperti ini lagi, Tuhan.

_Umma_, kenapa baru sekarang kau muncul? Dimana kau 11 tahun yang lalu? Pergi meninggalkanku dan bersenang-senang dengan Kibum _hyung_ 'kah? Kau tak tahu aku yang waktu itu sangat merindukanmu dan berharap kau kembali dan menjemputku dalam waktu beberapa hari terus menangis mencari keberadaanmu, kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya ditinggalkan saat kau masih sekecil aku waktu itu. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Kau mencampakan aku hanya karena aku bisu _umma_. Sikapmu mulai berubah saat dokter memvonis aku akan mengalami cacat permanen karena kecelakaan waktu itu. Kau menangis saat itu. Kau menganggap kehidupan sangat kejam padamu. Tanpa kau tahu bahwa akulah yang sebenarnya paling terluka. Aku sangat membenci kodisiku yang cacat seperti ini. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku juga tak ingin mengalaminya _umma_, aku juga ingin hidup dan tumbuh menjadi _namja_ normal, tapi inilah takdir yang telah ditentukan untukku. Aku benci _namja_ kecil yang telah mebuatku hingga jadi seperti ini. Aku benci Kibum _hyung_ yang lebih kau sayangi daripada aku. Aku benci kau _umma_. Aku benci Tuhan...

:: Kyuhyun POV End

Hangeng, sedari tadi ia berdiri di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Hatinya merasa sakit jika ia mendengar anak kesayangannya itu menangis, dan itu sedang terjadi sekarang. Rintihan-rintihan pilu yang disuarakan Kyuhyun seolah mencabik-cabik hatinya. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Ada apa sebenarnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun menangis? Kyuhyun bilang senang dengan pilihannya, tapi kenapa seperti ini?

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Pagi datang, aktifitas Tan-family pun dimulai. Hangeng yang bersiap pergi ke kantor, sedang mengenakan jas dan dasinya. Heechul sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan tasnya bersiap pergi ke sekolah baru mereka, SM Senior High School.

"_Appa_ sudah menyiapkan mobil dan supir untuk kalian berdua..." Hangeng membuka percakapan pagi ini saat makan pagi. Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Beberapa menit sampai acara breakfast selesai, Hangeng berpamitan dengan sang istri dilengkapi morning kiss yang jujur membuat Kyuhyun muak. Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama pada _umma_ dan _appa_nya, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya berpamitan pada sang _appa_ tanpa sedikitpun melirik Heechul. Kebencian sudah menguasainya, dendam tak akan mampu ia kendalikan lagi. Hangeng, Heechul dan Kibum saling bertatapan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, mereka hanya mampu menghela napas.

'Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Kyunnie? Kau tak menyukai _umma_-mu? Atau Kibum? Kenapa sifatmu berubah sejak kau melihat Heechul dan Kibum? Padahal kau bilang sangat senang dengan pernikahan _appa_... _Appa_ sedih melihatmu begini Kyu...'

.

.

Sampai di gerbang sekolah mewah dan elit, SM Senior High School, Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun turun dari mobil hitam glamor milik sang _appa_. Sedari tadi di dalam mobil, tak ada komunikasi sama sekali diantara mereka hingga membuat sang _driver_ bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua 'saudara tiri' tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan beriringan meski tak satu kalimatpun terlontar dari mulut mereka. Sejuta tatapan heran, penasaran, kagum dari siswa-siswa SM Senior High School menemani mereka sampai di ruang kepala sekolah dimana mereka akan menunggu sampai bel sekolah berbunyi. Heran dan penasaran, siapa dua _namja_ asing ini? Kagum dengan ketampanan dua _namja_ manis ini.

Di tempat kepala sekolah, mereka disambut oleh tatapan dari wajah penjilat Lee Soo Man, sang kepsek. Mengingat betapa kaya raya-nya seorang Tuan Tan, orang tua Kyuhyun dan Kibum, seorang penjilat mata duitan sekelas Lee Soo Man tentu saja akan bersikap semunafik mungkin pada dua anak dingin di depannya ini.

"A.._annyeong_...," sapa Lee Soo Man –sok- ramah.

"_Annyeong_." Hanya itu respon dingin yang terucap dari bibir Kibum. Sikap dingin dan juteknya membuat Lee Soo Man menelan ludah dan mencoba mengelus dadanya sabar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membungkuk sebentar dan tersenyum, ya walau sama saja wajahnya berkesan datar. Ia tak berniat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, tak mau ia memamerkan suara anehnya yang hanya bisa ber-haheho ria.

Hening. Tak ada lagi percakapan di antara tiga orang itu sampai akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi, dan Soo Man memanggil Jang _songsae_ dan Hwang _songsae_ untuk mengantarkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

"Tan Kyuhyun_-ssi_, ini kelasmu... Akan aku perkenalkan kau." Hwang _songsae_-pun masuk ke dalam kelas X.9, kelas pilihan Kyuhyun, beruntung ia tak menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak tahu kenapa seorang genius seperti Kyuhyun bisa memilih kelas di urutan terakhir itu, hanya karena alasan 'seru' katanya.

"_Annyeong_... anak-anak, saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian." Hwang _songsae_ berdiri di depan kelas, di sebelahnya berdiri Kyuhyun. "Ini, namanya Tan Kyuhyun," suara sang _songsae_ mampu membuat seluruh isi kelas gempar, baru mereka dengar nama dengan marga Tan, itu sangat jarang. "Dia pindahan dari Gangwondo Senior High School."

"Kenapa dia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri?" celetuk seorang _namja_ yang duduk di deretan ketiga pada barisan tengah, yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya tajam. Panik dan gelisah karena pertanyaan _namja_ tadi, ia takut kalau teman-temannya akan menertawakannya karena cacat yang ia miliki, ia takut dijauhi karena ia adalah seorang _namja_ tuna wicara.

"A..ah... _songsae_ aku tarik kembali pertanyaanku tadi." _Namja_ itu buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya setelah Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan, tak mungkin ia akan bersuara, sudah kubilang tadi Kyuhyun tak ingin teman-temannya mengetahui kalau ia BISU.

"Kyuhyun_-ssi_, silahkan duduk di sebelah Donghae... di sebelah sana." Hwang _songsae_ menunjukan sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah seorang _namja_, _namja_ menyebalkan tadi. Segera raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah, menampakan wajah yang... sangat tidak bisa dijelaskan, matanya seolah berbicara –AKU TIDAK MAU!- Dilihatnya sekarang _namja_ itu yang sekarang sudah kembali ceria, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan imut yang dibuat-buat, tangannya melambai ke arah Kyuhyun seolah memberi sambutan, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Kyuhyun_-ssi_." Langkah Hwang _songsae_ terhenti saat tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "_Gwaenchana_, kelas ini akan sangat ramah padamu." Sedikit memberi seulas senyum, lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di tengah tatapan penghuni-penghuni kelas X.9 itu yang terkesan sangat dingin meski tampang pabbo mereka membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkikik geli. Ia melangkah menuju tempat duduknya.

"_Annyeong_... LEE DONGHAE _IMNIDA_...!" _Namja_ menyebalkan tadi mengulurkan tangan panjangnya pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak berminat untuk membalasnya. Ia langsung duduk tak menghiraukan _namja_ bernama Donghae yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

.

.

Kibum dan Jang songsae tiba di depan kelas XII Sains, merekapun berjalan masuk membuat kegaduhan yang terjadi di dalam kelas itu berubah menjadi ketenangan. Jang _songsae_ mempersilahkan Kibum untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_... Kibum _imnida_..." Dipandangnya semua wajah-wajah teman barunya, Kibum menelusuri satu persatu dan ia menemukan sosok itu. Wajah tampan nan mempesona, yang membuatnya memilih kelas ini sebagai kelas barunya di sekolah yang juga baru Wajah tampan milik sang mantan _namjachingu_. Sudah lama Kibum ingin pindah ke SM Senior High School hanya untuk kembali bertemu dengan mantan _namjachingu_ smp-nya dulu.

"Kibum-ssi, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Siwon," intruksi Jang songsae. Kibum berjalan ke arah tempat duduk di sebelah _namja_ bernama Siwon yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan kedatangan murid baru di kelasnya, ia malah asik membaca Al-Kitab.

"_Annyeong_...," sapa Kibum ramah membuat _namja_ di sebelahnya menengokan kepalanya berniat untuk membalas.

"Kibum?" Bukan senyuman yang tampak di wajah tampan _namja_ itu, malah tatapan heran. "Ke...kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku pindah sekolah di sini _hyung_...," jawab Kibum tenang, ia terkekeh melihat tampang terkejut Siwon yang benar-benar lucu. Bagaimana Siwon tak terkejut, mantan kekasihnya 3 tahun lalu sekarang ada di hadapannya. Mantan kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan setelah 3 tahun mereka berpisah saat kelulusan smp, sekarang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

.

.

::[]::

3 months later

::[]::

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdentang, bel yang sangat dinanti-natikan seluruh siswa SM Senior High School. Sangat lelah menghadapi pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan dengan para pengajar berusia lanjut yang sangat tidak enak dilihat, tak ada yang spesial dari raut wajah guru-guru itu, hanya keriput pada dahi dan bagian bawah matanya.

Tak seperti biasanya, mobil jemputan untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun belum datang hari ini. Membuat Kibum lama menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah sambil melipat tangan dan kakinya tak lupa menekuk wajahnya karena terlalu lama menunggu. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia tak mau berpanas-panasan dengan menunggu di depan gerbang, ia lebih memilih menunggu di studio musik favoritnya sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosan dengan memainkan grand piano yang ada di sana.

"Wah, permainan piano-mu bagus Kyu..." Tiba-tiba suara seorang _namja_ mengusik alunan nada-nada yang berasal dari tarian jemari Kyuhyun di atas tuts-tuts piano itu, membuat irama merdu itu mendadak berhenti.

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia mendapati sosok _namja_ ikan menyebalkan di ujung pintu, tersenyum –lebih tepatnya sebuah cengiran- yang membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memukulnya. Kedatangan _namja_ ikan bernama Donghae itu membuat _mood_-nya hilang seketika. Berniat untuk pergi, Kyuhyun meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikannya dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba dan hangat.

"Kyu, aku menyukaimu, _johahae_... Saranghae..." Kalimat tembakan langsung membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut dan membatu seketika setelah sedari tadi ia mencoba berontak dari pelukan Donghae.

DEG

'Menyukaiku? Apa maksudnya ini? Donghae?'

Terselip rasa bahagia tapi juga sedih di hati Kyuhyun. _Namja_ menyebalkan yang diam-diam juga telah merebut hatinya ini telah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Rasa cinta Kyuhyun terbalaskan. Tapi... satu hal yang Kyuhyun takutkan. Ia takut Donghae akan meninggalkannya setelah tahu kondisi yang sebenarnya.

"Kyu..." Donghae benar-benar terkejut saat ia dapati Kyuhyun sekarang menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kyu, _uljima... mianhaeyo_..."

"Hahu hihak hiha Hae..." ( Aku tidak bisa Hae... ).

DEG

Donghae tercengang, saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, jejak air mata jelas sekali terlihat. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Donghae terkejut. Suara Kyuhyun yang selama ini tidak pernah ia dengar tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar tak jelas dan membuat otaknya tak bisa berfungsi sama sekali saat itu.

"Kyu, kau...?"

"He, ahu hihu! Hau hashi hihak hakah hehehihahu haha hehahaah hehehi hihi 'hah?" ( Ne, aku bisu! Kau pasti tidak akan menerimaku dalam keadaan seperti ini kan? ). Setelah berhasil membongkar rahasianya sendiri, Kyuhyun berlari keluar. Ia hempaskan tubuh Donghae dan meninggalkannya dengan sejuta kebingungan yang mungkin sekarang sedang berputar-putar di otaknya.

BISU?

.

.

"Kibum_-ah_, kau sedang menunggu siapa?" _Namja_ dengan tinggi kira-kira lebih dari 180 menepuk bahu Kibum, membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, Siwon _hyung_, aku sedang menunggu mobil jemputanku," jawab Kibum seadanya. Matanya melirik ke arah kiri terus menerus, siapa tahu mobil itu tiba-tiba datang.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Siwon.

"_Ani_, _gomawo_. _Appa_ sudah menyiapkan mobil itu untukku dan adikku, aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir kalau aku pulang bersamamu lalu supirku tidak menemukanku di sekolah," jawab Kibum panjang lebar menjelaskan alasan yang cukup logis.

"_Appa_? Adik? Setahuku _appa_-mu sudah meninggal dan kau tidak punya adik." Heran dengan jawaban mantan _namja_chingunya, Siwon menautkan alisnya.

"_Umma_-ku menikah lagi 3 bulan yang lalu dan _appa_ tiriku punya sorang anak," jawab Kibum lagi. Siwon mengangguk, lalu sedetik kemudian tak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka.

"_APPA_!" Teriak Kibum tiba-tiba memanggil nama '_APPA_!', membuat Siwon agak kaget. Teriakan itu terlontar spontan saja saat manik matanya menemukan sesosok _namja_ yang sangat ia kenali itu, _namja_ dengan body yang agak gemuk yang menghilang 11 tahun lalu.

"_APPA_!" Kibum mengejar sosok itu, menyeberang jalan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan mobil-mobil yang akhirnya kehilangan kendali karena aksinya itu.

"_APPA_!"

**.**

**.**

**::[]::**

**TBC**

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

Wah chap dua ini kurang memuaskan ya? Author juga ngerasa gitu. Tapi please... KEEP REVIEW, OK? Oh iya di chap pertama itu ada sedikit typo, yg author bilang '18 years later' harusnya '11 years later'. Awalnya mau dibikin Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang usia 20 tahun, tapi kayaknya lebih asik yang usia anak sma.

_Gomawo_ untuk yang sudah review chap satu kemaren... Untuk pertama kalinya author akan sebutin nama-nama readers dan author lain yang udah review.

_GOMAWOYO_ untuk...

Mhiakyu / Min Yeon Rin / Kyukyuku / Fitri MY / Rose / choi jimin / wonniekyu / yolyol / Kim Min Lee / Kyuminjoong / forniakyu / MagnaeGyu / anin wonkyushipper / Kyu-Kyu / lovinkyu / KyuKi Yanagishita / lily biru / aul / WonKyuBi / whyen / FanboyRaka / KyuNa / JAESA / Lady hee hee / wonkyu shipper / Gyurievil / Meong / queen / / han gege / Kyukyukyu / VitaMinnieMin / Princekyu /

Dan untuk flames-ku tercinta yang sekarang malah jadi guru buatku... MIA AZUKI, terima kasih atas pelajaran tentang Tata Bahasa-nya, bener-bener bermanfaat.

Baiklah, sekarang waktunya review chap 2...

Author pamit dulu, I'll comeback...


	3. Found Love

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : HanChul, WonKyu, HaeBum**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf except Yesung for me **__#plak_

_**Warning : miss typos, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

Kaki Kibum terus berlari mengejar seorang sosok yang dipanggilnya '_Appa_', mencarinya di antara beratus-ratus orang di sekelilingnya, matanya berputar menelusuri tiap gedung pencakar langit yang mengurungnya. '_Appa_, Benarkah itu kau? _Neon eodi inneun geoni_?'

Tak berhasil menemukannya, Kibum memilih kembali. Ia hampiri Siwon yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya cemas, segera ia hampiri _namja_ tinggi mantan kekasihnya itu. Terlihat sorot tajam menatap Kibum, ia tahu apa yang telah ia akibatkan tadi sampai membuat Siwon menatapnya marah. Tentu saja karena keadaan jalanan menjadi kacau tadi saat ia menyeberang tanpa melihat kanan kiri, membuat banyak mobil kehilangan kendali.

"_Mianhae hyung_..."

.

.

Malam tiba, langit kota Seoul terlihat kelam. _Namja_ tinggi berambut cepak tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah mewahnya, mondar mandir ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hangeng, _namja_ itu tengah menunggu anak bungsunya yang sampai saat ini juga belum pulang ke rumah.

"Kyunnie, dimana kau? _Appa_ sangat khawatir, cepatlah pulang...," cemasnya.

Tak lama dari kejauhan sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlhat sesosok _namja_ yang berjalan gontai. Tas-nya digantung di bahu sebelah kiri sedangkan bahu kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyampirkan jas sekolah.

"Kyunnie..." Terlihat raut Hangeng berubah lega, anak bungsunya telah ada di depan matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sang _appa_ yang kini membuka tangannya siap memeluknya. Segera saja ia hamburkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang _appa_ dan matanya mulai terpejam.

"Kyunnie, kenapa pulang selarut ini?" tanya Hangeng, sedikit mengusap kepala anaknya itu sayang karena Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Aa...," racau Kyuhyun, dengan bantuan sang _appa_ ia mencoba berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya.

"Aa, ahu ihin hihuh..." ( _Appa_, aku ingin tidur... ) Kyuhyun langsung terbaring di atas ranjang setelah sampai di kamarnya. Hangeng melepas sepatu dan seragamnya, menggantinya dengan baju bersih, lalu ia selimuti tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"Tidurlah Kyunnie..." Hangeng mengecup pelan kening Kyuhyun, ia matikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun dan beranjak keluar, ia biarkan anaknya itu terlelap karena sangat terlihat raut kelelahan di wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

.

.

Malam telah menunjukan pukul 12 waktu Seoul, namaun entah mengapa mata Kibum enggan untuk dipejamkan. Ia sudah mencoba segala hal yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mengantuk, dari mulai membaca buku, mendengarkan musik, menonton DVD, bahkan mengerjakan PR untuk seminggu hingga selesai. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tenggorokannya yang mulai terasa kering, menuntunnya untuk sekedar meneguk air putih.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Diambilnya sebotol air dari lemari es dan sebuah gelas, lalu ia duduk pada sebuah kursi di meja makan.

"Aku yakin itu _appa_." Kembali Kibum teringat kejadian siang tadi dimana ia menemukan sesosok yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang _appa_ kandungnya yang meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin, _appa_ sudah meninggal." Kembali ia teguk air di gelasnya.

Setelah merasa dahaga-nya sudah menghilang, Kibum berniat kembali ke kamar. Ia melintas di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Uhfa..." Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang mengigau. "Uhfa..." Sekali lagi ia mendengar igauan itu. Berniat untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun, Kibum pun masuk, dan dengan sangat kebetulan, pintu kamar itu tidak dikunci.

Kamar Kyuhyun terlihat gelap, namun Kibum masih bisa melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Kibum dekati _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Uhfa..." Benar, ternyata Kyuhyun sedang mengigau. Ia mungkin sedang bermimpi buruk sekarang, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergerak tidak tenang dan kepalanya yang menggeleng-geleng kuat. Sudut matanya sedikit mengeluarkan buliran bening, Kibum yakin itu adalah sebuah air mata.

Kibum mengelus kepala Kyuhyun pelan, ia mencoba membuat Kyuhyun tenang dan kembali tertidur lelap. Ia menatap wajah 'adik tiri'nya itu, entah ada apa, hatinya sakit melihat Kyuhyun yang mengigau dengan raut sedih. Pelan dan tanpa sadar Kibum mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan dengan sangat ajaib, igauan dan racauan Kyuhyun berhenti seketika.

Kibum tersenyum, adiknya kini sudah tenang. Karena sudah merasa Kyuhyun telah tertidur lelap kembali, Kibum berniat keluar kamar sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Bhummie...hung..."

DEG

'Bhummie...hung...?'

Merasa nama kecilnya dipanggil, Kibum menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangannya kuat. Bummie _hyung_, itulah maksud Kyuhyun. Bummie _hyung_, adalah nama panggilan Kibum saat ia kecil dan hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, KIM KYUHYUN, adik kecilnya yang 11 tahun lalu ia tinggalkan di panti asuhan.

"Bhummie hung... uhfa... hahan hinghahan Hunnie..." ( Bummie _hyung_... _umma_... jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie... ) Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun semakin kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kibum, seolah tak ingin Kibum pergi dan terus menemainya di sini.

"Kyunnie... jadi ini benar kau?" Sekarang Kibum benar-benar yakin, firasatnya tak mungkin salah, telepathy yang tercipta lantaran ikatan sedarah tak mungkin akan terputus begitu saja. Tan Kyuhyun yang selama ini berstatus sebagai adik tirinya yang selalu bersikap dingin dan tidak sopan padanya, adalah seorang Kim Kyuhyun adik kandungnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

Air mata mulai menuruni lekuk pipinya, Kibum tak mampu menahan rasa sedih, senang dan haru-nya. Langsung saja ia peluk tubuh yang tengah tertidur itu erat, sangat erat dan tak ingin melepasnya. Kibum tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya, ia tak ingin Kyuhyun menghilang dari hidupnya lagi, dan ia janji tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seperti dulu lagi, ia berjanji akan menjaga Kyuhyun sampai saat ajal menjemputnya nanti. Ia hanya ingin bersama _dongsaeng_nya.

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Mentari mulai menerobos gorden jendela kamar Kyuhyun, menerangi kamar berwalpaper sarang lebah berwarna hijau itu. Di ranjang terlihat dua gundukan besar, satu di antara kedua gundukan itu mulai bergerak dan saat selimut tebalnya tersibak, duduklah seorang _namja_ di sana tengah mengucek matanya dan sesekali menguap.

Matanya terbelalak dan sukses membulat saat ia dapati seorang _namja_ sedang terlelap di sampingnya dengan posisi berhadapan dengannya.

'Aish... apa yang dia lakukan di sini?' Dengan segera, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh _namja_ itu membuatnya terlempar dari atas ranjang dan kepalanya sedikit terbentuk lantai. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bersalah mengingat tubuh _namja_ yang didorongnya tadi adalah tubuh kakaknya, Kibum.

"AH! _Appo_..." jeritnya kesakitan, terlihat dahinya berdarah karena terbentuk lantai tadi, cukup keras. Ia berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal karena telah mengganggu tidurnya. Namun, sedetik setelahnya senyum meneduhkan terukir damai di wajah putih susu-nya, membuat Kyuhyun terheran.

"Kyunnie, kita berangkat bersama _ne_?" ajak Kibum bersemangat, tidak tampak sedikitpun ekspresi marah di wajahnya.

'Ada apa dengan Kibum _hyung_?'

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di kelasnya, dan sosok Donghae telah duduk dengan nyamannya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, sesaat tatapannya bertemu dengan mata ikan milik Donghae. Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan seketika wajahnya berubah dingin. Sedangkan Donghae? Wajahnya menampilkan wajah penuh harap.

Jam istirahat berdentang, seperti biasa Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya di taman sekolah. Tak lupa ia bawa i-pod dan bekalnya. Duduk di bawah pohon yang mulai berdaun rindang, mengingat ini adalah bulan Maret dimana musim semi mulai tiba. Hawa sejuk dan hijaunya daun sedikit membuatnya melupakan kejadian kemarin saat Donghae... ah tidak usah diceritakan, Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi atau hatinya akan terasa sakit.

"_Annyeong_..." Tiba-tiba saja seorang _namja_ tinggi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan merasa kikuk. Membalas salam _namja_ itu, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit tak ada pembicaraan. Kyuhyun semakin risih dengan kehadiran _namja_ itu. Ia mengutak-atik i-pod-nya mencari lagu yang bagus dan memasang headphone di telinganya, bekal yang sedari tadi menganggur mulai ia masukan ke dalam mulut, cake-cake kecil yang _mashita_.

"Bolehkah aku meminta kue-mu?" tanya _namja_ itu. lagi-lagi _namja_ itu membuat Kyuhyun kikuk, segera ia anggukan kepalanya dan menyodorkan kotak bekal-nya. _Namja_ itu mengambil satu tiramissu cake.

"Kau kelas sepuluh?" tanya _namja_ itu, sebagai jawabannya Kyuhyun mengangguk (lagi). "Choi Siwon _imnida_, dua belas Sains." Dua belas Sains, kelas Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada _namja_ itu.

"Siapa nama-mu?"

DEG

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana Kyuhyun harus menjawabnya? Apa ia harus mengeluarkan suara anehnya?

Teng, Teng, Teng. Ah, akhirnya bel. Bagai dewa penolong bagi Kyuhyun, rasanya ia ingin memberikan sebatang emas pada siapa saja yang telah membunyikan bel.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Siwon yang yang terdian bengong karena Kyuhyun yang belum menjawab pertanyaannya justru pergi tanpa salam sedikitpun. Sangat tidak sopan. Tapi... kenapa hatinya merasa senang berada di dekat _namja_ berambut ikal itu ya...?

'Hm... kau manis sekali...' Siwon tersenyum, matanya masih mentap kepergian Kyuhyun. "Eh, bekalnya ketinggalan..." Melihat sebuah kotak berwarna kuning berpola pita ungu yang masih ada di genggaman tangannya, Siwon baru sadar bekal _namja_ itu lupa ia berikan. Ia berniat menyimpan satu hari saja dan mengembalikannya besok.

.

.

"Apa yang dilakukan _namja_ itu dengan Kyuhyun?" Donghae, sejak tadi ia mempehatikan Kyuhyun dan Siwon dari balik pohon besar. Sebenarnya ia berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun sebelum tiba-tiba saja Siwon datang dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyuhyun_-ssi_, bisakah kau memberikan map ini pada Jung-_songsae_ di kelas dua belas Sains?" Sebelum mulai mengajar, Lee-_songsae_ meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan sebuah map cokelat kepada Jung-_songsae_ yang tengah mengajar di kelas dua belas Sains.

Dua belas Sains? Itu kelas Kibum dan _namja_ bernama Siwon itu. sungguh sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menolak, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membantah perintah sang _songsae_?

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil map itu dari tangan Lee-_songsae_. Ia mulai melangkah pergi diikuti tatapan cemas Donghae.

Tok, tok, tok. Sampai di depan pintu kelas dua belas Sains, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu sebagai ucapan salam. Lalu masuk menuju meja Jung-_songsae_ yang ada di sudut timur kelas. Semua siswa kelas itu menatapnya, termasuk Siwon dan Kibum.

"Bummie, kau kenal _namja_ itu?" tanya Siwon melihat Kibum begitu antusias dengan kedatangan _namja_ yang baru dilihatnya istirahat tadi.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Dia _dongsaeng_ku Kyuhyun."

"_Dongsaeng_? Jadi dia _dongsaeng_mu itu?" tanya Siwon lagi. Kibum mengangguk pasti.

"_Ne_, dia adikku..."

"Kau Kyuhyun_-ssi_? Lee _songsae_ sudah memberi tahuku kalau kau akan datang mengantarkan map yang aku butuhkan." Jung _songsae_nim mengambil map yang di serahkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Gamsahamnida sudah mau mengantarkan map ini, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

Langit mulai berwarna abu, sore ini Kyuhyun masih mengelilingi pusat kota Seoul, memotret ramainya kota Seoul sore hingga malam hari. Bukan apa-apa, hanya tugas dari Lee _songsae_. Tapi juga untuk sekedar mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan mengunjungi toko-toko di sana, bermain di _game center_, dan menikmati jajanan masa kecilnya dulu.

Senyumnya terkembang lebar. Tak pernah ia merasakan bisa bersenang-senang sebebas ini. Bersenang-senang layaknya remaja pada umunya walau hanya menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk melakukan interaksi dengan para penjual itu. Tak apa.

"Kyu..."

Tiba-tiba saja senyuman merekah itu menghilang, saat bola matanya mendapati seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum sedih. Donghae, kenapa ia bisa muncul di saat seperti ini, di saaat Kyuhyun sedang menikmati waktunya. Kyuhyun segera berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya..." Dua lengan besar Donghae menangkupkan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia hirup aroma parfum Kyuhyun dari bagian punggungnya. "Jangan pergi Kyu, _sarangaheyo_..."

Sakit, Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah pedang tengah membantai hatinya. _Namja_ yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang sungguh membuatnya sakit. Sejujurnya sangat ingin ia membalas pelukan dan cinta Donghae, tapi tak bisa. Ia takut Donghae menyesal, ia takut Donghae menderita dan terluka jika bersamanya, ia takut setelahnya cinta Donghae pupus dan Donghae akan meninggalkannya.

Namun ia juga takut jika Donghae tak ada di sisinya.

"Hae... hehashan ahu..." ( Hae, lepaskan aku ). Jemari Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pelukan Donghae, melepaskan pelukan hagat itu dari tubuhnya. "Hahan hinhai ohang hehehi ahu..." ( Jangan cintai orang seperti aku... ). Tubuhnya berbalik, ia tatap mata Donghae dalam, meminta Donghae sedikit mengerti dirinya.

Donghae membatu. Mata sayu Kyuhyun perlahan mulai meninggalkannya, membekaskan luka di retina juga hati Donghae. Terlihat _namja_ berkulit pucat itu menyeka air mata di sudut pelupuk matanya, sebelum jenjang kakinya melangkah cepat dan berlari. _Namja_ itu membuat perih hati Donghae semakin terasa.

'Kenapa kau bohongi dirimu Kyu?'

Kyuhyun terus berjalan melintasi ramainya orang yang sedang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Seolah jalannya melambat di tengah banyaknya orang yang beraktifitas.

Tik, Tik, Tik. Entah seolah Tuhan mengerti akan suasana hatinya, gerimispun turun di tengah duka seorang Tan Kyuhyun.

.

.

'Hiks... hiks... _Mianhae_ Hae, _mianhaeyo_... Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa bersama-mu.' Kyuhyun terus berlari, ia hanya ingin pergi menjauh dari Donghae. Tak mau ia semakin terluka, lebih baik menerjang badai dan hujan deras yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Isakannya semakin terdengar, dengan air mata yang bercampur air hujan.

Cckk. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menggenggamnya dan langsung menyeretnya berlari. Sepertinya seorang _namja_, Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan sarafnya seakan menegang. Siapa _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini?

_Namja_ itu terus membawanya berlari. Sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terjatuh, membuat _namja_ itu terpaksa berhenti.

.

.

Hujan, menemani dinginnya malam dimana sesosok _namja_ di bawah pohon sakura yang baru berbunga, sedang menangis. Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lulut yang ditekuk, membiarkan air mata meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya bercampur dengan hujan. Ia tak peduli betapa gelapnya tempat ini tanpa lampu satu pun, ia tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Hanya ingin menangis dan terus menangis sampai air mata dengan sendirinya akan mengering.

'_Appa_, _bogoshipo_yo... Kyunnie ingin bersama _appa_... hiks hiks... _Umma_...'

Cck cck cck. Derap langkah kaki _namja_ yang membawa Kyuhyun berlari mulai mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun. Berjongkok mencoba mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya agar bisa setara dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk.

"Kyunnie..." Entah dari mana ia tahu nama panggilan Kyuhyun. Tangan besarnya membelai rambut basah Kyuhyun.

"Aa, hohohihoho..." ( _Appa_, _bogoshipo_yo... )

DEG

_Namja_ itu tercengang. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali dikenal oleh telinganya, _namja_ itu benar-benar terkejut. 'Kyuhyun, kau?'

"Aa..." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun bersuara membuat _namja_ itu semakin yakin akan dugaannya, bahwa Kyuhyun adalah...

Seorang _namja_ bisu.

Kyuhyun mendongak merasakan belaian di kepalanya berhenti, ia sadar _namja_ yang membawanya berlari di tengah hujan sejak tadi berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Hau, Hiwon hung..." ( Kau, Siwon _hyung_... )

_Namja_ itu adalah Choi Siwon, si _namja_ bekal taman sekolah. Keterpakuannya terbuyar sudah oleh suara Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menyebut namanya. Kini _namja_ yang sejak tadi menangis itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata sedih dan wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun pasti sedang memendam luka dalam. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang bisa dibilang terkesan angkuh namun terselip kepedihan di sana.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon. Hujan yang semakin deras kian membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Seketika tubuhnya oleng dan suasana sekitar menjadi gelap.

HUP

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir ambruk di tanah berhasil ditangkap oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun jatuh dalam pelukan Siwon, kepalanya terebah di dada bidang Siwon dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang _namja_ yang belum pernah ia rasakan, pelukan yang berbeda dari pelukan Hangeng, Heechul, Kibum, bahkan _appa_ kandungnya.

Siwon memeluk tubuh kedinginan itu erat, dan membuatnya senyaman mungkin berada di pelukannya. Kyuhyun, _namja_ ini mengingatkannya pada seorang _namja_ kecil yang dulu sempat mengisi hatinya walau hanya sekejap. _Namja_ kecil panti asuhan yang selalu terlihat murung yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah 4 minggu ia terus mendekatinya. Seorang _namja_ kecil yang juga bisu.

'Apa _namja_ kecil itu Kyuhyun?'

**.**

**.**

**::[]::**

**TBC**

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

Wuih... sempet kehilangan ide dan akhirnya bisa juga selesai chap 3. Berhari-hari readers author bikin ini chap. Dan kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan, author minta maaf banget...

OK saatnya review... _GOMAWO_ untuk yang sudah review chap 2 kemarin, author gak bisa sebutin karena terlalu banyak dan takut ada yang gak kesebut.

Author will comeback with chap 4...

_Annyeong_.


	4. We Brother, Miss You So Much

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : HanChul, WonKyu, HaeBum**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf except Yesung for me **__#plak_

_**Warning : miss typos, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih terpejam dalam pelukan Siwon. Hujan mulai mereda dan Siwon berniat membawa Kyuhyun ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia tak tahu dimana alamat rumah Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Digendongnya tubuh Kyuhyun menuju mobil yang terparkir agak jauh dari tempat itu.

Setibanya di rumah, ia membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Rumahnya sepi, _appa_ dan _umma_ angkatnya sedang ke Jepang sekarang, jadi tak perlu Siwon meminta izin hanya untuk membawa seorang _namja_ masuk ke kamarnya.

Membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai menggigil kedinginan di ranjang king size-nya. Melepas semua atribut yang Kyuhyun kenakan dan mengganti pakaian basah Kyuhyun dengan baju miliknya walau ukurannya agak lebih besar.

Kyuhyun menggeliat tiba-tiba, tangannya mencegat tangan Siwon yang hendak membuka kancing blezer-nya.

"Aku akan melepas pakaian basahmu ini, kau mau sakit?" Tangan panjang Siwon kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kali ini Kyuhyun tak membantah. Ia biarkan Siwon melepas satu persatu pakaiannya ( kecuali pakaian dalam #author yadong ).

Selesai mengganti semua baju basah Kyuhyun, Siwon mengambil selimut tebalnya yang ia simpan di lemari, menjabarkannya ke atas seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh kedinginan itu merasa nyaman dan hangat. Dan memang benar, sekarang Kyuhyun sudah terpejam, terlihat ia sedang menikmati kehangatan selimut Siwon.

'Aku bisa melihat luka di hatimu Kyu, luka yang aku prediksi sulit untuk di sembuhkan hanya dengan satu kata maaf. Aku bisa melihat bekas-bekas air mata kepedihan di matamu. Kau terlihat seperti _namja_ malang yang kurang akan kasih sayang, aku ingin melindungimu. Meski aku baru mengenalmu, aku ingin menyembuhkan luka-mu.'

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur. Menatapnya iba, hatinya serasa ikut remuk membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun menangis tadi. Tangisan penuh luka, tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa Tan Kyuhyun membutuhkan banyak cinta. Perlahan ia kecup kening _namja_ itu. 'Semoga satu kecupan ini bisa sedikit mengurangi bebanmu...'

Siwon keluar dari kamarnya, berniat akan beristirahat di kamar sang _appa_ sebelum tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

"_Yobbeoseyo_... Kibum_-ah_?"

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau membantuku mencari Kyuhyun?" Sang penelpon itu, Kibum. Terdengar nada khawatir di sela pembicaraannya. Siwon tersenyum.

"Dia ada di rumahku."

"_Mwo_?"

"_Ne_, kalau kau ingin menjemputnya kemari, nanti aku akan jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"_Arraseo_ _hyung_. _Gomawo_."

KLIK

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Siwon. Merasa beruntung Kyuhyun mempunyai 'kakak tiri' sebaik Kibum. Tak salah dulu ia memilih Kibum menjadi _namja_chingunya.

.

.

20 menit akhirnya Kibum sampai, langsung saja ia memasuki rumah Siwon. Di dalam Siwon sudah menunggu, ia menuntun Kibum menuju kamarnya dimana Kyuhyun tengah terlelap.

Kepanikan Kibum akhirnya musnah saat ia dapati Kyuhyun tengah tertidur lelap. Didekatinya tubuh Kyuhyun, duduk di sudut ranjang. Membelai kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini Kyunnie...?" tanya-nya masih setia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang sedikit menggeliat.

"Aku menemukannya sedang menangis di tengah badai Kibummie..."

"_Mwo_?" Kibum terkejut.

"_Ne_, aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, saat aku pulang setelah jalan-jalan, aku melihatnya sedang menangis dan berlarian di tengah hujan. Lalu aku turun dan mengikutinya berniat untuk mengajaknya berlari menuju mobilku tapi dia malah terjatuh dan menangis. Tak lama dia pingsan," jelas Siwon.

"Ah, _gomawo_ sudah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun." Kibum menatap Siwon penuh makna. Tatapan penuh terima kasih dan... ya mungkin masih tersisa cinta di lubuk hatinya untuk Siwon.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Ah iya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Siwon mengusap lehernya merasa resah, benarkah ia akan menanyakan hal ini pada Kibum? Ia tak yakin.

Tapi ia akan mencoba.

"_Mwo_, _hyung_?" Kibum siap menjawab segala pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kyu...Kyuhyun...?"

"_Ne_, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Kyuhyun..." Siwon semakin resah. "Dia... dia bisu?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi tertahan di lidah Siwon, akhirnya bisa terucapkan.

Kibum sedikit terlonjak, yang ia tahu Kyuhyun tak pernah berbicara pada siapapun kecuali pada keluarganya sendiri, tapi bagaimana Siwon bisa tahu kalau Kyuhyun bisu?

Namun, seperti biasa, Kibum yang berwtak tenang dan mampu menyembunyikan kegelisahannya hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon dengan sebuah senyuman.

"_Ne_, _hyung_, Kyuhyun memang seorang tuna wicara. Dan perlu kau tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah..."

.

"Adik kandungku!"

Adik kandung. Sepengetahuan Siwon, Kibum adalah anak tunggal dari seorang _yeoja_ bernama Kim Heechul. Tak pernah ia lihat satu _namja_ atau _yeoja_ lain yang berstatus sebagai _dongsaeng_nya. Tapi sekarang, Kibum mengatakan jika Kyuhyun adalah _DONGSAENG_NYA?

Bagaiamana mungkin ini bisa terjadi, Siwon benar-benar pusing.

"_M_..._mwo_..?" Siwon tercengang, alis matanya bertaut.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Dulu aku mempunyai seorang adik bernama Kim Kyuhyun, dia _namja_ kecil yang lucu dan menyenangkan." Kibum tersenyum hambar, mulai menceritakan kenangan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan pada Siwon.

Siwon membuka telinga, mendengarkan baik-baik cerita Kibum. Kisah hidup yang membuatnya cukup penasaran.

"Kyuhyunku... kehilangan suaranya saat mobil yang membawanya, aku dan _umma_, mengalami kecelakaan setelah upacara pemakaman _appa_-ku, saat itu ada seorang anak kecil yang menyeberang dan membuat mobil kami kehilangan kendali."

"Mobil kami menabrak pagar pembatas jalan beberapa kali hingga akhirnya remuk. Kyuhyun duduk di sisi belakang driver, dia mengalami cedera kepala yang berat dan dokter memvonisnya akan mengalami gangguan pada pita suaranya, cedera kepalanya itu membuat pita suaranya tidak berfungsi," Kibum masih tersenyum, senyuman kecut. Sangat jelas matanya berkaca oleh air mata.

'Jadi kau ingat itu _hyung_?' Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap kini sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Di saat seperti itu, _umma_ justru bertindak yang aku juga tidak percaya dia akan melakukannya. Dia membuang Kyuhyun di panti asuhan!"

DEG

Panti asuhan? Jangan-jangan...

Siwon menautkan alis mencoba berpikir dan mencari-cari ujung dari permasalahan ini. Tapi otaknya tiba-tiba menjadi buntu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _umma_, bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu saat usianya masih 4 tahun?" Kali ini Kibum terisak, membiarkan air matanya turun.

Siwon segera meraup tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, ia tahu siapa yang seharusnya mendapat sandaran bahunya, siapa yang lebih membutuhkan dekapan hangatnya. Orang itu, Tan Kyuhyun.

Tan Kyuhyun, mungkinkah dia _namja_ bisu di panti asuhannya dulu?

"Hung..." Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya membuat Kibum terkejut dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

"Kyu...," jawabnya senang, merasa Kyuhyun tadi memanggilnya.

"Ahu ihin huhang..." ( Aku ingin pulang... ). Sadar ia sedang berada di sebuah tempat asing, Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Kibum, ia mengerti benar apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mencoba turun dari ranjang. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya oleng saat mencoba berjalan.

Dengan sigapnya Siwon berlari, menangkap tubuh yang masih lemah itu, "Hati-hati Kyu."

DEG

'Siwon _hyung_?' Sedikit tercekat hati Kibum melihat pemandangan di depannya, Siwon yang tengah memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang... ehm lumayan mesra. Kibum menyentuh dadanya, terbesit rasa sakit di sana. Melihat mantan _namjachingu_nya memeluk _dongsaeng_nya, ia merasa... cemburu.

Sekejap Kibum mengubah raut wajahnya. 'Jangan berpikiran macam-macam Kibum! Kyuhyun adalah _dongsaeng_mu! Dan tidak pantas kau berpikiran buruk tentangnya!'

"Aku akan menggendongmu ke mobil." Dengan sangat percaya diri, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya. Dua orang _namja_ selain dirinya sukses membulatkan matanya, mereka tercengang. Tak apa jika ia menggendong Kyuhyun bergaya bridal style, toh tubuh Kyuhyun tidak terlalu berat.

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu _hyung_... sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." Kibum melambaikan tangannya seiring mobilnya yang mulai melaju. Siwon membalas. Rasanya sedikit kesal Kyuhyun tidak ikut melambaikan tangan. Kebiasaan buruk.

"Eh, kotak bekal, aku lupa memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Aish... paboya Siwonnie..."

.

.

Hening di dalam mobil Kibum, tak ada pembicaraan di antaranya dan Kyuhyun. Ia yang masih sibuk menyetir dan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap ke luar jendela, menikmati malam tanpa bintang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita dengarkan lagu ini Kyu..." Kibum menyalakan pemutar musik, menyetel lagu masa kecil kesukaannya dan Kyuhyun, lagu yang sering mereka nyanyikan bersama.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sekilas, tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali dalam aktifitas memandang langitnya.

Musikpun mulai mengalun...

.

.

_Gomsemariga han jibae isseo  
>appagom, eomagom, agigom<br>appagomeun dungdunghae  
>eomagomeun nalshinae<br>agigomeun neomu giyeowa  
>euseuk euseuk chalhanda<em>

_._

_._

'Gomsemari...' batin Kyuhyun. Kembali kenangan masa kecilnya berputar dalam memori otaknya.

.

::[]::

Flashback

::[]::

.

"_Hyung_, Kyunnie ingin menyanyi Gomsemari..."

"Baiklah, tapi Kyunnie ikut menyanyi _ne_...?"

"_Ne_ _hyung_!"

Dua _namja_ kecil itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"_Gomsemariga han jibae isseo..."_

"_Appagom, eomagom, agigom..."_

"_Appagomeun dungdunghae..."_

"_Eomagomeun nalshinae..."_

"_Agigomeun neomu giyeowa..."_

"_Euseuk euseuk chalhanda_"

"Hahaha, cekali lagi _hyung_..."

"Baiklah..."

Masih dengan menepuk-nepuk tangan, dua _namja_ kecil itu semakin tersenyum lebar, membuat pipi tembamnya terangkat naik, imut.

Di sudut lain rumah, sang appa dan sang umma memperhatikan mereka, merasa bangga dan bahagia.

"_Gomsemariga han jibae isseo..."_

"_Appagom, eomagom, agigom..."_

"_Appagomeun dungdunghae..."_

"_Eomagomeun nalshinae..."_

"_Agigomeun neomu giyeowa_..."

"_Euseuk euseuk chalhanda_"

.

::[]::

Flashback End

::[]::

.

'_Hyung_, kau masih mengingat lagu ini?' Kyuhyun masih mencoba menahan tangis, ia tak mau Kibum tahu jika ia adalah adik kandungnya. Diam-diam ia ikut bernyanyi dalam hati.

Gomsemari, lagu anak-anak yang ceria, namun sangat terdengar menyakitkan di hati Kyuhyun.

Kibum masih menyanyikan lagu itu dengan riangnya meski jelas terlihat air mata di pipinya sudah banyak berlinang. Tangannya masih sibuk mengemudikan mobil.

Kyuhyun sedikit meliriknya, namun alhasil tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Kibum.

'Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyunnie, bolehkah _hyung_ memelukmu?'

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Pagi hari Minggu, Heechul sibuk memasak sambil bersenandung. Kibum dan Hangeng sedang pergi ke perusahaan mengambil berkas-berkas yang sedang Hangeng butuhkan, sekaligus memperkenalkan Kibum pada dunia kebisnisan. Tinggalah Heechul dan Kyuhyun sekarang di rumah.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Senandung merdu itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Heechul menoleh pada _namja_ yang kini tengah meneguk air putih dingin di depan lemari es.

Namja itu Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bergeming, tak sedikitpun ia berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang _umma_. Ia muak melihat wajah _umma_-nya yang seolah tanpa dosa.

"Kyunnie, kau ingin _umma_ memasakanmu apa?" tanya Heechul sekali lagi. Masih tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, dan itu membuatnya jengkel.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan bersikap dingin seperti ini pada _umma_? Sudah cukup lama kita tinggal bersama, tapi tak pernah kau menyapa _umma_ sedikitpun. Aku adalah ibumu sekarang Tan Kyuhyun, setidaknya kau hormati aku." _Yeoja_ cantik itu melipat tangannya di dada, 'anak tiri'nya ini benar-benar membuatnya harus menahan emosi.

'Cih! Hormati? Orang sepertimu tidak pantas diberi kehormatan, Kim Heechul."

Kyuhyun menatap _yeoja_ itu, tersenyum sinis. Ia letakan gelasnya di meja, tepat di hadapan Heechul ia menatapnya tajam. Lalu tanpa kata-kata ia pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang kini tercengang dengan kelakuan 'anak tiri'nya itu. Benar-benar kurang ajar.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah mengutak-atik laptopnya di kamar. Ia terlihat begitu serius dengan _glasses_ yang dipakainya. Matanya terus menatap laptop tanpa berkedip, tangannya sibuk mengetikan keywords untuk mencari artikel di blog-blog berita online. Ia buka kasus-kasus 11 tahun lalu.

'_**Kecelakaan Mobil Karena Ulah Seorang Balita'**_

'Ah, akhirnya aku temukan!' pekiknya senang dalam hati.

Kyuhyun membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, mencoba mengorek informasi dari berita kecelakan yang dialaminya. Kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya jadi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mencari biodata si pelaku, bermaksud meminta pertanggung jawaban atas keadaannya sekarang yang di akibatkan oleh ulahnya. Kyuhyun yakin, _namja_ kecil yang menjadi pelaku kecelakaan itu sekarang seusia dengannya.

'Dapat! Ini dia profilnya!"

**.**

**Nama : Lee Donghae.**

**Usia : 4 tahun.**

**Pendidikan : Junior Kindergartner.**

.

Lee Donghae? Apa mungkin Donghae yang itu?

Ah tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun melanjutkan membaca, menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk yang melekat di otaknya.

'Junior Kindergartner? Aku harus mencari profil _namja_ kecil itu selanjutnya sampai aku temukan siapa _namja_ itu.'

Kyuhyun mencari alamat official website sekolah _namja_ kecil itu. Dapat! Dengan mudahnya ia temukan. Ia cari daftar siswa yang pernah bersekolah di tempat itu. Menjelajahi alumni sekolah itu dan ia temukan nama Lee Donghae.

Lee Donghae, benar _namja_ kecil itu memang seusianya. Kyuhyun menelusuri biografinya sampai informasi itu berakhir di sebuah nama sekolah, SM Senior High School.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos, perasaan tak enak semakin melingkupi hatinya.

Ia amati semua daftar siswa SM Senior High School tahun ini. Dan satu fakta yang sangat mengejutkannya.

Satu-satunya siswa bernama LEE DONGHAE yang bersekolah di SM Senior High School, adalah...

Lee Donghae kelas X.9, Lee Donghae yang ada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

'Do...Donghae? J...jadi Donghae yang itu? Haha, ti...tidak mungkin!'

Senyuman kecut terpatri di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Sungguh tak pernah terpikir walau sedikit dalam benak Kyuhyun, jika _namja_ yang dicintainya juga _namja_ yang mencintainya, Lee Donghae, adalah...

_Namja_ kecil yang menyebabkan kecelakaan 11 tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan keadaannya jadi seperti ini. Donghae-lah yang membuatnya jadi bisu.

.

.

Kibum, setelah beberapa jam menemani sang appa, Hangeng, ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Menghilangkan penat dalam dirinya.

Berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya, Myeondong.

Keramaian kota Myeongdong membuat Kibum tersenyum senang. Surga belanja kota Seoul ini benar-benar membuat Kibum sedikit melupakan kesedihannya. Banyak barang-barang yang ia beli, untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjussi_, apa syal ini di jual?" Berhenti di salah satu pedagang jalanan, Kibum melihat dua buah syal kembar yang di jual oleh pedagang renta itu.

Bermaksud untuk membelinya. Ia ingat betapa dulu Kyuhyun kecil merengek meminta dibelikan syal. Kebetulan syal itu ada dua dan kembar pula, jadi ia dan Kyuhyun bisa memakai benda yang sama.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." Tak ada suara saat langkahnya mulai masuk kedalam rumah, Kibum sedikit heran.

"Aku pulang...," salamnya sekali lagi. "Appa..? Umma...? Kyu...?"

Masih, hening.

Ting, ting. Gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara dari arah dapur. Langsung saja, Kibum menghampiri ruangan itu.

"KYUHYUN, HENTIKAN!"

Sungguh ia terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Kyuhyun yang tengah meneguk segelas alkohol. Hanya segelas saat ia memergokinya, namun di meja ada beberapa botol yang sudah kosong tanpa isi. Pasti Kyuhyun yang meminumnya, ia yakin itu.

Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun dengan langkah cepat, segera ia rebut gelas penuh alkohol itu. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah karenanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri, mencoba berhadapan dengan Kibum meski tubuhnya gontai karena mabuk. Sorot matanya tajam menusuk ke mata Kibum, menantang sang kakak.

PLAK

Tangannya lepas kendali. Kyuhyun menampar Kibum!

Kibum terhenyak.

"Kau? Kyu... BERANI KAU MENAMPARKU? EOH?" Berbekas merah di wajah Kibum, tamparan keras dari tangan Kyuhyun membuat bibirnya berdarah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, seolah ia sedang merayakan kemenangannya.

"AKU _HYUNG_-MU _PABBO_!" teriak Kibum, tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

PLAK

Kepala Kyuhyun tertoleh ke kanan, rambut ikalnya berantakan. Kibum menamparnya!

"Sakit 'kan?" Pertanyaan yang penuh aura kemarahan terlontar dari mulut Kibum. "Hentikan perbuatanmu sekarang juga, Kim Kyuhyun!"

DEG

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos, dalam. Kibum ingat padanya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Hati dan pikirannya tak sejalan. Hati yang remuk namun otaknya memaksanya menjadi _namja_ pendendam seperti ini.

"ARGH...!SHIHEO!" ( Argh...! _Shireo_! ), geram namja bisu itu, ingin membalas perbuatan Kibum. Tangannya bersiap dengan botol alkohol yang akan ia layangkan ke kepala sang kakak.

"Kyu, hentikan, _jebal_..." Kibum berhasil mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun, menahan aksi nekat Kyuhyun. Kali ini suaranya melemah.

"Kyunnie, maafkan _hyung_. _Mianhaeyo_..." Air mata melintas di pipi Kibum, dan Kyuhyun lihat itu. "Kau tidak ingat hyung? Kyunnie? Aku Bummie _hyung_-mu..."

"Bhummie hung...?" ( Bummie _hyung_...? ) Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun menitikan air mata. Hatinya berhasil menguasai otaknya kali ini.

"_Ne_, aku Bummie _hyung-_mu. Tolong turunkan tanganmu, ne? _Hyung_ mohon." Suara lembut Kibum seakan menghipnotis Kyuhyun, tangannya mulai diturunkan, meletakan botol alkohol itu di meja.

"Hung..." ( _Hyung_... )Tangan besar namun kurus itu menyentuh bahu Kibum. Dua kakak beradik kini saling memandang, tatapan mereka bertemu, dalam. Badan mereka bergetar, tangis pun pecah.

"Hung... hohohihoho..." ( _Hyung... bogoshipoyo_... ) Kyuhyun, menghamburkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kibum. Memeluknya erat, benar-benar merindukan kakaknya.

Kibum mendekap dongsaengnya itu, tangis di wajahnya masih membuatnya bergetar. Tapi ia tersenyum. "_Ne, hyung _tahu. _Nado bogoshipoyo_..."

Tangan namja bisu itu beralih menuju wajah Kibum, merabanya asal. Tunggu, tangannya beranjak menghapus air mata Kibum. "Ulhiha hung..." ( _Uljima hyung_... )

"Hm, _ne_, _hyung_ tidak akan menangis, tapi Kyunnie juga tidak boleh menangis, _ne_?" Dua kepala itu mengangguk, seolah berkomunikasi.

.

.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ pulang..."

Kembali setelah menghadiri acara makan malam yang cukup menyita waktu, Hangeng dan Heechul pulang larut malam.

Mereka mebuka kamar anaknya satu persatu. Terkejut karena tak menemukan sosok Kibum dan Kyuhyun dalam kamarnya. Merekapun mulai panik.

"_Chagi_, mereka ada di sini..." Suara Hangeng berasal dari arah dapur, segera Heechul menghampirinya.

Dua orang itu kini tengah terpaku. Pemandangan dapur yang mengharukan. Dua orang namja yang tengah terpejam di lantai.

Kibum yang tertidur bersender pada lemari es dengan Kyuhyun yang tidur di pangkuannya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, dan tangan Kibum yang sepertinya sedang membelai kepala Kyuhyun.

Hangeng tersenyum, dua anaknya sudah mulai akur. Berbeda dengan Heechul. Ya, dia juga merasa bahagia, tapi ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang muncul dalam benaknya.

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Pagi yang mendung, matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan. Hanya sedikit menyembul membentuk pola bagai mutiara di mega.

_Namja_ yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, memegang kepalanya, pening. Perih juga terasa saat jemarinya menyentuh sudut bibir, ada darah kering di sana.

Kyuhyun, memulai aktifitasnya hari ini. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mandi.

Ditatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Matanya sembab dan benar ada darah di bibirnya. Ia coba mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Tapi yang yang terbesit di kepalanya hanya saat-saat dimana ia mabuk berat lalu Kibum datang dan menamparnya. Lalu setelah itu ia tertidur, entah di pelukan siapa.

Menyalakan keran air guna membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa bau alkohol yang melekat di badannya. Guyuran air yang segar.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, ia sudah rapi dan sangat tampan hari ini. Berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada sang appa, umma, dan Kibum.

Ia hampiri dengan langkah malu-malu. "Hianhae aa..." ( _Mianhae_ _appa_... ). Ia tahu _appa_-nya pasti tau kalau semalam ia mabuk berat, karena itu ia meminta maaf sambil membungkuk.

Kibum sibuk dengan rotinya. Tak memandang Kyuhyun, bahkan sedikitpun. Tak tahu ada apa dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. Ia merasa, sangat ingin berada di sisi Kibum terus menerus. Namun, melihat sikap Kibum yang hari ini begitu dingin padanya membuat harapannya perlahan pupus.

"Aku sudah selesai..."

**.**

**.**

**::[]::**

**TBC**

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

Hosh, hosh, hosh. Capeknya... chap ini bener-bener panjang. Isinya Gaje lagi. _Mian_ ya readers... Kalo kurang puas, maafin author plis...

Tapi tolong tetep review ne? Jumlah pereview chap kemarin menurun, author jadi rada kecewa.

Oh iya, lagu Gomsemari yang dinyanyi'in Kyuhyun sama Kibum itu lagu yang dinyanyi'in Song Hye Kyo waktu di Full House, ingatkan?

Ya udah author pamit, Annyeong... harus review! Yaksok, ne?


	5. Love Meet

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : WonKyu, HaeBum, HanChul**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf except Yesung for me **__#plak_

_**Warning : miss typos, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi SM Senior High School memulai hari pertama minggu ini, pagi yang mendung namun tak menghalangi para siswanya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai terasa saat bel sekolah berbunyi dan siswa-siswanya masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

Kyuhyun, _namja_ ini berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sikap dingin kakaknya hari ini benar-benar membuat _mood_-nya _down_, apalagi di tambah dengan apa yang nanti akan ia hadapi di kelas.

Sampai di depan pintu kelas, Kyuhyun berhenti. Hatinya bergemuruh. Ada rasa marah dan sedih yang seolah bertarung di dadanya. Ia tak siap bertemu dengan _namja_ itu, _namja_ bernama Donghae itu.

Matanya menemukan sosok itu, _namja_ itu kini sedang bermain dengan kertas origaminya, sibuk sendiri entah apa yang sedang ia buat. Kyuhyun menatapnya, rasa marah dan sedih itu semakin bergejolak saat _namja_ itu memanggilnya dengan tawa riang.

"KYUNNIE!"

Kyuhyun semakin merasakan sakit. Ia sentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Di sana, di sanalah ia menyimpan rasa marah pada Donghae. Tapi apa dia bisa marah pada Donghae? Satu yang membuatnya berat hanya untuk memaki _namja_ itu, dia... MENCINTAI DONGHAE.

Kyuhyun menyeka butiran air di matanya, ia kuatkan dirinya untuk melangkah masuk. Menepis rasa sedihnya, hanya itu satu-satu cara agar ia tetap tidak terlihat seperti orang lemah. Ia buang jauh-jauh rasa cintanya. 'Ingat Tan Kyuhyun, dia adalah orang yang telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini! Jangan jadi lemah hanya karena cinta!'

"Kyu, gwaenchana?"

Plak.

Kyuhyun tepis tangan Donghae yang hendak merangkulnya, membuat Donghae seketika terkejut.

"Ada apa dengan..." Berniat untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun, Donghae langsung mengurungkannya dan sekejap menutup mulutnya.

Sorot tajam itu, muncul kembali di mata Kyuhyun. Sorot tajam yang mampu melumpuhkan senyuman Donghae. Namun kali ini, lebih menakutkan.

Kyuhyun berjalan melintasi Donghae.

DASH

Donghae hanya mampu terdiam dengan sebuah cengiran kecut. Menatap punggung _namja_ yang dicintainya berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Kibum, sekarang ia sedang menyendiri di bangku taman sekolah, membolos satu pelajaran saja walau gerimis masih turun. Hatinya risau. Sedih dan rasa bersalah memenuhi seisi ruang kalbunya. Benar-benar pikirannya sedang kalut, kembali ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Sekali ia tersenyum mengingat sang adik tadi malam tertidur di pangkuannya dengan wajah yang sungguh polos dan lucu. Wajah evil dan angkuhnya selama ini luntur seketika. Kibum senang ternyata Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya. Bahkan merindukannya.

Tapi, mendampingi Kyuhyun tidur semalam, membuatnya berpikir. Setelah dengan teganya ia dan _umma_-nya meninggalkan Kyuhyun selama bertahun-tahun di panti asuhan, pantaskah ia masih menyayangi Kyuhyun lagi? Masih pantaskah Kibum menyebut dirinya seorang kakak? Pantaskah bila Kibum masih berada di samping Kyuhyun?

Kibum rasa tidak. Ia merasa cukup punya malu untuk melakukannya. Jadi, lebih baik ia pergi menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan janjinya? Ia sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun sulit untuknya menepati janji itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik tanpanya, Kibum yakin itu. Kyuhyun tak butuh kakak sepertinya. Sakit memang, tapi memang begitulah seharusnya, Kyuhyun mungkin lebih bahagia tanpa seorang kakak. Ya, memang begitu.

KRIET

Lamunannya tiba-tiba terbuyarkan oleh sebuah deritan kursi taman, ada seseorang yang mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" marah Kibum, karena orang di sampingya inilah yang membuatnya kaget dan lamunannya sirna.

"Ah, aku sedang membolos!" jawabnya santai, _namja_ itu duduk dengan lesunya.

"Aku tahu, karena aku juga sedang melakukannya!" kesal Kibum, dia melirik bet kelas di lengan _namja_ itu. 'Oh, kelas sepuluh. Benar-benar tidak sopan!'

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" _Namja_ itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kibum, ekspresinya masih datar meski Kibum menunjukan ekpresi kesal.

"Ya! Kau! Benar-benar kau ini! Sopanlah sedikit pada _sunbae_-mu! Aku kelas XII!" Kibum berdiri, benar-benar _hoobae_-nya ini membuat dia kesal setengah mati.

"Lalu, kalau kau s_unbae_, apa masalahmu denganku?"

"Aish, KAU!" Kibum hampir melayangkan satu pukulan pada _namja_ di depannya ini. "Hey, kau satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun ya? Aku pernah melihatmu masuk ke kelas X.9."

"Eh, kau mengenal Kyuhyun?" _Namja_ itu terlonjak.

"Tentu saja, aku _hyung_-nya! Memang kenapa?" Kibum menyombongkan diri, ia melipat tangannya di dada. Melihat ekspresi _namja_ itu yang terlihat ketakutan, Kibum menyeringai.

_Namja_ itu berdiri. Tak disangka ia bersujud di hadapan Kibum, "_MIANHAE SUNBAE..."_

Kibum langsung saja p_ani_k melihat tindakan _namja_ itu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat adegan ini? Pasti orang-orang akan mengira kalau Kibumlah yang memerintahkan _namja_ itu sujud padanya.

'Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat berdiri!"

"Aku tidak akan berdiri kalau _sunbae_ tidak memaafkan aku..."

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, cepat berdiri!"

"_Gamsahamnida sunbae_..." _Namja_ itu berdiri, wajahnya terlihat senang. Tangannya menarik tangan Kibum untuk bersalamaan.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Dasar tidak sopan!" Kibum menjitak kepala _namja_ itu, menurutnya terlalu berlebihan jika bersalaman dengan menciumi tangan orang lain.

"_Mianhae sunbae..._"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kibum kemudian.

"Lee Donghae," jawab _namja_ itu takut-takut.

'Lee Donghae? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.'

.

.

Setengah jam sudah Siwon menunggu di gerbang sekolah. _Namja_ yang ia tunggu sejak tadi belum muncul juga. Tangannya masih menggenggam kotak bekal cantik milik sang _namja_ yang tengah ditunggunya.

"Kemana sih dia?" rutuknya kesal.

Gerimis mulai turun lagi setelah sebelumnya agak mereda. Dan akhirnya _namja_ itu muncul. Siwon tersenyum senang melihat sosok _namja_ tinggi berambut ikal bernama Kyuhyun itu mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah tempatnya berdiri.

Siwon siap mengacungkan kotak bekal itu saat Kyuhyun berjalan di depannya. Namun tanpa disangka, Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Matanya lebih terfokus pada buku di genggaman tangannya daripada merasakan kehadiran Siwon. _Namja_ itu terus berjalan meninggalkan Siwon tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Siwon akhirnya, benar-benar _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun ini sangat tidak sopan dan menyebalkan.

Dengan tampang penuh tak berdosanya Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah _namja_ tinggi di belakanganya. Matanya seolah berkata 'Ada apa?'

"Aish... Kau ini, aku menunggumu tahu! Ini, aku kembalikan, _gomawo_..." Siwon mengacak rambutnya kesal, lalu memberikan kotak bekal itu pada Kyuhyun.

Langsung saja Kyuhyun mengambil kotak bekal yang memang miliknya, kepalanya mengangguk berterima kasih kembali pada Siwon. Selanjutnya, tentu saja dia pergi tanpa pamit. Itu kebiasaanya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun..." kesal Siwon semakin menjadi. Dengan begitu mudahnya Kyuhyun beranjak setelah Siwon menunggunya bergerimis-gerimisan(?). Setidaknya _namja_ menyebalkan itu berhenti dan tersenyum pada Siwon, atau mungkin mengajak berjalan bersama.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menoleh dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Tangan Siwon menyeret Kyuhyun berlari dan menaiki taxi.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai di tempat tujuan Siwon. Sebuah bangunan model tua dengan halaman rindang yang luas dan sebuah pohon beringin besar di depannya. Tak jauh, ada sebuah gereja megah namun juga berornamen klasik. Banyak sekali anak kecil yang bermain di sana.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhenti di gerbang. Siwon memandang tempat ini dengan senyuman terkembang. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya. Tempat ini, tempat yang tak asing baginya. Tempat yang dahulu menjadi lokasi kejadian yang menyakitkan baginya. Kyuhyun ingat itu.

PANTI ASUHAN.

Ternyata bangunan ini masih berdiri dengan kokohnya. Rumah model kuno yang menjadi tempat tinggal anak-anak yang ditinggalkan bahkan ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya. Rumah yang sempat menjadi tempat tinggal Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu, dulu saat _umma_ dan _hyung_-nya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajak Siwon. Tangan kirinya memegang beberapa kantong berisi makanan dan buah untuk diberikan pada anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan, sementara tangan kirinya asik menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong_... _umma_...?" Sepertinya Siwon sudah biasa datang kemari, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang bisa masuk dengan seenaknya. _Namja_ berlengan kekar itu terus berjalan masuk.

"_Umma_..." Langkahnya berhenti saat ia dapati seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah sibuk dengan mesin jahit kuno-nya. _Yeoja_ berambut digelung itu menoleh. Wajahnya sudah mulai berkeriput namun tetap cantik.

"Siwonie..." _Yeoja_ itu berdiri, ia tersenyum, sangat senang.

Siwon melepaskan gandengannya pada Kyuhyun, meletakkan bingkisannya di meja, lalu berlari menuju sang _yeoja_ yang dipanggilnya '_umma'_ dan memeluknya erat. _Yeoja_ itu membelai kepalanya lembut.

"Sudah lama kau tidak datang sejak 3 tahun lalu, _umma_ merindukanmu." _Yeoja_ itu melepas pelukannya, tangannya kini mengusap kedua pipi Siwon, menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"_Ne_, _umma_, _mianhaeyo_. Sejak _appa_ pindah, jarak rumah kami terlalu jauh untuk aku pergi kesini..." Siwon kembali memeluk _yeoja_ itu.

"_Gwaenchana_, _umma_ tetap sayang padamu. Eh, dia temanmu?" _Yeoja_ itu melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini berdiri tercengang di tempatnya. Hatinya, pikiran dan jantungnya seakan berhenti. Hanya air mata yang mungkin masih aktif untuk mulai mengalir.

_Yeoja_ itu...

Tanpa dorongan apapun, Kyuhyun berlari, menghamburkan tubuhnya. Datang dan memeluk _yeoja_ itu seerat yang ia bisa.

_Yeoja_ itu merasa kaget, Siwon juga.

"Ahuhfa...," ( _Ahjumma_... ) katanya.

DEG

Suara ini, suara yang dulu sempat membuat hati _yeoja_ tua itu merasakan sakit. Ia menjauhkan tubuh Kyuhyun, ia tatap wajah _namja_ yang kini tengah menangis itu dalam.

.

::[]::

.

"Kyunnie... ayo masuk..."

"Aaa..."

"_Ne_, pasti _umma_ kembali... Kyuhyun tunggu di sini saja bersama _ahjumma_."

.

::[]::

.

"Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk masih dalam isakan.

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok

Grep. _Yeoja_ itu kini kembali meraup tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya yang erat, sangat erat mungkin. Tangis merekapun pecah.

"_Ahjumma_ sangat merindukanmu _chagi_... Kau masih ingat _ahjumma_?"

"Hhm...," Kyuhyun mengangguk, "He, ahhufa..." ( _Ne, ahjumma_... )

_Yeoja_ itu, Leeteuk. Masih ingatkah dengan _yeoja_ lemah lembut yang dulu ikut merasakan kepiluan hati Kyuhyun kecil yang ditinggalkan _umma_nya ini? _Yeoja_ yang sangat menyayangi _namja_ kecil itu meski hanya sebentar. Tak mungkin ia melupakan _namja_ kecil bisu yang dulu sangat murung dan perlu kasih sayang.

Leeteuk mencium pucuk kepala _namja_ dipelukannya itu lembut, membuat Kyuhyun semakin nyaman. Pelukan yang sudah sangat lama tak ia rasakan, pelukan seorang ibu. Pelukan yang ia rindukan dari Sungmin, ibu tirinya, dari Heechul, ibu kandungnya. Dan sekarang ia dapatkan salah satu pelukan itu meski dari _yeoja_ yang bukan serstatus sebagai ibunya namun sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu itu.

'Kyuhyun mengenal _umma_? Merindukan? Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Membuatku bingung saja...' batin Siwon yang kini merasa teracuhkan. 'Atau mungkin Kyuhyun...?'

.

.

"Kyunnie, kau masih ingat 'kan, dulu kau sering duduk di sini?" Leeteuk mengajak Kyuhyun berkeliling panti asuhan. Ia menunjukan sebuah bangku taman dimana Kyuhyun sering sekali duduk di situ, termenung sendirian.

Dua orang itu lalu duduk, mamandang anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan asiknya. Sesekali mereka tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anak yang menggemaskan itu.

"Dulu, kau berbeda sekali dengan mereka." Suara Leeteuk menghentikan tawa Kyuhyun. "Kau selalu duduk sendiri di sini, kesepian dan selalu bersedih."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Namun dengan segera ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Leeteuk.

"Nyonya, ada telepon untuk anda.' Seorang _yeoja_ memanggil Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menatapnya, ia yakin _yeoja_ itu adalah gadis paling genit di panti ini dulu, Jessica.

"_Ahjumma_ pergi sebentar Kyu?' Kyuhyun mengangguk, kini ia duduk sendirian.

Siwon datang, sekembalinya ia dari dapur untuk mengambil minuman, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sendiri di kursi taman.

Itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

.

::[]::

Flashback

::[]::

.

"Ho, sedang apa anak itu? Kenapa tidak bermain bersama?" _Namja_ kecil dengan boneka Simba-nya berjalan mendekat ke arah _namja_ kecil yang tengah duduk sendiri di kursi taman.

"Hey, ayo main denganku," ajak _namja_ kecil bernama Siwon itu. _Namja_ yang tengah duduk di kursi taman tak bergeming sedikitpun, membuat Siwon cukup kesal.

"Ayo..." Akhirnya Siwon kecil menarik tangan _namja_ kecil itu.

"AIH, HEHASHAN!" ( AISH, LEPASKAN! ) teriak _namja_ kecil itu, ia mendorong Siwon hingga terjatuh.

'Dia bisu?'

"Huft..." Cukup kaget mungkin, namun Siwon kecil kembali berdiri, ia bersihkan bajunya dari debu-debu tanah. Duduk di sebelah _namja_ kecil itu, ia masih ingin bermain bersama.

2 menit berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mungil dua _namja_ kecil itu. Angin sejuk berhembus menerpa wajah lugu mereka, terasa damai.

Siwon menoleh, ia terhenyak melihat _namja_ kecil di sampingnya kini tengah menangis.

Sakit, hati Siwon bagai ikut remuk melihat _namja_ kecil itu menangis. Tangan kecilnya mulai bergerak menelusuri pipi _namja_ kecil itu. Siwon ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata bening _namja_ di hadapannya.

"_Uljima_...," katanya lugu.

_Namja_ kecil itu berhenti terisak, ia menatap Siwon. Perlahan ia rebahkan kepalanya di bahu kecil milik Siwon dan kembali menangis. Ia nyamankan tubuhnya, mencoba meredakan sakit hatinya.

Dan Siwon tersenyum. Ia seperti mendapatkan sebuah kepercayaan dari _namja_ kecil yang tengah bersender di bahunya untuk menjadi sandaran hati tempat pengaduan duka _namja_ kecil itu. Ia ingin berbagi kesedihan dengan _namja_ kecil itu.

Angin sore kembali bertiup...

.

::[]::

Flashback End

::[]::

.

'Kyu, kau, kau _namja_ kecil bisu itu kan?'

Siwon mendekat, ia ingin memastikan kalau Kyuhyun yang ini memang benar _namja_ kecil bisu panti asuhan dulu.

"Mau _juice_?" tawarnya basa-basi, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengambil gelas _juice_ yang di sodorkan Siwon.

Mereka duduk berdua, menikmati angin sore panti asuhan yang begitu sejuk. Tak terasa Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Siwon.

HHSSS

Hangat...

Siwon dan Kyuhyun merasakan kehangatan yang sama, sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan aroma tubuh masing-masing. Harum, dan menenangkan.

"Kyu, kau ingat sore itu? Sore dimana seorang _namja_ kecil tengah duduk sendiri di kursi taman ini, kesepian. Kau ingat?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Tenanglah Kyu. Kau pasti mengingatnya. Sore yang indah 11 tahun yang lalu saat aku menemukan seorang _namja_ kecil yang sedang duduk di kursi taman ini dengan ekspresi murung." Siwon sedikit terkikik, padahal kalimatnya tak lucu sama sekali. "_Namja_ kecil yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku, lalu menangis dengan sangat memilukan."

Kyuhyun semakin terhenyak, namun masih dalam posisi yang sama, bersender di bahu Siwon.

"Dan, _namja_ kecil itu adalah kau. Aku benar 'kan?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Siwon tak percaya. 'Ja..jadi selama ini? Siwon _hyung_ adalah _namja_ kecil yang itu?'

"Kau pasti masih ingat, posisi kita... masih sama seperti 11 tahun yang lalu, hanya kita-lah yang berubah menjadi lebih dewasa." Tatapan Siwon semakin menyusup ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. "Dan satu yang tak berubah dari dulu, di sini..." Tangan Siwn membimbing Kyuhyun menunjuk ke dada sebelah kirinya.

"Cinta yang tak pernah hilang untukmu..."

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos, ia terharu, sungguh. Tak tahu gelora apa yang sedang membuncah di hatinya, ia tak mampu berucap satu kata saja.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu, _saranghaeyo_..."

.

.

"Hu..hung...?" ( _Hyu..hyung_... )

"Jangan katakan apa-pun kalau kau tak mengingatku atau mungkin dugaanku salah, dan kau bukan _namja_ kecil yang kau maksud." Kata –kalimat- menyesakkan itu terlontar dari mulut Siwon diiringi sebuah senyuman getir.

"Hehu ahu hehihathu hung... haho hahanghaeho..." ( Tentu aku mengingatmu _hyung_... _nado_ _saranghaeyo_... ) Jemari Kyuhyun membentuk sebuah simbol, bentuk hati.

CRING...

Background langit sore bertambah cantik. Kelopak bunga berjatuhan dari atas dan langit yang mendung sejak pagi berubah cerah seketika. *Ok, itu lebay...*

Pemandangan yang indah, seindah hati dua insan di taman yang kini saling bertatapan intens ini. Senyuman terkembang selebar layar perahu.

"Kyu, _je_... _jeongmal_?" Siwon membelalak tak percaya.

"He..." ( _Ne_... ) _Namja_ berambut ikal itu hanya mampu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan bahagia Siwon.

CUP

Kelembutan terasa di bibir kedua _namja_ itu. M_ani_s, hangat, nikmat, dan entah apa lagi pesan yang tersampaikan dari pagutan dua benda kenyal itu. Kini sebuah lidah yang mulai bermain lincah merasuk ke rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Sedikit desahan menambah nikmat permainan lembut nan menghanyutkan itu.

Siwon menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun, menyuruh sang pemilik leher lebih mendekat dan memberi akses masuk lebih dalam. Dan ia mendapatkan itu.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau tak akan menyesal telah memilihku? Kau tahu 'kan keadaanku?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikan sesuatu di sana lalu menunjukannya pada Siwon.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyu? Tentu aku tidak akan menyesal, kau pikir karena apa aku dulu berani mendekatimu, eoh?" Siwon tertawa geli, ia bawa Kyuhyun dalam peluknya. Sungguh, _namja_ yang baru saja berstatus sebagai _namja_chingunya ini begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku?" Kyuhyun kembali menunjukan kata yang ia ketikan di ponselnya pada Siwon.

"Tentu tidak Kyu," jawab Siwon, ia mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun semakin gemas.

"Kau harus janji _hyung_." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengetikan kata.

"_Ne_, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu Cho Kyuhyun dan akan terus mencintaimu dalam keadaan apapun."

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_..."

"_Nado_ Kyuhyunnie..." Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun, setelah kalimat apa yang ia lihat di layar ponsel Kyuhyun.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Tan masih belum berlangsung karena anggota keluarga yang belum lengkap. Putra bungsu keluarga itu belum juga hadir sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Kibummie, coba kau cari Kyuhyun di kamarnya, apa dia sudah pulang?" perintah sang kepala rumah tangga, Hangeng.

"_Ne_, _appa_..." _Namja_ yang dipanggil Kibummie itu mulai melangkah menuju kamar sang adik. Meski sebenarnya ia enggan karena tekad yang sudah di buatnya agar menjauh dari kehidupan Kyuhyun sang adik.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Kyu, kau ada di dalam? _Appa_ dan _umma_ sudah menunggumu...," panggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba saja telinga tajamnya mendengar suara obrolan dari luar rumah. Segera saja ia hampiri pintu dan melongok dari balik tirai jendela. Ia yakin itu Kyuhyun, karena instingnya mengatakan jika Kyuhyun baru saja pulang.

"Hah?"

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati pemandangan di luar. Matanya membulat sempurna dan degup jantungnya seolah berhenti. Pemandangan itu membuatnya sesak dan sakit. Sang adik dengan mantan _namjachingu_ yang masih di cintainya tengah...

**.**

**.**

**::[]::**

**TBC**

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

Yeah, annyeong... UTS sudah berakhir tapi saya baru bisa update sekarang dengan chap yang kurang memuaskan. Kenapa jumlah pereview tambah berkurang ya...?

Dan oh ya, untuk yang tanya kenapa Kyuhyun manggil _umma_ 'Uhfa' sedangkan dia bisa manggil Kibum 'Bummie hung' dengan lancar, author akan jelaskan. Ok, karena Kibum dalah orang yang spesial buat Kyuhyun, jadi panggilan sayangnya untuk Kibum juga teristimewa dong di lidahnya... hehehe alasan yang gaje. Tapi ya udah lah, author juga bingung sendiri.

REVIEW PLEASE..., ok?


	6. Brother

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : WonKyu, HaeBum, HanChul**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf except Yesung for me **__#plak_

_**Warning : miss typos, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai bertemu besok Kyunnie..." Siwon mengecup kening _namja_ yang sedang di dekapnya. _Namja_ itu mengangguk. Kyuhyun, _namja_ inilah yang tengah menikmati hangatnya pelukan seorang Choi Siwon.

DEG

"Hah?"

"_Hyung_...?"

Hatinya berdenyut, sakit dan sungguh sakit. Kibum yang menyaksikan sang _namjachingu_ –mantan- tengah mengecup _dongsaeng_nya di depan matanya, hanya mampu mematung. Ingin sekali kakinya melangkah menghampiri dua orang itu dan menampar mereka satu persatu.

Tapi tak bisa. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Murka pada Siwon 'kah? Tidak mungkin! Ingat, statusnya kini hanya sebagai mantan _namjachingu_, tidak lebih. Atau lebih baik melabrak Kyuhyun? Hey, Kyuhyun itu _dongsaeng_nya sendiri, dan terlebih Kyuhyun sudah menderita selama ini karenanya.

Perasaan tak rela dan ingin memiliki masih bergejolak dalam hatinya. Ia masih MENCINTAI SIWON. Dan sekarang orang yang dicintainya itu tengah mengecup sayang sang _dongsaeng_.

Kibum membalikan badan, membelakangi jendela. Hal yang lebih baik dilakukannya sekarang ini hanya diam dan memendam rasa sakit itu. Demi Kyuhyun.

Air mata sudah mulai mengaliri pipinya, Kibum terisak dalam diam. Ia memukul dadanya, semoga rasa sakit ini bisa menghilang.

.

.

"Ahheong..." ( _Annyeong_... ) Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba saja _appa_-nya datang menghampirinya lalu mengajaknya pergi ke meja makan.

"Ayo makan Kyunnie, kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." _Appa_-nya tersenyum, sangat tampan.

Kibum duduk dengan tenang disana, menunggunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju samping tempat duduk sang kakak. Ia menatap kakaknya, meminta perhatian. Tapi yang didapatnya hanya wajah Kibum yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi, matanya juga me_ne_rawang kosong.

'Bummie _hyung_?'

.

.

:: Kyuhyun POV

Ada apa dengan Kibum _hyung_? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Sepertinya tidak. Tapi kenapa sikapnya berbeda sejak tadi pagi? Kemarin, sikapnya begitu hangat dan lembut padaku. Sekarang? Lihat, menatapku saja tidak.

Tring...

Dimana ponselku? Ah ini dia! Ternyata ada di atas ranjang.

Ada pesan. Hm? Siwon _hyung_? Ada apa?

_**- 1 Message : Siwon Hyung**_

_**Kyu, aku merindukanmu...**_

.

Aish, apa ini? Bahkan baru beberapa jam yang lalu kami berpisah. Dasar!

**- **_**Send 1 Message**_

_**Kyuhyun sudah tidur!**_

.

Siwon _hyung_. Membayangkan wajahnya yang selalu sumringah itu, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa langsung me_ne_rima-mu dalam hidupku, _hyung_. Sungguh, rasanya sangat berbeda jika aku berada di sisimu. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau adalah _namja_ kecil waktu itu. Haha, aku jadi malu membayangkan kita dulu sewaktu kacil. Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, _hyung_. Bahkan aku bisa melupakan Donghae untuk sejenak.

Donghae...

Jangan bicarakan _namja_ itu lagi, Kyu! Lupakan dia!

Tring... Ada pesan lagi.

_**- 1 Message : Siwon Hyung**_

_**Oh, ya? Ya sudah, bilang saja padanya kalau aku mencintainya, kekeke...**_

.

Hah, dasar gombal!

_**- Send 1 Meesage**_

_**Aku tidak mau bilang! Mau apa kau?**_

.

_**- 1 Message : Siwon Hyung**_

_**Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku akan menggigitmu nanti malam. Mati kau Cho Kyuhyun! Kekeke lagi...**_

.

Cih, mesum!

_**- Send 1 Message**_

_**Kau mesum, hyung...**_

.

:: Kyuhyun POV End

Suasana rumah keluarga Tan ini, memang agak sepi. Meski dengan 4 orang penghuni, tetap saja rumah ini tidak terkesan ramai. Apalagi mereka jarang berkumpul bersama hanya untuk sekedar menikmati secangkir teh. Ck, mengenaskan.

:: Kibum's Room

_Namja_ berkulit putih susu itu tengah duduk manis di depan cermin. Matanya fokus menghadap bayangannya sendiri. Tak beberapa lama kemudian satu butir cairan terlolos dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak menghapus cairan itu.

"Jangan menangis, Kibum! Ini hanya hal sepele,' sugestinya dalam hati, ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hm... Tiba-tiba saja sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Senyuman atau... lebih mirip seringaian? Entahlah, tidak bisa dibedakan. Yang jelas, ada seberkas luka yang tersirat dari ekspresinya.

Kibum masih bertahan dalam posisinya hingga beberapa saat. Dan pertahanannya runtuh akhirnya. Bulir-bulir air mata satu persatu mulai mengalir, meluncur bebas menyusuri lekuk pipi putihnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini? Ish, menyebalkan," ujarnya. "Lebih baik aku tidur."

Tubuhnya beranjak meninggalkan meja rias dan beralih merangkak ke tempat tidur. Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya, melepaskan semua penat dan beban sehari ini yang dipikulnya. Kelembutan selimutnya membuatnya terbuai.

Ia terlentang di atas ranjang sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bewarna putih. "Siwon _hyung_...,' gumamnya pelan. Lagi-lagi air mata turun. Tapi kali ini Kibum tak berusaha untuk menghapusnya, ia membiarkannya tetap mengalir.

Rasanya hatinya tidak rela melihat kekasihnya –mantan kekasih- mencumbu sang adik. Ternyata ia masih memikirkan hal ini. Sudahlah Kibum, lupakan Siwon, mantan kekasihmu itu. Relakan dia bersama _dongsaeng_mu. Anggap saja ini hadiah terindah yang pernah kau berikan untuk Kyuhyun.

Ku rasa Kibum tak sehebat itu. Baiklah, tinggalkan saja ia sendiri. Biarkan ia redam rasa sakit lukanya sendiri. Menyesali betapa bodohnya ia dulu melepaskan Siwon. Harusnya ia tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka meski _umma_ Siwon memaksa. Terus terang saja, Kibum menyesal, sangat.

.

::[]::

Flashback

::[]::

.

"_Hyung_, bajumu sudah penuh dengan coretan. Aku akan tanda tangan di sebelah sini, _ne_?" Kibum menarik bahu Siwon. Wajar saja ia terlalu gembira, ini hari kelulusannya.

"Bummie, aku ingin bicara padamu," jawab Siwon, nadanya terdengar sangat serius.

"Aish, _hyung_, jangan bergerak terus... aku jadi susah."

"Bummie... aku akan pindah rumah." Perkataan telak Siwon membuat Kibum membeku seketika. "Aku akan pindah ke Seoul, jadi..."

"Jadi, kau akan meninggalkanku?" Kibum menatap dalam _namja_ di hadapannya ini, matanya agak sayu.

"Bu.. bukan begitu Bummie. Tapi ayahku..." Siwon tercekat saat telunjuk Kibum me_ne_mpel pada bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Pergilah, _hyung_. Aku mengerti keadaanmu." _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum simpul pada _namjachingu_nya.

"_Jeongmal_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mata Siwon berbinar senang. Dipeluknya Kibum seklias. "_Gomawo_ Kibummie, _jeongmal_ _gomawoyo_..."

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah _namjachingu_ yang sedang ditatapnya ini memang tampan. "_Hyung_, tapi aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini," katanya penuh kemantapan – yang palsu-.

DEG

"Bummie..." Tercengang, hanya itu yang Siwon bisa lakukan saat ini. "Kau..."

"Tidak _hyung_, bukannya aku marah atau tidak mencintaimu lagi hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Kau tahu, Seoul dan Gangwon-do itu sangat jauh. Hubungan kita mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama dengan jarak yang begitu jauh. Aku juga tidak mau mengganggu sekolahmu, _hyung_." Alasan yang cukup baik untuk menutupi keadaan sesungguhnya. Siwon merasakan tangan Kibum tengah mengelus pundaknya lembut.

"Tapi 'kan kita bisa berkomunikasi lewat ponsel, email, kita masih dalam satu wilayah _ne_gara Bummie. Kau tidak mungkin akan mengganggu sekolahku, karena justru kau yang membuatku semangat bersekolah."

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kau tidak mengerti. Pergilah, sungguh aku baik-baik saja." Ketulusan terpancar lewat senyuman Kibum. Ia hanya mau Siwon menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, mencampakan rumput liar sepertinya yang hanya jadi gulma dalam hidup sang kekasih.

"Bummie, _mianhaeyo_..."

"Apa yang kau katakan, _hyung_? Ini pilihanmu. Pergilah..."

Dengan berat hati, Siwon melangkah pergi. _Umma_nya sudah menjemput di gerbang sekolah, terlihat ia tersenyum ke arah Kibum. 'Terima kasih Kim Kibum.'

Beberapa hari yang lalu, _umma_ Siwon datang me_ne_mui Kibum. Masih sangat jelas bagaimana ia meminta Kibum menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Kim Kibum, tolong, relakan Siwonnie pergi. Jika dia masih berhubungan denganmu, ia tidak akan terfokus pada sekolahnya. Kau tahu 'kan dia adalah pewaris perusahaan kami. Kami tidak mau Siwon..."

"_Ne_, _ahjumma_, aku mengerti." Wajah _umma_ Siwon terlihat bahagia saat itu juga ketika Kibum memotong kalimatnya. 'Aku mengerti _ahjumma_, sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang kau maksud. Aku mengerti, rakyat jelata sepertiku tidak pantas bersanding dengan anakmu.'

"Sampai jumpa, _hyung_. _Saranghaeyo_..." Siwon melambaikan tangan dari balik jendela mobil, namun ia terlihat sedih. Ini akhir yang cukup menyakitkan dan terlalu datar. Sesungguhnya Kibum berharap hubungan ini akan berakhir layaknya pasangan lain yang menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman bermain, atau setidaknya bertengkar. Tapi... Ya inilah konsekuensi menjadi orang miskin.

.

::[]::

Flashback End

::[]::

.

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Pagi yang sejuk. Musim panas hampir dimulai ya... Dua _namja_ manis tengah duduk di dalam mobil dengan tenangnya, terlalu tenang.

"Hung...," ( _Hyung_... ), panggil salah seorang diantara mereka.

"_Ne_, ada apa Kyuhyun?" jawab sang kakak, merasa ia di panggil oleh _dongsaeng_nya.

Kyuhyun?

'Aku ingin kau memanggilku Kyu atau Kyunnie, _hyung_. Bukan Kyuhyun.'

"Aa... hihak hahi..." ( Ah, tidak jadi ) Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apa salah mencoba akrab dengan kakaknya? Ia hanya ingin akur. Selama ini ia salah telah membenci Kibum.

"Ya sudah." Seakan hafal dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun, Kibum mengerti benar apa maksud dari gumaman yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Hening sekali lagi.

.

.

"Kyunnie..."

Kyuhyun terhenyak, ia terkejut melihat sang _namjachingu_ tengah berdiri dengan damainya di depan pintu kelas X.9. Segera saja ia berlari menghampirinya. Siwon tersenyum senang, ia mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun gemas. Cepat-cepat ia kecup kening _namjachingu_nya itu penuh cinta.

Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon pelan, menyuruh Siwon menghentikan tingkah konyolnya itu. Hentikan _hyung_, ini di sekolah, tatapannya pada Siwon mengisyaratkan seperti itu. Pipinya yang merona tak mampu ia sembunyikan. Sedangkan Siwon hanya terkekeh.

'Kyu, apa kau dan _namja_ itu...?' Dari dalam kelas, terlihat sosok Lee Donghae yang tengah memandangan adegan menyakitkan itu dengan hati yang remuk, padahal ini masih pagi. Dan lihat, tangannya kini meremas setangkai bunga mawar yang niatnya akan ia berikan pada Kyuhyun. Membuat kelopaknya rontok, bunga itu hancur.

Kyuhyun memasuki kelas saat Siwon berpamitan menuju ruang kelasnya sendiri. Ia me_ne_mukan Donghae telah duduk tenang, sedikitpun ia tak berniat meliriknya. Donghae juga hanya bergeming, ia hanya mampu diam menyembunyikan betapa remuknya hatinya saat ini.

.

.

"Kibummie..." Siwon tertawa riang menghampiri 'teman'nya.

"Jangan berisik, _hyung_, aku sedang belajar." Panggilan ramah itu hanya dijawab dengan kalimat ketus. Siwon langsung terdiam, mungkin Kibum sedang _bad mood_ hari ini.

Beberapa pelajaran terlewati, namun Kibum emngacuhkan Siwon sama sekali. Untuk kontak mata-pun tidak.

Merasa tak nyaman didiamkan, akhirnya Siwon meminta pejelasan. "Kibummie, kau marah padaku?"

"Ani, _hyung_."

"Tapi, kau mengacuhkan aku, Bummie..."

"Ani, _hyung_. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Bum..."

"_Hyung_! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak marah padamu. Dan sekarang justru kau membuatku kesal!" Kibum berdiri dan pergi keluar meninggalkan Siwon yang membatu. Belum pernah sebelumnya Kibum berteriak. Jikapun dia berteriak, itu tidak pernah ditujukan untuk Siwon.

'Ani, _hyung_. Aku tidak marah padamu, hanya saja hatiku sakit jika melihatmu...'

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Damainya alam mimpi tiba-tiba saja terusik oleh sebuah suara gaduh dari arah luar kamarnya. Diliriknya jam weker di meja samping ranjang, pukul 1 pagi. Kenapa tengah malam begini ada ribut-ribut.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar kamar guna menengok apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, matanya sudah menemukan sosok Hangeng yang tengah berteriak-teriak marah pada _namja_ yang berada dalam rangkulan sang _umma_. Kyuhyun mempertajam penglihatannya, melihat _namja_ yang sudah berdiri gontai itu.

'Bummie _hyung_?'

Kenapa dia? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia... masih menggunakan seragam sekolah meskipun kini sudah terlihat sangat kusut. Aroma alkohol menyerbak dari mulutnya. Matanya merah. Dia bahkan tidak mampu berdiri sendiri, dibantu _umma_nya. Jadi sejak tadi sore dia baru pulang sekarang?

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di balik pintu kamarnya. Menyaksikan Kibum habis-habisan me_ne_rima kemarahan dari sang _appa_. Heechul juga sedang mencoba meredam kemarahan sang suami, namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Hangeng terlanjur murka. Dan seperti inilah wajah setan yang tersembunyi di balik ketampanannya.

"Kau mau jadi apa? Hah? Mau jadi anak berandalan? Bagaimana bisa seoarang anak sekolahan sepertimu pulang jam satu pagi?" Suara menggelegar _appa_nya membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"_Appa_... Aku kan baru kali ini melakukannya. Ba...bagaimana jika Kyuhyun yang melakukannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Wak...waktu itu Kyuhyun juga pulang malam, ta...tapi kau bahkan menyambutnya dengan perlakuan yang penuh sayang. Ta...tapi aku?" Tanpa kesadaran Kibum membandingkan perlakuan ayahnya terhadap dirinya sendiri dengan Kyuhyun.

"DIAM! Heechullie, bawa dia ke kamarnya!" Atas perintah sang suami, Heechul membawa tubuh anaknya menuju ke kamar. Sedikit tertatih ia karena tubuh anaknya yang bergelayut, sangat berat.

Hangeng mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia merasa gagal menjadi _appa_ dari kedua anaknya, ia merasa tidak memperlakukan dua anaknya dengan adil satu sama lain. Tapi sungguh ia tak berniat bertindak seperti itu.

"Aa..." ( _Appa_... )

"Kyunnie? _Mian_, kau terbangun ya?" Raut wajah _namja_ paruh baya itu seketika berubah cerah melihat anak bungsunya berjalan menghampirinya dengan penampilan yang lusuh sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya. Segera saja dipeluknya tubuh tinggi semampai itu.

"Aa... hahan heharahi Bhummie hung hahi..." ( _Appa_... jangan memarahi Bummie _hyung_ lagi... ) Hangeng menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, jadi anaknya itu melihat kejadian tadi?

"Kau melihatnya, Kyu?" Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "_Mianhae_, Kyu. Maafkan _appa_..."

"Ahiha aa, aa hahus hehinha haaf haha Bhummie hung..." ( _Aniya_ _appa_, _appa_ harus meminta maaf pada Bummie _hyung_... )

"_Ne_, _appa_ pasti akan meminta maaf. Sekarang tidurlah kembali." Ia mengajak anaknya menuju ke kamar.

'Jadi, ini yang Kibum maksud. Kau membedakan kasih sayang antara Kibum dan Kyu, Hannie...' _Yeoja_ yang baru saja menidurkan anaknya itu menyelinap dari balik pintu. Melihat sang suami begitu memanjakan 'anak tiri'nya, ia merasa iri. Ia kembali me_ne_ngok anaknya. Mungkin Kibum merasakan ketidak adilan disini. 'Maafkan _umma_, Kibummie... _umma_ selalu saja membuatmu sedih.'

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Pulang sekolah memang waktu yang tepat untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman, sekedar berbelanja atau berkaraoke. Seperti yang Kibum lakukan bersama Donghae hari ini. Hanya dengan dua kali pertemuan saja mereka sudah sangat akrab.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah klub. Klub malam? Untuk apa mereka kesana? Anak sekolah seperti mereka belum waktunya untuk mencoba hal-hal berbau _ne_gatif.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang _namja_ tengah mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tan Kyuhyun, berusaha sehati-hati mungkin agar rencana penyelidikannya berhasil. Rasa penasaran tentang penyebab kakaknya pulang larut seperti tadi malam membuatnya harus rela menjadi penguntit.

Ia terus berjalan mengikuti sang kakak hingga masuk ke tempat gelap beraroma alkohol itu. Mengambil tempat duduk yang agak berjauhan namun tetap bisa melihat aktifitas yang dilakukan Kibum. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Hae, kau menyukai adikku?" _Namja_ yang mulai mabuk itu –Kibum- menatap lawan bicaranya dengan serius.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Tapi adikmu lebih menyukai namja itu..."

"Maksudmu Siwon?"

"_Ne_, mungkin namanya itu..."

"_Ne_, aku tahu..." Kibum mengangguk pasrah. "Aku... harus berkorban untuknya."

"Maksud _hyung_?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Aku juga masih mencintai Siwon."

"Apa? Masih mencintai?"

"_Ne_, aku mantan _namjachingu_nya."

"Apa? Jadi..." Entah apa yang terjadi pada hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit mendengar penuturan Kibum. Donghae melihat sedikit goresan luka dari sorot mata _namja_ di sampinya ini. Sekejap ia melupakan Kyuhyun.

Tatapan Donghae semakin lekat mengarah kepada Kibum. Musik yang berubah menjadi alunan lambat membuatnya yang ditengah ambang kesadaran terlena. Diangkatnya dagu Kibum, menyuruh untuk menatap wajahnya. Jantung yang semakin berdegup kencang mengalahkan musik klub yang terdengar seiring semakin mendekatnya bibir miliknya pada bibir Kibum.

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan yang awalnya terasa lembut, kini kian menjadi. Lidah Donghae yang mulai bermain dengan lincah, membuat saliva keduanya saling bertukar. Semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan perlahan tangannya menahan tengkuk _namja_ berkulit pucat itu.

'Hae...?' Kyuhyun memandang adegan mencengangkan itu. ada perasaan tidak rela yang membuncah di hatinya. Tidak rela melihat dengan seenaknya Donghae mencium kakaknya. Tidak rela yang kedua untuk melihat Kibum dengan nikmatnya me_ne_rima perlakuan Donghae tanpa berniat melawan sama sekali. Bilang saja ia cemburu. Tapi kan ia sudah memiliki Siwon, untuk apa cemburu pada Donghae? Ia juga sudah berjanji menghilangkan perasaannya pada Donghae. Jadi, relakan Donghae bersama kakaknya.

Ck, ck, ck.

Aish, Kyuhyun rasanya sudah tidak tahan untuk menghentikan mereka berdua sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan selanjutnya. Lihat saja Donghae mulai meraba tengkuk Kibum! Kyuhyun tidak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak berusaha menghentikan mereka.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja Kibum dan Donghae. Segera ditariknya tubuh Donghae, menghempaskannya hingga terjatuh. Lalau tangan beralih menampar Kibum.

"Hahi ihi hang hau hahuhan, hung?" ( Jadi ini yang kau lakukan, _hyung_? )

"Kyunnie..."

"Aho herhi hung..." ( Ayo pergi, _hyung_... ). Dengan kasarnya ia tarik tangan Kibum tanpa persetujuan si empunya. Menyeret Kibum keluar dari klub malam, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Lepaskan aku Kyu!" Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja Kibum berteriak. Ia lepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat menariknya. "Aku _hyung_mu! Tidak seharusnya kau bertindak seperti ini padaku!"

"Hahu, aha hauhu, hung?" ( Lalu, maumu apa, _hyung_? ) Kyuhyun berbalik menatap akaknya. Ia mendesah.

"Aku mau minum."

"Haik, hau hau hihuh? Ahu ahahn hehenhanihu. Hahi, aa ahan hehahahi hiha herhaha..." ( Baik, kau mau minum? Aku akan me_ne_manimu. Jadi, _appa_ akan memarahi kita bersama... )

.

.

Untuk keberapa kalinya Hangeng berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya menanti anaknya pulang. Kali ini kedua-keduanya. Ini bahkan sudah jam 2 pagi. Lebih lama dari malam kemarin.

Setelah berjam-jam menunggu, akhirnya orang yang sejak tadi dinantikannya datang juga. Amarah sudah meledak-ledak dalam dirinya. Baik, sekarang ia kan mencoba adil pada dua anaknya.

"Kyunnie, Kibummie, dari mana saja kalian?" tanyanya bergeram marah. Dua anaknya yang mabuk itu kini jatuh berlutut di hadapannya. "Kalian, ikut _appa_!"

.

.

"_Appa_, maafkan kami..." rintihan memohon Kibum, ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. "Kami janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..."

"Aa..." ( _Appa_... )

Anak-anak nakal itu kini tunduk pada sang ayah. Yang bisa mereka lakukan kini hanya memohon supaya ayahnya berhenti mencambuk mereka. Bekas-bekas cambukan mulai membuat kulit mereka memerah, hingga berdarah.

"Hannie, ku mohon hentikan. Kasian mereka..." Heechul sedang mencoba me_ne_nangkan sang suami. Ia menahan lengan Hangeng agar tak melanjutkan mencambuk dua anaknya yang terlihat sudah mulai lemas tanpa tenaga.

"Biarkan Heechullie, mereka tidak akan kapok jika aku tak menghukum mereka."

"Tapi... AISH KIBUMMIE!" Melihat Kibum yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, Heechul menjerit lalu segera menghampiri anaknya itu. "Kibummie, sadarlah..." Ia tepuk-tepuk pelan pipi Kibum, dahi anaknya itu sudah berkeringat banyak.

"Cepat bawa dia masuk Heechullie... Aku akan menghukumnya kembali besok," perintah Hangeng, dan Heechul menurut. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyalahkan Hangeng, tapi ia merasakan Hangeng sedang mencoba adil pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Tan Kyuhyun, jelaskan pada _appa_, apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" Setelah sang istri berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah, Hangeng kembali melanjutkan proses menghukumnya.

"Bhummie hung hihak herhahah aa, ihi hehua hahahhu." ( Bummie _hyung_ tidak bersalah _appa_, ini semua salahku. ) Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Kyuhyun membela sang kakak. Ia masih berusaha berdiri walau jelas kakinya bergetar.

"Baiklah jika begitu, _appa_ akan menghukummu lebih lama lagi..." Hangeng kembali mencambuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Hhh... Menyerahlah Kyu, _appa_ mohon. Jangan bertahan dan mencoba menutup-nutupi rasa sakitmu." Napas Hangeng terengah, benar-benar anak bungsunya ini keras kepala. Apa sebenarnya mau anak ini?

"Aa, ihi hehua hahahhu, hehahahah haha Bhummie hung..." ( _Appa,_ ini semua salahku, percayalah pada Bummie _hyung_... ) Rupanya Kyuhyun belum menyerah membela Kibum sampai akhirnya hanya ia saja yang di salahkan.

"Ini salah kalian berdua."

"Ahia aa, ihi hahahhu..." ( _Aniya_ _appa_, ini salahku... ) Kyuhyun mulai bergetar, ia sudah tidak saggup lagi untuk berdiri lebih lama. "Hiha aa herhanhi hihak ahan henghukum Bhummie hung hehok, ahu hahan hehehah..." ( Jika _appa_ berjanji tidak akan menghukum Bummie _hyung_ besok, aku akan menyerah... )

Demi apapun, Hangeng benar-benar takjub dengan anak angkatnya ini yang begitu gigih membela 'kakak tiri'nya. Akhirnya ia terpaksa menyerah. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum ditengah rasa lemas yang kian menderanya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan di pelukan sang _appa_.

.

.

::[]::

TBC

::[]::

.

.

Author mau nangis... FF apa ini? JELEK! Mianhaeyo... *sujud syukur. Lho?* Udah apdetnya seabad hasilnya ancur lagi. Mianhae readers yang udah nunggu sekian lama... Author bener-bener kehilangan mood buat nulis ff. Jadilah begini... Sekali lagi mianhae...

Wanna review? Review please...


	7. New Injured

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : WonKyu, HaeBum, HanChul**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf except Yesung for me **__#plak_

_**Warning : miss typos, OOC, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

"Ngh..." Kyuhyun melenguh pelan, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya selalu saja membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Bahkan ia tidak ber_ani_ berbaring dengan posisi terlentang karena pasti luka cambukan itu akan semakin pedih.

Cklek...

Sesosok _yeoja_ muncul dari pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya yang ramping itu menyelip dari pintu yang sengaja tidak dibuka lebar. Ia berjalan ditengah gelap, menuju ranjang dimana Kyuhyun tengah terlelap. Sebuah kotak obat tergantung di tangan kanannya.

"Hm... kau, anak nakal," ujarnya sembari menyibakkan kaos yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Pelan-pelan ia mengoleskan krim anti infeksi pada punggung Kyuhyun, agar _namja_ itu tak merasakan perih.

'_Umma_...' Sensasi dingin di punggungnya membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur. Tangan lembut itu, suara halus itu...

_Umma_...

"Kenapa kau bisa senakal ini Kyuhyun_-ah_?"

Benar, itu suara _umma_nya, Heechul. Apa ini nyata? _Umma_nya sedang mengobati punggungnya yang terluka. _Yeoja_ brengsek itu, kenapa bisa jadi sebaik ini? Terus terang saja ini juga membuat luka di hatinya sedikit terobati.

"Tahan sedikit Kyu_-ah_, ini akan sedikit sakit." Heechul –_yeoja_ itu- me_ne_teskan obat merah pada luka Kyuhyun yang berdarah. Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur menahan tangis haru dan perih itu dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berpura-pura terpejam agar Heechul tak tahu jika ia sudah bangun. Masih ingin menikmati sentuhan lembut _umma_nya.

"Selesai... Tidurlah yang nyenyak Kyu_-ah_." Setelah semua luka punggung Kyuhyun sudah diobatinya, Heechul beranjak keluar. Sejak tadi ia juga bingung kenapa ada niat untuk me_ne_ngok Kyuhyun dan mengobati luka 'anak tiri'nya itu. Tapi... biar saja, toh ini tidak merugikan.

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Mulai pagi yang baru. Sejak tragedi 'Malam Hukuman' itu, baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak saling menyapa, padahal ini sudah satu minggu. Betah sekali mereka, kakak beradik yang harusnya saling bergurau atau bertengkar satu sama lain hanya sesekali melempar pandang dengan tatapan datar. Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kalian saja, tahanlah rasa rindu yang sebenarnya bergemuruh di hati kalian meminta untuk segera diluapkan itu.

"_Umma_, aku berangkat dulu...," pamit Kibum kepada Heechul setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"_Ne_, hati-hati Kibummie...," ucap Heechul sembari memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi anaknya itu. Tak menyadari ada sebuah tatapan iri yang sejak tadi sengaja disembunyikan Kyuhyun yang duduk di seberang meja. Tatapan yang sebenarnya meminta sebuah permohonan. Permohonan untuk mendapatkan kecupan penuh sayang yang sama.

'_Umma_...'

Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun hanya seorang anak nakal kesepian yang merindukan _umma_nya. Sebesar apapun gengsi dan dendam yang berbekas di hatinya, tetap saja ia mengharapkan _umma_nya meski hanya sekedar untuk mengusap kepalanya lembut seperti dulu. Ia merindukan bagaimana Heechul memeluknya, bagaimana Heechul me_ne_puk-_ne_puk tubuhnya sebelum ia tidur, Heechul yang selalu menyanyikan lagu selamat tidur untuknya walaupun suara _umma_nya tak terlalu indah, tapi Kyuhyun suka itu. Kerinduan yang minggu lalu sedikit berkurang saat Heechul datang ke kamarnya untuk mengobati lukanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mengingat Heechul mengobati lukanya malam itu, meski punggungnya terasa sangat sakit namun berkat Heechul itu menjadi luka terindah untuknya.

SHIITTT...

'AKU BENCI KIM HEECHUL...'

Kembali lagi _namja_ itu pada sosok angkuhnya. Kyuhyun yang pendendam. Kemana perginya malaikat yang tadi sempat hinggap di bahunya yang sempat memunculkan sosok asli Tan Kyuhyun dahulu?

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu lagi! Aish anak itu...," gerutu Heechul., sementara 'anak tiri'nya melengos tanpa pamit dan sopan santun.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Kyuhyun karena begitu banyak tugas hari ini. Luka punggungnya yang masih sedikit perih seperti melengkapi penderitaannya hari ini. _Songsae_ menyebalkan! Kenapa memberi tugas sebanyak itu? Apalagi seharian ini ia harus berada di dalam kelas bersama _namja_ itu.

Ia menyusuri koridor menuju kelas XII Sains. Mungkin bertemu Siwon akan membuatnya sedikit terhibur, benar tidak?

Belum sampai pada tujuannya, langkah kakinya terhenti di depan kamar mandi sekolah dekat kolam renang. Kyuhyun yang sempat mendengar suara desahan di tengah heningnya kamar mandi itu segera masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan di dalam.

"Ngh..." Suara desahan itu terdengar lagi.

Di dalam sini tidak ada siapapun, tapi kenapa ada suara desahan? Akhirnya Kyuhyun memperjauh langkahnya masuk.

DEG

'Si...Siwon _hyung_? Bummie _hyung_?'

Disana, ada sebuah pemandangan yang menyakitkan. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu menemukan dua sosok manusia yang saling beradu lidah di sudut ruang kamar mandi paling ujung. Astaga... mereka bercumbu di sekolah?! Dua sosok itu, Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka, berciuman?

Beberapa menit dua orang itu tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Tak sadar betapa hati Kyuhyun seperti dihantam badai. Tak tahukah mereka jika hal yang mereka lakukan itu menambah luka baru di hati Kyuhyun sementara luka lama yang perlahan mulai sembuh namun kembali berdarah.

"Siwonnie _hyung_, _saranghae_, _jeongmal_, aku masih mencintaimu," kata Kibum.

Ini telenovela menarik.

"Bisakah kau kembali padaku?" Kibum yang baru saja melepaskan ciumannya menatap Siwon penuh harap.

'Kembali padaku?'

"Tapi... Bummie, kau tahu'kan aku..."

"_Ne_, kau _namjachingu_ _dongsaeng_ku. Aku salah, aku tahu itu, _hyung_. Tapi ada sesuatu di hatiku yang sungguh tak bisa melepasmu."

'Melepasmu?'

"Terlambat Kibummie. Kenapa dulu dengan mudahnya kau membiarkanku pergi? Kenapa tidak mengatakan ini dari dulu?"

'Dulu?'

"Khh..." Kyuhyun terkekeh lirih membuat dua orang itu akhirnya tersadar bahwa ada sosok lain.

"Kyu...Kyunnie?"

"Whonnie hung, Bhummie hung..." _Namja_ itu menatap tajam sebelum akhirnya tatapannya berubah sangat lembut dalam waktu sekejap, seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Kyunnie, kami..."

"Hwaenhahaho..." ( _Gwaenchanayo_... ). Kyuhyun menarik napas, "Haheun ahhaho..." ( _Naneun_ _arrayo_..."

GREP. Secepatnya Siwon berlari kemudian mendekap tubuh sang kekasih yang baru saja dilukainya. "_Mian_hae Kyunnie_-ah_."

"Hwaenhaha, huhup hahan hinghalhan ahu." ( _Gwaenchana_, cukup jangan tinggalkan aku. )

" _Ne_ _arraseo_." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. Sementara Kibum terdiam. Menyesal, merasa bersalah, kecewa, iri, sesak, semuanya campur aduk.

"Hung..." ( _Hyung_... )

"_Ne_?"

"Hehashan ahu. Ahu hahus herhi hehentar." ( Lepaskan aku. Aku harus pergi sebentar. )

.

.

'Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun_-ah_, _gwaechanayo_. _Uljima_, _uljima_, Kyuhyun_-ah_, semuanya baik saja. Bukankah kau pernah mengalami yang lebih dari ini?'

.Donghae POV

Aku melihatnya kembali menangis dalam diam. _Namja_ angkuh itu lagi-lagi terluka. Setelah aku, kini Siwon menyakitinya. Padahal aku mengira ia akan bahagia dengan kakak kelas yang kemarin baru aku tahu mengenai sosoknya itu.

Nyatanya tidak.

Aku melihat kejadian di kamar mandi sekolah itu. Siwon dengan Kibum _hyung_ bercumbu di depan Kyuhyun. Dan dengan sangat tidak aku sangka, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum lembut, berkata, 'Hwaenhahaho...' Aish, aku yakin kalimat itu artinya '_Gwaechanayo_...' Benar tidak apa-apa? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia menangis? Bohong, ia pasti terluka. Kakaknya bercumbu dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Sekarang ia pasti sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang Siwon dan Kibum _hyung_ dulu.

_Namja_ itu memukul-mukul dadanya, aku tahu ia merasa sesak. Apa sesakit itu Kyuhyun_-ah_? Apa kau terluka parah? Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu? Aku takut keberadaanku membuatmu makin menangis. Aku ingin mengobati sakit itu, setidaknya agar tidak makin dalam. Tapi bagaimana bisa, jika aku saja membuatmu membenciku.

_Namja_ bodoh! Tidak berguna! Lee Donghae _babboya_!.

.Donghae POV End

.

.

Malam yang hening di kediaman keluarga Tan. Sang kepala keluarga, Tan Hangeng, sedang berada di Jepang, sang nyonya besar yang entah pergi kemana, dan dua tuan muda yang berdiam diri di kamar masing-masing. Bosan sebenarnya menceritakan keadaan rumah ini yang selalu saja sepi.

Kyuhyun, sang tuan muda bungsu membaringkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar letih hari ini di ranjang empuknya. Lampu kamarnya sengaja dibiarkan agak redup, cukup menambah suasana menjadi tenang. Nyaman... Setidaknya tubuhnya terasa sedikit ringan. Seharian ini ia sudah cukup lelah menangis.

"Kyu_-ah_, kau di dalam? Boleh _hyung_ masuk?" Suara Kibum terdengar dari luar pintu kamarnya. Mau apa sih? Tidak tahu'kah jika sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajahnya?

"He, hung..." ( _Ne_, _hyung_... ) _Babbo_, harusnya kau menolak, Tan Kyuhyun. Sekarang apa kau bisa menghadapi situasi ini? Kau yang sebenarnya tidak ingin sama sekali bertatap muka dengannya malah membiarkan dia masuk ke dalam kamarmu.

"Kau sedang tidur?" _Namja_ itu menghampiri _dongsaeng_nya, mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang.

"Ahiho...," ( _Aniyo_... ) jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Hening... Mereka larut dalam diam.

"Kyu... Kyu_-ah_, _mian_haeyo..." Kibum membaringkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, lalu memeluk adiknya itu penuh rasa bersalah.

"Herhenhihah hehinha haaf, hung." ( Berhentilah meminta maaf, _hyung_. )

"Kyunnie..."

"Ahu hak aha." ( Aku tak apa. )

"_Ani_yo... hiks _mian_hae Kyunnie_-ah_, _jeongmal_, _jeongmal_ _mian_haeyo..." Perlahan Kibum mulai terisak, menangisi kebodohannya. Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal.

"Huhahhah hung, huhanhah ahu hang hehahusha hehinha haaf? Ahu hang hehah hehehutha hahihu..." ( Sudahlah _hyung_, bukankah aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf? Aku yang telah merebutnya darimu. )

DEG

"Kyu..."

"Hung... hulu ahalah hahahihu Hiwon hung, ahu hehar'han?" ( _Hyung_... dulu adalah _namjachingu_ Siwon _hyung_, aku benar'kan? ) Dekapan itu merenggang seiring kalimat yang begitu menusuk.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, _hyung_ minta maaf, sungguh."

"Ahhaheo... Hahi ahu hohon, hia hahahihuhu hehahang hahi hehashan hia, hehal." ( _Arraseo_... Tapi aku mohon, dia _namjachingu_ku sekarang jadi lepaskan dia, _jebal_. ) Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang diikuti Kibum yang kini hanya mampu duduk terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Ingin rasanya ia melepas Siwon bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi, separuh hatinya masih meneriakan nama Siwon untuk tetap bersamanya.

"Aha ahu hahus hehahah hahi?" ( Apa aku harus mengalah lagi? )

DEG

"Apa maksudmu Kyu_-ah_?"

Melihat ekspresi kaget Kibum, malah membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Hhh, aha hung huha? Hau herhi hehan uhfa, hehinghahhalnhu. Hau huha?" ( Hhh, apa _hyung_ lupa? Aku harus mengalah saat kau pergi dengan _umma_, meninggalkanku. Kau lupa? )

DEG

"Herhenhilah heahan_-ah_an hau hahu hehihatha." ( Berhentilah seakan-akan kau baru mengingatnya. )

"..."

"Ahu, ahu hiha haha hehahah haha hakhu ihu, hau, HEHEHUT UHFA HAHIHU!" ( Aku, aku bisa saja mengalah waktu itu, kau, MEREBUT _UMMA_ DARIKU! )

PLAK. Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun. Tapi justru membuatnya terkekeh makin keras.

"_Mworago_?! Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Hau han uhfa ahalah hahuhia hiha. Hehinghalhan ahak hang hahhan hahih hehil, hehuang ahak hihu hehehihu. Hahhan hehan hihak ahan hehahuhanha." ( Kau dan _umma_ adalah manusia hina. Meninggalkan anak yang bahkan masih kecil, membuang anak bisu sepertiku. Bahkan hewan tidak melakukannya. )

"..."

"Ahu hehahah hahahu. Hau huha hehah hehehut aa, hehahfil hehua hang ahu hihihi. Aha hehahang hau huha ahan hehehut Hiwon hung?" ( Aku mengalah padamu. Kau juga telah merebut _appa_, mengambil semua yang aku miliki. Apa sekarang kau juga akan merebut Siwon _hyung_? ) Air mata mulai tergenang di pelupuk matanya, Kyuhyun yang masih mencoba menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak tahu yang terjadi sebenarnya Kyunnie. Sungguh, _hyung_ tidak bermaksud begitu padamu."

"Hiam! Hau hehehfis!" ( Diam! Kau pengemis! )

"_Mian_haeyo Kyunnie, _mian_hae..." Meski hatinya sakit dianggap sebagai pengemis, Kibum tahu ia memang salah.

"AHU HENHI HAHIAN!" ( AKU BENCI KALIAN! )

"HENGHEK!" ( BRENGSEK! )

"ARRGGGHHHHH...! HAHIAN HENGHEK! Hiks, hiks..." ( ARRGGGHHHHH...! KALIAN BRENGSEK...! Hiks, hiks... ) _Namja_ itu menjerit keras, Kyuhyun yang akhirnya meluapkan kemarahannya selama ini. Menjambak keras rambutnya sendiri sambil terduduk di lantai.

"_Mian_hae..." Sang kakak hanya berdiri terdiam disana. Kesalahan besar pernah dilakukannya dulu. Ia telah membuat sebuah luka besar dalam hati _dongsaeng_nya. "_Mian_hae Kyu, _mian_hae, hiks... hiks..."

"HIAM HAU!" ( DIAM KAU! )

"_Mian_hae...," lirih Kibum.

"Hau hihak herhak hehangis, HIM HIBUM! Hehahi hahi hau hihaha ahan huhohek huhuthu!" ( Kau tidak berhak menangis, KIM KIBUM! Sekali lagi kau bicara akan kurobek mulutmu! )

"_Mian_hae Ky...Kyunnie... _Hyung_ minta maaf..." Kibum berlari memeluk adiknya, meski tolakan keras didapatnya. Kyuhyun beberapa kali me_ne_pisnya namun ia tetap berusaha mendekap sang adik.

"Hiks, hiks, hahian hahat!" ( Hiks, hiks, kalian jahat! )

"_Ani_yo Kyuhyunie, bukan seperti itu. kami menyayangimu!"

"AISH, HERHI HAHIHU! HERHI!" ( AISH, PERGI DARIKU! PERGI! )

"_Ani_yo..."

"HERHI!" ( Pergi! )

"_Ani_y..."

BRAK

"Bhu... Bhummie hung..." ( Bu... Bummie _hyung_... )

Kyuhyun terpaku. Ia baru saja melemparkan tubuh Kibum dengan sangat keras hingga menabrak meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Kakaknya kini tergeletak dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Kepalanya berdarah.

"Hung...hungie..." ( _Hyung_... _hyung_ie... )

"_Umma_ sudah pulang... Kibummie, Kyuhyun_-ah_ kalian dimana?" Itu suara Heechul, bagaimana ini?

CKLEK

"Kyuhy... KIBUMMIE!" _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu menjerit begitu membuka pintu kamar sang anak bungsu, tatkala dilihat anaknya dalam keadaan terkapar di lantai dengan kepala berdarah. Tak dipedulikannya anak yang lain yang tengah dalam syok.

"Kibummie, apa yang terjadi? Bangunlah Kibummie, ini _umma_..." Segera ia mendekap tubuh anaknya, membawa ke pangkuannya. "Bummie_-ah_, bangunlah chagi..."

.

.

"_Uisa_, bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang parah?" Dokter baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU ketika Heechul memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"_Ne_ Nyonya, putra anda dalam masa kritis, ia mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya.," jelas sang uisa sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Heechul.

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana ini? Kibummie...," kata Heechul panik. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi guna sedikit meredam kekhawatirannya, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Begitu melihat siapa nama pe_ne_lpon yang tertera pada layarnya, ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Itu telepon dari suaminya.

"Yeobeoseyo, Hannie..."

"Heechulie, apa yang terjadi pada Kibum?"

"Dia kritis Hannie, hiks, hiks. Saat aku pulang, dia sudah tergeletak di kamar Kyuhyun. Aku yakin mereka bertengkar."

"Jangan menangis Heechullie, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Untung aku pulang hari ini, sekarang aku sudah sampai di Seoul. Tenanglah..."

"_Arraseo_..."

Heechul menutup teleponnya kemudian menghela napas parau. Ia sudah terlalu munafik pada suaminya yang berhati malaikat itu. Ia membohongi laki-laki yang begitu bersahaja, bijaksana, adil, menyayangi anaknya dengan sepenuh hati, dan percaya sepenuhnya pada dirinya yang adalah manusia busuk dan jahat. Bertahun-tahun ia menghianati laki-laki itu dengan begitu banyak dusta. Tapi, penipu seperti dirinya justru mendapatkan orang sebaik ini.

"_Mian_hae yeobbo..."

.

.

'Bu... Bummie _hyung_...' Kyuhyun masih terpaku di dalam kamarnya. Tak sedikitpun ia berubah posisi selama tiga jam. Masih dalam keadaan tercengang.

Ia telah melukai kakaknya.

"Hiks, hiks... Bhummie hung..." Buliran bening mulai meleleh melintasi kedua pipinya. Penuh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Ia hanya mampu menangis menatap bercak darah di lantai kamarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seiring isakan keras yang makin terdengar.

"Ahu hihak hehaha hung, hianhaeho..." ( Aku tidak sengaja _hyung_, _mian_haeyo... ) _Namja_ itu terus menangis sampai di rasakannya bahunya ditepuk-tepuk pelan oleh seseorang seolah menenangkannya.

"_Uljima_ Kyuhyunnie..." Ia menoleh ke arah belakang punggungnya, me_ne_mukan sosok yang tak asing lagi bagi penglihatannya.

"A... aa... Hanghin aa..." ( A... _appa_... Kangin _appa_... ) Sosok itu... sosok yang begitu dirindukannya selama bertahun-tahun. "Aa... hohohihohho..." ( _Appa_, _bogoshipoyo_... )

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut sembari membelai kepala _namja_ yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya sangat erat itu. Anaknya sudah besar sekarang. Tubuh _yang_ bergetar sangat hebat, sementara air mata terus mengalir, sepertinya begitu ketakutan.

"Aa hehaha haha? Ahu hehinhuhan aa, hiks. Hahahfhan Hyunnie aa, Hyunnie hihak hehaha, Bhummie hung..." ( _Appa_ kemana saja? Aku merindukan _appa_, hiks. Maafkan Kyunnie _appa_, Kyunnie tidak sengaja, Bummie _hyung_... )

"_Ne_, _appa_ _arraseo_. Tidak apa-apa, _appa_ tahu kau tidak sengaja." Lagi-lagi sosok itu tersenyum di tengah ketakutan Kyuhyun sembari me_ne_puk-_ne_puk bahu anak di pelukannya ini.

"Hahi ahu hahut aa..." ( Tapi aku takut _appa_... ) Kyuhyun makin menangis. "Hahaihana hiha hehuatu herhahi haha Bhummie hung?" ( Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Bummie _hyung_? )

"_Ani_, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kyunnie percaya pada _appa_..."

_Namja_ kecil ini sudah besar, tapi kenapa masih sering menangis? Bukankah dulu anak ini adalah anak paling ceria di keluarganya. _Namja_ kecil yang sering tertawa riang saat _umma_nya masih mengomel, _namja_ kecil yang menjahili kakaknya yang sedang tertidur, _namja_ kecil yang sering merusuh saat _appa_nya tengah bekerja. _Namja_ yang sama dalam kondisi yang berbeda.

Kyunnie kecil _appa_...

'Bagaimana kabarmu tanpa _appa_? Apa kau bosan dan kesepian? Apa tak ada lagi yang bermain petak umpet denganmu? Lalu, kemana permainan puzzle yang _appa_ berikan? Apa sudah menyelesaikannya?'

'_Ne_ sangat bosan. Puzzle itu belum Kyunnie selesaikan appa, Kyunnie sulit menyatukannya, semuanya terlihat tidak cocok. Bummie _hyung_ pergi, tidak membantu Kyunnie... _Umma_ juga pergi. Kenapa _appa_ tidak membantu Kyunnie? Kyunnie takut disini sendirian.'

'Haha, anak _appa_ ini, manja sekali. Apa Bummie _hyung_ nakal padamu?'

'_Ne_, dia mengambil mainanku, _appa_...'

'Benarkah? Ya sudah, nanti _appa_ akan memberikan yang lebih bagus untukmu. Lalu bagaimana _umma_?'

'_Umma_ jadi sering mengomel, tapi _umma_ masih cantik. _Appa_ merindukan _umma_?'

'Eoh? Tentu saja.'

'_Appa_...'

"_Ne_?'

'Jangan pergi lagi.'

'Apa Kyunnie sangat merindukan _appa_?'

'_Ne_, Kyunnie ingin tidur bersama _appa_ setiap hari seperti dulu. _Umma_ dan Bummie _hyung_ sering pergi sekarang. Kyunnie takut tidur sendiri di kamar.'

'Ah~ anak _appa_ ini... _Arraseo_, Kyunnie tidur sekarang. Bukankah sekarang _appa_ sudah ada disini?'

'_Ani_yo... Kalau Kyunnie tidur sekarang, pasti _appa_ akan pergi lagi.'

'_Andwae_, _appa_ akan memeluk Kyunnie terus.'

'Baiklah... Nyanyikan lagu untu Kyunnie...'

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya seiring lagu selamat malam yang dinyanyikan sang _appa_. Suara _appa_ yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ddrt... ddrt...

_**One missed call : Siwon hyung**_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia tertidur di lantai yang dingin. Ia tak menemukan siapapun di sampingnya. Dimana _appa_nya? Tadi ia sangat yakin _appa_nya disini memeluknya saat tidur.

"Aa... ehiho?" ( _Appa_... _eodiseo_? )

Tak ada siapapun.

"AA... EHIHO?" ( _APPA_... _EODISEO_? )

Raut wajahnya berubah kecewa saat tak seorangpun ia temukan. Hatinya remuk, kembali sakit. Lagi-lagi ia dibohongi.

'_Appa_ _eodiga_? Bukankah _appa_ janji tidak akan pergi lagi? Bukankah _appa_ sudah janji menemaniku tidur? _Appa_... bohong lagi padaku.' Air mata meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya, ia sendirian lagi.

Ddrt... ddrt...

Pandangannya teralih pada ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Melihat nama Siwon yang menelponnya, segera ia tekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Heobb..." ( _Yeobb_... ) Baru saja ia akan mengucapkan salam, suara di seberang telepon langsung memotong kalimatnya.

"Kyunnie_-ah_, kenapa tidak pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Rumah sakit... Ah iya, Kibum!

"He hung, ahu hehang hahahf herhahahan." ( _Ne_ _hyung_, aku sedang dalam perjalanan. )

"Baiklah, _palli_!"

Ish, Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya. Sempat-sempatnya ia tertidur sementara kakaknya sedang berada di rumah sakit akibat perbuatannya. Segera ia mengambil sepeda dan meluncur menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul, ia yakin Kibum dibawa ke rumah sakit itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah sakit dengan langkah tergesa. Setelah mendapat informasi dari resepsionis, ia segera menaiki lift menuju ruang rawat kakaknya. Me_ne_lusuri koridor dengan langkah yang masih tergesa-gesa dan wajah panik yang berlebihan.

Dilihatnya Heechul baru keluar dari sebuah kamar. Ia berlari menghampiri _umma_nya.

"Uhfa..." ( _Umma_... )

PLAK

"_Mwoya_? Apa yang kau lakukan pada _hyung_-mu? Kau ingin membunuhnya?" Setelah sebuah tamparan ia layangkan pada sang anak, Heechul menghuj_ani_ 'anak tiri'nya itu dengan berbagai cercaan.

"U... u..."

"Jangan panggil aku _umma_! Aku bukan _umma_-mu, _umma_-mu sudah mati!"

DEG

Kyuhyun tercengang akan kalimat itu. Bukan _umma_-mu? _Umma_-mu sudah mati? Bukankah jelas-jelas yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah _umma_nya sendiri?

"_YEOBBO_..." Tiba-tiba teriakan dari sebuah lorong terdengar, suara Hangeng.

"Hannie, cepat sekali kau pulang." Heechul langsung menghampiri suaminya. Wajah yang menggambarkan kemurkaan kini berubah layaknya malaikat. Inikah sosok sebenarnya seorang KIM HEECHUL? Sosok dengan dua topeng?

"Ah, _ne_, bagaimana keadaan Kibum?"

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritis."

"Syukurlah. _Mian_hae aku terlalu lama di Jepang." Hangeng merangkul tubuh istrinya, mungkin mencoba menenangkannya. Ia lupa ada sosok lain yang terabaikan. _Namja_ yang masih berdiri diam, menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Marah dan merasa sangat kecewa.

CKLEK

"_Ahjumma_..." Siwon muncul dari dalam kamar rawat Kibum. Ia yang baru saja menjenguk mantan _namjachingu_nya _menemukan_ beberapa orang telah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu. Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan...

'Hangeng _ahjussi_?'

"Ah, _ne_ Siwonnie, ada apa?" Heechul melepas pelukan suaminya saat Siwon tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"..." Siwon masih menatap sosok Hangeng.

"Siwonnie?" Melihat tingkah aneh Siwon yang terus saja menatap Hangeng, Heechul akhirnya mengerti jika Siwon sama sekali belum mengenal suaminya itu.

"Ah, ini suami _ahjumma_, Kibum _appa_. Hannie, ini Siwonnie, dia mantan _namjachingu_ Kibum dulu sewaktu SMP."

'Jadi benar kau _namjachingu_ Bummie _hyung_ dulu, Wonnie _hyung_?'

"Ah _jeongmal_?" Hangeng menatap Siwon dengan berbinar, ditepuk-tepuknya bahu _namja_ itu.

"Ah, _ne_. _Annyeong_ haseyo _ahjussi_..." Baru Siwon tersadar setelah Hangeng menepuk bahunya. Paman ini, apakah lupa dengannya?

"Kalau begitu _kajja_ kita masuk jenguk Kibummie."

"_Ne_, _ahjussi_..." Tiga orang itu berlalu masuk, lupa pada Kyuhyun 'kah yang juga ada disana? Atau sengaja melupakan?

Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa terkucilkan makin menciut setelah Siwon menatapnya tajam dan sebuah kalimat penegasan dari sang _appa_, "_Appa_ akan bicara padamu nanti Kyu_-ah_."

Sudah terpuruk makin terjatuh dalam. Kyuhyun berjalan lemas pergi dari kamar itu. Ia sudah yakin jika berada dalam kamar Kibum semua orang akan menganggapnya tidak ada. Ia tahu ini kesalahannya, Kyuhyun akan menerima segala perlakuan yang akan diberikan padanya. Tapi, yang ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Siwon menatapnya begitu tajam? Apa dia sudah tahu jika Kyuhyunlah yang membuat Kibum celaka? Jika begitu kenapa ia menelpon Kyuhyun setengah jam yang lalu dengan nada selembut biasanya?

.

.

Hangeng menatap anaknya yang terduduk lemas, seperti seorang terdakwa yang sedang disidang. "Kyuhyun_-ah_, sekarang _appa_ akan mencoba tegas padamu. Ceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya pada _appa_."

"..."

"Kyu_-ah_, kau tak mendengar _appa_ bicara?" Ia mulai naik darah.

"He aa, ahu henheharha." ( _Ne_ _appa_, aku mendengarnya. ) Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya setelah sejak tadi terus ditundukan. Ia menatap mata sang _appa_ dalam.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan _hyung_mu?"

"He..." ( _Ne_... )

"Lalu kenapa Kibum sampai bisa terluka seperti ini?"

"Hianhae aa, ahu hak hehaha hehuhai Bhummie hung. Hianhaeho." ( _Mian_hae _appa_, aku tak sengaja melukai Bummie _hyung_. _Mian_haeyo. )

"Jadi kau benar yang melukainya?" Pertanyaan sang _appa_ hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. "Hianhae..." ( _Mian_hae... )

"Bertengkar tentang masalah apa?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pertanyaan ini harus dijawab bagaimana? Ini menyangkut sebuah rahasia besar yang jika terbongkar mungkin akan sangat menyakiti hati _appa_nya.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_?"

"..."

"Kau tahu, perusahaan kita sedang mengalami krisis. _Appa_ harus berusaha keras menyelamatkannya. Tapi kenapa kau malah membuat keonaran seperti ini? Kau tidak menjawab, _appa_ tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi."

DEG

_Ani_, Kyuhyun tidak ingin seperti itu. Cukup hatinya sudah terluka. Jika _appa_nya tidalk berbicara padanya itu bagai sebuah petir di terik matahari.

"..." Keadaannya makin terjepit.

"Baik, itu maumu Kyuhyun_-ah_!"

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian _appa_nya dengan hati yang mencelos dalam. Ia putuskan mengejar _appa_nya yang berjalan mendekat ke pintu. Menarik kaki sang _appa_, berlutut meminta maaf, walau kejadian itu tak sengaja dilakukannya.

"Aa, hianhaeho... hiks, hiks..." ( _Appa_, _mian_haeyo... )

Namun Hangeng hanya diam. Tarpaksa ia membiarkan anaknya itu menangis memohon maaf. Ini hukuman yang harus ia berikan atas perilaku keterlaluan Kyuhyun.

"AA!" ( _APPA_ ! ) jerit Kyuhyun keras, sementara _appa_nya melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikannya. Ia kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Niatnya menjenguk Kibum dan meminta maaf dirasanya sia-sia. _Appa_ dan _umma_nya pasti sedang ada bersama Kibum, mana mungkin mereka membiarkan ia menjenguk Kibum. Ia juga masih mempunyai sedikit rasa malu, walaupun ia menemani Kibum disana tetap saja ia pasti akan dianggap tidak ada. Lebih baik menghilang lebih dahulu hingga keadaan membaik.

Langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Kyuhyun yang sejak awal berjalan hanya menatap ke arah tanah kini mendongakan kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang menghalanginya.

"Whonnie hung?" ( Wonnie hyung? ) Ada seberkas rasa senang ketika yang dilihatnya kini adalah sosok yang sangat dibutuhkannya, dimana ia bisa bersandar. Lupakah ia bagaimana sosok itu menatapnya tajam beberapa waktu yang lalu?

Kyuhyun menghamburkan tubuhnya memeluk orang itu –Siwon-, menyamankan posisinya hingga mendapatkan kehangatan di antara rasa perih hatinya. Namun yang didapatnya hanyalah sebuah dekapan tanpa balasan.

"Lepaskan."

.

.

::[]::

TBC

::[]::

.

.

Yeah, sengaja bikin agak panjang. Kenapa yang kepikiran ini ff pair-nya jadi HaeKyu ya? Mau dibikin HaeKyu apa WonKyu ya? Menurut readers gimana?

Beberapa _scene_ terinspirasi dari _scene_ Cinderella's Stepsister, udah author bilang dari awal ff ini memang terinspirasi dari drama itu. _Mian_ kalo kurang nyesek, bahasa berantakan, terus up date kelamaan kaya nungguin roda belakang nyusul roda depan sepeda.

Gomawo untuk yang sudah review... _GOMAWO_ BANGET! _JEONGMAL_ _GOMAWO_... ff ini gak mungkin dilanjut tanpa review kalian. Kalianlah semangatku untuk bikin ff. Sekali lagi _gomawo_...

Review please...


	8. Tears

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : WonKyu, HaeBum, HanChul**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf except Yesung for me **__#plak_

_**Warning : miss typos, OOC, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan."

"Ho?" ( _Mwo_? ) Kyuhyun masih dalam proses mencerna kalimat.

"Lepaskan!" Nyalinya menciut saat nada bicara Siwon meninggi. Ada apa? Adakah yang salah?

"Hung..." ( _Hyung_... ) Akhirnya ia menurut. Dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan dekapannya lalu menatap sang _namjachingu_ untuk meminta penjelasan kenapa sifatnya berubah seperti ini. Padahal baru siang tadi _namja_ ini melukai hatinya. Dan dengan sangat baik hatinya Kyuhyun memberi maaf hanya dengan satu syarat 'Jangan tinggalkan aku'. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak meminta apapun lagi.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_..." Siwon menghela napas berat. Tak sedikitpun matanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Bisakah kita akhiri ini?"

DEG

"Ho...hoha? Aha hakhudhu?" ( Mwo... mwoya? Apa maksudmu? ) Akhir? Akhiri apa? Apa yang diakhiri?

"Aku, aku ingin melepasmu, Kyuhyun_-ah_."

DEG

"Ahu hehang hehih hung, hu hohon hahan herhanha." ( Aku sedang sedih _hyung_, kumohon jangan bercanda. ) _Namja_ rambut ikal itu tersenyum kecut. Sesungguhnya ia mengerti benar makna dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan Siwon, namun sekuat tenaga ia menolaknya. Menolak semua arti kalimat Siwon yang berputar-putar dalam otaknya.

"Aku serius."

Tidak, ini hanya lelucon yang dibuat Siwon untuk menghiburnya. Kyuhyun yakin itu hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Haeho?" ( _Waeyo_? )

Siwon menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Dicengkramnya kuat kedua bahu rapuh milik _namja_ itu kemudian menatapnya seakan menusuk.

"Kau, perebut impianku. Kau merebut Hangeng _ahjussi_ dariku."

DEG

Perebut? Apa? Hangeng _ahjussi_? Merebut Hangeng _ahjussi_?

Sungguh, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dimaksud Siwon.

"Tak ku sangka kau benar-benar picik, Kyuhyun_-ah_." Cengkraman itu perlahan lepas dari bahu Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu masih diam dihadapan sang _namja_chingu yang sudah menatapnya penuh kebencian. Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, mencari-cari arti dari tiap kalimat Siwon.

"Aku benci kau, _namja_ bisu!"

DEG

Kyuhyun terhenyak dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

_Namja_ bisu.

Apa Siwon yang mengatakannya tadi? Semoga ia hanya salah dengar. Semoga...

Namun, kenyataannya Siwonlah mengatakannya.

Ia lihat Siwon sudah pergi berlalu meninggalkannya. Ditatapnya punggung kekasihnya itu dengan nanar. Inikah yang dimaksud sebagai 'akhir'? Tak terbayang sedikitpun jika cintanya akan berakhir seperti ini, akhir yang sangat menyakitkan bahkan lebih dari itu.

_Namja_ bisu!

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dalam telinganya sementara jantungnya berdenyut sakit entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah kalimat mampu menjadi garam yang menaburi lukanya. Bagai panah beracun yang menancap dalam di hatinya. _Namjachingu_nya sendiri kini menghina keadaannya. Ia merasa tertipu dengan janji Siwon. Janji yang menyatakan bahwa Siwon tak akan meninggalkannya meski keadaanya seperti ini. Hanya sebuah janji palsu.

Kyuhyun meremas jarinya menahan sakit sementara cairan bening mulai terkumpul dalam sudut matanya, bersiap untuk kembali meluncur. Dengan gontai ia pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Semoga lukanya juga akan tertinggal disana.

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Donghae menatap sedih ke arah lorong gudang kosong milik pabrik samping sekolahnya. Ia menemukan sosok _namja_ menyedihkan yang tengah duduk menangis di sudut ruangan kumuh itu.

'Lagi-lagi menangis,' ujarnya miris dalam hati.

"Aa... hiks, hiks..." ( _Appa_... hiks, hiks... ) _Namja_ yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik lututnya itu terisak.

'Kyuhyun_-ah_ kau terluka lagi?'

_Namja_ itu tak masuk sekolah hari ini, dia bahkan mendapatkan alfa. Hal yang jarang sekali dilakukannya mengingat anak itu adalah orang yang sangat rajin. Dan sekarang, Donghae menemukannya dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Pakaian lusuh dan kotor, beberapa luka kecil di tubuhnya, serta sepeda yang tergeletak disampingnya juga terlihat lecet seperti habis terjatuh dengan keras.

Donghae menatapnya iba, ingin rasanya ia hampiri _namja_ itu lalu memeluknya, membiarkan _namja_ itu menangis dibahunya, melepas semuanya yang menjadi beban berat untuknya.

Tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya seolah tercekat oleh fakta jika _NAMJA_ ITU MEMBENCINYA. Fakta yang membuat kakinya lumpuh meski ia ingin berjalan. Akhirnya ia hanya mampu merutuki ke-pengecut-annya dari balik tembok bata yang sejak tadi menyembunyikannya dari _namja_ itu.

Saat kepala menoleh lagi, yang ada hanya desiran debu. Tak ada siapapun. Kemana perginya _namja_ itu? Menghilang lagi. "Kyuhyun_-ah_? _Eodiga_?"

.

.

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya cepat dengan kekuatan penuh yang masih dimilikinya. Setelah satu malam ia puas menangis –ya meski sekarang air matanya masih sesekali mengalir- dan pusing memikirkan takdir yang seolah mempermainkannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin bisa dijadikannya untuk sekedar bersandar. _Umma_nya –orang yang dianggapnya sebagai _umma_-, Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tahu, mustahil menempuh jarak menuju panti asuhan dengan menggunakan sepeda. Seoul dan Gangwon-do itu jauh, apalagi sepedanya sedikit mengalami kerusakan setelah semalam ia terjatuh.

Namun ia sangat membutuhkan Leeteuk sekarang. Ingin ia mengadu pada Leeteuk, menceritakan segalanya, menumpahkan semua kesedihannya, juga untuk mencari sebuah alasan. Alasan kenapa Siwon menyebutnya dengan 'Perebut Hangeng _Ahjussi_'. Yakin, Kyuhyun sangat yakin Leeteuk tahu sesuatu. Bukankah _yeoja_ itu ibu ketua panti asuhan yang sempat mengurus ia dan Siwon saat kecil? Tentu saja pasti tahu. Bukan Heechul atau Hangeng sendiri, tapi Leeteuk. Yap.

Roda sepedanya terus berputar, melintasi sebuah jembatan dengan bukit pada sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sekali lagi bulir-bulir permata bening itu mengalir. Lukanya terasa sangat perih terkena hembusan angin.

_._

_Sekarang sendiri..._

_Meskipun ada banyak orang disini, tetap saja merasa sendiri..._

_Bahkan angin pergi meninggalkanku..._

_Daun-daun jatuh kekeringan..._

_Semuanya pergi..._

_Hanya aku yang bicara sendiri..._

_Ruangan kosong dihati ini..._

_Gelap..._

_Aku sendirian..._

_._

Sudah satu jam Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya tanpa berhenti walau sedetik. Rasanya pegal memang, tapi ia ingin cepat sampai. Tak di pedulikannya pening di kepalanya yang mendera sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, mungkin efek menangis semalaman. Pandangannya juga mulai agak mengabur. Ayuhan sepeda mulai melambat seiring tenaganya yang kian terkikis.

Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya terasa lemas. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi malam ia belum memasukan makanan sama sekali ke dalam perutnya. Namun ia tetap berusaha sadar dan melanjutkan mengayuh sepedanya. Jika ia tak ingat ia sedang ada di jalanan, mungkin saja tubuhnya sudah lunglai dan oleng.

Matanya sempat tak sengaja tertutup sebentar saking ia merasa letihnya. Sekejap saja ia teledor, sekarang ia serasa melihat _appa_nya sedang berdiri di hadapannya. _Appa_ yang semalam sempat menemuinya kini berada di tengah jalanan yang cukup ramai.

"AA!" ( _APPA_! ) teriak Kyuhyun. Ia harap _appa_nya mendengar dan segera minggir ke tepi jalan.

"AA! Hehat hinghir! Ihi herhahaya!" ( _APPA_! Cepat minggir! Ini berbahaya! ) _Appa_nya justru tersenyum padanya seolah tak menghiraukan kekhawatirannya.

"AA! Aish..." ( _APPA_! Aish... ) Dengan gerakan super cepat yang entah muncul darimana, Kyuhyun mengayuh lagi sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus menghampiri ayahnya dan segera membawanya ke tepi jalan sebelum ada mobil atau kendaraan lain yang mungkin akan membahayakannya.

- Bahkan ia lupa, jika _appa_nya telah pergi ke surga -

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat lagi.

Sudah sangat dekat.

Namun sosok _appa_nya tiba-tiba menghilang. Kemana? Kemana _appa_nya yang tadi berdiri di ujung jalan? Tidak ada!

Kyuhyun mengejapkan matanya sekali untuk memastikan. Dan yang muncul di hadapannya kini adalah sebuah truk pengangkut susu, bukan _appa_nya. Tepat di hadapan matanya hingga ia juga terhenyak.

Tangannya segera menarik rem, namun sepedanya tak kunjung berhenti. Matanya melotot saat menyadari rem sepedanya blong, mungkin akibat terjatuh tadi malam. Ia ketakutan setengah mati juga panik. Masih berusaha menghentikan sepedanya yang justru jadi bertambah oleng.

BRAK

.

.

PRANG

Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya. Perasaan tak enak dalam hatinya berhasil membuatnya membuka mata. Dilihatnya gelas yang tadinya terletak di atas meja samping ranjang rawat Kibum kini pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. Perasaannya makin tak enak.

"U... _umma_..."

"Kibummie, kau sudah sadar?" Perasaan tak enak itu berubah lega saat sebuah suara lemah memanggil namanya. Anaknya sudah sadar, dan sekarang terlihat sedang menyesuaikan pandangan matanya dengan cahaya.

"_Umma_, ini dimana?" tanya Kibum lemah.

"Ini rumah sakit, _chagi_, _gwaenchanayo_..." Heechul mengusap kepala Kibum lembut kemudian mengecupnya sayang. "Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit, _umma_..."

"Kibummie, kau sudah sadar?" Hangeng yang baru saja masuk segera menghampiri anaknya dengan senyum yang terkembang. "Kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"_Ne_, _appa_." Kibum mengangguk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya namun yang dilihatnya hanya sang _appa_ dan sang _umma_. "Kyunnie, dia dimana?"

DEG

Aih, iya benar, sejak semalam anak itu tidak muncul disini. Sebegitu tidak berartinyakah Kyuhyun hingga Hangeng dan Heechul bahkan tak menyadari jika _namja_ itu menghilang.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke rumah. Jangan pikirkan dia, pikirkan saja kesehatanmu dulu," kata Heechul menenangkan.

'Kyunnie, apakah kau sangat marah pada _hyung_? Sampai _hyung_ terlukapun kau tidak peduli? Seperti itukah?'

.

.

Tubuh _namja_ itu terpental jauh lalu menggelinding hingga akhirnya menabrak pagar pembatas jalan setelah sebelumnya dihantam keras oleh truk pengangkut susu. Sepedanya terus berputar-putar bergesekan dengan aspal sebelum akhirnya remuk terlindas roda sebuah truk besar bermuatan besi.

Kyuhyun sudah tergeletak di sudut jalan, jika saja tak ada pagar pembatas yang membuat tubuhnya tersangkut mungkin ia sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang di sisi kiri. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena paru-parunya seolah disumbat oleh darah yang mengalir dari rongga hidungnya. Darah yang juga mengucur deras dari kepalanya mulai membuat warna aspal yang awalnya kelabu menjadi merah pekat.

Ia masih tersadar meski tubuhnya kini terasa sangat ringan seakan nyawanya tengah ditarik.

'_Appa_, apa tadi kau datang untuk menjemputku?'

'Apakah _appa_ tidak mempunyai cara lain untuk menjemputku dengan lebih baik? Ini sakit, _appa_...'

'_Appa_, bisakah aku memohon sekali ini saja padamu?'

'Tolong, selamatkan aku, kali ini saja, _jebal_...'

'Setidaknya biarkan aku berpamitan dengan _appa_ angkatku, _umma_, Bummie _hyung_, dan Wonnie _hyung_.'

'_Appa_... kau mendengarku?'

Doa yang terlantun dalam hening ruang hatinya. Kyuhyun bahkan tak sanggup lagi untuk membuka mulut. Ia yakin sedikit saja mulutnya terbuka, maka darah akan keluar dengan melimpah.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Benar'kan, darah kini tertumpah keluar saat tak sengaja ia terbatuk.

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja?"

'_Appa_, kumohon tolong aku...'

.

.

'Kyunnie, sedang apa, _chagi_? Kau merindukan _umma_, hum?' _Yeoja_ itu mengelus foto kusam yang menampilkan sesosok anak kecil tengah tersenyum riang dengan gigi ompongnya. Anak manis yang tengah memegang bola.

'Kau tahu, sekarang _umma_ juga mempunyai putra yang tampan sepertimu. Namanya juga sama, Kyuhyun. Tapi, sifatnya berbeda jauh denganmu. Dia sangat nakal, angkuh, pembangkang, menyebalkan. Tidak sepertimu. Kau anak manis, ceria, penurut, anak yang baik.'

Ia menghela napasnya. Perasaan tak enak yang terus mengganggunya sejak tadi membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin melihat wajah putra kecilnya. Menuntunnya untuk kembali menatap foto yang telah lama ia simpan di dalam ruang dompetnya.

"Maafkan _umma_...," ujarnya dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Jemarinya terangkat menghapus air mata yang menuruni lekuk pipinya tanpa ijin.

'_Mianhae_ _nae_ Kyunnie, _jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_... Andai saja _umma_ bisa menjelaskannya waktu itu padamu, kau tak perlu terluka. Maafkan _umma_...' Ia menutup mulutnya, tak membiarkan satu isakanpun terlolos. Selama ini diam-diam ia terus menangis jika mengingat sosok putra kecilnya yang begitu ia rindukan. Bertahun-tahun tak lagi ia memeluknya dengan penuh sayang, tak lagi menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya sebelum anaknya itu tidur, tak lagi menyanyikan lagu selamat tidur untuknya.

"Kau dimana, _chagi_? _Umma_ benar-benar merindukanmu. _Bogoshipoyo_..." Ia merengkuh foto itu seolah merengkuh tubuh putranya ke dalam pelukan yang dibuatnya sehangat mungkin. "_Umma_ ingin kau kembali..."

Inilah air mata yang selama ini tersembunyi. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu menyembunyikan kesedihannya selama ini, menyimpan dalam-dalam rasa rindunya untuk putra kecilnya, Kim Kyuhyun. Kerapuhan di balik topeng Kim Heechul...

.

.

Hari ini Siwon datang menjenguk Kibum sepulang sekolah. Setelah mendengar kabar dari Heechul bahwa Kibum sudah sadar, ia langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana? Kepalamu sudah tidak sakit?" tanyanya.

"Ke taman saja _hyung_, kepalaku baik-baik saja." Siwon menurut saja apa kata _namja_ yang tengah duduk di kursi roda yang didorongnya ini.

Baru sampai di depan pintu keluar rumah sakit, perjalanan mereka terhambat oleh keramaian para perawat yang tiba-tiba berbondong-bondong menghampiri sebuah mobil ambulance.

"Sepertinya ada korban kecelakaan, Kibummie."

Kibum terus memandang para perawat itu. Sebenarnya yang menjadi fokus penglihatannya adalah siapa yang menjadi korban kecelakaan itu. Entah ada apa dengan hatinya yang memaksanya untuk tahu. Perasaanya sungguh tak enak, nama 'Kyuhyun' sejak tadi terus merasuki pikirannya.

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau melihat siapa orang yang jadi korban itu?"

"Memang kenapa? Itu bukan urusan kita." Aish... Siwon kau menyebalkan! Walaupun itu bukan urusanmu, harusnya ada sedikit rasa peduli.

"Aku akan melihatnya sendiri..."

"_Arraseo_, _arraseo_, aku akan melihatnya..."

Siwon berjalan mendekat ke arah keramaian itu, ditinggalkannya Kibum yang masih terduduk di kursi roda. Sesekali ia menoleh, memastikan Kibum masih baik-baik saja. Ia berusaha menerobos segerombolan para perawat itu, dengan susah payah. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil berada tepat di hadapan sang korban.

DEG

_Namja_ yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Penuh dengan darah pekat dan luka dimana-mana. _Namja_ itu seperti sudah kehilangan nyawa. Semuanya membuat Siwon terhenyak hingga ia hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Matanya yang tadi penuh kefokusan kini hanya menatap kosong.

'Kyuhyun_-ah_...'

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Kyuhyun_-ah_...'

Roh-nya seakan terlepas saat itu juga. Hingga para perawat berlalu pergi membawa _namja_ penuh darah itu menuju ruang UGD, Siwon masih mematung. Tubuhnya serasa tak bertulang lagi sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk masih dengan syok yang amat dalam.

Satu fakta yang membuatnya benar-benar seperti di hempaskan oleh angin. _Namja_ itu...

_NAMJA_ yang tadi malam baru saja ia melepasnya.

_Namja_ yang itu, benarkah?

Itu... _namja_ itu... Kyuhyun-nya?

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba _namja_ tegap itu duduk lemas setelah melihat korban kecelakaan? Ia menjalankan kursi rodanya untuk menghampiri Siwon, namun Siwon justru berlari mengejar gerombolan para perawat itu dan meninggalkannya.

"_HYUNG_!" Teriakannya sama sekali tak didengar. Sempat terbersit rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia merasa Siwon mencampakannya.

"Kibummie, sedang apa disini?" Kibum yang masih menunduk karena kecewa tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan oleh suara _appa_nya, Hangeng.

"_Appa_..."

.

.

Para perawat itu terus membawa ranjang dorong yang di atasnya terbujur tubuh seorang _namja_. Langkah mereka terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa, mengingat keadaan _namja_ itu begitu parahnya. Sementara Siwon masih berlari mengekor di belakang mereka, juga dengan wajah panik, cemas, khawatir, dan entah apa lagi.

'Kyuhyun_-ah_...'

Hingga di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat, langkah kakinya dihentikan oleh dua orang perawat yang kemudian menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Ia ingin melawan rasanya, tapi percuma saja, malah ia pasti akan membuat keributan.

Akhirnya ia hanya duduk dengan menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganya. Rasa gelisah benar-benar menderanya. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih sama sekali.

"Siwon_-ah_?" Bahunya tiba-tiba ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia melihat Hangeng, Heechul dan Kibum kini sudah ada di hadapannya setelah ia mendongak.

"_Ahjumma_..."

"Ada apa Siwonnie? Kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan Kibummie tadi, untung saja _appa_nya datang."

"Ah _mianhae_ _ahjumma_."

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau lari?" tanya Kibum. Wajah yang sempat mengguratkan kekecewaan sekarang telah kembali menjadi wajah damai seperti biasanya.

"_Ahjussi_, _ahjumma_, Kibummie, Kyu... Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun ada di dalam..." Suara Siwon terdengar sangat parau.

"_Mwo_?"

"Dia yang kenjadi korban kecelakaan itu Kibummie..."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Inikah jawaban kerisauan Kibum sejak tadi? Jawaban kenapa nama adiknya terus ada dalam otaknya?

Inikah?

Apakah juga jawaban dari kegelisahan Heechul? _Namja_ yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan putra kecilnya itu sedang di ujung maut?

Benarkah?

Sementara Hangeng? Ia kini hanya mampu merutuki kebodohannya sebagai seorang ayah yang tak bisa menjaga putranya dengan baik, tidak mempedulikan anaknya sama sekali. Bahkan sekarang saja ia tak mampu menolong anaknya yang tengah sekarat. Bodoh!

Cklek

"_Uisa_?"

"Kalian keluarganya?"

"_Ne_." Pertanyaan dokter dijawab dengan kompak oleh Hangeng, Heechul, Kibum, dan Siwon.

Dokter itu terlihat menghela napas dalam. "Maafkan kami, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, Tuan..."

DEG

"Apa maskud anda, _uisa_?" Sama sekali Hangeng tak mengerti ucapan dokter dihadapannya ini.

"Kami sudah berusaha menyelamatkannya, tapi kondisinya benar-benar tidak memungkinkan. Tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi."

...

...

Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan, sementara yang lainnya masih dalam keadaan tercengang. Kyuhyun yang mereka sia-siakan sudah pergi. Puaskah?

Tubuh _namja_ yang biasanya terlihat angkuh itu sudah terbujur kaku. Nyawanya sudah benar-benar di cabut oleh Tuhan, walau selang infus dan alat bantu oksigen masih terpasang namun monitor pendeteksi jantung yang menampilkan garis lurus itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Tan Kyuhyun telah pergi.

Langitpun tiba-tiba mendung. Setitik demi setitik air jatuh dari angkasa. Awan tebal saling bergelut sementara warna kelabu menyelimutinya.

Tangannya bergetar hebat. Hanya untuk menyentuh tubuh _namja_ itupun Hangeng tak kuat. Air mata yang telah lama tak muncul di kelopak matanya sekarang mengalir seperti rintik gerimis di luar sana. Kyuhyun yang dititipkan oleh mendiang istrinya tak dijaga dengan baik. Sungmin pasti akan kecewa padanya.

"Kyu... Kyunnie, _ireona_... Ini _appa_..."

Hening.

"Kyunnie ingin _appa_ melakukan apa supaya Kyunnie mau bangun?"

"..."

Dikecupnya kening sang anak lembut, menyuruhnya kembali membuka mata.

"Kyunnie, _appa_ mohon jangan ikut bersama _umma_-mu. Tinggalah bersama _appa_. _Appa_ berjanji akan menuruti semua yang Kyunnie inginkan. _Appa_ tidak akan lagi memukul Kyunnie..."

"..."

"Kyunnie..."

Di sudut lain, _namja_ berperban kepala yang duduk di atas kursi roda tengah berusaha menolak takdir yang sedang di'hadiah'kan Tuhan untuknya. Air matanya seolah ber'terima kasih' atas kado yang sangat menyakitkan ini. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan begitu 'baik' padanya?

Sosok Kyuhyun yang selama ini bahkan masih sangat berbekas dalam angan-angannya

"_Hyung_, Kyunnie ingin menyanyi Gomsemari..."

"Bummie _hyung_..."

"Bhummie hung..."

"Uhfaaa..."

"AHU HENHI HAHIAN!" ( AKU BENCI KALIAN! )

Dulu ia yang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Apa sekarang karma sedang bertindak? Apa karma sedang menghukumnya? Kyunnie kecilnya yang dulu menangis memintanya kembali kini justru pergi meninggalkannya.

Rasanya sekarang juga ia ingin bunuh diri. Semua yang ada dalam hidupnya terasa menyakitkan. Padahal baru saja ia menemukan adiknya, sekarang justru Tuhan mengambilnya. Semua terasa hanya kebahagiaan sementara untuk awal pertunjukan menyakitkan. Palsu.

.

"Aku benci kau, _namja_ bisu!" Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya sendiri terus berdengung dalam telinga Siwon. Kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkannya sebagai 'Salam Selamat Tinggal' untuk Kyuhyun. Andai saja Tuhan mengijinkan waktu berputar ke belakang ia bersumpah akan melenyapkan kalimat itu. Haruskah sekarang ia pergi ke langit? Membujuk Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya?

Bodoh!

Tuhan juga tahu seberapa brengseknya kau, Choi Siwon. Tuhan yang telah menghadirkan Kyuhyun sebagai bunga terindah untukmu justru kau yang membuatnya mati kekeringan.

Untuk apa menangis? Percuma! Apa air matamu bisa mengembalikan Kyuhyun?

.

.

"_Uisa_..." Seorang perawat berlari cepat menuju ruangan dokter.

"Ada apa?"

"Korban kecelakaan itu, jantungnya kembali berdetak."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_, _uisa_..."

Dokter segera berlari kembali menuju ruang UGD yang lima menit lalu baru ditinggalkannya. Dengan cepat ia menyuruh para perawatnya memasang beberapa alat pada tubuh pasiennya.

Hangeng, Heechul, Kibum dan Siwon yang juga berada dalam ruangan merasa terkejut atas kedatangan mendadak dokter dan para perawat. Melihat layar monitor yang menunjukan garis-garis yang bergerak lemah, ada secercah harapan di hati mereka.

'Ya Tuhan, tolong kembalikan Kyuhyun...'

'Tuhan, aku janji tidak akan membuatnya terluka lagi...'

'Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik Tuhan, aku mohon biarkan Kyuhyun kembali pada kami...'

Tak berapa lama, dokter melepas stetoskop dari telinganya dan tersenyum. "Tuan, dia selamat. Ini keajaiban," katanya masih dengan tersenyum.

Seketika langit berubah cerah... Senyumanpun terkembang dari keempat orang itu. Heechul memeluk Kibum, Hangeng dan Siwon tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan. Terbukti, air mata ketulusan mereka mampu mengembalikan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi...," kata dokter tiba-tiba menggantung.

"Ada apa _uisa_?"

"Sepertinya ada masalah pada otaknya, mungkin akibat benturan keras. Kami akan melakukan _CT_ _scan_ terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan."

"Baiklah _uisa_, saya mohon sembuhkan anak saya. Berapapun biayanya saya akan penuhi. _Gamsahamnida_..." Hangeng menjabat tangan sang _uisa_ sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya sejak tadi malam. Kibum terus saja menemaninya meski beberapa perawat menyuruhnya beristirahat karena keadaannya belum pulih. Ia tak peduli, yang terpenting adalah terus berada di samping Kyuhyun. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya seperti kemarin.

Heechul sedang mengambil beberapa pakaian di rumah sedangkan Hangeng sedang berbicara denga dokter tentang hasil _CT_ _scan_ semalam.

"Tuan, sepertinya putra anda mengalami benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya. Kepalanya robek dan ada kerusakan di salah satu bagian batang otaknya, serta penggumpalan darah di bagian sekitar otak belakangnya." Hangeng memperhatikan dengan baik gambar yang ditunjukan oleh dokter sembari telinganya menangkap penjelasan dari dokter.

"Tuan tentu tahu apa fungsi bagian batang otak. Itu berfungsi menghantarkan impuls dari saraf menuju otak untuk di proses menjadi sebuah informasi. Jika bagian ini mengalami gangguan, maka kepekaan terhadap rangsang juga akan terganggu. Dan ini terjadi pada putra anda. Putra anda akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia akan mengalami koma."

DEG

Koma?

Tidur yang sangat dalam?

Kyuhyun akan koma?

"Tuan, jika pasien kehilangan kepekaannya maka ia tidak dapat menerima rangsang apapun apalagi meresponnya. Semua sistem rangsangannya akan berhenti menyalurkan impuls. Putra anda juga akan mengalaminya, dia tidak dapat mendengar, melihat, mencium, atau merasakan apapun meski anda akan mencubit atau memukulnya. Bahkan yang lebih berbahaya, bisa-bisa putra anda akan tiba-tiba berhenti bernafas jika kami tidak memasang respirator."

Berhenti bernafas? Bukankah itu sama dengan mati?

"Dan mengenai penggumpalan darah di bagian belakang otaknya, saya sarankan kita harus segera melakukan operasi. Jika tidak, ini hanya akan memperburuk keadaanya."

"Baiklah _uisa_, segera lakukan apa yang terbaik untuk putra saya. Tolong selamatkan dia, saya mohon."

.

.

::[]::

.

.

"_Ya_! Hae! Kau tidak menjenguk Kyuhyun?" Donghae berjalan lunglai. Semangatnya sangat down hari ini karena Kyuhyun tak masuk sekolah lagi. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh teriakan _namja_ sialan bernama Zhoumi, teman sekelasnya dan Kyuhyun.

Tunggu, tunggu.

Menjenguk?

"Menjenguk?" tanyanya bingung.

"_Ne_, dia masuk rumah sakit. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Rumah sakit?"

"_Ne_," jawab Zhoumi mengangguk. "Aku dengar dari Hangeng _ahjussi_, kemarin Kyuhyun kecelakaan."

Deg

Bagaimana bisa Zhoumi bilang Kyuhyun kecelakaan kemarin? Padahal jelas-jelas Donghae kemarin melihatnya menangis.

"Dimana?"

"Apanya yang dimana, Hae?"

"Tentu saja rumah sakitnya, bodoh!"

"Tidak usah berteriak juga aku dengar, Hae. Dia di rumah sakit Seoul."

"HAE! Kau mau ke rumah sakit? _Ya_! _Ya_! Jangan tinggalkan aku, ikan, aku ikut." Zhoumi berlari mengejar Donghae yang telah lebih dahulu melesat.

.

.

Donghae sampai di rumah sakit. Entah kemana hilangnya _namja_ koala yang tadi mengikutinya berlari dari belakang. Ia terus mencari keberadaan ruang _ICU_, karena resepsionis mengatakan jika Kyuhyun ada di ruangan itu.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat Kibum yang duduk di kursi roda. Disana juga ada satu orang _namja_ dan seorang _yeoja_, pasti itu orang tua Kyuhyundan Kibum. Segera saja ia berlari kecil untuk mendekat. Tiga orang itu hanya diam, tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya masing-masing dari mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu, raut wajahnya juga dipenuhi kecemasan.

Donghae bermaksud menanyakan sesuatu pada Kibum, namun niatnya itu terhenti saat manik matanya menemukan sebuah kata yang terukir pada papan kayu yang tergantung di atas pintu ruangan di hadapannya, 'Ruang operasi?' Barulah ia tersadar jika ini bukan ruangan _ICU_.

Apa yang sedang di operasi itu Kyuhyun?

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, akhirnya dokter keluar membawa kabar yang cukup melegakan. "Operasinya berhasil, Tuan."

Hangeng menghembuskan napas lega kemudian menjabat tangan dokter yang telah menangani operasi Kyuhyun dengan sukses. "Terima kasih, _uisa_. Anda benar-benar telah menyelamatkan putra saya."

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, Tuan. Saya hanya membantu. Mohon Tuan ikut dengan saya terlebih dulu."

Hangeng dan Heechul pergi bersama dokter itu sementara Kibum masih menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang operasi. Para perawatpun akhirnya keluar ruangan dengan membawa ranjang dorong Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri tanpa suara, menatap lekat-lekat wajah _namja_ yang kini terbaring di sebuah ranjang dorong dengan infus dan alat pernapasan. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, _namja_ yang terbaring di ranjang yang dibawa oleh para perawat itu adalah... _namja_ angkuh yang dicintainya. Benarkah? _Namja_ yang biasanya menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian itu hanya terpejam, tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh, seperti boneka kayu ringkih yang bisa hancur kapan saja.

'Kyuhyun...'

"Hae_-ah_? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ki... Kibum _hyung_? Aku..."

"_Arraseo_, ikutlah denganku, aku akan menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun."

.

.

Langit kelam dan dinginnya udara yang menyelimuti kota Seoul malam ini menemani _namja_ itu duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Pikirannya kosong sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Sejak Kibum menjelaskan tentang keadaan seseorang yang di cintainya.

Donghae menatap semuanya dengan pandangan hampa.

Bagaimana mungkin _namja_ itu bisa jadi seperti ini?

Koma? Benarkah ada yang seperti itu? Ia kira itu hanya ada di film-film.

Lalu jika benar-benar ada, kenapa itu terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

Kenapa harus _namja_ itu?

Apa artinya Kyuhyun tidak akan lagi bangun? Tidak akan lagi menatapnya meski penuh rasa benci? Tidak akan lagi bermain piano di studio musik sekolah? Tidak akan lagi tersenyum?

Tidak akan lagi menangis?

Sebulir air bening melintasi pipinya. Tak disangka orang seperti Lee Donghae bisa secengeng ini.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_..."

"Kyuhyun_-ah_..."

Bibirnya terus saja menggumamkan nama itu. biar saja orang menatapnya aneh. Biar saja orang menyebutnya gila. Biar saja hujan turun membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Biar saja ia yang sakit. Tapi tolong jangan biarkan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Ia tahu jelas betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun selama ini. Namja itu terlampau sering terlihat menangis dalam diam. Semua air mata telah menjelaskan balada hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Tapi kenapa namja itu terus saja menutupi lukanya dengan segala keangkuhan?

'Meski kau angkuh, tetap saja lukamu terlihat jelas di mataku.'

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya. Ini sudah malam dan ia harus pulang. Besok ia janji akan datang kembali untuk Kyuhyun. Akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna bagi namja itu. Walau ia bodoh, semoga saja ada yang bisa dipersembahkan untuk Kyuhyun.

Deg

Kakinya yang mulai melangkah tiba-tiba saja berhenti tatkala dilihatnya sosok brengsek yang benar-benar membuat setan dalam dirinya terbangun dari tidur.

"Choi Siwon..."

Matanya menatap tajam dengan penuh api amarah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk mengumpulkan segala dendam yang ada di hatinya. Mungkin memberi sebuah pelajaran pada _namja_ itu akan melampiaskan segala rasa marahnya.

"CHOI SIWON..." Ia berlari menghampiri sosok yang tengah berjalan santai itu dan kemudian...

BUAGH

.

.

::[]::

TBC

::[]::

.

.

Wah, gimana chapter ini? Kalo jelek bilang aja di review, ok?

Oh iya, saya Cuma mau mengucapkan **JEONGMAL GOMAWO** atas review yang melebihi 50... Readersku tercinta, SARANGHAEYO... Gak nyangka banget bisa dapet review sebanyak ini. Demi Allah, saya bener-bener berterima kasih...

LOVE YOU READERS...

Bolehkah saya meminta review chap ini juga?

Plis... sebelumnya terima kasih sekali...


	9. Open the secrets

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : WonKyu, HaeBum, HanChul**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf except Yesung for me **__#plak_

_**Warning : miss typos, OOC, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

'Aish, apa yang dilakukan _namja_ ini?' Siwon mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap heran ke arah _namja_ di depannya ini, kenapa _namja_ itu tiba-tiba memukulnya? Apa Siwon mengenalnya?

Sepertinya tidak.

Ia bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya karena pukulan keras dari _namja_ yang sedang menatapnya tajam itu.

"Apa kau mengenalku? Apa kita ada masalah?"

"YA! Choi Siwon! Buang jauh-jauh tampang tak berdosamu itu! Kau tidak cocok!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Kurasa aku tak punya masalah denganmu."

"Tentu saja kau tidak punya masalah denganku, karena justru KAULAH YANG JADI MASALAH!" Siwon melotot, _namja_ itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. Kenal saja tidak, tapi seenaknya _namja_ itu mengatainya.

"Kau!" _Namja_ itu mendekat, dengan cepat dia menarik kerah baju Siwon, membuatnya sedikit tercekik. "Jika kau membuat Kyuhyun terluka lagi, kupastikan Kyuhyun akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu dan akulah yang akan merenggutnya darimu!"

DEG

Siwon terhenyak. Ia hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya sementara _namja_ itu melangkah pergi setelah melepas cengkraman tangannya di leher Siwon.

Apa yang _namja_ itu bilang?

Dia akan membuat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya?

Merebutnya dari Siwon?

Yang benar saja! Awas kalau dia sampai melakukannya.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya siapa _namja_ itu? Mungkin dia teman Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya mungkin dia _namja_ yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Ber_ani_ sekali dia. _Namja_ itu, tubuhnya agak pendek tapi Siwon akui jika kalimatnya itu benar-benar berbahaya. Sepertinya _namja_ itu adalah rivalnya.

.

.

::[]::

.

.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, apakah kau bisa merasakan air ini? Terlalu dingin atau terlalu panas?" Handuk basah itu terus membasuh kulit lembut Kyuhyun, membuatnya agar selalu bersih meski tanpa guyuran banyak air. Hangeng dengan telatennya mengusapi tubuh anaknya mulai dari tangan dan kaki seolah memandikan seorang bayi yang masih berusia satu bulan. Tentu saja ia harus melakukannya, anaknya ini sedang tertidur untuk waktu yang lama, mana mungkin dia akan membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri jika hanya untuk membuka mata saja dia tidak bisa.

"Jawab _appa_, Kyunnie... Ini sudah enam hari kau tidak berbicara dengan _appa_. _Appa_ sungguh merindukanmu. _Appa_ sudah membelikan semua game yang kau inginkan, kau bilang akan berduel dengan _appa_ seperti waktu itu, kau lupa?"

"..."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak mau membuka mata Kyunnie_-ah_? Kau marah dengan _appa_ karena perkataan _appa_ waktu itu? Kau pasti mengerti jika itu hanya sebuah gertakan. _Appa_ tidak sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya. Mana mungkin _appa_ sangup tidak berbicara denganmu."

Satu –ah tidak, mungkin ini kali yang keseribu- butir air bening terjun dari manik matanya. Sungguh, Ya Tuhan... ayah yang bodoh ini merindukan anaknya. Ia tak meminta apapun kecuali berharap anaknya bangun lalu tersenyum padanya. Ia hanya ingin melihat lagi senyuman yang selalu terukir di wajah anaknya yang tampan itu.

"Kyunnie_-ah_, _appa_ mohon buka matamu, _chagiya_..."

.

.

Kibum memegang gagang pintu besar rumahnya dengan ragu. Rumah yang memang sepi itu bertambah sepi sejak Kyuhyun tak ada. _Umma_ dan _appa_nya ada di rumah sakit, dan sekarang ia harus di rumah yang sepi ini sendirian. Sejak empat hari yang lalu ia diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit karena lukanya yang sudah agak sembuh, ia selalu merasa kesepian di rumahnya yang sangat luas bak istana ini.

Malas dan sanggat enggan sebenarnya, tapi _appa_ dan _umma_nya memaksanya untuk banyak istirahat saja di rumah. Ia sesungguhnya lebih memilih untuk tetap di rumah sakit dan menemani Kyuhyun, pasti dongsaengnya itu sangat merindukannya –itu menurutmu, Kibum!-

Dengan terpaksa ia membuka pintu.

CKLEK...

DEG

Entah kenapa suasana rumah ini jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Tata ruangnya benar-benar tidak sama. Rumah ini, seolah telah bertransformasi. Cat rumah yang awalnya berwarna putih keabuan sekarang justru berwarna krem.

Bukankah ini rumahnya yang dulu?

DEG

"I... ini..."

Ia melihat sekeliling. Dan yang ditemukannya adalah ruangan-ruangan persis sama dengan ruangan rumahnya terdahulu. Rumah masa kecilnya.

Iya yakin sekali dengan pandangannya. Ini, tempatnya berdiri adalah ruang tamunya. Jae _ahjumma_ sering sekali datang membawakan cake kecil buatannya yang sangat lezat.

Perlahan ia kembali berjalan. Di ujung sana, adalah dapur. Aroma yang sering diciumnya, aroma bubur abalon buatan sang _umma_, kenapa aroma itu kembali terhirup olehnya? Harumnya yang begitu menggelitik, mengingatkan Kibum betapa ia dulu sangat menyukai makanan itu. Kibum melangkah masuk, dilihatnya seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang memasak di depan kompor.

'Kibummie, kau sudah pulang sekolah, _chagi_? Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? _Umma_ sudah membuatkanmu bubur abalon untuk makan siang kita, ne?'

Ia menatap sosok _yeoja_ berambut hitam yang tergerai panjang itu. Benar-benar cantik.

'_Umma_...'

'Kibummie, _nae_ _aegya_... Apa sudah pulang? _Appa_ baru saja membelikanmu mainan, kemarilah...'

Tiba-tiba saja suara berat seorang _namja_ memanggilnya. Pendengarannya mungkin sudah agak asing dengan suara itu, namun masih terbekas sisa-sisa nada lembut suara itu di memorinya. Bukankah itu suara _appa_nya?

Ditinggalkannya sang _yeoja_, lalu ia beralih melangkah ke arah lantai atas. Kakinya seolah dituntun untuk menuju ke arah kanan. Itu ruang keluarganya, tempat dulu ia, Kyuhyun, _appa_ dan _umma_nya sering berkumpul dan bercanda tawa. Ia lihat sosok _namja_ pemilik suara berat yang memanggilnya tadi sedang sibuk membuka sebuah bungkusan kardus besar.

'Ya, Kibummie, _kajja_! Jangan hanya berdiri disitu! Kemarilah, _appa_ sudah membelikanmu ini.' _Namja_ bertubuh sedikit gemuk itu melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Kibum untuk mendekat. Tangan yang satunya menyodorkan kardus besar itu pada Kibum.

'_Appa_...'

Begitu tampan. _Namja_ beralis agak tebal dengan pipi yang masih chubi meski usianya menginjak kepala tiga, kulit halusnya yang akan sangat nyaman jika tangannya sudah membelai kepala Kibum, senyumannya yang nyaris sempurna dengan deretan gigi yang terjejer rapi.

'_Appa_...'

Air bening itu, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu senang meluncur dari mata Kibum kembali terkumpul. Matanya merah dan seperti dibungkus kristal. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada yang meleleh bagai gerimis.

Kibum sedikit-sedikit melangkah. Ia mendekati sosok itu. Hampir sebentar lagi ia sampai di sisinya. Niatnya ia akan memeluk sosok _namja_ yang benar-benar ia rindukan itu. Tapi...

'_Hyung_! Bummie _hyung_!'

Ada suara cedal yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Kibum menoleh, seorang _namja_ kecil berlari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

'Bummie _hyung_, _appa_ membelikan Kyunnie mainan yang aneh. _Hyung_ haluc membantu Kyunnie, _allaceo_?' _Namja_ kecil itu menggenggam tangannya erat lalu menyeretnya ke arah dua pintu kamar yang saling berdampingan.

_Namja_ itu berhenti di salah satu pintu kamar berwarna hijau, sementara di sebelah kirinya ada sebuah pintu berwarna ungu. Sebuah kertas menempel di depan pintu itu. Disana terlihat tulisan yang sangat berantakan khas anak kecil, dengan warna-warni huruf disana sini.

'_**I**__ni____k__**am**__a__**r Bu**__m__**m**__ie__** h**__y__**un**__g__**! I**__t__**u ka**__ma__**r K**__yu__**nn**__i__**e. **__Ja__**di ja**__ng__**a**__n__** se**__m__**ba**__ra__**ng**__an__** ma**__su__**k, arraseo**__?__**!'**_

Kibum melirik sekilas kalimat yang tertulis pada kertas itu. Ia terkekeh kecil. Kalimat yang begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Ia tahu benar apa penyebab kalimat itu sengaja ditulis.

'_Hyung_, ayo macuk...' _Namja_ kecil itu terus mengajak Kibum masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membawa Kibum duduk di atas ranjang kecilnya, lalu menyuruh Kibum untuk menunggu sebentar. Ia mengobrak-abrik lemarinya untuk mengambil benda yang akan ditunjukannya.

'Ah! Ini!' girangnya tatkala benda yang ia cari sudah ditemukan. 'Bummie _hyung_, mau bantu Kyunnie?' ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kayu warna warni.

Kibum menautkan alisnya. "Hum? _Puzzle_?"

'_Ne_, itu mungkin namanya, Kyunnie tidak tahu. _Appa_ bilang mainan ini bica bikin Kyunnie jadi anak pintal. _Appa_ juga bilang kalau Kyunnie berhacil menyatukan semua _puzzle_ ini, Kyunnie akan melihat cebuah keajaiban.'

Lagi-lagi Kibum terkekeh. _Namja_ kecil ini memang sangat imut jika sedang kegirangan. Ia mengambil kotak kayu itu, potongan-potongan _puzzle_ tersebar tak beraturan. Ia yang notabene-nya ber-IQ tinggi bisa saja beranggapan jika permainan _puzzle_ anak-anak itu bisa terselesaikan dalam beberapa detik saja.

Itu hanya anggapannya belaka. Nyatanya ia begitu kebingungan menyatukan kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ kayu itu. Tidak ada petunjuk atau gambar sama sekali, dan itu membuatnya kesulitan.

"Kyunnie, coba tanyakan pada _appa_ dimana petunjuknya?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Kyunnie, kau tak dengar _hyung_, eoh?"

Masih hening.

"Kyunnie..."

DEG

Kibum tersadar. Dongsaeng kecilnya sudah menghilang saat ia menolehkan kepalanya. Semua ornamen kamarnya tiba-tiba berubah. Lemari, ranjang, walpaper, semuanya berbeda dengan yang tadi. Sejak tadi ia terlalu terfokus pada _puzzle_-_puzzle_ itu, dan dalam sekejap semuanya berubah.

Ini memang kamar Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya. Tapi bukan kamar Kyunnie kecil yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan permainan _puzzle_-nya. Ini sangat jauh berbeda. Lemari bergambar capung itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah lemari elegan berukir bunga lily. Walpaper yang tadinya berlukiskan _Winnie The Pooh _kini berubah jadi walaper sarang lebah khas walpaper milik seorang remaja. Dan ranjang itu, kini berubah menjadi ukuran yang lebih panjang.

"Kyunnie..."

Hatinya hancur lebur, Kibum kembali menangis saat baru saja disadarinya jika semua kejadian tadi hanya fatamorgana yang dibuatnya sendiri. Puluhan air yang sudah sejak tadi tergenang di matanyapun kini perlahan turun satu persatu.

"_Appa_... hiks."

"Kyunnie..."

Ia merangkak menuju ranjang Kyuhyun. Merebahkan tubuhnya, menelungkup di atas selimut lembut milik sang adik. Tangannya menyusuri permukaan ranjang empuk itu seolah sebagai peluapan kesedihannya.

"Kyunnie..." Ia terisak sambil terpejam.

"_Wae_? _Waeyo_? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa semuanya pergi? Kenapa harus keluarga kita?"

"_Appa_... Kenapa harus _appa_ yang pergi? Kenapa _umma_ berubah seperti ini? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang terluka? Kenapa kalian membiarkan aku selalu menangis? Kenapa keluarga kita yang terpecah seperti ini?"

.

.

_Aku tidak berharap..._

_Aku tidak memintanya..._

_Semuanya, aku ingin membuang pahit yang menghunus..._

_Warna hitam dalam lukisan kita..._

_Noda-noda bagai bintik bintang gelap di siang hari..._

_Kepingan yang tercecer jauh-jauh..._

_Harus segera direkatkan..._

_Aku tidak ingin kembali retak dan hancur seperti ini..._

_Puzzle kami yang lama tak terlihat, harus kembali..._

.

.

Kegelapan menyerbu pandangannya. Kibum membuka matanya dan yang dilihat kini hanya pemandangan hitam. Ia telah terlelap beberapa jam, sekarang siang sudah menjadi malam hari. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening, mungkin karena ia tertidur saat menangis tadi.

Pikirannya kembali menerawang. Sama sekali ia tak berminat menyalakan lampu di meja nakas samping ranjang milik adiknya itu. Saat ini baginya, kegelapan lebih baik daripada ruangan yang terang. Setidaknya gelap bisa menyerap sedikit pedihnya karena angan-angan tingginya yang hanya khayalan siang tadi.

Tuhan memang senang mempermainkannya. Semua kepalsuan yang diciptakan-Nya untuk Kibum sudah berhasil membuat luka yang lebih dalam lagi. Pertunjukan yang sangat sempurna.

Rasa gerah tiba-tiba mendera. Ia berdiri hendak membersihkan dulu tubuhnya yang penuh keringat itu. Ia akhirnya menyalakan lampu lalu mulai melepas blezernya. Hampir saja ia melemparnya ke ranjang sebelum sebuah benda menghentikannya.

Kotak kayu di atas ranjang.

'Bukankah itu _puzzle_ milik Kyunnie?'

Nyatakah ini?

Ia meyakinkan pandangannya kemudian mendekati ke arah kotak kayu itu. Ragu ia berniat memegangnya, tapi ada sebuah kepercayaan yang membuatnya merasa mantap untuk sekedar memungut kotak itu.

DEG

Ini nyata.

Kotak kayu itu bisa tersentuh olehnya. Dan baru ia sadari jika tangannya sejak tadi menggenggam sesuatu. Ia membuka genggamannya, sebuah kepingan kayu kecil berbentuk abstrak telah ada disana. Salah satu potongan dari _puzzle_ milik dongsaeng kecilnya.

"Kyunnie_-ah_, apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"_Appa_, aku tidak mengerti apa arti dari semua ini."

'Kumohon bantu aku...'

Ia kembali menggenggam kepingan _puzzle_ itu. Meletakkannya di depan dadanya untuk meresapi serpih-serpih makna yang harus segera ia mengerti, sembari menahan air mata yang lagi-lagi ingin keluar.

'_Jebal_, beri tahu aku apa yang sebenarnya harus aku lakukan?'

.

.

Duduk sendirian di teras rumahnya. Dingin angin malam sengaja ia biarkan menerpanya. Ia harap sedihnya bisa ikut tertiup lalu terbang.

Choi Siwon. Sang _namja_ brengsek yang tak mampu menepati janjinya sendiri. Melanggar semua kalimat manis yang ia ikrarkan untuk orang terkasihnya.

'_**Aku ingin melindungimu. Meski aku baru mengenalmu, aku ingin menyembuhkan luka-mu.'**_

Hm... hanya sebuah kalimat busuk belaka. Janji palsu yang terlontar dari mulut manis _namja_ tampan bernama Choi Siwon. Brengsek!

"_Aniyo_, bukan seperti itu mauku..."

Lalu apa? Bahkan sudah beberapa hari kau tak menjenguknya. Senyum atau mengecup dahinya-pun tidak kau lakukan. Dasar Pengecut!

Hanya karena kisah masa lalu kau mengingkari janji yang kau buat sendiri, Choi Siwon? Harusnya kau tahu, seorang anak kecil seperti Kyuhyun tentunya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pengadopsian itu. Harusnya kau pikir, bagaimana mungkin anak kecil seperti dia bisa sengaja melakukan hal sepicik itu? Harusnya kau mengerti betapa Kyuhyun lebih terluka daripada kau.

Harusnya kau menepati janjimu untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

"_Mianhae_, Kyunnie..."

Cih, terlambat! Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur terperosok ke dalam jurang karena kau. Dua katamu yang benar-benar seolah membunuhnya, '_NAMJA_ BISU!' Itu kalimatmu yang paling 'manis' yang terdengar di telinganya. Sangat manis bagai racun.

Sekarang harus kau tahu, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang seperti kau pikirkan. Kyuhyun bukanlah perebut impianmu. Justru Kyuhyun yang membawamu ke dalam sebuah kebahagiaan, bodoh!

.

::[]::

Flasback 2 days ago

::[]::

.

Leeteuk menatap _namja_ di sebelahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya setelah _namja_ itu bercerita tentang sebuah masalah padanya. _Namja_ yang sebelumnya ia anggap sebagai anak asuhnya yang paling bersahaja justru melakukan hal yang benar-benar menyakitinya.

PLAK

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Kyuhyun, Siwon_-ah_?" Dengan berani ia menampar _namja_ itu. Tak peduli ini di rumah sakit, ia sungguh marah dan kecewa pada _namja_ itu –Siwon-.

"_Mianhae_, _umma_..."

"Ya Tuhan, demi apapun, kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Siwon_-ah_. _Umma_ kecewa padamu!"

"_Mianhae_, _umma_..."

"Jangan hanya minta maaf, Siwon_-ah_. Kau tahu, Hangeng-_ssi_ mengadopsi Kyuhyun karena permintaan istrinya, bukan karena Kyuhyun yang memohon. Istrinya merasa iba pada Kyuhyun karena keadaannya. Awalnya memang mereka ingin mengadopsimu, tapi melihat betapa Kyuhyun terluka atas kepergian _umma_nya, mereka merasa Kyuhyun lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang daripada kau! Hiks..." _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu akhirnya tak sanggup menahan tangisnya. Anak asuh tersayangnya harus kembali terluka karena sebuah kesalah pahaman.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun adalah keberuntungan bagimu. Pengadopsianmu yang batal itu, justru membawamu pada orang tua kandungmu!"

DEG

Orang tua kandung?

"_Umma_?" Siwon menatap Leeteuk penuh ketercengangan.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_-mu yang sekarang, adalah orang tua kandungmu."

DEG

Keterpakuan Siwon bertambah kadarnya setelah apa yang Leeteuk katakan.

"Sehari setelah Kyuhyun di adopsi, orang tuamu datang ke panti. Mereka kembali mencarimu setelah meninggalkanmu sejak bayi."

DEG

Berarti...

"Kenapa _umma_ tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Bukankah _umma_ kandungmu sendiri yang berjanji akan memberitahumu saat kau beranjak remaja?"

"_Aniyo_, _umma_ tidak mengatakan apapun."

Ia tercengang. Jadi perasangka buruknya pada Kyuhyun itu salah besar. _Umma_ kandungnyalah yang jadi penyebab utama semua kesalahpahaman ini. Dalam hati Siwon bernar-benar marah dan merasa tertipu oleh _umma_nya sendiri. Dalang dari semua kebohongan ini adalah _umma_nya.

"Siwon_-ah_, _umma_ harap kau bisa menebus semua kesalahanmu. _Jebal_, jangan buat Kyuhyun terluka lagi, dia sudah cukup menderita sejak kecil. _Umma_ harap kau bisa melakukannya, Siwon_-ah_."

_Namja_ itu terdiam. Dirinyalah si pembuat luka hati Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah kau mengatakan jika dia adalah _namja_ bisu, Siwon_-ah_. Kebisuannya sudah menjadi beban untuknya. Banyak yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan, banyak keluhan yang sebenarnya ingin ia tunjukan, banyak kalimat cinta yang sebenarnya ingin ia ucapkan pada semua orang yang ia cintai, masih banyak..." Leeteuk berjalan meninggalkan Siwon. Membiarkan _namja_ itu merenungi kesalahannya, dan mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

.

::[]::

Flashback End

::[]::

.

Sudah jelas? Seberapa besar kau membuat kesalahan? Eoh? Choi Siwon?

Sekarang pergilah temui dia. Kyuhyun mungkin mengharapkanmu datang. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah _namja_ yang telah mengisi sedikit ruang di hatinya.

Pergilah. Meminta maaflah padanya. Jangan buat dia kecewa padamu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tepatilah janjimu, Siwon.

.

.

"Semuanya telah berakhir. Rahasia yang terpendam lama akhirnya terbongkar. Bagaimanapun cara mereka untuk bersembunyi, tetap saja takdirlah yang berkuasa untuk membuka satu persatu kain hitam yang mereka pakai. Peri-peri yang lama terperangkap juga telah terbebas dari jeratan kawat-kawat tajam yang melukai mereka. Cukuplah untuk membuat dunia kembali bersinar terang. Pada akhirnya memang kebahagiaan yang jadi titik tujuan."

"Selesai..." Donghae menutup bukunya. Akhirnya buku yang cukup tebal ini selesai dibacanya.

"Kyu, buku ini memakai bahasa yang sangat sulit. Jujur saja aku tak mengerti apa isinya, hehe. Tapi aku yakin kau mengerti, kau 'kan pintar." Ia tersenyum pada sosok _namja_ yang terbaring di hadapannya. _Namja_ yang penuh dengan berbagai alat penunjang kehidupan, selang pernapasan dan kabel-kabel apa entah Donghae tidak tahu. _Namja_ yang begitu rapuh.

"Kyu, banyak tugas hari ini. Cha songsae terus mengomel seharian ini, sangat membosankan." Donghae bercerita, ia seolah sedang mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu, guru tua itu sangat menyebalkan.

"..."

Ia tersenyum kecut. Ia bagai _namja_ bodoh yang bicara pada mayat hidup.

"Kyu, kapan kau bangun?"

"..."

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyu."

"..."

"Semuanya terasa hilang. Kau tahu, aku lebih suka kau menatapku tajam daripada kau tidur terus seperti ini."

"..." _Namja_ itu masih diam terpejam, tak merespon sedikitpun perkataan Donghae.

"Kyu... hiks hiks. _Jeongmal_ bogoshipo..." Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya di ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak kemarin.

"Kyu, aku mohon bangunlah. Aku janji saat kau bangun nanti, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kyu, saranghaeyo...," bisiknya di sela tangis. Ia berharap kalimatnya bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun dan membuatnya bangun.

.

.

Siwon mengintip dari luar kaca kecil di pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia sudah sejak tadi ingin masuk, namun kehadiran seorang _namja_ di dalam sana mampu menghentikan langkahnya. Gendang telinganya sejak tadi terus menangkap kalimat-kalimat menyesakkan dari dalam kamar.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyu."

"Kyu... hiks hiks. _Jeongmal_ bogoshipo..."

"Kyu, aku mohon bangunlah. Aku janji saat kau bangun nanti, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kyu, saranghaeyo..."

Kenapa ia tak bisa mengatakan kalimat selembut itu pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa bibirnya tak mampu merangkai kata indah setulus yang _namja_ itu katakan pada Kyuhyun?

_Pabboya_!

Rasanya sangat sulit. Ia hanya _namja_ brengsek yang bisanya hanya membuat Kyuhyun terluka. Manusia egois, busuk, itulah dirinya. Ia yang tak bisa mempercayai kekasihnya sendiri sepenuhnya. Ia yang tidak membiarkan kekasihnya berbicara, menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman itu. Ia satu-satunya orang yang menghina keadaan kekasihnya padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya meski keadaannya seperti itu.

Tubuh Siwon merosot ke bawah. Ia tak lagi bisa menopang segala dosa dalam dirinya, segala kesalahan yang dilakukannya pada kekasihnya, Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan air mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Untuk kali ini ia membiarkan dirinya menangisi kebodohannya.

Melepaskan Kyuhyun adalah kesalahan besar.

Melepas bunga mawar putih yang telah menghiasinya, hingga membuat bunga itu layu seperti ini. Ini kebodohan terbesarnya dalam hidup. Beberapa kali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, meski tindakan itu adalah hal yang percuma.

'Kyuhyun_-ah_, maafkan aku. Aku akan menepati janjiku padamu Kyuhyun_-ah_. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, _jebal_ Kyuhyun_-ah_...'

.

.

"_Umma_! _Umma_ sudah pulang?" Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya setelah ia mendengar ketukan keras dari luar. Ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba _umma_nya masuk tanpa salam dan dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke kamarnya. Karena bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, akhirnya ia mengikuti _umma_nya.

"_Umma_, ada apa? _Appa_ mana?"

"Diamlah dan cepat kemasi barang-barangmu!" _Umma_nya menjawab sembari memasukan beberapa potong pakaian dari lemari ke dalam koper dengan gerakan cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa, _umma_?"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Bummie."

DEG

"Pergi? Lalu Kyunnie dan _appa_ bagaimana?"

_Umma_nya berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Ia melotot ke arah Kibum. "Kenapa kau banyak sekali bertanya? Cepat lakukan saja perintah _umma_!"

"_Shireo_! _Umma_ harus jelaskan kenapa dulu."

"_Arraseo_, _umma_ akan jelaskan."

Kibum mendekat ke arah _umma_nya, sepertinya ini masalah serius.

"Kibummie, dengarkan _umma_. Harga saham di perusahaan _appa_-mu sedang merosot tajam. Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Perusahaan ini akan bangkrut jika tidak ada pemilik saham yang menanamkan modal lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, jika tidak kita akan jadi gelandangan apalagi Kyuhyun belum sadar."

DEG

Kibum tersentak. Berarti selama ini _umma_nya menikah dengan sang _appa_ tiri hanya karena harta? Benarkah Kim Heechul, _umma_nya, semenjijikan itu?

"_Umma_..." Ia mencoba menepis pikirannya, tapi percuma. Perkataan _umma_nya sendiri telah membuktikan jika dugaannya benar. "Jadi, _umma_..."

"Ne! Kau pikir _umma_ melakukan ini untuk siapa, eoh?"

Tentu saja untuk Kibum. Tapi sungguh, _namja_ itu tak menyangka _umma_nya akan berbuat licik seperti ini. Ia pikir _umma_nya benar-benar mencintai sang _appa_. Ternyata semua hanya sandiwara untuk mendapatkan materi.

"_Ani_ya, _umma_."

Heechul lagi-lagi menghentikan kegiatannya karena perkataan sang anak. "Ada apa lagi, Kibummie? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak mau, _umma_."

"_Wae_? _Waeyo_? Kau mau menderita seperti dulu lagi? Kau mau jadi miskin lagi? Apalagi kau harus menanggung beban keluarga ini nanti jika kau tidak pergi dengan _umma_."

"_Umma_, tidak sadarkah _umma_ betapa baiknya _appa_?"

DEG

"_Umma_, dia orang yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dia percaya padamu, _umma_. Tapi kenapa _umma_ seperti ini?"

"Ya! Kau tahu apa? _Umma_ bilang cepat kemasi barangmu dan pergi dari sini sebelum _appa_-mu pulang!"

"_ANIYO_, _UMMA_!" Kibum diam di posisinya.

"Kau, dasar anak nakal! Kenapa kebiasaanmu berteriak pada _umma_ tidak pernah hilang, eoh?" Heechul mengepalkan tangannya kemudian melayangkan beberapa pukulan di tubuh anaknya.

"Hiks, hiks..."

"Jangan menangis! Kita harus cepat!" Heechul kembali merapikan pakaian dalam kopernya, tak mempedulikan anaknya yang kini telah terisak.

"_Umma_, apa _umma_ akan meninggalkan Kyunnie lagi?"

DEG

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul datar, ia tak mengerti maksud kalimat anaknya itu. Apa maksudnya 'Meninggalkan Kyunnie lagi?'

"Apa _umma_ ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis seperti dulu lagi? Apa _umma_ akan meninggalkan anak _umma_ dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

DEG

"Kibummie?"

"Kyunnie kecil kita yang dulu sekarang sedang sakit, _umma_. Apa _umma_ tega meninggalkannya? Hiks, hiks..."

DEG

Heechul terdiam. Pikirannya seolah melambat untuk mencerna arti perkataan anaknya.

Kyunnie kecil kita?

Jadi... benarkah dugaannya selama ini jika Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun yang itu? Nama, ciri fisik dan kelainan yang dimiliki _namja_ itu memang sama dengan yang dimiliki putra kecilnya. Tapi, benarkah ini?

"_Umma_, aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Kyunnie lagi. _Umma_ harus tahu, dia benar-benar terluka karena kita, hiks, hiks... Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi, _umma_..."

"..."

"Kita harus mengobati lukanya, menyeka air matanya, jangan sampai jatuh lagi."

Heechul masih tercengang.

Dulu, ia telah sangat melukai hati putra kecilnya. Meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menangis di panti asuhan. Dan sekarang ia telah menemukan anaknya kembali yang telah di carinya bertahun-tahun, lalu apa ia akan meninggalkannya lagi?

Tes, tes, tes. Air mata itu bergantian jatuh dari matanya. Ia merasa sesak di dadanya hingga ia pukul-pukulpun sesaknya tidak mau hilang.

"Apa kau sedang berbohong, Bummie?"

"Aniyo umma. _Mianhae_ aku baru mengatakannya. Aku tahu, aku memang salah."

"Kyunnie..."

"Kyunnie..."

.

"Uhfaaa..."

"Jangan panggil aku _umma_! Aku bukan _umma_-mu, _umma_-mu sudah mati!"

.

"Kyunnie... hiks, hiks... _mianhaeyo_, _chagi_ya... _jeongmal_ _mianhae_..." _Yeoja_ itu akhirnya bisa puas menangis. Ia menyesal, menyesal tidak menyadari jika anak yang dicarinya selama ini sudah sedekat itu dengannya, bahkan ia pernah berbicara kasar pada anak itu.

"Kyunnie..." Tangisnya tak berhenti memanggil nama anaknya. Ia memang ibu yang bodoh, jahat, BRENGSEK. Anaknya sangat terluka sementara ia akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Tidak, ini tidak boleh. Ia harus tetap disini, bukan lagi untuk mendapatkan harta suaminya, tapi ia harus menyembuhkan luka anaknya yang terlanjur parah.

"Kyunnie, maafkan _umma_..."

GREP. Melihat _umma_nya menangis dengan sangat memilukan, Kibum segera memeluknya. Memberi kehangatan untuk _umma_nya itu. Walau bagaimanapun brengseknya seorang Kim Heechul, Kibum sadar jika _umma_nya itu tetap mencintai adiknya. Sekarang ia tahu alasan kenapa Heechul meninggalkan Kyuhyun di panti asuhan dulu.

Heechul tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menderita.

Krisis ekonomi yang menimpa keluarganya dulu sepeninggal ayahnya, harus membuat Heechul merelakan Kyuhyun untuk dititipkan pada panti asuhan. Ia yakin _umma_nya itu hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun kesulitan apalagi keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Perusahaan _appa_nya yang jatuh bangkrut, rumah yang disita, kakek dan neneknya yang tidak mau ikut menanggung beban keluarganya, cukup untuk membuat Heechul harus membanting tulang.

Kibum ingat seberapa keras _umma_nya bekerja untuk menghidupinya. _Yeoja_ itu bahkan rela menjadi penipu seperti ini. Menipu seorang pengusaha kaya dan menikahinya untuk mendapatkan seluruh kekayaannya.

Heechul meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan memilih pergi dengannya bukan berarti _yeoja_ itu pilih kasih atau apa. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun juga ikut menanggung beban berat yang harus dipikulnya. Setidaknya menitipkan Kyuhyun di panti asuhan bisa membuat kehidupan Kyuhyun sedikit layak. Kondisi Kyuhyun yang tuna wicara membuat Heechul mengerti jika itu saja sudah membuat anaknya menderita, apalagi jika harus hidup bersamanya, Kyuhyun akan menanggung beban yang lebih berat lagi.

"_Umma_, _uljima_..." Kibum menepuk-nepuk bahu _yeoja_ di pelukannya. Menenangkan _yeoja_ yang tengah terisak keras itu. "_Uljima_, _umma_, _uljimayo_..."

"Kyunnie, maafkan _umma_..."

.

.

'Jadi, seperti inikah kalian membohongiku?'

_Namja_ itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia yang awalnya berniat untuk istirahat setelah lelah menangani masalah perusahaannya, akhirnya memilih untuk diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang yang ada di dalam setelah mendengar suara-suara bisikan. Sebuah penjelasaan yang cukup menyakitkan baginyalah yang mampu membuatnya jadi seorang penguping seperti ini.

Kim Heechul, sang istri, menikahinya hanya untuk memperoleh seluruh hartanya.

Skandal yang menimpa perusahaanya sudah cukup membuatnya pusing. Ia bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya dengan susah payah demi keluarganya. Tapi, sekarang semuanya bagai sebuah tamparan keras baginya. Fakta yang menghancurkan semua harapannya untuk memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Tak disangkanya, istri yang sangat dicintainya sudah membohonginya dengan sangat kejam. Menipunya tanpa hati nurani. Ia bahkan percaya sepenuhnya jika _yeoja_ yang dipilihnya itu benar-benar mencintainya, dan ia salah besar!

Tan Hangeng, lelaki baik yang punya nasib menyedihkan. Istrinya yang dulu meninggal dunia, anaknya yang bisu sedang koma, perusahaan yang sedang bermasalah, dan sekarang ia ditipu oleh seorang wanita.

Sungguh, Tuhan benar-benar kejam padanya.

"_Umma_, apa _umma_ akan meninggalkan Kyunnie lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kibummie?"

"Kyunnie kecil kita yang dulu sekarang sedang sakit, _umma_. Apa _umma_ tega meninggalkannya? Hiks, hiks..."

"_Umma_, aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Kyunnie lagi. _Umma_ harus tahu, dia benar-benar terluka karena kita, hiks, hiks... Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi, _umma_..."

DEG

Hangeng yang sudah seperti kehilangan tenaga jadi makin terhenyak mendengar suara dari dalam sana. Pernyataan anak angkatnya itu membuatnya menyadari tentang sesuatu.

Kyuhyun, anak yang diasuhnya sejak dulu adalah anak dari seorang Kim Heechul, istri yang telah menipunya.

Jadi, apa ini memang sengaja direncanakan? Apa istri dan dua anak angkatnya itu sengaja merancang rencana untuk menjebaknya?

DEG

DEG

Heechul yang dengan sengaja meninggalkan Kyuhyun di panti asuhan agar ia dan Sungmin mengadopsinya sebagai anak. Lalu setelah Sungmin meninggal Heechul datang dan berpura-pura mencintainya kemudian menikah dengannya. Berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kyuhyun agar rencananya berhasil dengan baik. Lalu, _namja_ bisu itu sengaja berpura-pura memasang tampang menyedihkan agar ia dan Sungmin merasa iba, padahal _namja_ bisu itu adalah anak dari seorang wanita busuk bernama Kim Heechul. Dan setelah mereka mendapatkan segalanya, mereka akan meninggalkan ia sendirian?

BRENGSEK!

Benar-benar penipu ulung!

Hatinya seperti terhantam badai, porak poranda tak tersisa. Ia benar-benar sudah dibohongi oleh semuanya, istri dan anak yang benar-benar ia cintai justru membuatnya serasa di terbangkan ke atas awan lalu di jatuhkan tiba-tiba. Rasanya Hangeng ingin mati sekarang.

CKLEK.

Ia membuka pintu lalu masuk. Dua orang yang tengah berpelukan di dalam sepertinya merasa terkejut melihat ia yang datang tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah kusut dan mata merah yang berair.

"A..._appa_..."

"Han... Hannie..."

Hangeng tetap melangkah hingga berhenti tepat di depan dua orang itu.

"Chullie_-ah_, kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini padaku?" Ia menatap Heechul dalam. Pandangan penuh rasa kecewa.

Mendengar perkataan Hangeng, dua orang itu saling memandang. Mereka sadar jika Hangeng mendengar pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

"Kalian... kalian menipuku?"

"A..._appa_... bukan begitu..."

"Kalian dan Kyuhyun, adalah..."

"Hannie..."

"_Appa_, tidak seperti itu."

"Kalian sudah merencanakan ini dari awal." Nada bicaranya mendatar, Hangeng membuat dua orang itu menjadi benar-benar merasa bersalah. Akhirnya setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata yang mengungkapkan kemarahannya, Hangeng bersiap melangkah pergi, namun sebuah tangan menggenggam erat kakinya.

"_Appa_, aku mohon, _appa_ boleh marah padaku dan _umma_, tapi tolong jangan benci Kyunnie, _appa_... Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. _Jebal_, _appa_... aku tidak membohongimu. Aku mohon jangan membencinya, dia sudah sangat terluka karena perbuatan kami..."

DEG

Apa benar perkataan Kibum? Benar Kyuhyun tidak ikut andil dalam penipuan ini? Benarkah? Kenapa kata-kata Kibum sangat meyakinkan? Perkataan _namja_ itu mampu membuat hati Hangeng mencelos dalam. Kenapa _namja_ itu seperti mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Hangeng yang ingin sekali tidak mengiyakan permintaan _namja_ itu justru tidak mampu menolaknya.

Kibum sepertinya memang benar. Selama 11 tahun Hangeng menjadi ayah angkat Kyuhyun, belum sekalipun ia melihat atau merasakan jika Kyuhyun merencanakan sesuatu. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai _namja_ bisu pemurung meski ia sering tersenyum. Memang ada seberkas luka di hati Kyuhyun, Hangeng memang merasakannya.

Tapi...

"_Mollayo_, Kibum_-ah_. _Appa_ sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus _appa_ lakukan setelah ini..."

Dan lelaki bersahaja yang sudah cukup kecewa itupun pergi, meninggalkan Kibum dan Heechul yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Siang ini, Donghae tak berniat pergi kemanapun meski ini hari minggu. Ia merasa lebih nyaman berada di kamarnya. Menjenguk Kyuhyun dirasanya lebih baik dilakukan nanti malam.

_Namja_ itu merubah posisi tidurnya beberapa kali. Selimut di ranjangnya juga sudah berhasil di berantakan olehnya. Yah, Donghae hanya mencari posisi yang membuatnya tenang. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah kotak lusuh di atas lemari pakaiannya. Sepertinya sudah sangat lama tidak terjamah, terlihat dari banyaknya debu yang menyelimuti kotak itu. Dengan cepat ia berdiri lalu memungutnya.

"Apa ini?" Ia membukanya, namun yang ia dapat hanya sebuah potongan kayu kecil yang bentuknya tak beraturan. Ia memandang benda itu lebih teliti lagi sembari mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa memiliki benda seperti itu.

"Apa ini _puzzle_ yang waktu itu?"

Benar, Hae. Itu adalah potongan _puzzle_ yang di berikan oleh seorang anak kecil untukmu 11 tahun yang lalu. Kau tak ingat?

"Ah, ne. Aku ingat. Ini 'kan _puzzle_ yang waktu itu. Ada seorang _namja_ kecil yang memberikannya padaku."

Donghae membolak-balikan potongan kayu itu. Ada sebuah memori yang kembali berputar di otaknya. Kenangan manis bersama seorang _namja_ kecil.

.

.

::[]::

TBC

::[]::

.

.

Wah wah wah, _mianhae_ ini mirip sinetron... Author udah pernah bilang ini terinspirasi dari drama jadi ya scene-nya banyak yang mirip-mirip drama gitu.

_Mianhae_ juga update lama dengan hasil yang gak memuaskan begini. And...

_**JEONGMAL**_** GOMAWO UNTUK 100+ reviewers chap 8...**

Ini jumlah reviews terbesar author. Demi Allah deh gak nyangka sebanyak itu. Terima kasih semuanya... *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Untuk chap ini mohon juga review...


	10. All of Our Secret

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : WonKyu, HaeBum, HanChul**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf**_

_**Warning : miss typos, OOC, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ kecil menangis dengan kerasnya di bandara Incheon pagi itu. Ia yang terpisah dari gandengan _umma_nya terus saja memanggil-manggil nama sang _umma_ sembari mencari-carinya.

"_Umma_, _eodiga_? Hae mau pulang..." Rengekannya yang semakin keras itu tidak membuat seorangpun dari pengunjung bandara Incheon untuk merasa iba. Ckckck, serendah inikah rasa kepedulian mereka?

"_Umma_..."

PLUK

Ia menoleh saat tiba-tiba bahunya serasa ditepuk pelan dari arah belakang. Dan disana berdirilah seorang _namja_ kecil lain berkaos biru yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"_Nuguya_? Hiks, hiks..."

"_Uljimma_...," kata _namja_ kecil itu. "Jangan menangis, _ne_?"

"Tapi _umma_ku hilang, dan aku mau pulang..." Ia menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ kecil itu masih dengan sesenggukan.

"_Ne_, aku tahu, sekarang ulurkan tanganmu."

Ragu-ragu ia menuruti perkataan _namja_ kecil berkaos biru itu, tapi akhirnya ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ini, untukmu."

"Apa ini? Aneh..."

Ia menatap sebuah bongkahan kayu berbentuk aneh yang diberikan sang _namja_ kecil di telapak tangannya. Aneh sekali, seorang _namja_ asing tiba-tiba memberinya benda yang tak kalah asing.

"Ini akan membawa keajaiban, percayalah padaku," ujar _namja_ kecil itu masih dengan terus tersenyum.

"_Jinjja_?" Ia sejak tadi menangis, tapi sekarang matanya berbinar senang.

"_Ne_. Sekarang pejamkan matamu," perintah _namja_ kecil itu lagi padanya, dan ia lagi-lagi menurut begitu saja.

Dirasakannya tubuhnya diputar 90 derajat oleh _namja_ kecil itu, mungkin ia yang tadi menghadap ke selatan telah mengahadap ke arah barat sekarang.

"Buka matamu sekarang..."

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Sayup-sayup ia melihat seorang _yeoja_ berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_UMMA_!" teriaknya senang. _Yeoja_ yang tengah berlari itu memang _umma_nya yang tadi menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia begitu gembira melihatnya. Senyumannya terkembang sangat lebar menandakan ia sangat lega menemukan kembali _umma_nya berkat bantuan _namja_ kecil itu.

"Benar'kan apa kataku, ini membawa keajaiban."

"_Ne_, _jeongmal_ _gomawoyo_... eum... _hyung_?"

"_Ne_. Hae_-ah_, simpan ini baik-baik _ne_? _Appa_ku bilang ini akan membawa keajaiban jika aku berhasil menyatukannya dengan potongan-potongan yang lain." _Namja_ itu memegang bahunya, seperti memberinya sebuah kepercayaan besar.

Tunggu, 'Hae_-ah_'?

Darimana _namja_ kecil itu bisa tahu? Kenal saja tidak.

Ck, biarkanlah, setidaknya ia merasa senang karena _namja_ kecil itu membantunya untuk menemukan kembali _umma_nya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku? Bukankah kau harus menyatukannya?"

"_Arra_, jika kau bertemu lagi denganmu, aku akan mengambilnya. Dan potongan yang kau miliki ini akan menjadi pelengkap _puzzle_-ku, _arraseo_?"

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik, _gomawo_..."

"Aku harus pergi Hae_-ah_, pay-pay... Adikku pasti mencariku..." _Namja_ kecil itu mengusap kepalanya lembut lalu berjalan menjauh.

"_Ne_, _hyung_, hati-hati..." Ia menatap _namja_ kecil itu yang sudah melangkah jauh darinya. Ia tersentak sendiri saat disadarinya ia belum menanyakan siapa nama _namja_ kecil itu. Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya dari jauh.

"Donghae_-ah_, kemana saja? _Umma_ sangat khawatir..." _Umma_nya yang baru saja tiba, menepuk-nepuk bahunya seolah meluapkan rasa khawatir yang mendera. "Eh? Siapa itu?"

"Dia, _hyung_ baru Hae, _umma_..."

"_Hyung_?" tanya _umma_nya bingung.

'_Donghae-ah, simpanlah puzzle itu dengan baik. Aku akan membutuhkannya nanti. Percayalah, itu akan membawa keajaiban. Percaya padaku...'_

.

::[]::

Flashback End

::[]::

.

Donghae masih bergelut di atas ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri sembari menimang-nimag potongan kayu kusam ditangannya. Matanya menerawang, mengingat-ingat memorinya. Mengingat kembali wajah manis _namja_ kecil yang memberikan potongan _puzzle_ kayu untuknya dan mengatakan jika _puzzle_ itu membawa keajaiban.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak tanyakan namanya, Hae?!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Ia kembali menatap potongan _puzzle_ itu. "Apa benar ini membawa keajaiban? Kenapa _hyung_ itu sangat yakin akan bertemu denganku lagi? Haha, konyol!"

Tok tok tok. Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamarnya seperti diketuk oleh seseorang. Terpaksa ia bangun untuk membukanya. Sebelumnya ia meletakkan kembali potongan _puzzle_ yang digenggamnya ke dalam kotak dan ditaruhnya di atas meja.

"_Umma_?" Ibunya kini telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum paling menawan, tapi Donghae tahu senyuman itu pasti ada maunya.

"Hae, ayo ikut _umma_." Benar'kan...

"_Eodiga_?"

"_Umma_, harus pergi ke rumah sakit menjenguk seseorang."

"_Arraseo_..."

.

Sepasang suami istri itu -Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul- hanya saling diam satu sama lain. Tak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar sejak satu jam yang lalu. Saling menatap saja tidak apalagi untuk bersikap lembut dan mesra seperti biasanya. Keduanya menatap ke satu arah yang sama. Menatap _namja_ yang terbujur lemah di hadapan mereka, kosong, iba, sedih, atau menyakitkan? Entahlah.

"_Jebal_..." Dan satu suara akhirnya memecah hening. Suara seorang Kim Heechul mampu membuat Hangeng tersadar dari gulatan pikirannya.

"_Jebalyo_, Hangeng_-ah_, _jebal_... Jangan benci anak ini."

DEG

Ada seberkas rasa sakit saat Hangeng menangkap kalimat sesederhana itu. Hatinya bagai teremas oleh kata-kata manis _yeoja_ di depannya ini. _Yeoja_ penipu ini memang perangkai kata yang baik. Mudah sekali ia membuat hati Hangeng terenyuh.

"_Jebal_... Dia hanya kesepian, dia terluka, Hangeng_-ah_."

"..."

"Kau tahu, ini semua karena kesalahanku." _Yeoja_ bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Hangeng merasa terhempas jauh. Air mata yang mulai menggenang itu, sungguh Hangeng ingin menghapusnya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Ini semua salahku, bukan Kibum atapun Kyuhyun, percayalah..."

"..."

"Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu, jangan buat dia terluka lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, _jebal_..."

DEG

_Namja_ paruh baya itupun akhirnya tidak mampu menahan air matanya untuk turun. Tak sadarkah wanita itu jika ia juga terluka? Tan Hangeng, lelaki bodoh ini juga ingin menangis karenamu, Kim Heechul. Tak sadarkah betapa sulitnya untuk kembali mempercayai kata-katamu? Mempercayai seseorang yang kau cintai tapi justru menyakitimu. Itu sangat menyesakkan.

Tidak membenci Kyuhyun? Entah Hangeng bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Lelaki bodoh ini tidak mau tertipu lagi, tidak mau merasakan sakit yang hampir membunuhnya lagi.

"_Jebal_, pahami hatiku juga, Heechul_-ah_."

DEG

Satu kalimat itu mampu membuat Heechul terhenyak. Sungguh ia lupa jika ia juga telah menyakiti hati suaminya. Segala hal baik yang diberikan oleh suaminya hanya dibalas luka olehnya. Semua yang ia lakukan memang serasa tidak berguna. Wanita sebrengsek dirinya memang selalu salah. Ia tahu, ia sadar.

Ia menatap mata sayu suaminya itu penuh rasa bersalah. Manik mata yang mulai memerah dengan air bening yang tergenang banyak. Sorot kepedihan. Itu juga membuat Heechul merasa sesak.

'Hannie...' Ia menyesal, sungguh. Cinta yang diberikan oleh suaminya setulus hati, ternodai oleh perilaku kotornya. Kebohongan dan kemunafikan yang selama ini menjadi topengnya berhasil membuat Hangeng hancur.

Ia tahu, ia tak berhak menangis. Tapi melihat genangan air di kelopak mata yang sedang ditatapnya kini juga telah membuat hatinya bagai disayat belati.

"_Mianhae_... _Jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_, _jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_..." Itulah kata yang hanya mampu ia ucapkan untuk suaminya yang terlanjur terluka ini. "_Mianhae_..."

Tuhan... kenapa bisa serumit ini? Dua orang itu sebenarnya sama-sama terluka. Semua yang ada dalam kisah ini terluka. _Wae_? Kenapa selalu harus ada air mata disini?

"Han, _mianhae_... hiks hiks." Kim Heechul, katakan saja, jika sebenarnya kau juga diam-diam mencintainya. Memendam cintamu untuk mencapai tujuan utamamu untuk mendapatkan materi sekarang justru menjadi boomerang untukmu. Menyakitkan bukan? Kau selalu bilang ini demi anakmu, tapi anakmu juga tidak akan senang jika kau terluka seperti ini. Mereka pasti juga tidak mau ibu mereka mengesampingkan kebahagiaannya hanya untuk melakukan hal keji dengan alasan demi kehidupan mereka.

Katakan saja, maka dia akan mengerti. Jangan sampai ada kepalsuan lagi, Kim Heechul. Katakan bagaimana kau sesak memendam cintamu.

"Han... Hangeng_-ah_-"

"_Arraseo_, Chullie_-ah_. Berpura-puralah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa!"

BRAK

Pintu tertutup dengan suara yang sangat keras, hampir saja meruntuhkan kayunya –dan meruntuhkan hati Heechul-. Hangeng keluar dengan langkah sedikit berlari. _Namja_ itu bahkan tak memberikan kesempatan untuk _yeoja_-nya berbicara.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ia menatap kepergian suaminya, Kim Heechul dengan ekspresi terlukanya. Ia belum sempat bicara. Ia belum sempat mengatakannya. Belum sempat mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu, Hangeng_-ah_...' Kali ini benar, cintanya sepenuh hati, bukan lagi kepalsuan seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa suaminya itu tidak memberikannya kesempatan sekali ini saja?

'Han, sungguh maafkan aku. _Saranghae_...'

.

Nyonya Choi masih sibuk membuka lembar-lembar majalah terbitan minggu ini dengan santainya sebelum tiba-tiba anak semata wayangnya datang dengan langkah kasar ditambah sebuah dobrakan pintu yang membuatnya terjengit kaget.

"Aish... SIWONNIE, _UMMA_ TIDAK MENGAJARKANMU UNTUK BERBUAT TIDAK SOPAN SEPERTI INI! Kau membuat _umma_ kaget!" Wanita itu membanting majalahnya lalu menatap sang anak kesal. Namun sayang, tatapan kemarahannya tak sebanding dengan tatapan milik anaknya. Kemarahan dengan kadar yang melebihi batas maksimal, bahkan nyonya Choi yang awalnya ingin mengomel jadi bungkam.

"_W_..._wae_ _chagi_? Apa kau punya masalah? Katakan pada _umma_, barangkali _umma_ bisa membantumu," katanya dengan sedikit rasa takut melihat wajah putranya yang biasa tersenyum itu kini terlihat sangat... err menyeramkan.

"_Umma_, _wae_?"

"Huh? Mworago? Apa maksudnya? _Umma_ tidak mengerti. Apanya yang _wae_?"

"Kenapa _umma_ tidak bilang?"

"Apa maksudmu, Siwonnie?"

"Kenapa _umma_ berbohong seperti ini? Kenapa _umma_ bisa membohongiku?"

DEG

Bohong? Masalah apa Nyonya Choi berbohong pada anaknya?

"Bohong apa, Wonnie?"

"Kenapa _umma_ tidak mengakui jika aku adalah putra kandung _umma_?"

DEG

DEG

"Siwonnie..." Nyonya Choi hanya bisa membatu. Rahasia yang selama ini ditutupinya akhirnya terbongkar dengan sendirinya. Ia yang mencoba sekeras mungkin menutupi rahasia ini agar nama baik keluarganya tidak tercemar, tapi akhirnya sia-sia. Anaknya sendiri yang telah mengetahuinya.

_Namja_ itu jatuh berlutut di hadapan sang _umma_. _Namja_ yang bernama Siwon itu menunduk dalam kesedihan dan kemarahannya pada sang _umma_. "_Wae_, _umma_?"

Pertanyaan dari sang putra yang terus menanyakan 'kenapa?' membuat Nyonya Choi kebingungan setengah mati. Mana mungkin ia akan menjawab jujur dengan mengatakan ia sengaja menyembunyikan Siwon karena Siwon adalah putra hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan sang suami sebelum mereka menikah untuk menjaga nama baik keluarganya yang terlalu termasyur di seluruh Korea itu? Mana mungkin?! Yang benar saja! Bisa-bisa anaknya akan mati bunuh diri.

"_Aniya_, Wonnie... _Umma_ tidak mengatakannya karena _umma_ menunggu waktu yang tepat." Ia merangkul tubuh anaknya namun selalu ditepis. "Jangan begini, Siwonnie..."

Siwon mendongak, matanya sudah berair banyak dengan warna merah yang kentara. "Waktu yang tepat? Kapan? Bahkan sampai aku sebesar ini _umma_ anggap bukan waktu yang tepat?"

Benar, ini salah Nyonya Choi. Ia selalu mengulur-ulur waktu untuk mengungkap rahasianya. Ia selalu mencari-cari alasan agar rahasianya itu berhasil disembunyikannya dari sang putra.

"Apa _umma_ tahu, kebohongan ini sudah membuat seseorang terluka, _umma_..."

'_Mwo_?'

"Mungkin aku tak apa jika _umma_ membohongiku. Tapi, seseorang terluka parah karena perbuatan _umma_... Perbuatan kita..."

Benarkah? Jika begitu kenapa Siwon bisa sampai menangis seperti ini? Bukankah yang terluka bukan Siwon?

"Dia sakit, _umma_, dan ini karena kita." Nyonya Choi menatap putranya yang tengah memukul-mukul dadanya sambil menangis itu. Ia sedih, tak pernah sebelumnya ia meihat putranya menangis seperti ini. Kenapa anaknya bisa menjadi _namja_ lemah seperti ini? Choi Siwon yang ia kenal, adalah _namja_ yang selalu tersenyum meski ia mendapat masalah, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia sebagai seorang ibu tahu jika sekarang ini anaknya merasa benar-benar berduka.

"_Nugu_? _Nuguya_, Siwon_-ah_?" Ia bertanya namun putranya malah masih menangis sesenggukan.

Jangan salahkan Siwon jika ia tak mampu berkata-kata hanya karena sedih yang terlalu dalam. Bagaimana tidak sedih, jika orang yang kau cintai tersakiti karena ulah keluargamu? Dan sekarang orang terkasihnya itu sedang dalam kondisi sakit dan terluka parah. Bagaimana Siwon bisa menahan air matanya jika begini?

"Dia terluka karena aku..."

"_Mian_, _mianhae_, Siwon_-ah_. Maafkan _umma_..." Nyonya Choi kali ini mencoba memeluk Siwon lagi, dan akhirnya putranya itu tidak menolak. Sekarang dirasakannya bahunya basah oleh air mata sang putra. Ia mengambil tindakan dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu anaknya, sekedar menenangkan dan meminta maaf.

"Bagaimana ini, _umma_? Aku sudah terlanjur melukainya, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks, hiks...," kata Siwon seolah mengadu pada sang _umma_, menyalurkan kegelisahan dan kesedihannya yang ia rasakan begitu bergemuruh di hatinya.

Hm... Ya, ibunya tahu jika Siwon bernar-benar merasa terpuruk saat ini. Nyonya Choi paham, orang yang dimaksud Siwon adalah orang yang sangat dicintai oleh anaknya itu. Semua masalah ini adalah akibat kesalahpahaman Siwon yang berakar pada satu kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Nyonya Choi. Dan ia berjanji akan menebus semua kekecauan akibat kesalahannya itu.

"Jangan menangis, _chagi_... Maafkan _umma_, _ne_? _Umma_ akan memperbaiki semuanya. Ini kesalahan _umma_, jadi jangan salahkan dirimu. Kau mau memaafkan _umma_?"

"Bisakah aku mempercayai _umma_?"

"Percayalah, _chagi_, kali ini _umma_ tidak akan berbohong lagi padamu."

Bersabarlah sedikit Choi Siwon, semuanya akan segera membaik, dan bisa dipastikan luka kekasihmu itu akan segera sembuh. Tunggu sebentar saja, maka keajaiban itu akan datang.

.

Donghae mengikuti langkah _umma_nya dari belakang. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan jalan di lorong rumah sakit ini, dan sepertinya ia pernah melalui jalan itu. Tapi, apa iya?

"_Umma_, sebenarnya siapa yang akan _umma_ jenguk?" tanyanya sekedar mengusir rasa penasaran.

"Dia anak sahabat _umma_ yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan _umma_, Hae_-ah_."

"Eum...," jawab Donghae dan selanjutnya ia tak lagi bertanya pada _umma_nya.

Jika dilihat-lihat, jalan ini seperti jalan yang menuju ke ruang rawat seseorang. Donghae yang sejak tadi sudah merasa aneh, kini bertambah yakin saat melihat nomor ruang rawat yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia yakin sekali, ini kamar rawat KYUHYUN?

"_Umma_... ini..."

"Sudah cepat ayo masuk, _umma_ akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Tuan Tan, sahabat _umma_, kemarin _umma_ bertemu dengannya saat di bursa saham. _Kajja_!"

Donghae berdiri diam di depan pintu sementara _umma_nya sudah melangkah masuk. Ia masih meimirkan sesuatu tentang kaitan antara _umma_nya, Tuan Tan, dan Kyuhyun. Tuan Tan? Sahabat _umma_nya? Ini kamar rawat Kyuhyun dan marga Kyuhyun adalah Tan. Jadi ayah Kyuhyun itu... sahabat _umma_nya. Setelah beberapa detik ia berfikir akhirnya ia mengikuti _umma_nya masuk.

"_Annyeong_... Hangeng_-ah_?" sapa Nyonya Lee ramah. Setibanya ia di dalam ruangan, sang sahabat langsung saja menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Ah, _annyeong_, Sora_-ah_, lama tak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah, kau ini berlebihan, kemarin kita 'kan baru bertemu."

"Kau benar hahaha..."

Dua sahabat itu saling bercengkrama, hampir saja melupakan sesosok _yeoja_ yang duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menatap keakraban mereka dengan sedikit rasa cemburu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan anakmu? ASTAGA, NYONYA KIM!" Wanita bernama lengkap Lee Sora –ibu Donghae- itu begitu terkejut tatkala mendapati seorang _yeoja_ yang begitu lama tak ia jumpai tengah duduk di hadapannya. _Yeoja_ yang dicarinya bertahun-tahun itu kini telah muncul di depan matanya dengan tak disengaja.

Donghae yang menyusul di belakangnya tak kalah terkejut setelah mendapati sosok Kyuhyun ada di dalam kamar itu. Perkiraannya jika ia pernah melewati lorong rumah sakit itu memang benar adanya. Ia sering melewatinya jika ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun.

"Nyonya Lee?" _Yeoja_ yang duduk di tepi ranjang itu –Heechul- juga akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya karena keterkejutannya akan kehadiran sosok _yeoja_ yang dulu pernah bersimpuh sujud untuk meminta maaf kepadanya akan kesalahan anaknya yang membuat suatu kefatalan.

"Nyonya Kim, bagaimana bisa anda...?"

"Dia istriku, Sora_-ah_...," potong Hangeng cepat. Dan ia membuktikan jika ia benar-benar sedang berpura-pura jika tidak terjadi apa-apa saat ini. Membuat _yeoja_-nya semakin bersedih.

"Istri? Jadi..."

"_Ne_, aku menikah dengan Hangeng, Nyonya Lee."

"Nyonya Kim, senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda. Anda kemana saja? Kami mencari anda selama ini." Nyonya Lee menjabat tangan Heechul kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"Tentu, kami sudah saling kenal sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu. Ah, iya, perkenalkan ini putraku Lee Donghae. Donghae_-ah_ ayo beri salam."

"_Ne_, _annyeong_..."

"Kau, teman sekelas Kyuhyun 'kan? Bukankah kau sering berkunjung kesini?" tanya Heechul.

"_Ne_, _ahjumma_." Rasanya ada sedikit rasa senang saat Heechul mengajaknya bicara seramah ini, Donghae merasa jika Heechul memperhatikannya dari emarin saat mengunjungi Kyuhyun.

"Nyonya Lee, apa ini putra anda yang dulu?" tanya Heechul.

"_Ne_, Nyonya Kim, dia adalah putraku. Donghae_-ah_, kau tak ingat pada Heechul _ahjumma_?" Nyonya Lee menatap mata anaknya, meminta Donghae kembali mengingat kejadian sebelas tahun lalu.

"Eum, memang _ahjumma_ ini siapa, _umma_?"

DEG

Astaga, Donghae... ingatanmu buruk sekali tentang seseorang. Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan _ahjumma_ ini.

"Donghae_-ah_, kau tak ingat kecelakaan sebelas tahun yang lalu?"

.

::[]::

Flashback

::[]::

.

"Donghae, _chagi_, jangan bermain dekat dengan jalan raya, dan masukan mainanmu itu ke saku-mu." Perintah ibunya seolah tak di gubris oleh Donghae. Ia masih saja bermain di tepi jalan sembari memainkan potongan kayu yang didapatnya tiga hari yang lalu dari seorang _namja_ kecil manis yang mengatakan jika potongan kayu itu akan membawa keajaiban.

"Lalala," nyanyinya riang sembari melompat-lompat bolak-balik dari kanan ke kiri lalu berbalik lagi. Ia bosan menunggu ibunya yang sedang memilih booklet di toko bunga, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bermain sendiri saja.

Tak disadarinya ia melompat-lompat terlalu jauh dari ibunya. Terus ia bernyanyi riang dan tak memperhatikan jalan. Ia terus saja bermain dengan teledor akan bahaya hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tersungkur karena tersandung oleh batu yang entah kenapa bisa ada di tepi jalanan bersapal seperti itu.

BRUK~ Ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Hua... _puzzle_, _puzzle_..." Potongan kayu itu terlepas dari tangannya, terus menggelinding ke tengah jalan raya. Ia yang meskipun sakit karena terjatuh dengan sedikit keras namun segera saja berdiri dan berlari guna mendapatkan _puzzle_-nya kembali.

Lagi-lagi ia teledor. Anak kecil seperti dirinya memang tak mengerti bagaimana bahayanya jalan raya, hingga ia menyeberang dengan seenaknya sendiri. Donghae yang masih berusaha mengejar potongan _puzzle_-nya yang terus menggelinding jauh, tak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya.

Tin... tin... Beberapa kali mobil itu mengklakson, namun Donghae menghiraukannya. Nyonya Lee yang akhirnya juga sadar jika putranya sedang dalam bahaya hanya mampu menjerit-jerit histeris memanggil nama anaknya untuk segera minggir namun hasilnya nihil.

"DONGHAE_-ah_..."

TIN... TIN...

BRAK!

"Aish, kau nakal _ne_, _puzzle_. Kau pikir aku tak bisa menangkapmu? Eoh?"

Ya Tuhan bocah kecil itu selamat. Ia jutru tersenyum senang karena telah mendapatkan potongan kayu-nya kembali. Dasar anak kecil, ia tak tahu malapetaka apa yang baru saja dibuat oleh tingkah konyolnya ini. Mobil yang tadi hampir saja menabraknya kini sudah remuk menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Mobil yang sudah sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya itu terpaksa banting setir tampa mempedulikan keselamatan penumpangnya sendiri hanya demi seorang anak kecil.

Nyonya Lee diam membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun setelah melihat kejadian yang baru saja di akibatkan oleh kecerobohan anaknya. Ia terpaku melihat sebuah mobil yang hancur menabrak pagar pembatas jalan untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan tubuh putra kecilnya.

Mobil itu mengeluarkan asap tebal, hingga beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian hanbok warna hitam dengan seorang anak kecil. _Yeoja_ itu keluar dari pintu mobil sembari menggandeng tubuh si _namja_ kecil. Keduanya memiliki keadaan yang sama, luka di sekujur tubuh mereka dengan banyak darah. _Yeoja_ itu lalu berjalan ke arah kanan lalu tampak mengetuk-ketuk kaca pintu mobil itu.

"Kyunnie... Kyunnie_-ah_, kau dengar _umma_? Ayo keluar _chagi_..." Kira-kira seperti itulah kalimat yang diucapkan _yeoja_ itu di tengah isakannya. Kemudian beberapa orang datang membantunya mendobrak pintu mobil yang terkunci rapat itu dan berhasil mengeluarkan tubuh _namja_ kecil yang sempat terjebak di dalamnya. Sepertinya _namja_ kecil itu terluka parah.

"Kyunnie_-ah_, bangunlah _chagi_, ini _umma_, kau tak boleh tidur..." _Yeoja_ itu memeluk erat tubuh putra kecilnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi sang anak. Sementara _namja_ kecil lain yang berdiri di sampingnya terus menangis menggumamkan nama 'Kyunnie...'

'Donghae_-ah_, ini masalah besar.'

.

Nyonya Lee duduk di bangku rumah sakit dengan resah. Di sebelahnya telah duduk seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya sembari memanjatkan do'a untuk putranya yang sedang berjuang menghadapi maut.

Dua orang _namja_ kecil juga duduk berhadapan disana. Satunya berjongkok di timur lorong dan satunya duduk di kursi barat lorong. _Namja_ kecil yang sedang berjongkok itu sedari tadi menangisi sang adik yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Ia tak mempedulikan perih yang melandanya karena luka lecet akibat kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sementara _namja_ yang duduk di sebelah sang _umma_ menatap _namja_ kecil di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tak mengenali jika _namja_ kecil yang tengah menangis itu adalah namje kecil yang memberinya sebuah potongan _puzzle_ tiga hari yang lalu di bandara Incheon. Wajahnya yang berlumuran darah membuat tampang manis dan imut milik _namja_ kecil itu tertutupi.

Tak lama dokter keluar. Nyonya Lee dan _yeoja_ itupun sontak berdiri menghampiri dokter.

"_Uisa_, bagaimana putra saya?" tanya _yeoja_ itu buru-buru, saking khawatirnya.

"Nyonya, maafkan saya. Putra anda mengalami cidera parah di daerah sekitar pita suaranya. Putra anda mengalami cacat permanen. Pita suaranya tidak akan dapat berfungsi lagi dengan baik."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Seketika itu juga Nyonya Lee menutup mulutnya, ia sangat terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan dokter. Ia menatap _yeoja_ yang sejak tadi ada di sampingnya itu prihatin. _Yeoja_ itu terduduk lemas, perlahan air matanya turun. Ingin sekali Nyonya Lee merangkulnya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Putranyalah penyebab semua ini.

"Nyonya..."

"Hiks, hiks, Kyunnie..."

Sungguh rasanya tidak enak sekali, Nyonya Lee hanya ingin bermaksud meminta maaf. Tapi kenapa begitu sulit?

"Nyonya, mianhamnida, maafkan saya karena kecerobohan anak saya."

"HIKS, HIKS, KYUNNIE..." Tangisan _yeoja_ itu bahkan semakin keras sampai tak menanggapi kalimat Nyonya Lee.

Seolah kehabisan akal dan saking frustasinya, Nyonya Lee akhirnya berlutut di depan _yeoja_ itu sembari meminta maaf. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa bersalahnya. Ia yang teledor menjaga sang putra hingga bermain di jalanan dan menyebabkan kecelakaan separah ini.

_Yeoja_ itu masih bertahan dalam tangisnya, ia tak berminat sedikitpun menanggapi Nyonya Lee di tengah rasa sedih mendalamnya ini. Suaminya baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dan sekarang putranya harus memikul beban berat seperti ini. Perusahaannya sebentar lagi akan bangkrut dan ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Beban hidupnya begitu berat dan ia sungguh lelah tapi Tuhan masih saja memberinya cobaan. Ini tidak adil!

"Nyonya, kami benar-benar minta maaf, kami akan bertanggung jawab."

.

Ini sudah minggu kedua Keluarga Lee selalu berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Mereka berkewajiban menanggung seluruh biaya pengobatan korban kecelakaan dua minggu lalu akibat tingkah ceroboh putra mereka, Lee Donghae. Mereka benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada keluarga Kim –korban kecelakaan itu- apalagi setelah mendengar jika kepala keluarga itu baru saja meninggal dunia.

Dan hari ini seperti biasa mereka datang membawa buah-buahan dan bunga untuk _namja_ kecil putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang divonis menderita luka paling parah. Cacat permanen, pita suaranya rusak, itu berarti... dia bisu untuk selamanya. Ck, kasihan sekali anak itu, rasanya Nyonya Lee saja ingin menggantikan posisinya.

"_Annyeong_..." Nyonya Lee membuka pintu ruangan rawat itu. Setelah ia masuk ruangan itu didapatinya ruangan yang kosong, tidak ada seorangpun berada disana. Ia terperangah akan menghilangnya keluarga Kim dalam waktu satu malam.

.

::[]::

Flashback End

::[]::

.

"_U_... _umma_... ini?"

"_Ne_, Donghae_-ah_, _ahjumma_ ini adalah _ahjumma_ Kim yang mengalami kecelakaan sebelas tahun yang lalu. Kau ingat sekarang?"

DEG

Benarkah semua ini? Donghae kembali bertemu dengan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan sebelas tahun lalu yang diakibatkan olehnya. Ia dulu masih sangat kecil. _Namja_ sekecil dirinya dulu pasti belum mengerti akibat fatal dari kecerobohannya. Dan sekarang ia sudah sebesar ini, sekarang ia sudah tahu seberapa besar kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Bagaimana ia telah membuat sebuah keluarga kehilangan kebahagiaannya, bagaimana ia telah membuat seorang _namja_ kecil kehilangan suaranya, bagaimana ia membuat semua kekacauan ini.

"Nyonya Lee, tolong jangan mengungkit lagi kejadian itu. Aku ingin melupakannya," kata Heechul, auranya berubah dingin dan seperti dikelilingi awan mendung.

"_Aniya_, Nyonya Kim. Kami ingin menebus semua kesalahan kami. Mianhamnida atas kejadian itu, maafkan kami."

Hangeng memandang dua wanita yang sedang bercakap itu dengan bingung. Apa yang mereka maksud? Kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu? Kejadian apa? Kecelakaan?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya pada dua _yeoja_ itu.

"Hangeng_-ah_, sebenarnya dulu kami pernah bertemu tanpa sengaja dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Waktu itu Donghae anakku menyeberang tanpa melihat jalan dan mobil milik keluarga Nyonya Kim berjalan dari arah timur. Mobil itu lalu menabrak pagar pembatas jalan karena menghindari Donghae. Hiks, hiks, _mianhae_, Nyonya..."

DEG

Hati Donghae mencelos. Benar, kecelakaan waktu itu memang seperti yang diceritakan oleh _umma_nya. Ialah penyebab kecelakaan yang membuat seorang _namja_ kecil kehilangan pita suaranya. Penyebab kecelakaan hanya karena mengejar sepotong kayu tak berguna.

"_Umma_... _mi_... _mianhaeyo_... _Mianhaeyo_, _ahjumma_... ini semua salahku..."

DEG

"Hae_-ah_..."

"_Mianhae_, _jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_. _Jeongmal_ _mian_hamnida, _ahjumma_... Aku bersalah, aku bersalah, maafkan aku..." _Namja_ itu –Donghae-, ia memberanikan diri membungkuk dalam di hadapan Heechul. Meminta maaf sepenuh hatinya atas kesalahan yang mungkin tak bisa dimaafkan. Air matanya bisa terlolos dengan mudah tanpa halangan. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk menebus semua luka yang didapat oleh keluarga Kim karenanya.

Sementara itu Nyonya Lee menatap anaknya dengan sangat terhenyak. Ia sedih melihat anaknya seperti itu. Namun ia juga tak mampu melarangnya, ia juga merasa bersalah pada keluarga Kim. Terutama pada _namja_ kecil itu.

"_Mianhaeyo_, _ahjumma_, _jeongmal_ _mianhae_... Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan putra _ahjumma_ yang terluka parah waktu itu? Biarkan aku meminta maaf padanya. Aku sudah membuat hidupnya hancur, maafkan aku...," tangisnya semakin menjadi, Donghae yang masih memohon dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menatap mata Heechul dalam, meminta _yeoja_ itu mengabulkan permintaannya.

"_Aniya_..."

DEG

Tangisan Donghae terhenti sejenak setelah satu kata yang diutarakan Heechul, ia merasa terkejut mendengar jawaban yang jauh dari bayangannya. Ia kira Heechul akan menjawab 'iya', tapi nyatanya tidak. Kata itu, apa artinya Donghae dilarang untuk bertemu dengan _namja_ kecil itu?

"_Ahjumma_, aku mo..."

"Dia sedang tidur, dia sakit parah saat ini, kau tidak akan bisa meminta maaf padanya meski kau memaksa beberapa kali padaku. Lihat saja sekarang, dia tak mau membuka matanya."

DEG

DEG

Nyonya Lee, Donghae, Hangeng, tadinya mereka hanya terbawa suasana duka, tapi sekarang raut wajah mereka menampakan keterkejutan yang tak terkira. Manik mata ketiganya membulat sempurna, terhenyak oleh kalimat yang mereka dengar barusan.

Mereka akhirnya sadar, _namja_ yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang, _namja_ itu...

Kyuhyun,

adalah _namja_ kecil korban kecelakaan sebelas tahun yang lalu,

anak kecil yang kehilangan pita suaranya,

_namja_ kecil yang terluka paling parah.

"_Ahjumma_..."

"Kalian lihat 'kan sekarang, anakku sedang sakit, tolong jangan ganggu dia, biarkan dia tidur." _Yeoja_ bernama Heechul itu menghapusi air matanya yang turun bergantian dengan cepat. Ia sudah terlalu sedih bila mengingat kembali kejadian menyakitkan sebelas tahun lalu yang menimpa anaknya.

"Ja... jadi... Kyuhyun?"

"_Ne_, dia, anakku yang sedang sakit ini adalah _namja_ kecil itu. Kau lihat bagaimana dia terluka karenamu? Apa kau akan meminta maaf padanya sekarang sementara dia saja tak mau bangun dari tidurnya."

DEG

Donghae, andai saja ia tahu sejak awal jika ia mencintai _namja_ yang terluka karena ulahnya, ia akan pergi menjauh. Ia mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas pasti sangat membencinya. Selama ini ia bertanya 'KENAPA KYUHYUN MEMBENCIKU?' dan ia tak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. _Namja_ yang selalu ditanyai olehnya selalu saja bungkam dan menghindarinya tanpa mau menjelaskan. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa sementara _namja_ itu selalu saja menangis di depannya dengan air mata penuh luka. Andai saja, Tan Kyuhyun yang ia cinta mengatakan apa kesalahannya sejak awal, Donghae akan tahu diri sedikit dan memilih pergi.

Ia telah mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang, mengapa Kyuhyun selalu menatapnya penuh benci dan menghindarinya. Itu karena mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika Donghaelah yang menjadikan keadaannya seperti itu. Itu salah Donghae, ya kesalahan yang fatal.

"Kyu... Kyunnie..."

Tan Kyuhyun, kau, kau yang selama ini terluka. Maafkan semuanya yang tak pernah mengerti hatimu. Bangunlah sekarang dan katakan pada mereka bagaimana hatimu merintih, bagaimana kau menyembunyikan tangisanmu. Jelaskan semuanya pada mereka, jangan seperti ini. Kau membuat _umma_-mu semakin merasa bersalah. Kau membuat _appa_-mu juga akhirnya membencimu. Kau membuat hati _namja_ yang mencintaimu juga akhirnya tersakiti.

_Namja_ ikan itu, yang sangat kau benci ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Dia ingin meminta maaf, dia ingin mengungkapkan seberapa besar rasa bersalahnya. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, mengobati semua lukamu. Jadi tolong bangunlah.

_Umma_-mu, Kim Heechul. Dia sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Dia sudah mengerti sakitnya kau selama ini. Dia sudah tahu apa kesalahan terbesarnya dalam hidup, membiarkanmu terluka. Maaf, atas semua kepedihan yang kau rasakan karenanya. Dia menyesal.

Tan Hangeng, ayah angkatmu ini, memang rasanya dia akan sulit mempercayaimu lagi. Tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat mencintaimu meski kau bukan putra kandungnya. Dia tidak membencimu, jadi jangan takut. Dia hanya butuh sedikit penjelasan dan pengertian, maka dia akan mengerti.

Dan seorang _namja_ yang sangat kau cintai, Choi Siwon. Ya, memang dialah yang membuat hatimu sangat terluka. Dia _namja_ brengsek yang kau cinta. Dia _namja_ pemilik senyuman manis yang sering membuatmu tersipu, membuatmu merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, membuatmu lukamu terasa sedikit ringan. Namun sayang, dia menghina keadaanmu, melempar jauh perasaanmu, lalu semakin mengeruk lukamu yang hampir sembuh. Choi Siwon yang ingin sekali kau menjadikannya sebagai malaikat pelindung namun justru menjadi malaikat maut bersayap hitam bagimu.

Maaf. Ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Siwon sudah mengerti sekarang, ia salah telah melukai hatimu, Tan Kyuhyun. Ia pria terbodoh yang menyakiti hati _namja_-nya. Ia pria terbrengsek di dunia, membuat janji lalu mengingkarinya sendiri. Membiarkanmu dalam kesakitan seperti ini, ia menyesal. Tapi, biarkan dia memelukmu kembali, memberi cinta yang pernah sempat memberimu luka. Kali ini dia akan memberimu sejuta cinta penuh rasa bahagia dan ketulusan tanpa ada keraguan lagi. Cepatlah bangun dan kembali tersenyum untuknya, Kyuhyun. _Namja_ ini sudah sangat merindukanmu. Dia mencintaimu...

.

'Kyunnie, _chagi_, kau dengar _appa_?'

'Kyunnie_-ah_, buka matamu, ini _umma_, kau tidak rindu pada _umma_?'

Suara-suara itu, dari mana asalnya? Itu suara _appa_ dan _umma_nya. Ya, Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

'_Appa_, _umma_...'

'Buka matamu Kyunnie...'

Perlahan ia mulai mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Mulai merasakan bagaimana angin sedikit merasuk, membuat bola matanya sedikit merasakan dingin. Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling setelah berhasil membuka matanya secara penuh.

Gelap.

Disini bahkan tak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Ia tak bisa melihat dalam gelap seperti ini, ini dimana?

'_Appa_, _umma_, tolong Kyunnie, Kyunnie takut sendirian, disini gelap sekali,'mohonnya dengan wajah panik.

Tiba-tiba ada dua tangan dingin yang menggenggamkedua tangannya. Dan muncul dua sosok dari arah samping kanan dan kirinya. _Appa_ dan _umma_nya, mereka seperti cahaya yang tiba-tiba menerangi gelapnya. Dua orang yang begitu ia rindukan itu kini muncul dihadapannya dengan senyuman yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu terharu dan bahagia sampai rasanya ingin menangis.

'_Appa_...'

'Kyunnie, kau ini sudah besar, jangan menangis terus.'

'Tapi aku merindukan _appa_, kenapa _appa_ selalu pergi dariku dan membohongiku?'

'Kau ini, _appa_ selalu bersamamu, kau tidak merasakannya?'

'_Aniya_, _appa_ bohong. _Appa_ bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, tapi apa nyatanya _appa_ pergi tanpa pamit.'

'Hahaha, dasar anak manja, kau tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, hanya saja kau lebih cengeng.'

'_Appa_...'

'Kyunnie_-ah_, jangan terus merajuk pada _appa_mu."

"_Umma_ juga, kenapa _umma_ lama sekali tak pulang, aku merindukan _umma_ setengah mati.'

'Ah, _jeongmal_? _Umma_ juga sama.'

'Lalu kenapa tidak pulang? Eoh?'

'Kau ini. Bagaimana kau tanpa _umma_? Apa kau sudah lebih disiplin?'

'Tentu, _umma_ tidak lihat aku setampan apa sekarang?'

'Yak! Wajah tampanmu itu karena aku!'

'_Mwoya_? _Appa_ itu tidak tampan!'

'Dasar anak kurang ajar.'

Tiga sosok itu terus saja bercengkrama dengan sedikit candaan. Ini begitu menyenangkan, hal yang begitu Kyuhyun rindukan.

'Kyunnie, sekarang _umma_ akan berbicara serius padamu.'

'_Ne_?'

'Kau harus memilih, Kyunnie.'

'Memilih? Apanya yang harus dipilih, _appa_?'

'Lihatlah dua pintu disana.'

Ya, Kyuhyun lihat. Dua pintu bercahaya itu, kenapa?

'_Ne_?'

'Pilih salah satu.'

'Memangnya kenapa?'

'Pilih saja, jangan banyak tanya. Kau harus memilih dengan baik, itu adalah pintu dimana jalan hidupmu akan di tentukan.'

'_Mwo_?'

'Kyunnie, _umma_ akan bertanya sekarang padamu. Apa keinginanmu? Ikut bersama dengan _umma_ dan _appa_, atau kembali pada _umma_-mu dan _appa_-mu?'

'Aku tidak mengerti, _umma_.'

'Kyunnie, kau tak menyadarinya sejak tadi?'

'Apa? Ya Tuhan, aish, _pabbo_ Kyuhyunnie. _Ne_, _umma_, aku... bisa berbicara, apa ini...?'

'_Ne_, sekarang aku tahu 'kan? Pilihlah sekarang Kyu, waktumu tidak banyak.'

'Jika aku salah memilih pintu, bagaimana?'

'Semua bisa saja berubah. Kau akan kehilangan salah satu diantara kami, _umma_ dan _appa_ atau keluargamu sekarang.'

'_MWO_? _ANIYA_, AKU INGIN BERSAMA KALIAN SEMUA.'

'Tidak bisa, Kyu, jika begitu kau serakah. Kau harus memilih salah satu, cepat, waktumu semakin sedikit.'

'Tapi, _umma_...'

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia menatap kedua pintu itu dan ia harus memilih salah satu, tapi yang mana? Keduanya sama-sama akan membuatnya terpisah dari _umma_ dan _appa_nya.

'_Umma_, aku takut kehilangan _umma_ dan _appa_...'

'Mantapkan hatimu, maka pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik.'

'_Arraseo_, _umma_.'

Ia berjalan meninggalkan _appa_ dan _umma_nya, terus hingga di depan dua pintu itu. Ia memegang kenop salah satu pintunya. Merasa ragu dengan pilihannya, ia beralih pada pintu yang satunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya _appa_ dan _umma_nya menganggukan kepala mereka mendukungnya.

CKLEK

Dan ia membukanya lalu perlahan sosok _appa_ dan _umma_nya itu menghilang. Ia tersentak, ia memanggil-manggil nama _appa_ dan _umma_nya namun suaranya tak terdengar. Ia menangis, ia rasa _appa_ dan _umma_nya akan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ia ingin kembali keruangan gelap itu, namun pintu itu secepat kilat tertutup rapat.

'Hiks... kenapa seperti ini? Apa kalian akan meninggalkanku selamanya? Aku ingin bersama kalian... Aku selalu menangis tanpa kalian disisiku...'

Kyuhyun menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lututnya yang ia peluk sendiri. Ia akan kesepian lagi setelah ini.

"Kyunnie..."

'_Umma_, _appa_, Bummie _hyung_, Wonnie _hyung_, Hae?'

.

.

::[]::

TBC

::[]::

.

.

Apa ini terlalu panjang? Hehehe, _mian_ ya udah nunggu lama banget... (^_^)v Bener-bener banyak tugas sekolah dan gak sempat pegang laptop. _Mian_ juga untuk ketidakmunculan uri Kibum di chap ini dan feel yang gak begitu kerasa ky chap 7 dan 8. _Mianhae_...

Tolong keep review... jangan patahkan semangat author...

Ayo-ayo review...


	11. The Way to Replace Mistake

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : WonKyu, HaeBum, **_Han_**Chul**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf**_

_**Warning : miss typos, OOC, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

Kibum membuka pintu ruang rawat adiknya. Hari ini pulang sekolah ia datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga adiknya. _Appa_ dan _umma_nya tidak bisa datang hari ini dan itu sebuah keberuntungan baginya karena bisa tinggal berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, _hyung_ bawa es krim," katanya seraya meletakkan bungkusan di meja. Tentu saja adiknya hanya diam meskipun tawarannya begitu ramah.

"Kau mau mendengar cerita? Ah, ya, kau ingat permainan _Puzzle_ itu? Dulu kau yang memberikannya pada _hyung_ dan meminta _hyung_ untuk menyelesaikannya. Beberapa hari ini _hyung_ sudah berusaha, tapi ada sebuah potongan yang menghilang."

"..."

"Ini, _hyung_ membawanya, semuanya hampir selesai jika potongan itu ditemukan." Ia menunjukan kotak kayu berisi sususnan _puzzle_ kayu yang hampir permukaannya tertutup semua.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka oleh seseorang. Kibum yang sejak tadi sedang mengajak bicara _dongsaeng_nya itupun menoleh.

"Eh, Donghae?"

"Ki... Kibum _hyung_, kau ada disini? Eum... kalau begitu aku pergi saja."

Orang yang baru saja masuk itu ternyata Donghae. Dia membawa sebuket bunga, dan masih menggunakan seragam, sepertinya begitu pulang sekolah dia langsung pergi kesini.

"E..Eh, jangan! Kau disini saja, kau tak ingin menemani Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum ramah. Donghae jelas terkejut mendengarnya. Apa Kibum belum tahu jika dia adalah orang yang menyebabkan kecelakaan 11 tahun yang lalu.

"_Hyung_..."

"Duduklah." Kibum menyodorkan sebuah kursi dan menyuruh Donghae duduk disana.

Donghae dengan malu-malu akhirnya menurut. Ada rasa agak rish dengan sikap Kibum, juga rasa bersalah yang membuat dia enggan sebenarnya.

BLETAK

Sebuah potongan kayu melesat jatuh dari dalam tas Donghae tanpa disadarinya saat ia hendak meletakkan tasnya di meja. Kibum yang melihatnyapun segera meraih benda kecil itu.

"Donghae_-ah_, ini mi..."

TUNGGU!

Ini, kayu kecil ini, potongan _puzzle_ yang Kibum cari. Potongan terakhir yang akan jadi pelengkap _puzzle_-nya. Ia akhirnya sadar jika _puzzle_ itu benar-benar potongan yang ia cari.

"Eh, itu milikku, _hyung_. Untung tidak hilang... _Gomawo_." Donghae meraihnya dari tangan Kibum sementara _namja_ itu masih berada dalam ketercengangan.

'Hae, itu... sebuah potongan _puzzle_ 'kan?"

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Dulu ada seorang _namja_ kecil yang memberikannya padaku dan memintaku untuk menyimpannya."

DEG

DEG

"Be... benarkah?" Otak Kibum kembali memutar memori tentang kejadian yang dulu serupa dengan cerita Donghae. Dimana ia memberikan sebongkah potongan kayu _puzzle_ miliknya pada seorang anak kecil yang menangis di bandara Incheon. Menyuruh _namja_ kecil itu menyimpannya baik-baik karena ia akan memerlukannya nanti.

.

::[]::

Flashback

::[]::

.

"Bummie, jangan jauh-jauh dan cepat kembali, _appa_mu akan segera berangkat."

"_Ne_, _umma_..." Kibum tak mempedulikan perintah _umma_nya dengan baik. Dasar anak-anak, ia tetap saja bermain sesukanya.

Ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi bandara yang dianggap sebagai tempat bermainnya sementara waktu. Namun suara tangisan seorang anak kecil menghentikan lagkahnya. Ia menengok kesana kemari mecari sumber suara itu dan akhirnya ia temukan.

Seorang _namja_ kecil yang sangat ia kenal tengah menangis mencari _umma_nya.

"Ya! Bukankah itu Donghae?" gumamnya. Segera ia menghampiri _namja_ kecil itu untuk menenangkannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengabaikan _namja_ kecil yang telah menarik perhatiannya di sekolah itu? _Namja_ manis bernama Donghae yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan dimatanya. Satu-satunya _namja_ kecil yang telah merebut cintanya untuk yang pertama.

Kibum merogoh sakunya, dan menemukan sepotong kayu _puzzle_. Ia pikir potongan kayu itu bisa menghibur _namja_ kecil itu. Apalagi _appa_ dan adiknya bilang jika _puzzle_ itu membawa keajaiban. Memberikan sepotong _puzzle_ itu pada seseorang yang disukainya tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat ibu anak itu yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter darinya. Otak jeniusnya mulai bekerja untuk membuat trik kecil guna menghibur _namja_ kecilnya itu.

'Donghae-_ah_, aku datang..."

"_Uljimma_...," katanya, mungkin kalimat yang _terlalu to the point_ untuk menghibur _namja_ kecil itu. "Jangan menangis, _ne_?"

.

::[]::

Flashback End

::[]::

.

"Donghae_-ah_, kau mendapatkan ini sewaktu di bandara?"

"_Ne_, bagaimana _hyung_ tau?"

"Kau tak ingat aku, Hae? Aku yang memberikannya padamu."

DEG

Dan Donghae-pun terhenyak akan kalimat yang dinyatakan Kibum. Teka-tekinya selama ini tentang siapa _namja_ kecil yang memberikan _puzzle_ itu padanya akhirnya terkuak. _Namja_ kecil itu, yang memberikan potongan _puzzle_ itu padanya adalah Kibum, kakak Kyuhyun.

"_M_... _mwo_? _Hyung_?"

"_Ne_, Hae_-ah_. Aku juga teman sekolahmu saat di taman kanak-kanak, kau tak mengingatku? Aish, bodohnya, bagaimana kau bisa mengingatku, saat itu kita masih kecil dan tentu saja wajah kita sudah berubah."

Meski diajak bicara, Donghae hanya diam. Ia tak bisa menjawab apapun atau sekedar merespon perkataan Kibum. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kibum. Bagaimana bisa kejadian masa lalunya saling berkaitan seperti ini? Dan bagaimana bisa itu terbongkar saat ini?

Kibum yang memberikan potongan _puzzle_ itu padanya. Potongan _puzzle_ itu jugalah yang menyebabkan sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun bisu. Dan jika Kibum adalah kakak Kyuhyun, maka _namja_ kecil yang dulu menangis di rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, adalah Kibum? Kibum yang sama dengan yang memberikan sebuah potongan _puzzle_ padanya? Tapi, kenapa Kibum juga tak mengenalinya? Bukankah waktu itu mereka duduk berhadapan di rumah sakit? Tentu saja, pabbo! Kibum terlalu sibuk menangis dan tidak akan mungkin akan mempedulikan kehadiran Donghae apalagi menyapanya.

"Donghae_-ah_? _Gwaenchanayo_?" Pertanyaan Kibum membuyarkan lamunannya.

Donghae terkesiap. "_Ne_, _hyung_," jawabnya walau terdengar gugup.

"Maaf, karena aku juga agak lupa denganmu. Dulu, sewaktu kecil, aku pernah mengalami kejang yang hebat. Karenanya aku sedikit lupa akan memoriku."

"_Gwaenchana_, _hyung_."

"Hm, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Kibum hanya bermaksud basa-basi pada Donghae daripada suasana hening tercipta. Mengobrol sembari membasuhi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan air, rasanya tidak membosankan.

:: Donghae POV

Benar, benarkah semua yang terjadi ini? Benarkah semuanya saling berhubungan? Aku, Kyuhyun dan Kibum _hyung_, kami saling bersangkutpautan.

Dan, apa Kibum _hyung_ belum tahu jika akulah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan waktu itu? Jika memang begitu, apa aku harus bicara jujur padanya? Mengatakan tentang yang sebenarnya? Tapi bagaimana jika setelah ini justru aku akan membuatnya terluka seperti Kyuhyun? Aku tak mau menyakiti dua orang, apalagi Kyuhyun dan Kibum _hyung_ itu kakak beradik.

Ya Tuhan, bantu aku. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah membuat salah satu dari kakak beradik itu terluka dan aku tak mau menyakiti yang satunya lagi. Cukup untuk semua yang aku kacaukan. Cukup untuk Kyuhyun yang aku sakiti. Aku tak mau Kibum _hyung_ juga membenciku dan pergi menjauh dariku. Dia satu-satunya yang aku harapkan untuk bersandar jika aku menangis.

Dia, meskipun aku tak mencintainya, entah mengapa aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Ada damai di hatiku saat melihatnya, melihat wajahnya yang manis dan seputih salju. Melihatnya yang pernah terluka karena _namja_ bernama Choi Siwon itu, rasanya aku ingin membantunya keluar dari kesedihan.

Dia, Kibum yang baik hati, tapi juga terkadang egois. Sosok kakak yang begitu menyayangi adiknya, namun juga pernah membuat adiknya begitu terluka.

Lalu, apa aku berani untuk melukai hatinya dengan mengatakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya? Mengatakan jika aku adalah pelaku utama terjadinya kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun, adik tercintanya. Apa aku berani? Apa aku siap jika dia akan membenciku sama seperti Kyuhyun?

:: Donghae POV End

"Kibum _hyung_?"

"_Ne_, Hae_-ah_." Rasanya benar-benar tak sanggup melihat senyuman di wajah Kibum. Sekali Donghae membongkar rahasianya, senyuman manis itu pasti akan menghilang. Namun Donghae sudah bertekad untuk mengatakannya. Ia harus siap dengan segala resiko yang akan terjadi.

"Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hm, _ne_, katakan saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya. Kau boleh marah padaku atau tidak itu terserah, yang penting aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

'Hm? Kenapa Donghae bicara seperti itu?'

"_Hyung_, jika kau adalah kakak Kyuhyun, dan _namja_ kecil waktu itu, pasti kau ingat tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi padamu, _umma_-mu dan Kyuhyun 11 tahun yang lalu 'kan?"

"Hm, tentu saja." Lihat 'kan, baru saja Donghae membuka kalimat pertamanya, raut jawah Kibum sudah berubah sedih.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu 'kan jika kecelakaan itu disebabkan oleh seorang anak kecil?"

DEG

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Hae_-ah_?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Ka... karena, _namja_... kecil itu... adalah... aku, _hyung_."

DEG

Kibum terlihat sangat kaget. Mata yang membelalak dan berubah menjadi tatapan kosong, membuktikan jika dia benar-benar terkejut atas perkataan Donghae.

"Be... benarkah?"

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Kau boleh marah ataupun menyimpan dendam padaku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kemarahanmu, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. _Jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_..."

_Namja_ itupun pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang duduk sendirian di dalam ruangan. Masih dengan keadaan shock mendalam, Kibum tak sadar jika air matanya perlahan turun mengaliri pipinya. Satu lagi fakta menyakitkan yang dia termia. Donghae, _namja_ yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu adalah... PEREBUT KEBAHAGIAAN SANG ADIK. _Namja_ yang menjadikan Kyuhyun adiknya menjadi bisu dan terluka, _namja_ itu Donghae.

Kenapa? Disaat ia menemukan cinta pertamanya kembali, harus dalam keadaan seperti ini. _Namja_ kecil yang masih tersimpan dalam sebuah ruangan di hatinya selain Siwon itu kembali dengan membawa luka untuk Kibum.

'Donghae_-ah_, kau..."

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Berkas-berkas penting dan surat-surat lainnya sudah siap di tangan Nyonya Choi. Ia juga sudah siap menuju _Han Corporation_, perusahaan yang terancam mengalami kebangkrutan. Semuanya sudah ia persiapkan dengan matang untuk membeli saham perusahaan itu, mencegah terjadinya kebangkrutan.

Ia tersenyum penuh bahagia karena inilah saatnya ia menepati janjinya pada sang putra, Choi Siwon. Menepati janjinya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dan mengobati luka seorang _namja_ yang diakibatkan olehnya.

_Namja_ yang sangat dicintai oleh putra semata wayangnya itu, ternyata adalah putra dari pemilik perusahaan _Han_. Namanya Tan Kyuhyun, putra bungsu dari Tan Hangeng. Ia dengar dari sekertarisnya, _namja_ itu sedang koma di rumah sakit karena sebuah kecelakaan. _Namja_ itu yang dimaksud oleh putranya sebagai _namja_ yang terluka parah.

"Nyonya, sudah sampai...," kata supirnya, menyadarkan Nyonya Choi dari lamunannya.

Ia segera beranjak turun dan memasuki gedung perusahaan itu. Tak disangka, putranya sudah berdiri dengan pakaian resmi super rapi di depan pintu masuk utama.

"Siwonnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"_Umma_..."

.

.

"Sora_-ah_, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan ke _Han Corporation_." Nyonya Lee menjawab pertanyaan suaminya sembari mengancing blezernya.

"Untuk apa pergi ke perusahaan yang sudah mau bangkrut itu?"

"Aku akan membeli saham mereka."

"_MWO_?! Kau sudah gila?!" Hampir saja mata Tuan Lee melotot keluar mendengar kalimat telak dari Nyonya Lee. Ia tak habis pikir dengan istrinya, apa mungkin istrinya itu jadi bodoh sekarang atau apa, bisa-bisanya membeli saham perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut.

"Ck, _yeobbo_, dengarkan aku." Nyonya Lee menggenggam tangan suaminya, mencoba menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya bertindak bodoh seperti ini. "Kau ingat kecelakaan 11 tahun yang lalu? Kecelakaan waktu itu, karena Donghae menyeberang sembarangan."

"Hm ya, aku ingat," jawab Tuan Lee. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau membeli saham Han?"

"Kau ingat _namja_ kecil yang akhirnya menjadi bisu karena kecelakaan itu? Kau ingat Nyonya Kim?"

"Hm, _ne_. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan padaku, jangan berbelit-belit seperti ini."

"_Yeobbo_, kau harus tahu, pemilik perusahaan Han adalah sahabat lamaku, dia adalah suami Nyonya Kim. Mereka menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan, _namja_ kecil yang jadi bisu waktu itu sekarang sedang koma. Dia, sekarang juga menjadi teman Donghae."

"_Mwo_rago? Benarkah yang kau katakan?"

"_Ne_, _yeobbo_. Dulu kita belum sempat menebus kesalahan kita pada Nyonya Kim dan _namja_ kecil itu. Sekaranglah saat yang tepat, _yeobbo_..." Sekeras mungkin Nyonya Lee meyakinkan suaminya.

"Tapi..."

"Dan perlu kau tahu, _yeobbo_, anak kita, mencintai _namja_ kecil itu, Donghae kita menangis sejak kemarin saat menyadari _namja_ yang dicintainya adalah _namja_ kecil yang terluka karena dirinya."

DEG

Selalu, jika sudah menyangkut putra semata wayangnya, Tuan Lee sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Apa saja yang Donghae inginkan selalu diturutinya. Ia hanya ingin anaknya bahagia.

"Baiklah, berapa saham yang akan kau beli?"

.

.

"_Umma_, kenapa membawaku kesini?" Donghae dengan mata sembabnya menatap sang _umma_ yang berjalan beriringan dengannya sejak tadi. Baru saja ia bangun setelah semalaman ia terus memikirkan takdirnya yang begitu menyakitkan, _umma_nya langsung menyuruhnya mandi dan berpakaian sangat rapi lalu membawanya ke sebuah gedung perkantoran berlabel '_Han Corporation_'.

"Kau ingin mengobati lukanya 'kan, Hae?"

Donghae terkesiap mendengar ucapan sang _umma_. Bingung dan tak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud dari kata-kata _umma_nya barusan.

"Maksud _umma_ apa?"

Seakan tahu jika putranya belum paham dengan ucapannya, Nyonya Lee berhenti berjalan lalu menatap mata anaknya. Seperti biasa, ia menjelaskan secara lembut.

"Kau janji ingin menebus kesalahanmu, mengobati luka _namja_ itu, membuat _namja_ itu kembali tersenyum."

"..." Ah, akhirnya Donghae mengerti.

"_Umma_ akan membantumu sebisa mungkin. Apa saja yang _umma_ bisa lakukan, _umma_ akan melakukannya. _Umma_ tidak ingin melihatmu menangis terus, _umma_ juga ingin kau bahagia, Hae..."

"Tapi, _umma_... apa masih bisa? Apa masih ada kesempatan untukku?"

"Masih, Hae," kata Nyonya Lee sembari tersenyum pada putranya. "Percayalah pada _umma_, semuanya akan kembali membaik seperti semula. Ayo masuk!" Nyonya Lee merangkul putranya lalu kembali berjalan memasuki perusahaan itu.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju ruang rapat, ia dan Donghae berpapasan dengan dua orang saingan bisnisnya, Nyonya Choi dan... TUNGGU! Choi Siwon?

"Nyonya Lee?" Wanita berperawakan tinggi itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Nyonya Lee.

'Nyonya Choi? Ada kepentingan apa anda berada disini?"

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, maka aku juga akan menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Sementara para nyonya-nyonya itu berbincang-bincang, dua orang _namja_ yang ada disana juga saling menatap bingung dan benci. Mereka, adalah _namja_ yang sama-sama menyakiti hati seseorang, tapi juga sama-sama ingin mengobati luka seorang _namja_ yang mereka cintai. Sama-sama ingin saling menjatuhkan, tapi juga merasa dirinya sendirilah yang paling bersalah.

"Oh, aku? Hanya ingin membeli saham perusahaan ini." Kalimat Nyonya Lee membuat Nyonya Choi seketika menghentikan senyuman angkuhnya.

"Kau, ingin membeli saham perusahaan ini?"

"_Ne_."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Untuk apapun, itu bukan urusanmu. Aku permisi dulu. Ayo, Hae..."

Nyonya Lee dan Donghae-pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Nyonya Choi dan putranya yang berdiri mematung di tempat. Rencana yang sudah disusun oleh Nyonya Choi ternyata juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengan Nyonya Lee. Wanita itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Tidak cukup hanya menjadi saingan bisnis, sekarang apa yang mau ia lakukan dengan melakukan hal yang ingin Nyonya Choi lakukan?

"Siwon_-ah_?" Ia memandang anaknya yang entah kenapa bisa tiba-tiba diam membatu. "Wonnie?"

'Ani, aniya. Donghae, ya _namja_ itu namanya Donghae. _Namja_ yang ingin merebut Kyuhyun dariku. Apa dia benar-benar akan melakukannya sekarang? Apa benar-benar akan merebut Kyuhyun? Apa dengan cara ini ia akan mengambil Kyuhyun dari sisiku? Ani, tidak boleh. Ini tidak boleh.' _Namja_ itu tiba-tiba saja berlari dengan cepat. Ia berlari mengejar _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang baru saja meninggalkannya dan sang _umma_. Ia saja sampai membuat _umma_nya terkejut saking cepat larinya.

"SIWONNIE!"

Panggilan _umma_nya tak ia hiraukan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya mengejar _namja_ bernama Donghae itu lalu menghentikan tindakannya. Kali ini saja, ia harus berlutut memohon pada Donghae agar memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya pada Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun, cintanya yang sudah terluka parah karenanya. Apalagi menyerahkannya pada Donghae, ia tak akan bisa melakukannya.

GREP

Ia berhasil sampai di belakang _namja_ itu dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lalu mengajak dia pergi.

"YAK! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA DONGHAE?" Ia sebenarnya mendengar teriakan wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu Donghae sekaligus musuh bisnis _umma_nya itu, namun sebisa mungkin ia menghiraukannya.

"Choi Siwon, apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?"

"Diam saja, dan ikuti aku!"

.

.

"Han, makanlah sedikit saja, aku sudah memasakkannya untukmu."

"..."

Kibum memandang sedih dua orang tuanya. Inilah keadaan setelah semua rahasia terbongkar. Tak ada lagi kemesraan dan cinta yang biasanya ditunjukan _appa_ dan _umma_nya. Tak pernah ada lagi kecupan dan pelukan mesra dari keduanya. Yang sering ia lihat sekarang ini hanya _umma_nya yang sedih terlihat murung dan menangis, dan _appa_nya yang biasanya sangat hangat justru sekarang sikapnya menjadi sangat dingin.

Ia lihat _appa_nya sudah pergi berangkat ke kantor, tinggal sang _umma_ yang terduduk lesu sendirian di meja makan sembari menutup mukanya, menangis. Ya, ia juga sedih melihat _umma_nya seperti itu. Memang ia sedikit membenci _yeoja_ itu karena perilaku busuknya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, _yeoja_ itu adalah ibunya. Melihatnya meneteskan air mata juga membuat hati Kibum sakit. Ia yakin sekarang _umma_nya telah menyesali kebohongan yang dilakukannya selama ini. Dan ia juga mengerti jika _umma_nya mencintai _appa_ tirinya dengan tulus.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan _umma_nya sendiri. Ia biarkan _umma_nya menangis sampai puas, karena ia tahu seberapapun ia mencoba menenangkan _umma_nya tetap saja wanita itu akan meneteskan air mata.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar milik _dongsaeng_nya yang sedang berada di rumah sakit itu sengaja ia buka. Ia masuk ke dalamnya lalu melihat seluruh sudut ruangannya.

"Kyunnie..."

Barang-barang milik adiknya itu, semakin membuat ia merindukannya.

:: Kibum POV

Ini kamar adikku? _Namja_ kecil yang dulu sering menggangguku itu padahal sangat menyukai bola dan hewan kartun, apalagi beruang. Tapi kenapa kamarnya seperti ini? Tidak ada satupun gambar atau pernak-pernik yang seperti dulu ada di kamarnya.

Adik kecilku yang manis sudah besar rupanya. Apa sudah menjadi dewasa sekarang ini? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak mau lagi bermain denganku? Kenapa dia selalu marah padaku? Kenapa sekarang malah dia sering menangis? Apa karena aku merebut mainannya?

Kyunnie, maafkan _hyung_. _Mianhaeyo_, Kyunnie, _jeongmal_ _mianhae_. _Hyung_ sudah membuatmu berada dalam kesakitan sendirian. Maafkan _hyung_ selama ini tidak menemanimu. Maaf untuk semua yang _hyung_ renggut darimu.

Maaf untuk cintamu yang patah karena _hyung_.

Maaf tentang Donghae yang menjadi cinta pertamaku, sementara dia adalah _namja_ kecil yang membuat keadaanmu semenyedihkan ini.

Maaf untuk semuanya.

Kyunnie, _hyung_ sangat ingin melihatmu tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Bagaimana kau tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menonton film kartun dan bermain bersama _hyung_. Bagaimana kita bernyanyi dan mandi bersama. Bagaimana kita berebut masakan _umma_. Bagaimana kau memelukku dengat sangat erat.

Tahukah kau jika hatiku benar-benar sakit melihatmu menangis? Tahukah kau, Kyunnie, jika _hyung_ sangat merasa bersalah padamu jika kau menatap _hyung_ dengan tatapan benci?

Tahukah kau jika aku menangis saat meninggalkanmu? Tahukah kau jika _hyung_ menangis saat itu dan meminta untuk kembali disisimu? Tahukah kau jika satu hari saja seperti satu abad bagiku jika tak bertemu dengamu?

Tolong Kyunnie, _jebal_... kembali pada _hyung_, kembalilah... Jangan tinggalkan _hyung_, dan _hyung_ janji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Semua luka yang kau dapat akan segera sembuh setelah ini. Biarkan _hyung_ mengobatinya dengan memeluk dan mengecup dahimu setiap hari.

Apa saja yang kau minta akan _hyung_ turuti asal kau mau menjadi _dongsaeng_ku yang ceria seperti dulu. _Hyung_ sudah membelikan syal yang sangat kau inginkan dulu. Lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau minta? Katakan, dan _hyung_ akan penuhi itu?

Kau ingin _hyung_ meminta Siwon untuk mencintaimu sampai akhir?

Atau meminta _hyung_ untuk menghukum Donghae? _Namja_ itu telah berkata jujur kepada _hyung_, tentang semuanya, dan ia sudah meminta maaf. Jika kau ingin _namja_ itu membalas semua atas penderitaanmu, _hyung_ akan membalasnya.

_Arraseo_, _hyung_ akan melakukannya untukmu. _Uljimma_, jangan menangis lagi, _ne_? _Hyung_ tak akan membiarkan air matamu jatuh satu tetespun.

Berjanjilah pada _hyung_, kau akan kembali...

:: Kibum POV End

_Namja_ itu memeluk erat foto _dongsaeng_nya. Ia menangis keras di kamar sang adik. Sementara bibirnya tak berhenti mengatakan '_Mianhae_. _Jebal_ kembali, Kyuhyunnie, _jebal_...'

Sang _umma_ juga masih menangis di meja makan. Mengingat kondisi anaknya dan kesalahannya pada sang suami membuat hatinya seakan diinjak-injak dan di cambuki.

Pria itu juga sama menyedihkannya. Hangeng yang malah menjatuhkan air matanya saat di dalam mobil, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya di hadapan sang istri dan anaknya. Bersikap sangat dingin dalah jalan satu-satunya agar air matanya tak jatuh sembarangan. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai _namja_ yang cengeng.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Choi Siwon?" Pembicaraan itu dibuka oleh suara Donghae. Salju masih turun meskipun tak selebat kemarin, menemani dua _namja_ yang duduk berdampingan di bangku taman sebuah perusahaan.

"Kenapa nada bicaramu begitu sinis padaku?"

"Memangnya salah? Kau berhak mendapatkannya?"

"Ya, terserah kau saja, aku tahu bukan hanya aku yang melukai hati Kyuhyun. Kita berdua sama-sama membuatnya menderita." _Namja_ bernama Siwon itu tak menatap lawan bicaranya sedikitpun.

"Kau benar. Makanya aku ingin menebus kesalahanku," jawab Donghae ringan.

"Jika itu yang akan kau lakukan, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku tahu, membeli saham perusahaan _appa_ Kyuhyun, itu 'kan yang akan kau lakukan?"

DEG

"Aku juga sama," lanjut Donghae.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang melakukannya, mengingat akulah yang membuat luka Kyuhyun paling parah."

"_Ani_..."

"_Wae_? Apa benar-benar kau ingin merebutnya dariku?"

"_Molla_..."

DEG

"Lee Donghae, kumohon kali ini saja, biarkan aku yang mengobati luka Kyuhyun. Biarkan aku saja yang memperbaiki semuanya."

"_Ani_..." Nada bicara Donghae masih saja dingin.

"_Wae_? Kumohon, kali ini biar aku yang mela..."

"_ANIYO_!" potong Donghae dengan nada suara yang agak meninggi, ia bahkan tak membiarkan Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau? Hey, kau menangis?"

"_Ani_. Tolong jangan memintaku lagi untuk membiarkanmu yang mengobati luka Kyuhyun, tolong jangan paksa aku untuk mengalah darimu. Kau salah, aku tahu! Tapi aku yang paling bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Kesalahanmu bahkan tidak seberapa dibandingkan aku! Aku bahkan menyakiti hati dua orang sekaligus, Kyuhyun dan Kibum _hyung_." Siwon terdiam, dilihatnya _namja_ yang pernah memukulnya keras itu jstru sekarang menangis di depannya. _Namja_ menjengkelkan itu sedang mengusap air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipinya dengan kasar.

"Kau?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Choi Siwon, bukannya aku bermaksud ingin mengalahkanmu di depan mata Kyuhyun, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu mengenai aku dan Kyuhyun."

"_Mwo_ya?"

"Kondisi Kyuhyun yang sekarang ini, penyebab kenapa dia bisu..."

"Hm?"

"Aku yang membuatnya menjadi bisu!"

DEG

"_M_..._mwo_? _Mwo_rago? Jangan bohong!" Nyawanya seperti dijatuhkan dari ketinggian. Kalimat yang Donghae katakan benar-benar membuat Siwon terpaku.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Aku adalah sumber masalahnya. Aku yang membuatnya terus menangis selama ini. Jadi, jangan memaksaku untuk tidak menebus dosaku sekarang. Aku mohon kau bisa mengerti sebagai seorang teman, jangan anggap aku sebagai rivalmu. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan merelakan Kyuhyun bersamamu."

"Lee... Lee Donghae..."

"Biarkan aku mengobati lukanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Setelah aku selesai melakukannya aku akan melepasnya bersamamu, aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu. Tolong jangan lukai dia lagi, tolong buat senyumannya merekah setiap hari, jangan sampai air matanya menetes sebulir saja. Semuanya aku percayakan padamu."

Laki-laki itu, hatinya memang serasa remuk, hancur lebur tanpa sisa. Lee Donghae yang malang... Kasihnya tak sampai. Cinta yang begitu besar ia rasakan runtuh seketika. Ia yang pada akhirnya harus menyerah mencintai Kyuhyun juga harus membiarkan cintanya pergi. Meninggalkannya pada kesepian dalam rintikan air mata.

Siwon menatap Donghae yang mulai berlalu. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau sama-sama terluka..."

Mendengar suara Siwon, Donghae akhirnya membalikan badannya setelah sebelumnya ia berhenti melangkah. "Jika melihatnya tersenyum sebentar saja, rasanya itu sudah membuatku sangat bahagia. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum bersama orang yang dicintainya, kau."

"_Arraseo_, _jeongmal_ _gomapda_. Sekarang, lakukan apa yang ingin kau berikan pada Kyuhyun. Aku akan mengalah kali ini. Lee Donghae, cinta yang lain akan segera datang padamu..."

"_Ne_, _neomu_ _gomawo_. Tepati janjimu, Choi Siwon... Dan, buatlah Kibum _hyung_ juga tersenyum melihatmu bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Dia mungkin masih mencintaimu, tapi dia akan lebih bahagia jika kau mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuh hatimu."

Dan ia kembali melangkah, pergi menjauh. Lagi-lagi air matanya lolos tanpa seijinnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis keras, menahan rasa sakit di lubuk hatinya itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Semakin ditahan semakin membuatnya ingin mengerang, meluapkan semua sedihnya pada dunia. Donghae, _namja_ yang dibilang mirip ikan ini, biasanya ia tersenyum lebar. Namun sekarang posisinya terbalik 180 derajat. Tangisannya justru bisa terlihat jelas meskipun ia menutupinya atau dengan berlari. Sama saja Lee Donghae, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan lukamu sendirian.

.

.

"_Umma_..."

Heechul menoleh saat sebuah panggilan terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Anaknya, Kibum sudah berdiri disana masih menggenggam kenop pintu. "_Wae_, _chagi_?"

GREP

_Namja_ itu memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, bergelayut manja di punggungnya. Heechul saja sampai heran, ada apa dengan anaknya itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali dia memeluknya dengan manja? Dari dulu sejak saat kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu dimana ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun di panti asuhan, Kibum sama sekali tak mau memeluknya manja seperti ini. Terakhir kali Heechul melihat anaknya itu bermanja-manja adalah saat Kibum merengek dibelikan permen kapas.

"_Umma_..."

"_Ne_, _wae_, _chagi_?" tanyanya lagi. Ia rasa Kibum semakin menggelayut.

"Apa _umma_ masih menyayangiku?"

"Ck, tentu saja. Apa yang kau tanyakan ini? Kau, adalah anak _umma_, dan tentu saja _umma_ menyayangimu." Heechul menarik kedua tangan anaknya ke depan, mempererat dekapan anaknya.

"_Umma_ tidak marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini?"

"Aku, hanya tidak ingin _umma_ membenciku. Maafkan aku selama ini salah mengerti _umma_, _jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_..."

Kim Kibum, _namja_ yang biasanya bersikap dingin seperti es ini, kenapa bisa menanyakan hal sepolos itu? Dia bahkan membuat _umma_nya tersenyum di tengah-tengah rasa sedihnya. Heechul baru saja menemukan sosok anaknya kembali. Betapa hatinya yang terluka sedikit terobati karenanya.

"_Gwaencahanayo_ Bummie_-ah_, seharusnya _umma_ yang meminta maaf padamu. Maaf untuk selama ini, kau terluka karena _umma_..."

Kibum masih berada di balik punggung _umma_nya yang masih setia menimang-nimangnya.

"_Umma_..."

"Hm?"

"Apa _umma_ mencintai _appa_?"

DEG

Bagaimana bisa Kibum mengerti akan perasaannya? Bagaimana bisa Kibum membaca pikiran Heechul? Bagaimana bisa Kibum mendengar suara hati Heechul yang meneriakan ungkapan cinta untuk suaminya, Tan Hangeng?

"_Umma_, jawab aku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang bagaimana _umma_ menangis saat _appa_ pergi, saat _appa_ bersikap dingin pada _umma_. Aku tahu jika _umma_ terluka dan jika _umma_ mencintai _appa_."

Hening. Heechul bungkam seribu kata. Ya, benar, anaknya benar. Ia mencintai suaminya, tanpa syarat.

"_Umma_... jika saja _umma_ mengatakannya, _appa_ akan mengerti, _umma_. Mungkin _appa_ tidak akan memaafkan _umma_, tapi setidaknya _appa_ tahu tentang yang sesungguhnya."

"_Ani_, _aniyo_... Kau tahu Bummie, bagaimana dia terluka dan menangis karena perbuatan _umma_. Laki-laki itu sudah pergi..."

Tes. Kibum merasakan tangannya dijatuhi oleh sesuatu yang basah. Ia mengerti jika _umma_nya tak mampu menahan dukanya.

"Pria itu, aku yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. _Namja_ itu, sudah pergi... Sudah pergi, pergi meninggalkanku saat semuanya mulai bersemi di hatiku, saat aku benar-benar merasa dialah pria terbaik yang pernah kutemui."

.

::[]::

Flashback

::[]::

.

"Ada apa dengan siang ini? Kemana matahari itu, eoh? Menyebalkan! Padahal aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum Kibum pulang. Aish... kenapa harus hujan turun sekarang?" Heechul menggerutu sembari merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya tidak membawa payung saat pergi berbelanja.

Hujan semakin lebat dan waktu semakin menyempit. Ia melongok jamnya dan mendapati waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, itu artinya Kibum sudah pulang. Dengan tergesa-gesa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari pulang menuju rumahnya.

Kondisi malam yang gelap ditambah hujan membuat pandangannya tak begitu jelas. Meski begitu, terpaksa ia mempercepat gerakan larinya. Tak sadar jika seseorang juga berlari di depannya.

BRUK

"Ah! Kau ini! Gunakan matamu saat berjalan!" marahnya pada seorang lelaki yang juga jatuh terduduk sama dengannya.

Dengan cepat laki-laki itu berdiri lalu meminta maaf. Heechul yang sudah kesal setengah mati, mau tidak mau menerima uluran tangan _namja_ itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Slahkan barang belanjaannya yang sangat berat itu hingga ia tak bisa membuat tubuhnya berdiri sendiri.

DEG

Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. Desiran darah yang mengalir cepat saat mereka saling menatap intens. Kenapa wajahnya begitu tampan? Kenapa _yeoja_ ini cantik sekali?

"A... ah, _mainhae_ Nona, _jeongmal_ _mianhae_..."

"_Gw_...gwaenchana..." Heechul yang kikuk akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaki _namja_ itu. Kali ini, ia berhasil terpesona oleh seorang lelaki selain suaminya yang telah meninggal.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Hm..."

"Ke arah mana? Biar ku antar, sekarang ini sedang hujan, kau bisa sakit."

Dasar bodoh, tawaranmu pada _yeoja_ itu sangat tidak bermutu. Lihat saja, kau sama basahnya dengan _yeoja_ itu dan kau menawarinya pulang? Oh, ayolah, aku tahu kau begitu gugup, tapi gunakan otakmu, bodoh!

"Ta...tapi... apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak, ayo..." Ia mengangkat jasnya yang di bentangkan di atas kepalanya dan kepala Heechul, lalu mereka berlari menembus hujan.

.

::[]::

Flashback

::[]::

.

"Seminggu setelah itu aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku membantah jika aku menyukainya. Kudengar dia pria yang kaya, dan dalam otakku hanya terpikir jika kau bisa memanfaatkannya, untuk menghidupimu dan menemukan Kyuhyun lagi."

"_Umma_..."

"Aku bersalah..."

Kibum bangkit, dibaliknya tubuh sang _umma_. "Jika begitu, katakan pada _appa_."

DEG

"Katakan jika _umma_ sangat mencintainya."

"_Ani_, tidak bisa. Dia membenciku..."

"_Jebal_, katakan, _umma_. Jadikan ini sebagai pengganti rasa penyesalan _umma_, pengobat hati _appa_..."

"Kau yakin masih ada kesempatan? Kau yakin dia mau menerimaku kembali?"

"_Ne_, _umma_. Katakan apa yang selama ini _umma_ sembunyikan darinya. Apa yang sebenarnya _umma_ ingin sampaikan pada pria itu."

'_Umma_, memang menerima seseorang yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar padamu itu sangat sulit. Tapi, apakah cinta bisa menghancurkan semua rasa dendam dan kebencian? Apa yang _appa_ akan rasakan nanti jika _umma_ mengakuinya sama dengan yang aku rasakan? Saat _namja_ itu memohon maaf, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membencinya atau memberinya maaf dan mencintainya kembali seperti saat pertama aku menyukainya? Donghae_-ah_, bagaimana yang harus aku lakukan padamu?'

.

.

Nyonya Choi melipat tangannya di dada. Ia kesal dan benar-benar marah. Tiba-tiba saja anaknya mengajaknya pergi dari _Han_ _Corporation_ dan membatalkan rencana awal mereka. Ia yang sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya harus rela menyia-nyiakan semuanya.

"Siwon_-ah_, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Kau mempermainkan _umma_?" gertaknya pada sang anak yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dalam mobil.

"Hanya memberikan sebuah kesempatan pada seseorang."

"Lalu kau membatalkan semuanya, mempermalukan _umma_ di depan Lee Sora? Hah?!"

Siwon menatap sang _umma_ akhirnya. Ia jengah mendengar _umma_nya berteriak-teriak dan terus mengomel. Ia tahu _umma_nya marah dan kecewa, tapi ia memang harus mambatalkan semuanya.

"_Aniyo_, _umma_. Maafkan aku, semuanya menjadi kacau seperti ini. Tapi aku benar-benar harus berhenti.

"Tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta _umma_ melakukannya? Ini cara _umma_, untuk membantumu dan mengganti semua kesalahan _umma_. Kau yang berjanji untuk menebus kesalahanmu pada _namja_ itu. Kau lupa?!"

"Bukannya aku lupa, _umma_. Tapi ada seseorang yang lebih berhak melakukan ini dibandingkan aku. Biarkan dia yang melakukannya. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cara lain."

Nyonya Choi menghembuskan napas pasrah. Jika anaknya sudah berkata seperti ini, berarti anaknya tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Terserah kau saja, _umma_ pasti akan selalu berdiri di belakangmu."

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Jemari-jemari itu bergerak, sedikit bergetar pelan. Agak berat mungkin karena tangannya di tempeli oleh sesuatu benda. Tubuhnya masih kaku di balik selimut yang menutupinya di atas ranjang. Sekujur badannya terasa sangat sulit digerakkaan seperti ditahan oleh benda berat.

Kelopak matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik akhirnya perlahan mulai terbuka...

'_Appa_, _umma_...'

Ia mengedipkan matanya pelan-pelan, pandangannya agak mengabur setelah ia pikir tidur sebentar. Mulutnya berusaha menganga namun tak sepatah katapun terucap. Ia melirik sekelilingnya, mungkin agak kebingungan dengan pemandangan baru di matanya yang sangat asing.

'_Appa_, _umma_...'

Sedih, sungguh. Keadaan disini meleset jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan. Ia pikir saat membuka matanya, _umma_, _appa_, ataupun _hyung_nya akan menyambutnya lalu memeluknya sangat hangat. Memberi kecupan pada dahinya lalu berkata, "Kyunnie, senang kau sudah sadar. Kami sangat merindukanmu..."

Dan itu kini hanya menjadi sebuah harapan yang tak terwujud. Air matanya yang turun secara pelan dari sudut kedua matanya sudah menandakan kalau ia sangat kecewa. Mereka, orang-orang itu sudah benar-benar melupakannya. _Appa_, _umma_, _hyung_nya, semua sudah meninggalkannya. Ia kecewa pada perlakuan mereka, dan ia kecewa karena sudah salah memilih pintu kehidupan. Jika saja ia tahu akan begini, ia lebih memilih ikut bersama _appa_ dan _umma_nya yang ia temui dalam mimpi.

Ia menyesal.

'Aku membenci kalian.'

Ia mencoba berdiri namun semua tubuhnya terasa kaku. Seberapapun ia mencoba menggerakannya, ia hanya mampu melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil.

CKLEK

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, kau sudah sadar?"

.

.

::[]::

TBC

::[]::

.

.

Ayeayeay... kebiasaan update lama... Jangan gebukin saya, hehe, sibuk berat. Ok, yang pada bingung masalah _Puzzle_, author akan jelaskan. Sebenernya itu _puzzle_ udah dikasih Kyuhyun ke Kibum waktu kecil. Nah yang waktu itu Kibum Cuma menghayal dan dia nemuin kembali _puzzle_ Kyuhyun yang disimpan di kamarnya, dia nemuin sendiri. Udah paham? Semuanya jadi Cuma fatamorgana gitu deh.

Udah jelas? Silahkan review... Moga banyak, moga banyak... AMIN...


	12. Love And Hate

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : WonKyu, HaeBum, HanChul**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf**_

_**Warning : miss typos, OOC, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

:: Kyuhyun POV

_A_... _appa_?

_Umma_...?

_Hyung_...?

Kalian tak ada disini? Kalian tak menemaniku? Kalian tidak ada saat aku kembali?

Kenapa? Aku kembali untuk bersama kalian. Aku membuka mataku lagi untuk melihat kalian. Saat aku pikir kalian akan kehilanganku jika aku pergi, aku memilih pintu ini. Merelakan kesempatanku untuk bersama Kangin _appa_ dan Sungmin _umma_. Andai saja aku tahu jika akan seperti ini, aku akan lebih memilih mereka daripada kalian.

Ini yang aku dapat saat aku lebih memilih kalian. Kalian yang sudah sangat menyakitiku. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak menaruh dendam, hanya saja... membiarkan aku sendiri, ini yang aku benci. Aku yang bodoh dan selalu bersikap kuat ini, sejujurnya tak lebih hanya lapisan kaca yang tipis, yang selalu dikikis perlahan-lahan.

_Appa_, kau membenciku, eoh?

_Umma_ ingin membuangku lagi?

Bummie _hyung_, aish, Kibum _hyung_, rebutlah apa saja yang kau bisa ambil dariku! Semuanya.

Siwon _hyung_, kali ini aku akan benar-benar pergi darimu sejauh yang aku bisa.

Jangan ulurkan satupun tangan kalian untukku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Sesulit apapun aku untuk berdiri, sesesak apapun dadaku, sebanyak apapun aku menangis, jangan pernah muncul disisiku lagi. Aku tak mau sendiri, itu dulu. Kupikir hidup sendiri lebih menyenangkan daripada hidup bersama kalian, orang-orang brengsek yang hanya bisa membuatku menangis.

Jangan lagi panggil namaku. Kyuhyunnie, Kyunnie, Kyu. Jangan! Aku tidak menyukainya. Kata-kata lembut kalian membuatku muak. Kata yang terdengar sangat menyejukkan hatiku tapi selalu berakhir dengan tangisku. Aku benci!

Mulai sekarang, hidupku hanya aku sendiri. Tidak perlu ada orang lain ataupun cinta lagi. Bagiku, kesepian adalah hal terbaik. Lebih baik aku sendiri saja.

:: Kyuhyun POV End

"Kyuhyun_-ssi_? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Seorang perawat baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia dikejutkan oleh pasien yang sudah cukup lama koma dan sekarang telah membuka matanya, Kyuhyun. Ia lihat _namja_ itu terus menerus mencoba membuka mulut, namun tampaknya kesulitan. Sarafnya mungkin sedikit kaku karena cukup lama tidak difungsikan.

"A... a... a..."

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun_-ssi_, apa ada yang ingin anda katakan?"

"A... a..."

"Kyuhyun_-ssi_, ada apa? Kyuhyun_-ssi_?!" Perawat itu panik melihat sang _namja_ yang tiba-tiba saja menangis. Air mata turun bersamaan dengan raut sedihnya, membuat perawat itu benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa. _Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu terus saja menangis sambil mencoba membuka mulutnya –seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu- dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi terlihat begitu kesulitan.

Akhirnya perawat itu memutuskan memanggil dokter. Sebagai seorang perawat biasa, ia merasa tak punya kewenangan untuk memeriksa kondisi pasien yang baru saja sadar dari koma-nya. Ditinggalkannya Kyuhyun sendirian masih dalam kondisi menangis.

.

.

"_Jeongmal gomapda_ Sora_-ah_, kau sungguh menolongku."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum bahagia menatap sahabat lamanya yang terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Bukannya ia merasa bangga dan sombong dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk sang sahabat, Tan Hangeng. Menurutnya hal yang ia lakukan belum cukup untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Ini hanya sebuah hal kecil yang bisa ia lakukan.

"_Aniyo_, Hangeng_-ah_. Kau tahu, dosaku tak bisa ditebus hanya dengan hal sekecil ini. Bukan sesuatu yang besar yang aku lakukan."

"_Ani_, _ani_, kau sudah membantuku lebih dari cukup."

"Bukan. Jujur saja, Hangeng_-ah_, aku melakukan ini semua bukan untukmu. Tapi ini karena Kyuhyun, pada dia aku melakukan kesalahan besar."

Hangeng terdiam. "_Ne_, _arraseo_. Aku mengerti Sora_-ah_."

"Hangeng_-ah_, aku minta padamu sebagai sesama orang tua. Tolong, jaga Kyuhyunnie, anak itu sudah terlalu sering terluka. Jangan buat dia menangis didepanmu sekalipun. Kembalikan senyumannya."

"..."

"_Molla_, Sora_-ah_."

"_Mwora_?"

"Aku tak tahu, bisa atau tidak membuatnya kembali dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Aku ketakutan setengah mati saat melihatnya tak sadarkan diri seperti itu, aku sangat khawatir. Terakhir kali aku bersamanya, aku sudah menyakiti hantinya. Bahkan dia koma-pun aku membuat kesalahan. Aku membencinya, ada pikiran seperti itu dalam otakku."

"_Umma_nya, Kim Heechul, ternyata hanya memandangku dari sisi material. Dia tak melihatku sebagai lelaki yang benar-benar mencintainya. Saat aku tahu dia adalah ibu kandung Kyuhyun, aku serasa benar-benar dilemparkan olehnya ke dalam jurang. Kyuhyun, Heechul, Kibum, mereka membuatku ingin marah. Rasanya benar-benar ingin menghajar mereka, tapi tidak sanggup melakukannya. Aku yang terlalu mencintai mereka," tambah Hangeng. Ceritakan saja semuanya pada sahabatmu, Han, mungkin semua masalahmu bisa mendapat solusi.

"_Mworago_? Jadi, sebelumnya kau belum tahu jika Nyonya Kim adalah ibu kandung Kyuhyun?"

"Hm. Aku mengasuh Kyuhyun sejak kira-kira 11 tahun yang lalu. Dulu Heechul meninggalkannya di panti asuhan. Aku dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya karena permintaan Sungmin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika dia menjebakku dan Sungmin."

"Han, jangan sedikitpun berpikiran seperti itu. Jangan hubungkan Kyuhyun dengan kebohongan Nyonya Kim. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun yang waktu itu masih kecil ada niat untuk menjebakmu dan bersekongkol dengan ibunya. Kau tahu bagaimana kondisinya saat itu, dia bisu, Hangeng_-ah_.Mana mungkin dia akan menipu orang yang telah mengassuh dan menyayanginya begitu lama."

"..." Hangeng bungkam.

"Percaya padaku, Kyuhyun, Nyonya Kim dan Kibum, sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin Nyonya Kim pernah membohongimu, tapi asal kau tahu, aku melihat cinta yang begitu besar dan ketulusan yang terpendam dalam hatinya."

"Benarkah? Sungguh aku harus mempercayai kata-katamu?"

"Aku bisa menjanjikannya untukmu, Hangeng_-ah_, setelah kau membuka hatimu lalu melihat ketulusan dimata mereka, kebahagiaan akan datang padamu." Nyonya Lee menepuk bahu pria itu pelan, membuat sahabatnya itu berusaha tegar.

"Sora_-ah_..."

"Tan Hangeng, bersemangatlah. Aku harus pergi dulu, Donghae sudah menunggu di depan." Setelah menengok ke arah jam tangannya, Nyonya Lee bergegas keluar ruangan sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hangeng yang masih diam di tempat.

'Apa semuanya benar seperti yang dikatakan Sora? _Jeongmalyo_? Benar Heechul seperti itu? Benar Heechul mencintaiku?'

.

.

Heechul mengunci pintu rumahnya. Di tangannya sudah ada beberapa kotak berisi makanan dan tas. Ia berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan gerbang pintu rumahnya.

"_Umma_?" Kepala anaknya muncul dari balik jendela mobil di samping kursi kemudi.

"_Kajja_, Kibum_-ah_, adikmu pasti sudah menunggu lama." _Yeoja_ itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, dan mobil itupun melaju menuju rumah sakit Seoul.

Sampai di rumah sakit, kedua orang itu bergegas ke arah ruangan rawat Kyuhyun. Heecul membuka pintu, ternyata di dalam sudah ada dokter dan beberapa perawat. Perasaan khawatir langsung menyergap hatinya melihat dokter dan banyak perawat yang mengerubungi tubuh anaknya.

Heechul dengan panik menghampiri dokter itu. "_Uisa_, apa ada yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyunnie?"

"Nyonya Kim, putra anda sudah sadar," jawab sang dokter dengan senyuman terkembang.

"_Mwo_? Kyuhyunnie? _Umma_..." Kibum tak mampu menutupi rasa bahagianya. Ia menatap _umma_nya dengan senyuman yang bisa lagi disembunyikan. Matanya berkaca-kaca saking terharunya.

Heechul sudah melepaskan semua barang yang ada di genggamannya. _Yeoja_ itu berlari membelah gerombolan para perawat itu untuk membuat jalan dan menghampiri anaknya. Segera saja ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, menimangnya dengan gerakan yang tak terlalu keras. Dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa begitu lama? _Umma_ sudah sangat merindukanmu, _chagi_..." Air mata bahagianya tak bisa lagi dibendung. Kim Heechul terlalu bahagia melihat anaknya bangun dari koma.

Kibum hanya mampu tersenyum melihat ibunya memeluk adiknya dengan penuh sayang. Sudah sangat lama pemandangan seperti ini tidak dilihat oleh matanya. _Umma_nya pasti sangat merindukan adiknya. Sudah 11 tahun, _umma_nya tak pernah mendekap dan mengecup kening adiknya itu dengan penuh sebelas tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Sekali saja mereka bertemu, itupun dalam kondisi yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Dan sekarang, lihatlah... Itu, bagaimana seorang _yeoja_ bernama Kim Heechul memeluk anaknya -Kim Kyuhyun- dengan sangat erat. Kerinduan yang tertahan selama ini akhirnya bisa terlapiaskan.

"Kibum_-ssi_, ada yang ingin saya katakan kepada anda." Dokter itu berbisik di telinga Kibum. Hal penting yang harusnya ia katakan pada Heechul akhirnya ia katakan pada Kibum. Ia tak tega mengganggu Heechul yang terlihat sangat bahagia atas kesadaran Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, _uisa_?"

"Eum, begini. Meskipun Kyuhyun_-ssi_ telah melakukan operasi, kerusakan pada daerah sekitar batang otaknya belum sembuh total. Mungkin akan terjadi kekakuan sementara pada tubuhnya apalagi dia juga mengalami koma sedikit lama."

"_Mwo_? Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Saya ingin Kyuhyun sembuh," kata Kibum.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, terapi bisa mengembalikan kerja ototnya dengan normal."

"_Ne_, _uisa_. Lakukan apa saja, asal Kyuhyunku sembuh. Sebelumnya saya sangat berterima kasih."

.

.

::[]::

3 Days Later

::[]::

.

.

Matahari sudah agak condong ke barat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Kibum merapikan buku-bukunya di dalam kelas yang sudah sepi, hanya tinggal beberap orang yang masih berduduk-duduk santai.

"Kibummie, kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit?" Suara berat seseorang membuyarkan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tersenyum padanya, Choi Siwon.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Kau mau ikut menjenguk Kyuhyun?" tanyanya, dan orang itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar kelas. Sedikit-sedikit berbincang mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai membaik sejak tiga hari ia sadar. Perkembangan yang cukup signifikan. Tapi, yang mereka bingungkan, sudah beberapa hari Kyuhyun menjalankan terapi dan anggota tubuhnya sudah mulai bisa digerakan, Kyuhyun belum juga mau bicara. Berkali-kali sudah Kibum mengajaknya bicara dan sekedar mengobrol, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak merespon sedikitpun –bahkan untuk menatap saja tidak-. Dokter bilang Kyuhyun sudah hampir pulih, tapi... entahlah, dimata Kibum Kyuhyun masih belum sembuh.

"_Hyung_, _jakkaman_." Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti sekaligus menghentikan langkah Siwon. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap papan di atas pintu sebuah kelas bertuliskan X.9.

"Ada apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Kibum berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Ada seorang _namja_ yang duduk melamun di sebuah bangku. Ia menghela napas sejenak melihat _namja_ itu lalu menghampirinya.

"Donghae_-ah_..."

Panggilannya mungkin mengejutkan _namja_ itu. "Kibum _hyung_..."

Kibum meletakkan tanggannya di bahu _namja_ itu. Ia tahu betul _namja_ itu masih dalam keadaan terluka parah semenjak kejadian yang kemarin-kemarin. "Aku akan ke rumah sakit. Kau mau ikut? Kau belum menemui Kyuhyun sejak dia sadar."

"_Ani_, _hyung_. _Hyung_ pergi saja, aku tak ingin ikut," jawab _namja_ itu, parau.

"Kau yakin?"

Dia mengangguk.

"_Arraseo_. Aku pergi dulu."

Siwon melongok dari luar kelas. Dilihatnya Kibum berjalan keluar sendiri tanpa diikuti oleh _namja_ yang tadi dia hampiri.

"Kibum_-ah_?"

"Ayo pergi, _hyung_."

"Donghae tak ikut?"

"_Ani_." Baiklah, wajah Kibum sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Siwon mengerti apa yang baru terjadi. Donghae pasti menolak ajakan Kibum. _Namja_ itu tidak mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dia ragu pada dirinya sendiri untuk menampakan wajahnya di depan Kyuhyun dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk memaafkannya.

_Arra_, _arra_, Siwon paham perasaan Donghae. Tapi Donghae telah melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon juga tahu, Donghae sudah terluka karena masalah ini. _Namja_ itu bahkan sudah menyerahkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya padanya. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali bila berada dalam posisi Donghae. Dan hidup _namja_ itu sekarang semenyedihkan ini.

Siwon menatap Donghae iba. _Namja_ yang dulu ia anggap sebagai _namja_ brengsek yang akan menjadi saingannya sekarang malah membuatnya merasa sangat kasihan hanya dengan menatap wajah _namja_ itu yang penuh awan mendung.

'Aku janji, Donghae_-ah_. Aku akan membahagiakannya. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan berlian yang sudah kau serahkan padaku. Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum kembali, bersamaku. _Gomapda_, Donghae_-ah_.'

Kibum dan Siwon melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas X.9, meninggalkan Donghae dengan kegelapannya.

.

.

Tak sedikitpun matanya berhenti memandang sang adik yang masih berada dalam papahan seorang perawat. Terapi berjalan. Kaki adiknya itu memang sulit untuk digerakkan walaupun sudah tiga hari dia sadar. Namun sedikit-sedikit mulai bisa untuk dilangkahkan.

'Kyuhyunnie, ayo terus coba, _hyung_ yakin kau bisa!' Ia memberi semangat pada dongsaengnya, meski dalam hati.

"Kibummie, Kyuhyun... sudah semakin membaik."

"_Ne_, _Hyung_. Aku senang melihatnya sembuh. _Umma_... juga sudah tidak terlihat murung lagi sejak Kyuhyun sadar."

Siwon tersenyum, sama dengan Kibum, matanya tidak bisa lepas menatap _namjachingu_nya –_maybe_- yang masih berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakan kakinya yang kaku. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Apa ya? Entah, Siwon hanya merasa seperti itu.

15 menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya terapi itu selelsai juga. Perawat yang sedari tadi membantu Kyuhyun terapi berjalan keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya mendudukan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau pulih dengan baik. Kau tahu, _hyung_ sangat senang saat kau sadar." Kibum menggenggam tangan adiknya, satu tangannya lagi mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Kalimatnya begitu lembut dan hangat, tapi yang diajaknya bicara hanya bergeming menatap keluar jendela.

Melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang aneh, Siwon menatap Kibum untuk meminta penjelasan. Dan Kibum hanya menghela napas lalu menggeleng. Kyuhyun, memang sikapnya agak berubah sejak ia sadar.

"_Hyung_ akan keluar dulu sebentar untuk membeli makanan, kau tinggal dengan Siwon _hyung_ dulu." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendiamkan Kibum. Padahal Kibum sengaja pergi untuk memberi waktu bagi Kyuhyun dan Siwon, membiarkan mereka berdua saja untuk memperbaiki cinta yang sempat patah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

'Kyu, _hyung_ harap belum terlambat. Kembalilah bersama Siwon _hyung_, dan _hyung_ akan membuang perasaan _hyung_ jauh-jauh.' Setelah sempat berhenti di balik pintu, Kibum dengan langkah pasti meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Di dalam ruangan, Kyuhyun masih menatap keluar jendela tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Siwon. Membiarkan _namja_ itu bosan dengan sendirinya.

"Kyu...," panggil Siwon lembut. Tangannya beranjak, ingin menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, tapi...

DEG

'K...Kyu...'

Tatapan itu, baru kali ini Siwon melihat sorot kebencian mendalam yang terpancar dari mata indah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak ingin Siwon menyentuhnya, jelas saat ia menepis tangan Siwon dengan sangat kasar. Dan Siwon tahu siapa yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini. Orang itu adalah dirinya.

"Kyu, _mian_, _jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mempercayaimu, tak membiarkanmu bicara dan menjelaskannya padaku. Maaf..."

"..."

"Aku yang salah tak menepati janjiku, Kyu. Aku yang salah paham terhadapmu tentang Hangeng _ahjussi_. Maafkan aku. Maaf untuk kata-kataku waktu itu. Aku menyesal..."

'Choi Siwon, apapun yang kau katakan, apapun yang akan kau berikan kepadaku, aku tak akan lagi mempercayainya. Kau itu seperti bayangan semu. Laki-laki yang tidak menepati janjinya sendiri pada kekasihnya, yang menghina kekasihnya sendiri, itulah dirimu, Choi Siwon. Aku bodoh karena mencintaimu.' Kyuhyun membuang mukanya. Dimatanya sekarang, sosok seorang Choi Siwon adalah seorang _namja_ brengsek dan menjijikan. Tak peduli _namja_ itu sekarang sedang menangis memintanya kembali, Kyuhyun sudah cukup muak dengan dia.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_...," panggil Siwon. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_...," panggilnya sekali lagi. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_...," panggilnya untuk yang ketiga kali. Tak ada jawaban, tapi ada bagian dari hati Kyuhyun yang bagai tersayat.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_..." Dan untuk yang keempat kalinya Siwon memanggil dengan nada suara yang begitu lembut dan menyedihkan. Setetes air dari matanya saja sampai lolos tanpa sengaja.

Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit di ulu hatinya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat menahan sakit dan isakan serta air mata yang rasanya sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Tangannya meremas dadanya, sumber sakit yang teramat sangat. Ia masih memalingkan badannya dari Siwon, tak membiarkan _namja_ itu melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu lalu dipandang remeh.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_..." Aish, kenapa _namja_ itu masih memanggilnya? Tak tahukah dia jika panggilannya itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan?

Jangan, jangan, Choi Siwon. Jangan tunjukan air matamu itu. Ish, kau itu _namja_, tak seharusnya kau menangis. Asal tahu saja, raut sedihmu itu semakin membuatnya terluka.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, aku minta maaf. Tapi, sungguh demi Tuhan, aku mencintaimu." Siwon bangkit dari kursinya. Ia sadar Kyuhyun benar-benar membencinya. Merasa Kyuhyun tak akan kembali seperti yang dulu. Ia tak punya harapan apapun lagi untuk Kyuhyun kembali dalam pelukannya.

"AARRGGHHH..." Awalnya ia akan pergi keluar ruangan, tapi jeritan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat mencengkeram dadanya sambil menjerit dan menangis kesakitan.

"Kyu, kau tak apa? Kyuhyun_-ah_, _gwaenchanayo_? Kyu, kau dengar aku? KYU, KYU!" Siwon panik melihat Kyuhyun yang tak menghiraukan panggilannya. Kyuhyun masih mengerang kesakitan.

"Kyu, mana yang sakit?" Berkali-kali Siwon menanyakan hal itu tapi Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya. _Namja_ itu malah menangis dan menjerit makin keras. Siwon yang berusaha menolongnya, malah ditepis kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan seperti ini. Jebal..." Kyuhyun semakin memberontak. Mendorong Siwon beberapa kali, membuat Siwon semakin sedih melihatnya seperti ini.

GREP

Kehabisan akal untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Siwon memeluk _namja_ rapuh itu seerat yang ia bisa. Kyuhyun menolaknya dan melawan, tapi ia tetap berusaha mendekap _namja_ itu kuat-kuat. Memberikan kehangatan pada Kyuhyun, menyerahkan seluruh cinta padanya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun luluh.

"Hiks, hiks..." Isakan-isakan yang sempat ditahan oleh Kyuhyun sampai membuat dadanya sesak, akhirnya tidak lagi bisa ia sembunyikan. Rasa sakit hatinya yang meskipun ia tutupi, tapi akhirnya membuat ia menyerah.

"Maaf Kyunnie..." Kalimat itu terus dikatakan Siwon. Ia tahu _namja_-nya itu benar-benar sedih dan terluka karenanya. Dengan rasa bersalah yang mendalam, ia menimang-nimang Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. _Namja_ itu masih menangis dan sesekali memukul-mukul lengan Siwon.

'Pukul aku, Kyuhyun_-ah_. Balaskan rasa marah dan sakit hatimu padaku sampai kau puas. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Maaf, untuk cintamu yang terluka. Tapi, jebal, jangan larang aku untuk mengobati lukamu, menyentuhmu, memelukmu, dan mencintaimu. Jangan, Kyuhyun_-ah_...'

'_Hyung_, sungguh aku membencimu, _hyung_. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku menangis?'

'_Andwae_, Kyu, aku tak akan berjanji lagi untuk tidak membuatmu menangis, tapi aku akan buktikan aku akan melakukannya dan menepati semua janjiku dulu. Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku...'

Mereka tetap dalam posisinya. Siwon yang masih menimang-nimang Kyuhyun, mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya itu. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat tenang dalam dekapan Siwon. Matanya masih menatap keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan sore.

Tidak menyadari ada seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di tengah pintu sembari menatap mereka dengan air mata dan senyumannya.

'Akhirnya aku merelakanmu, _hyung_. Buatlah Kyunnie tersenyum lagi.'

.

.

Sesosok pria dengan koper besarnya masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Tan tanpa salam sedikitpun. Wajahnya kusut dan dingin seperti sudah berhari-hari tidak tidur. Heechul yang siang itu sibuk membuat makanan untuk diantar ke rumah sakit segera saja berjalan ke arah depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Han..." Ternyata itu suaminya. Sudah tiga hari ini suaminya tak pulang, entah pergi kemana ia tak tahu. Karena tak ada kabar berita sama sekali.

"Han, kenapa baru pulang?" Sambutannya yang sangat ramah dan penuh cinta itu seolah tak dipedulikan oleh suaminya.

"Kyuhyun sudah sadar sejak kau tidak pulang tiga hari yang lalu."

Dan Hangeng yang tadinya hanya berjalan melewati Heechul dengan cueknya, akhirnya berhenti mendengar perkataan istrinya.

'Kyuhyun... sudah sadar?'

Anaknya sudah bangun. Hal yang paling diharapkannya. Kyuhyun-nya yang tidur panjang akhirnya sudah mau menuruti permintaannya untuk membuka mata.

"Jenguklah dia, Han, mungkin dia sangat merindukanmu. Tolong percaya padanya, dia sangat menyayangimu dengan tulus. Dia benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai ayahnya sendiri."

DEG

'Heechul...'

Hangeng sempat terdiam untuk berfikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Yang dikatakan sahabatnya Lee Sora, apa ia harus mempercayainya? Tentang Heechul, Kibum dan Kyuhyun... apa benar mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik? Benarkah mereka mencintai Hangeng dengan tulus?

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, Han. Tapi, jebal, datanglah pada Kyuhyun dan sayangi dia seperti saat aku belum datang dalam kehidupanmu. Hari ini aku akan berkemas untuk pergi, perceraian kita akan kuurus. Tengoklah Kyuhyun sekarang, karena aku akan membawanya pergi bersamaku dan Kibum."

DEG

Heechul... mereka akan pergi? Meninggalkan Hangeng? Sendirian?

"Jam besuknya hampir habis. Cepat kesanalah. Aku akan membereskan baju-bajuku, Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Jika kau ingin makan, aku sudah menyiapkannya di meja makan dan persediaan untuk satu minggu di dalam lemari pendingin."

Lelaki itu masih berdiri mematung bahkan sampai sang istri berlalu meninggalkannya. Ia merasa bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri. Rasa marah dan benci seolah bertarung dengan rasa tak mau kehilangan dalam hatinya. Separuh jiwanya meneriakan jika Heechul tak boleh pergi meninggalkannya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tak ingin melihat _yeoja_ bernama Kim Heechul itu.

Dan sampailah ia pada puncak kebimbangan, dimana ia tak bisa memilih dan mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk melihat sisi benar dari orang-orang yang sesungguhnya sangat ia cintai itu. Luka dan rasa marah yang membuat dunianya gelap hingga ia seolah tertutup oleh kabut hitam tebal.

'Sungmin_-ah_, _eotteokhe_? Bantu aku, Sungmin_-ah_. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana?'

.

.

Dengan perasaan sangat cemas Nyonya Lee mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar anaknya dengan keras. Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama anaknya namun tak ada jawaban.

"Donghae_-ah_, buka pintunya! Biarkan _umma_ masuk! Donghae_-ah_?" Teriakannya dirasa percuma. Sia-sia pula ia mencoba membuka pintu yang terkunci itu.

Suara mobil yang terdengar dari arah halaman rumah seolah menjadi malaikat penolongnya. Akhirnya sang suami pulang. Segera ia berlari menemui Tuan Lee dan memberi tahu tentang putra mereka.

"_Mwora_?" Tuan Lee yang terkejutpun langsung berlari menemui putra semata wayangnya itu. Perasaan khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada putra yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Donghae_-ah_, buka pintunya, _chagi_! Ini _appa_!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Tuan Lee akhirnya mengambil tindakan dengan mengambil kunci cadangan yang ia simpan.

Pintu kamar itu berhasil dibuka. Namun baik Nyonya Lee ataupun Tuan Lee tidak menemukan Donghae di kamar itu.

"_Yeobbo_, Donghae tak ada..." Semakin cemas dan khawatir Tuan Lee, apalagi melihat istrinya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tenang, Sora_-ah_..."

BRAK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda terjatuh dengan keras dari arah kamar mandi. Mendengarnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee bergegas berlari ke arah sana. Firasat mereka mengatakan jika Donghae ada di sana.

"DONGHAE...!" Dan benar saja, Donghae ada disana. Nyonya Lee mendelik dan menjerit tatkala dilihatnya Donghae terkapar di depan pintu mar mandi dengan hidung berdarah. Dengan cepat ia mendekap tubuh anaknya itu sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Donghae_-ah_, _ireona_, _ireona_..."

.

.

::[]::

.

.

"_Umma_? Kenapa _umma_ membawa banyak sekali koper?" Kibum melihat _umma_nya datang. Ia yang sejak kemarin berada di rumah sakit dan tak pulang ke rumah jelas terkejut dengan kedatangan _umma_nya yang membawa tiga koper sekaligus pagi-pagi sekali.

"Kau kenapa tidak pulang, Kibum_-ah_?" Heuh... _umma_nya malah mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemani Kyuhyun disini. Siwon _hyung_ juga ada disini kemarin. _Umma_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ah iya, _umma_ akan bercerai dengan _appa_-mu. Dan kita berkemas hari ini. Kita harus punya cukup malu untuk meninggalkan rumah itu."

"_MW_.. _MWORA_? _Umma_, apa... _umma_ yakin dengan keputusan _umma_ ini?"

"YAK! Kecilkan suaramu! Adikmu masih tidur!" seru Heechul. Hampir saja suara Kibum membuat Kyuhyun terbangun.

"_Mianhae_. Tapi kenapa _umma_ memilih seperti ini? Bukankah _umma_ mencintai _appa_?"

Heechul menghela napas dalam terlebih dahulu untuk menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya. "Mungkin aku memang mencitainya. Tapi kau harus tahu, dia sudah benar-benar membenci _umma_. Dia bahkan belum menjenguk Kyuhyun kesini?"

Kibum menggeleng, dijawabnya pertanyaan sang ibu dengan wajah sedih. "Belum, _umma_."

"Ya, _appa_-mu sudah terlanjur kecewa. Ini salahku."

"_Aniya_, ini salah kita, _umma_. Kita berdua yang membuat _appa_ kecewa. Tapi kenapa _appa_ juga membenci Kyuhyun? Dia tidak bersalah." Kibum mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan lembut.

"_Umma_ sudah menjelaskannya pada _appa_mu berkali-kali, tapi... entahlah, _umma_ tidak menegrti dengan sikapnya. Dia seperti sudah membeku."

"Baiklah, _umma_, aku tahu keputusan yang _umma_ ambil adalah yang terbaik. Aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu, _umma_." Selesai menali kedua sepatunya, Kibum melangkah keluar. Mulai hari ini dan mungkin seterusnya, tak akan ada lagi mobil mewah yang mengantarnya ke sekolah ataupun menjemputnya. Ya, dia menaiki bus lagi untuk ke sekolah, seperti yang dulu.

.

.

"Jadi, Donghae tak berangkat hari ini?"

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Tadi pagi orang tuanya bilang dia sakit. Memang _hyung_ ada perlu dengannya?"

"Ah, _ani_, hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya saja. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

Kibum berjalan menuju kelasnya, setelah orang yang dicarinya ternyata tidak ada di sekolah dikarenakan sakit. Kata Zhoumi –teman sekelas Donghae dan Kyuhyun- Donghae tak masuk hari ini karena sakit. Tapi sakit apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Bukankah sore kemarin ia baru saja bertemu Donghae?

Dan kenapa sekarang Kibum semakin sering memikirkan Donghae? Kenapa Kibum begitu khawatir? Mungkinkah, jika cintanya untuk Donghae kembali lagi setelah bertahun-tahun? Apa ini berarti, ia akan memaafkan kesalahan Donghae? Ya, memang, ia tak sepenuhnya marah pada Donghae, karena kejadian dulu terjadi saat usia Donghae masih sangat kecil.

Lebih baik Kibum menjenguk Donghae sekarang.

.

.

Donghae masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infusnya. Sang _umma_ tak henti-henti menangisinya sementara _appa_nya duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikannya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"_Annyeong_..." Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengejutkan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Mereka melihat seorang anak sekolah yang masih berseragam lengkap, seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolah Donghae.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya Tuan Lee ramah, menutupi kecemasan yang sebenarnya sedang mendera.

"Ah, _naneun_ Kibum _imnida_, saya teman Donghae, _ahjussi_," jawab orang itu –Kibum-.

"Ah, teman Donghae..."

"_Ne_, saya dengar Donghae sakit. Tadi saya datang ke rumah _ahjussi_ dan katanya Donghae di bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Ah, _gamsahamnida_, kau baik sekali." Tuan Lee tersenyum pada Kibum lalu mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

Nyonya Lee yang sejak tadi sibuk menangis, akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kibum. "Kibum_-ah_, apa kau adalah putra Nyonya Kim Heechul?"

Kibum terhenyak, bagaimana mungkin ibu Donghae masih mengingatnya sebagai anak dari seorag Kim Heechul? Ia tak heran jika ibu Donghae mengenal ibunya, pasti karena kejadian kecelakaan 11 tahun yang lalu. Lalu bagaimana Nyonya Lee bisa mengenali wajah Kibum sedangkan terakhir kali Kibum bertemu dengan ibu Donghae adalah saat ia masih kecil?

"_Ne_, benar, _ahjumma_."

"Kalau begitu, kau adalah kakak Kyuhyun?"

"_Ne_, _ahjumma_. Aku juga sudah tahu jika Donghae adalah _namja_ kecil yang waktu itu." Kim Kibum, kalimatmu sangat jujur!

"Ah, begitu. _Ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ serta Donghae ingin meminta maaf padamu. Maaf untuk kejadian waktu itu, Donghae benar-benar tidak sengaja. _Jebal_, maafkan Donghae." Begitu sangat merasa bersalah, Nyonya Lee bahkan sampai menggenggam tangan Kibum erat untuk meminta maaf.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, _ahjumma_. Itu bukan salah Donghae, waktu itu dia masih sangat kecil. Lagipula keadaan Kyuhyun sudah mulai membaik." Kibum tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya juga merasa tidak enak pada Nyonya Lee.

Lama akhirnya Kibum dan Nyonya Lee berbincang-bincang. Donghae akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan begitu terkejut saat mendapati Kibum sudah duduk di sampingnya sembari tersenyum. Ia mencoba bangkit namun rasa pening di kepalanya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kibum... _hyung_?" panggilnya lemah.

"_Ne_, Hae_-ah_. Kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

DEG

Benarkah? Kibum tak marah pada Donghae? Bahkan mengkhawatirkannya? Sungguh?

"_Hyung_..." Donghae menatap Kibum dengan pandangan sedih. Dan Kibum tahu apa arti pandangan itu.

"Jangan bertanya apa aku marah padamu atau tidak, Hae. Jawabannya pasti aku marah. Kau tahu sebabnya aku bersikap dingin padamu akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja aku marah pada orang yang telah membuat _dongsaeng_ku tak bisa bicara dengan baik." Donghae, Nyonya Lee bahkan Tuan Lee jelas terkejut mendengar perkataan Kibum. Padahal baru saja Kibum mengatakan '_gwaenchana_' pada Nyonya dan Tuan Lee.

"Tapi, dendam itu tak boleh disimpan lama-lama 'kan? Aku mengerti bagaimana kondisi waktu itu, Hae. Tak apa, jangan khawatirkan itu lagi," lanjut Kibum. Jujur saja kalimatnya membuat Donghae, Nyonya dan Tuan Lee menghembuskan napas lega.

"Maaf, _hyung_..."

"_Gwaenchana_. Apa kau sudah merasa baik?" tanya Kibum.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit kelelahan."

Kibum menghela napas. Bukan, bukan karena kelelahan Donghae bisa sakit seperti ini. Kibum mengerti alasan sesungguhnya.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan Kyuhyun, Hae. Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Hiduplah seperti dulu, Donghae yang penuh semangat. Oh, iya, aku kesini selain untuk menjengukmu, aku juga ingin meminta potongan _puzzle_-ku yang waktu itu. Aku membutuhkannya sekarang, Hae."

"Hm, aku membawanya koq, _hyung_." Donghae merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan potongan _puzzle_ yang disimpannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu kepada Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan kembali potongan _puzzle_ yang tinggal satu itu. "_Gomawo_ karena sudah mau menjaganya, Hae."

Nyonya Lee yang sejak tadi memperhatikan putranya berbincang-bincang dengan Kibum, memandang potongan kayu yang kini ada di tangan Kibum. Ia merasa pernah melihat benda itu. Pikirannya kembali menerawang dimana saat kecelakaan yang terjadi 11 tahun itu, Donghae tengah mengejar potongan kayu itu hingga ada sebuah mobil yang hampir menabraknya.

"Donghae_-ah_, bukankah _puzzle_ itu...?"

DEG

'Jangan, _umma_. Jangan katakan apapun tentang _puzzle_ ini, tolong jangan katakan pada Kibum _hyung_...' Dalam hati Donghae terus berdoa agar _umma_nya tak bercerita apapun. Ia bahkan sudah mendelik ke arah _umma_nya untuk memberi tanda. Tapi...

"_Puzzle_ yang kau kejar waktu itu sampai mobil yang dikendarai Nyonya Kim hampir menabrakmu?"

DEG

Aish... demi Tuhan, Donghae benar-benar merutuk _umma_nya yang pada akhirnya membuka mulut. Dilihatnya kini Kibum sepertinya betul-betul terhenyak.

"_Je_..._jeongmal_yo, Hae_-ah_? Jadi, _puzzle_ inilah yang menjadi penyebab utama kecelakaan itu?" Kibum

"_H_.._hyung_..." Donghae memandang takut-takut pada Kibum hingga akhirnya _namja_ itu berlari keluar dari ruangan. "_HYUNG_!"

'Aish, _umma_...'

.

.

Manis sekali. Wajah putra bungsunya memang berubah, tapi bagi Heechul dia tetap saja manis. Kyuhyun kecil yang menggemaskan. Heechul rasa Kyuhyun salah menempati sebuah raga seorang laki-laki, dia terlalu manis.

'Maafkan _umma_, _ne_, Kyunnie?' Ia membelai lembut surai cokelat anaknya. Matanya tak teralihkan sedikitpun dari sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Senyumannya yang eum... terlihat seperti senyuman penyesalan yang penuh rasa pahit masih terpatri di bibir indahnya.

'_Umma_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, _chagi_. Setelah ini kita akan bersama lagi seperti dulu, meskipun tanpa _appa_-mu. _Umma_, kau dan kakakmu akan hidup bahagia setelah ini. Jangan menangis lagi, Kyuhyunnie. Jangan pernah berharap kau ingin bersama _appa_-mu di surga, jangan. Jangan lakukan itu. _Umma_ sangat menyayangimu Kyu. Jangan berpikir _umma_ membencimu saat menitipkanmu di panti asuhan. Sungguh, _umma_ hanya ingin kau hidup bahagia. Tidak terlunta-lunta bersama _umma_ dan Kibummie.'

Kyuhyun masih bernafas tenang. Belaian lembut _umma_nya benar-benar membuatnya terbuai. Tangan halus yang begitu ia rindukan bertahun-tahun akhirnya bisa menyentuhnya kembali seperti dulu.

'Kyuhyunnie, jangan pergi dari _umma_. Kau boleh marah pada _umma_ atau terserah apapun yang ingin kau lakukan dan minta pada _umma_, asal jangan tinggalkan _umma_.'

CKLEK

Heechul melepaskan belaian tangannya di kepala Kyuhyun saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu. "_Nugu_?"

Ia pikir itu dokter atau perawat yang akan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata bukan. Disana berdiri sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut cepaknya. Berdiri di tengah pintu sambil menatap Heechul sedih.

"Han..."

.

.

::[]::

TBC

::[]::

.

.

Hay, hay, readers... *nyengir watados* Update lama? Jangan tanya lagi, itu kebiasaan saya. Hahaha... gimana-gimana chap ini? Mengecewakan ya?

Yah, apapun komentar readers author terima koq, jadi tolong review yang banyak, ne? Mungkin chap depan itu chap terakhir, mungkin...

So, tunggu ya, kkoming soon...

REVIEW! REVIEW! Kewajiban readers harus dipenuhi, haha. Author pamit dulu...


	13. A Change in My Life

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : WonKyu, HaeBum, HanChul**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf**_

_**Warning : miss typos, OOC, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

"Han..."

Lihat. Hangeng melihatnya. Melihat wanita yang berdiri di ujung sana. Yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih dan penuh keterkejutan.

Ya, Hangeng melihatnya. Wanita yang begitu ia cintai, seolah telah menunggunya begitu lama.

'Chullie_-ah_...'

_Yeoja_ itu masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan tegar. Hangeng jelas sadar dengan sebuah air mata yang mengalir dipipinya itu. Tatapan sendu yang sarat kerinduan itu... Apa ia terlalu lama pergi?

"Han, kau datang?" tanyanya. Dan Hangeng tak mampu menjawab apapun. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Ia hanya bisa terus menatap wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu dengan sedih.

"Han?"

GREP

Ia berlari menuju _yeoja_ itu. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah untuk menggapai _yeoja_ itu ke dalam pelukannya. Hangeng tak perlu mengatakan apapun, yang harus ia lakukan hanya kembali merengkuh tubuh wanita-nya itu. Kembali menjadi pemilik wanita itu seutuhnya.

_Yeoja_ itu terdiam dalam pelukannya, seperti membeku seketika. Bahkan pelukan Hangeng tak dibalasnya sama sekali.

"_Mi... mianhaeyo..."_

Hangeng mengatakannya. Ia mengatakan maaf untuk _yeoja_-nya itu. Ia salah selama ini, sekarang ia sadar. _Yeoja_ yang sedang di peluknya itu pasti sesak melihat sikapnya yang tidak me_ne_ntu dan seolah menggantungkannya ini. _Yeoja_ itu pasti sakit saat mendengar kata benci yang Hangeng ucapkan.

"Maafkan aku, Heechullie..."

Lama, Hangeng memeluk _yeoja_ itu sampai akhirnya perlahan tangan _yeoja_ itu terangkat dan menyentuh bahu Hangeng untuk membalas pelukannya. Tetesan air mata yang perlahan membasahi kemejanya, Hangeng tahu itu milik istrinya, Kim Heechul.

"H... Han, kau kembali? Benar kau kembali?" Heechul akhirnya membuka suara.

Pria yang selama ini ditunggunya akhirnya datang. Pria yang lama sangat ia rindukan ini akhirnya kembali memeluknya. Apa pria ini benar-benar kembali? Sungguh, Tuhan, tolong katakan 'YA'. Katakan pada Heechul sekarang juga bahwa pria ini datang kembali untuknya dan tak akan pergi lagi.

"_Ne_, Chullie." Hangeng menggangguk pasti, air matanya ia biarkan bebas untuk turun. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu."

"_Aniya_, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, karena kebohonganku menjadikan keluarga kita hancur seperti ini. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_..."

"Hm, _ne_. Aku tak sungguh marah padamu, Heechullie. Aku hanya kecewa. Maaf..." Hangeng mengecup pucuk kepala _yeoja_ itu dengan lembut. Keputusannya untuk kembali memang tidak salah. Jika saja ia mengambil langkah yang lain, mungkin ia akan menyesal.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Heechullie... _jebal_. Jangan pergi, jangan biarkan aku kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Bagaimana aku hidup setelah kau pergi? Harus kau tau, aku sungguh mencintaimu...," lanjutnya sembari memeluk Heechul makin erat lagi.

"_Ne_, _ne_, aku tak akan melakukannya. Mulai sekarang, kau bisa menyerahkan seluruh kepercayaanmu padaku. Aku, juga mencintaimu." Heechul mengangguk pasti.

Dan mereka terlarut dalam kehangatan. Dekapan mereka berlangsung cukup lama hingga berlanjut pada sebuah ciuman romantis yang penuh kerinduan mendalam. Cinta keduanya meluruh menjadi satu. Semua kebencian yang sempat membuat mereka terpisah akhirnya musnah karena sebuah ketulusan.

"_Saranghae_..."

.

.

Donghae menatap seorang _namja_ yang duduk di ujung bangku taman rumah sakit. Kepala _namja_ itu menunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Donghae tahu, _namja_ itu menangis.

"_Hyung_...," lirihnya sambil berjalan mendekati _namja_ itu. Tangannya beranjak menyentuh bahu yang bergetar itu. Ia merasa perih tiba-tiba melanda hatinya. Kenapa?

"_Hyung_, _waeyo_?"

_Namja_ itu menoleh. Benar saja, pipinya penuh oleh air mata. "_Mian_, Hae_-ah_, selama ini aku menyalahkanmu padahal semuanya adalah kesalahanku."

Seperti yang Donghae perkirakan, _namja_ itu –Kibum- pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya atas semua kejadian ini.

"_Andwae_, _hyung_. Lebih adil jika kau bilang ini adalah salah kita berdua."

DEG

"Hae..."

"_Uljimma_, _hyung_. Sungguh aku tak suka melihat ada air matamu yang me_ne_tes setitik saja. Sudah berkali-kali aku melihat Kyuhyun menangis, aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis juga. Jangan salahkan dirimu, _hyung_, ini semua kehendak langit. Jika aku tahu pada akhirnya kau akan menangis begini, dulu aku tak akan me_ne_rima _puzzle_ itu darimu." Donghae merebut _puzzle_ yang ada pada genggaman tangan Kibum, lalu tersenyum.

"Hae... Maaf karena aku menangis."

"_Gwaenchana_, _hyung_. Sekarang, yang harus kita lakukan adalah bersama-sama mengobati luka di hati Kyuhyun. Kita merasa bersalah, bukan? Ini cara untuk menebus kesalahan kita."

"_Ne_, Hae_-ah_. Tapi...," Kibum menggantung kalimatnya.

"_Ne_, _hyung_? Tapi apa?"

"Aku tak akan bisa melakukannya jika bukan denganmu, Hae... Tolong, genggam tanganku saat kita mulai melangkah bersama. Aku takut..."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Apa maksud kalimat Kibum? Kenapa kalimat itu mampu membuat jantung Donghae berdegup sangat cepat? Bahkan Donghae sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk meredakan detakan jangtungnya yang bersuara seperti kereta api itu. Sebuah perasaan a_ne_h muncul dalam benaknya.

"Hae_-ah_?"

"_N_... _ne_, _hyung_..." Ia memaksakan tersenyum walaupun masih tergagap.

"Apa kau sudah merelakan Kyuhyun?"

DEG

Kenapa menanyakan hal itu, Kibum? Jelas saja Donghae belum sepenuhnya untuk melepas Kyuhyun. Baru saja kau membuat sensasi a_ne_h pada dirinya. Membuat jantungnya berdegup-degup, seperti ada ledakan kembang api. Tapi sekarang kau kembali membawanya dalam kesedihannya, kembali memikirkan Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh darinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _hyung_?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Kibum dikembalikan oleh Donghae. Kibum tersentak karenanya. Ya, sama, Kibum sama seperti Donghae yang belum bisa melepas orang terkasihnya. Jika saja ia bisa bersikap kejam dan egois, ia akan sekuat tenaga mempertahankan Siwon dalam genggamannya. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang tersakiti olehnya atau berapa banyak air mata yang akan mengalir karenanya.

Sayangnya ia hanya _namja_ lemah yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sayangnya ia hanya seorang kakak yang begitu mencintai adiknya. Sayangnya lagi, ia hanyalah seorang yang tak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Ia hanya seorang Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum yang selalu menjadi yang terakhir dalam mendapatkan cinta.

GREP

Kibum merasakan ada dua buah lengan yang memeluknya. Mendekapnya dengan sangat hangat, hangat yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Kehangatan pelukan seorang Lee Donghae benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

"Hae..."

"Kita sama, _hyung_. Jadi, kita memang harus selalu melangkah bersama."

TES

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang awalnya ia rebahkan pada bahu Kibum. "Kau menangis lagi, _hyung_..."

Ditatapnya wajah Kibum yang kembali basah oleh air mata. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan isakan-isakan kecil.

"Hae_-ah_, apa aku bisa? Apa kita bisa? Apa dengan melepas mereka pergi kita akan bahagia? Aku takut. Aku takut, Hae_-ah_...," tangis Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum pahit mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "Awalnya aku juga takut, _hyung_. Kau lihat bagaimana keadaanku sejak aku berjanji pada Siwon untuk melepas Kyuhyun. Kau tahu bagaimana sedihnya aku saat aku tahu jika akulah yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seorang _namja_ bisu. Aku takut jika aku akan kehilangan Kyuhyun, _hyung_. Ketakutan yang sangat besar itu bertambah saat aku sudah meminta pada Siwon untuk membiarkan aku melakukan hal terakhir untuk Kyuhyun."

Akhirnya Donghae ikut menangis. Kibum yang melihatnya saja sampai merasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku lebih takut lagi jika melihat dia menangis saat berada di dekatku. Aku takut melihat dia semakin membenciku. Semua ketakutan itu... sungguh mencekikku sampai rasanya ingin mati. Tapi... Ya, begitulah takdir seorang Lee Donghae. Aku, si _namja_ bodoh ini memang ditakdirkan bukan untuk Kyuhyun."

"Donghae..." Kibum menatapnya sendu.

"Bisakah kita melupakan mereka yang kita cintai? Jawabannya, aku serahkan pada waktu, _hyung_. Mulai sekarang, nama Kyuhyun cukup aku sematkan dalam ceruk paling dalam di hatiku. Menyimpan cintaku untuknya, tak akan lagi aku umbar-umbar. Menyimpan Kyuhyun diam-diam, namun masih tetap menghembuskan sedikit-sedikit napas rindu padanya. Cukup itu yang bisa aku lakukan."

Senyuman getir Donghae, membuat Kibum luluh. Tak tahu ada apa dengannya, kali ini Donghae benar-benar satu-satunya lelaki yang mengalihkannya. Cinta masa lalu itu muncul kembali walau samar-samar. Cinta itu kembali hadir dalam rasa yang berbeda. Bukan sekedar cinta semu seorang anak kecil, namun Kibum merasakan cinta yang berbeda. Benarkah Donghae akan membuatnya berbelok dari Siwon?

Kibum bangkit, ia menarik bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman meneduhkan. Donghae terkesiap dibuatnya, namun dengan segera sebuah senyuman juga terukir indah di wajahnya.

"_Gomawo_, Hae_-ah_. Terima kasih...," katanya. Donghae awalnya bingung, namun segera ia menjawab.

"_Nado gomawoyo, hyung."_

.

.

Memuakkan. Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lihat saat pertama ia membuka mata dari tidur lelapnya adalah, ayah dan ibunya yang saling berbagi cinta lewat sebuah ciuman. Benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan muak. Disaat ia –masih bisa dibilang- sakit, kedua orang itu malah bercinta di hadapannya.

Ia menarik tubuhnya bersandar di ranjang. Melipat tangannya, menunggu dua orang itu menyelesaikan ciuman mereka yang penuh romansa menjijikan itu.

"Jangan mencoba pergi dariku lagi, _arraseo_?" kata sang lelaki setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya dari sang istri.

"Kau juga. Kau bisa mempercayaiku lagi, sekarang. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa lagi," jawab sang _yeoja_.

Kyuhyun mencibir dalam hati. Ia benar-benar merasakan sesak di dadanya muncul lagi. 'Kalian tak akan membuat kecewa lagi satu sama lain. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Pernahkah kalian berjanji tidak akan membuatku kecewa lagi? Pernahkah kalian memakai otak kalian untuk memikirkan seberapa besar rasa kecewaku?'

Hangeng –lelaki itu- merangkul istrinya –Kim Heechul-, menciumi kepalanya berkali-kali sembari tersenyum lembut kepadanya. " Kau tidak jadi pergi ke pengadilan?"

"Tidak, aku akan buang jauh-jauh keputusanku kemarin," jawab Heechul mantap.

"Bagus," puji Hangeng pada Heechul.

Mereka berbalik dan begitu terkejut oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di ranjang dengan mata terbuka lebar dan memandang malas ke arah mereka. Sesaat mereka diam, serasa dibekukan oleh pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, _appa_mu datang menjengukmu."

"..." Kyuhyun masih memandang malas ke arah ayah dan ibunya yang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia seolah menjawab pernyataan Heechul, dan seketika membuat Heechul menghentikan senyumannya.

Hangeng melempar pandang ke arah Heechul, disambut raut sedih Heechul. Ia pun akhirnya paham makna tersirat itu. Kyuhyun masih marah padanya.

"_Appa_... minta maaf, Kyunnie," gumam Hangeng lirih.

'Oh, bagus sekali, Tuan Tan! Sekarang kau meminta maaf pada anak bisu ini yang telah menipumu. Hebat! Aku acungkan jempolku untukmu,' batin Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, bisakah kau memaafkan _appa_?" tanya Hangeng, matanya memandang sedih Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar.

'_Appa_? Oh, benarkah kau _appa_-ku? _Appa_-ku bernama Kim Kangin. Laki-laki jahat sepertimu, tidak pantas aku panggil _appa_. Apa itu ayah? Lelaki yang membenci anaknya? Yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan anaknya?' Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya membatin.

"_Arraseo_, _appa_ tahu kau sangat marah pada _appa_. _Gwaenchana_, Kyuhyunnie." Hangeng menyerah. Ia memang sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa-apa. Anaknya akan berubah setelah ini. Semua salahnya. Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat membencinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dokter membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Ia tersenyum memberi salam pada penghuni ruangan itu dengan sopan.

"Tuan Tan?"

"_Ye_," jawab Hangeng.

"Putra anda sudah boleh pulang."

Pernyataan sang dokter menjadi sebuah kabar gembira bagi keluarga kecil Tan itu. Hangeng dan Heechul jelas terkejut sekaligus merasa sangat gembira. Perkataan dokter itu berarti juga bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sembuh.

Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang tak bisa menyembunyikan ketercengangannya. Ia sangat senang. Tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan kebahagiaan itu, jangan sampai terlihat pada raut wajahnya.

"_Jeongmal_, _uisa_?" tanya Heechul tak percaya.

"Ya, Nyonya. Kyuhyun-_ssi_ sudah pulih dengan baik, hanya luka jahitannya saja yang perlu sedikit perhatian."

"_Gamsahamnida_, _uisanim_. Terima kasih anda sudah menolong putra saya."

.

.

"_Ne_, _umma_? _Mwora_?! Kyuhyunnie sudah boleh pulang? _Jeongmal_? _Jinjja_?" Kibum berjingkrak ditengah-tengah percakapannya di telepon. Donghae yang duduk disampingnya menatap bingung kearahnya.

"_Ne_, _umma_. Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Aku akan buat pesta kejutan untuk Kyunnie. _Annyeong_, _umma_..." Kibum menutup ponselnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

"Hae_-ah_, kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Hm, kemana?"

"Ke rumahku. Kyuhyun sudah boleh pulang." Kibum hampir saja berteriak saking senangnya. Luapan kegirangannya ia coba tahan dengan menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan.

"_JINJJA_, _HYUNG_?!" jawab Donghae tak kalah senang. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh harapan.

Kibum mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta ijin pada _appa_ dan _umma_ dulu. Lalu ganti baju dan kita berangkat...," ujar Donghae.

"Aku akan mengajak Siwon _hyung_ juga. _Kajja_, kita buat pesta untuk Kyuhyun," kata Kibum bersemangat.

Senyuman mereka merekah. Akhirnya... dua orang itu sejenak melupakan kesedihan mereka. Kepulihan Kyuhyun, bagaikan sedikit pelipur lara. Setitik harapan mereka kembali muncul, seperti nyala lilin kecil. Mereka berharap Kyuhyun juga mulai pulih dari sakit hatinya. Mereka harap ada kesempatan untuk mereka kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Mereka harap... Kyuhyun mau memaafkan mereka.

.

.

Siwon merapikan kemejanya, ia berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar, memandang bayangan dirinya yang begitu gagah dan tampan ini. Badannya yang sangat atletis itu sangat cocok mengenakan kemeja yang pres dengan tubuhnya, ditambah warna pastel yang kalem.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Kibum me_ne_lponnya. Kibum bilang Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan dia bilang dia akan mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil di rumahnya untuk menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini, saatnya aku membuatnya kembali padaku," katanya seraya tersenyum lebar pada dirinya di cermin.

Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil di dalam saku celananya. Kotak kecil dengan warna merah darah itu ia dapatkan dari _umma_nya kemarin. Di dalamnya ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran mungil namun lebar dengan sebuah permata warna biru safir di tengahnya.

Cincin untuk Kyuhyun.

Ya! Jangan berfikir ia akan menikahi Kyuhyun. Ia masih anak sekolahan. Cincin itu sengaja ia pesan untuk mengikat Kyuhyun. Menyatakan jika Tan Kyuhyun adalah mutlak miliknya. Bahwa Tan Kyuhyun, adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa membuatnya berubah. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali ataupun sebuah ketakutan jika kejadian-kejadian seperti kemarin-kemarin akan terulang kembali.

Ia membuka kotak itu. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lebar. Hari ini ia benar-benar yakin, Kyuhyun akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Mimpinya, ia akan hidup selamanya dengan Kyuhyun. Mimpi yang konyol namun ia percaya jika itu akan terwujud. Ya, Siwon percaya.

Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan mantelnya lalu bergegas keluar rumah.

.

.

Salju tebal menutupi permukaan pekarangan rumah megah keluarga Tan. Tiga orang turun dari mobil. Kyuhyun berjalan di depan, sementara apa dan _umma_nya sibuk dengan beberapa koper yang disimpan di bagasi mobil.

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling. Rumahnya begitu besar. Tunggu, ini bukan rumahnya tapi rumah _appa_nya. Rasanya sangat lama sekali ia tak melihat wajah rumah ini. Padahal ia koma hanya lebih dari satu bulan saja. Berlebihan? Mungkin. Tapi rasanya memang sangat merindukan rumah ini. Lebih tepatnya merindukan kenangan-kenangan di rumah ini yang sebentar lagi ia akan lenyapkan dari otaknya.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya. Tangannya segera membuka pintu. Terdengar bunyi berderit disana.

"KEJUTAN~..."

Ia tersentak mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah. Kyuhyun mendapati Kibum, Donghae dan Siwon sudah berdiri menghadapnya dengan senyuman ceria.

"Selamat datang, Kyuhyunnie..." Kibum datang memeluknya. Ia masih berdiri diam terpaku. "_Hyung_ sudah menyiapkan pesta selamat datang ini untukmu. Bagaimana? Kau terkejut? _Hyung_ harap iya, kekeke~" Kikikan Kibum terdengar menggelitik di telinga Kyuhyun. Tak disangka, Kibum lalu mencium pipinya. Ia yang terhenyak menatap kaget ke arah Kibum yang seolah-olah pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kyuhyunnie...," panggil seseorang, dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

'Donghae...'

"Senang kau sembuh. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

'Donghae...' _Namja_ itu berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya pucat tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah kerinduan yang sangat dan kepedihan di sorot mata _namja_ itu.

'Kau kenapa, Hae?' tanyanya dalam hati. Kyuhyun membenci _namja_ itu. Tapi kenapa ia juga merasa kasihan padanya? Kenapa Donghae, si _namja_ ikan menyebalkan itu bisa menjadi semenyedihkan ini sepeninggalnya saat koma?

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku kau harus menderita. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa memaafkan aku sedikit saja."

'Hae...'

ISH! _Namja_ itu! Bagaimana bisa dia meminta maaf dengan begitu mudah? Dia pikir Kyuhyun akan begitu saja memaafkannya? Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, sudah Kyuhyun pukul _namja_ itu! Brengsek! Setelah membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa bicara, setelah membuat Kyuhyun harus menghancurkan cintanya, _namja_ itu masih bisa muncul di depan mata Kyuhyun? Benar-benar.

"Kau tak mau memberinya kesempatan, Kyu?" tanya Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kepadanya yang berdiri di sebelah kanan.

"..." Kyuhyun tetap diam. Tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun atau memberi bahasa isyaratnya. Dan Donghae menyerah melihat respon Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun belum bisa memaafkannya. Ya... setidaknya Kyuhyun tak mengusirnya pergi.

"Kyu..."

Panggilan terakhir yang mengumandangkan namanya. Suara berat ini, satu-satunya suara orang yang tak bisa Kyuhyun tahan. Setiap sehembus saja napas orang itu, bisa-bisa membuat rasa sakit dari luka hati Kyuhyun meraung-raung dan menyesakkan paru-parunya.

Hampir, hampir saja panggilan orang itu melelehkan air matanya. Harusnya Kyuhyun dulu tak usah mengenalnya. Orang itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya menangis dalam semua alasan. Selalu orang itu. Aih, Kyuhyun benar-benar membencinya.

'Jangan, jangan. _Jebal_, jangan...,' hatinya menjerit saat Siwon melangkah maju.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, aku senang kau sudah sehat." Senyuman itu lagi. Tutup mata batinmu, Kyu. Jangan sampai kau terpesona.

"Aku, membawa sesuatu untukmu." _Namja_ itu merogoh sakunya. Kyuhyun terus memandangnya, membiarkan tingkah apa yang akan dilakukan _namja_ itu.

"Ini... untukmu."

DEG

Kemunculan kotak kecil berwarna merah itu seketika membuat Kyuhyun, Donghae juga Kibum terkejut seketika.

'Bertahan, Donghae_-ah_. Bertahan. Kau sudah melepasnya pergi. Kuatkan hatimu, Donghae_-ah_. Biarkan Kyuhyunmu yang dulu menikmati kebahagiaannya yang baru.' Donghae memejamkan matanya sembari menguatkan hatinya. Memperkokoh benteng pertahanannya yang sudah mulai goyah.

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan mulus Kyuhyun dan menatap jauh ke dalam mata si pemiliknya.

'Kibum_-ah_, berhenti! Hentikan rasa cemburu itu! Kibum_-ah_, dengar. Kau hanya perlu memberikan senyumanmu pada mereka. Kubur dalam-dalam perasaanmu. Kau yang sudah membulatkan tekadmu sendiri untuk merelakan mereka bersama. Jangan jadi kejam, Kibum_-ah_. Kau harus membuat _appa_mu di surga bangga padamu karena telah membuat dongsaengmu mendapat kebahagiaannya, meski kau terluka. Terus, bertahan seperti itu. Jangan sampai sesak itu membuatmu kalah.' Kibum tidak berhenti menenangkan hatinya yang kembali bergejolak. Ia me_ne_kan perasaannya hingga ke tempat paling dalam di hatinya.

Siwon meraih jari manis itu. Kemudian melingkarkan cincinnya ke jemari Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum, cincinnya pas.

"Aku ingin kau memakainya untukku, Kyuhyunnie... Biarkan hanya aku yang memilikimu."

DEG

Kyuhyun tidak berkutik ketika lelaki itu memeluknya. Ia hanya mampu diam membatu. Mulutnya terkunci dan tubuhnya lumpuh seketika.

Senang? Sedih? Marah? Atau kecewa?

Kyuhyun tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia bingung, sungguh. Dan yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya membisu. Ia membiarkan kehangatan itu membelainya untuk yang terakhir kali. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas pelukan itu. Tapi, dendamnya pada seorang Choi Siwon sudah menguasai segalanya. Mengalahkan seluruh perasaan cintanya.

"Ho... _Omo_!" Heechul berteriak tertahan saat ia baru masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hangeng yang berada di belakangnya juga sama terkejutnya melihat _namja_ yang katanya adalah mantan kekasih Kibum justru memeluk Kyuhyun, adik Kibum sendiri.

"Chullie...?"

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini, Han. Mereka terlibat cinta segitiga. Mungkinkah Kibum sudah mengalah pada Kyuhyun?" gumam Heechul. Hangeng yang ditanyai juga tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

Sedetik berikutnya, Hangeng mengulas senyuman. Ia sudah paham akhirnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

"Biarkan mereka, Heechullie. Kibum sudah merelakan Siwon bersama Kyuhyun. Dia lebih bahagia jika melihat adiknya bahagia."

"Ya, aku mengerti, Han," ujar Heechul. Ia akhirnya juga tersenyum melihat Siwon yang masih mempertahankan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia fokus menyerahkan seluruh cintanya untuk Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya ia sedih, karena Kyuhyun tak membalas pelukannya. _Namja_ itu malah diam, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kyu?"

'Kyuhyun! Sadar, Kyu! Hey, _namja_ brengsek itu sedang memelukmu dan kau membiarkannya!'

DEG

Setan dalam diri Kyuhyun bangkit. Membuyarkan keterpakuan Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukan Siwon. Membangunkan sosok Kyuhyun yang penuh dendam lagi.

Ia mendorong tubuh Siwon. Melepas paksa pelukannya dan membanting _namja_ itu hingga jatuh ke lantai.

DEG

Donghae, Kibum, Hangeng dan Heechul membelalakan mata mereka seketika saat Kyuhyun dengan jelas menjatuhkan tubuh Siwon ke lantai di depan mata mereka. Terkejut dengan sikap kasar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Kyu?" Siwon yang jatuh terduduk menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya. "_Waeyo_?" tanyanya terluka.

Kyuhyun memandang benci ke arahnya dan seketika membuat Siwon tambah terluka. Kyuhyun menarik cincin di tangannya yang beberapa menit lalu Siwon pasangkan pada jemarinya. Dia menatap marah dan benci cincin itu lalu bergantian menatap Siwon yang tergelak di bawahnya.

"Kyuhyun? Kau bilang akan memiliki aku? Dengar ya, Kyuhyun yang dulu sudah mati!"

DEG

DEG

"**KYU?!"**

"**KYUHYUN?!"**

"**Kau bisa bicara****?!"**

Semuanya. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan penuh keterkejutan yang sangat. Kyuhyun bisa bicara? _Namja_ bisu itu bisa lancar bicara?

"Kyu, kau?" Siwon masih terkejut. Ada rasa senang yang terselip dalam hatinya walau kesedihan masih menyelimutinya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sinis. Ia melemparkan cincin Siwon ke sembarang arah lalu memandang Siwon remeh.

"Tuan Choi. Sekarang kekasihmu yang bisu ini sudah bisa bicara. Kau kaget?" kata Kyuhyun sinis.

Siwon diam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kembali ia ingat saat ia menghina Kyuhyun sebelum _namja_ itu koma. Bagaimana ia mengatakan, '_Namja_ bisu!' pada Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun pasti sangat membencinya karena ini.

Kyuhyun memutar badannya, menatap tajam Donghae, Kibum, _umma_, lalu _appa_nya.

"Kyuhyun sudah mati! Kalian yang membunuhnya. Jangan salahkan jika dia tidak memberi salam selamat tinggal pada kalian yang jahat ini. Dia bilang sudah lelah menangis karena kalian." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Jadi, jangan rindukan Kyuhyun lagi."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Beribu anak panah dan pedang menancap ke hati Donghae, Kibum, Heechul dan Hangeng, apalagi Siwon. Benarkah Kyuhyun akan berubah seperti ini? Mereka sangat senang mengetahui Kyuhyun bisa menggunakan pita suaranya lagi, tapi bersamaan itu badai kencang akan mulai melanda mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk Tuan Lee Donghae yang sudah membuatku menjadi _namja_ bisu sehingga Choi Siwon-_ssi_ bisa menghinaku sesuka hatinya." Donghae dan Siwon bungkam saat Kyuhyun mendelik ke arahnya. Mereka berdua takut dan benar-benar sedih melihat perubahan dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Untuk ayahku yang tercinta, yang sudah tidak bisa mempercayaiku lagi. Bagaimana? Sudah tahu tentang topeng yang aku pakai ini?" Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi badannya hingga menatap Hangeng. Hangeng menunduk, ia menyesali sikapnya pada Kyuhyun waktu itu.

"Dan... _umma_? Kim Heechul. Ya, kau _umma_ku, bukan?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menatap remeh ke Heechul. "Aku sudah lupa jika kau adalah _umma_ku. Kau pergi meninggalkan aku terlalu lama, _umma_... Tunggu, aku ingat sekali kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalimat seperti ini, 'Jangan panggil aku _umma_! Aku bukan _umma_-mu, _ummamu_ sudah mati!' Oh, astaga... jadi kau _umma_ku atau bukan? Hahaha, _yeoja_ brengsek!" Tawa Kyuhyun menggema di ruangan yang hening itu. Air mata Heechul sudah meluncur banyak. Ia terisak mendengar anaknya yang ternyata begitu menaruh dendam padanya. Putra bungsunya itu bahkan sangat hafal kalimat menyakitkan yang pernah ia ucapkan.

Kyuhyun memutar kembali badannya. Kali ini satu orang yang berdiri dekat dengannya. Kibum. Pandangan matanya melembut saat ia menatap Kibum.

"_Hyung_..." Nada suaranya melemah.

"_N_..._ne_, Kyunnie...," jawab Kibum takut-takut dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Demi Tuhan aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku sedih saat kau meninggalkan aku di panti. Apa kau juga sama menderitanya seperti aku? Bisakah aku menjadikanmu sebagai satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tempatku bersandar?"

"_N_... _ne_, _ne_, Kyunnie." Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya satu persatu. Ia sedih dan sesak melihat rona wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh luka dan sarat kepedihan itu. "_Hyung_ juga sangat merindukanmu, Kyu..."

"Hhhh... benarkah, Kim Kibum?" Kyuhyun meringis. "Ha... ahahaha..." Dalam sekejap raut wajah yang mulai melembut itu kembali menjadi wajah yang penuh dendam. Tawanya seketika membuat Kibum tercengang. Kibum yang sudah mengira Kyuhyun akan luluh terhadapnya justru sekarang sungguh kaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mendadak berubah.

"Sandaran? Kau? Kim Kibum yang selalu mengambil milikku. _Umma_! _Appa_! Siwon! Lalu apalagi yang akan kau renggut?! Nyawaku?!" teriak Kyuhyun, menunjuk satu persatu orang yang disebutkannya.

DEG

Kibum merosot jatuh ke lantai. Hatinya serasa di tebas pedang tajam oleh kalimat Kyuhyun. Matanya membelalak saat disadarinya bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling Kyuhyun benci. _Dongsaeng_ kecilnya yang manis itu pasti sangat terluka karenannya hingga jadi seperti ini.

"Maafkan _hyung_, Kyunnie," ujarnya lirih.

"Tidak ada satu orangpun disini yang akan mendapatkan maaf dariku. Aku bilang KYUHYUN SUDAH MATI! Camkan itu!" Kyuhyun membentak.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, _chagi_?" Heechul yang menangis di pelukan Hangeng membuka suaranya. Sangat menyakitkan melihat putra kecilnya kesetanan seperti ini.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Kim Heechul! Tanyakan pada diri kalian sendiri. Bagaimana kalian bisa menghancurkan KYUHYUN! Kyuhyun, namja bisu yang setiap hari selalu menangis karena kalian! Dia hanya meminta agar kalian tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi kalian tidak pernah mengerti dan memahaminya! Kalian sibuk membuatnya menangis kesakitan menahan lukanya yang sangat dalam itu." Air matanya jatuh. Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya. Satu tetes yang mampu terlihat oleh empat orang yang sedang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Jangan lagi panggil namaku! Kalian semua tidak perlu lagi mempedulikan aku, karena aku bisa hidup sendiri." Selesai mengungkapkan rasa marah dan kecewanya, Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya.

BRAK

Ia menutup pintunya keras-keras, lalu menguncinya rapat.

Ia mengambil bantal lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri kuat-kuat untuk mencegah isakan dan jerit tangisnya terdengar dari luar.

Ia bingung dan marah pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya berubah menjadi sekejam ini. Dulu saat ia menaruh dendam pada ibunya, bahkan tidak separah ini. Ada apa dengannya? Kemana Kyuhyun yang masih punya rasa kasih dan cinta? Kenapa Kyuhyun kembali pada Kyuhyun yang penuh kebencian?

"Maaf, maafkan aku..."

Sementara di lantai bawah, semua orang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Menyesali perbuatan mereka masing-masing yang mengakibatkan luka yang menganga sangat lebar di hati Kyuhyun. Membuat _namja_ itu menyimpan dendamnya sampai menumpuk dan akhirnya membuat _namja_ itu meninggalkan sosoknya sendiri, mengubahnya dengan sosok penuh kebencian dan amarah. Ini semua salah mereka yang selama ini tidak bisa mendengarkan rintih kesakitan Kyuhyun. Salah mereka.

'Maafkan _umma_, Kyunnie... semua salah _umma_.'

'_Appa_ yang salah, Kyuhyunnie. _Mianhaeyo_...'

'Pasti karena aku semuanya berawal, Kyu. Kesalahanku padamu yang mengubahmu. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana bisa me_ne_bus kesalahanku yang terlalu besar ini.'

'_Hyung_ tidak bermaksud merebutnya, Kyunnie. _Hyung_ tidak bermaksud. Tapi _hyung_ tahu, kau sangat terluka karena _hyung_. Maafkan _hyung_..."

Siwon memungut cincin yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun dan jatuh di bawah pintu jendela. Ia menatap cincin malang itu sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa memilikimu lagikah, Kyuhyun_-ah_? Sebegitu besar kau membenciku, aku tahu itu salahku. Maafkan _namja_ bodoh ini," lirihnya. Ia berdiri, menggenggam cincin itu kuat pada tangannya, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, Kyuhyun_-ah_..." Ia berjalan terus menuju mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Tan dengan hati yang hancur lebur. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menangisinya di balik jendela kamar. Kyuhyun yang sesak dan merintih memintanya mengerti dan kembali lalu memeluknya. Kyuhyun yang berpikir jika ia tidak akan kembali...

'_Hyung_... Siwon _hyung_... Tolong aku... Jangan pergi, _hyung_...'

.

.

::[]::

8 Years Later

::[]::

.

.

Korea sedang diguyur salju bulan ini. Musim yang selalu datang sama seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Rumah megah, istana keluarga Tan berwarna putih ditutpi salju yang menumpuk. Di halaman luar, seorang anak kecil bermain sedirian. _Namja_ kecil itu sedang membuat bo_ne_ka salju tanpa ditemani satu orang dewasapun. Anak kecil yang dibalut switter tebal itu terlihat ceria memainkan butiran-butiran es yang terhampar luar di sekelilingnya.

CKITT...

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Rem mendadak yang dilakukan oleh pengemudi mobil itu membuat salju berhamburan. Si _namja_ kecil tanpa takut mendekati mobil itu. Sesosok _namja_ dengan tubuh yang tinggi semampai keluar dari pintu mobil. _Namja_ yang tinggi hingga membuat sang _namja_ kecil harus menengadah untuk melihat wajahnya itu begitu tampan dengan mantel dan dan kacamatanya yang sama-sama berwarna hitam.

_Namja_ yang baru turun dari mobil, menoleh kebawah dan mendapati seorang anak manis sedang menatapnya lekat.

"_UMMA_~..." _Namja_ kecil itu akhirnya lari terbirit-birit ke dalam rumah sembari meneriakkan nama ibunya.

Ibunya datang dari arah dapur. "_Waeyo_, Wookie_-ah_? Kenapa teriak-teriak seperti itu?"

"Itu, _umma_, ada olang di depan." _Namja_ kecil umur 6 tahun yang dipanggil 'Wookie' itu menarik ujung baju _umma_nya dan menyeret _umma_nya ke depan rumah untuk menunjukan bahwa ada orang asing yang datang.

"_Nuguya_? Shindong _ahjussi_?" tanya _umma_nya.

"_Aniyo_. Wookie tidak tahu ciapa itu. _Umma_ lihat cendili caja."

Sampai tepat di depan pintu rumah. _Yeoja_ –ibu Wookie- itu berdiri terhenyak melihat siapa tamu asing yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Gelas yang sejak tadi di pegangnya jatuh dan pecah hingga menjadi berkeping-keping. Tamu yang sudah sangat lama tidak menginjakan kaki di rumahnya.

"Kyuhyunnie...," gumamnya, membuat _namja_ kecil yang ada di sampingnya kebingungan.

'Kyuhyunnie? _Nuguya_?'

"Aku pulang, _umma_..."

.

.

::[]::

TBC

::[]::

.

.

Annyeong readers... Hehe ^^v Siapa yang kangen sama saya? Siapa? Siapa? Yang kangen nanti saya kasih besi rel depan rumah, ahahha. Mianhaeyo... update yang super lama ini. Maklum, laptop rusak, tugas numpuk, dll deh. Yg penting sempet update kan?

Setelah dibuat, ternyata chap ini gak jadi chap terakhir, maafkan saya... m(_ _)m

Nah, chap depan yang kayaknya chap terakhir. Jadi readers harus review yang banyak chap ini buat saya semangat. OK?

Gamsahamnida yang udah review chap kemarin... *bungkuk* Maaf author gak pernah bisa balas review... Maaf... Tapi author benar-benar sangat berterima kasih atas apresiasi readers. Sekarang chap ini juga ya... JUSEYO~


	14. I'm Back

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : WonKyu, HaeBum, HanChul**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf**_

_**Warning : miss typos, OOC, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang, _umma_..."

_Yeoja_ itu diam terpaku. Heechul. _Yeoja_ itu terus menatap ke arah seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tercengang. _Namja_ yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia lihat. _Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang 8 tahun lamanya. _Namja_ yang merupakan putra bungsunya dulu.

"Kyuhyunnie...," gumamnya. Tidak dihiraukannya panggilan dan berbagai pertanyaan dari _namja_ kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya sembari menarik-narik bajunya.

_Namja_ itu berjalan mendekat. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu tersenyum manis pada wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu itu.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, _umma_."

Hati Heechul bergetar. Suara yang sangat lama tidak di dengarnya sekarang mampu tertangkap oleh telinganya. Suara yang memanggilnya '_umma_' dengan sangat merdu, yang begitu ia rindukan. Air matanya merembes ke sudut kelopak mata, lalu perlahan melintas di pipinya.

"Kyu... Kyunnie... Kau kembali, _chagi_?" Ia menatap lurus ke wajah anaknya. Tangannya beralih menuju pipi sang anak lalu membelainya pelan.

"_Ne_, _umma_." _Namja_ itu mengangguk. "Bagaimana kabar _umma_?"

Heechul mengangguk berkali-kali. "_Umma_ senang kau pulang, Kyunnie. _Umma_ sangat merindukanmu." _Yeoja_ itu lalu mengambil gerakan cepat untuk memeluk tubuh anaknya.

GREP

"_Eodiga_, Kyuhyunnie? _Eodiga_? _Jeongmal_-_jeongmal_ _bogoshipoyo_..." Ia mengelus-elus punggung anaknya –Kyuhyun-, meluapkan kerinduan yang sangat, yang dipendamnya selama 8 tahun. Rindu yang selalu ia tujukan untuk anaknya yang pergi 8 tahun lalu itu.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, _umma_." Nada suara itu masih tetap dingin dan serasa menusuk hati. Masih sama dengan nada suara terakhir yang Heechul dengar dengan telinganya.

"Delapan tahun. Kau menghilang delapan tahun. Itu sangat lama bagi _umma_, Kyuhyunnie. _Umma_ kehilanganmu sebelas tahun dan harus kembali jauh darimu delapan tahun. Bagaimana _umma_ tidak merindukanmu? _Umma_, _appa_, dan Kibum mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi kau tidak pernah muncul."

Kyuhyun melepas dekapan _umma_nya. "Yang penting aku sudah pulang, _umma_. Maaf karena aku pergi tiba-tiba." Ia lalu menatap anak kecil yang tadi ia lihat sedang bermain salju di halaman rumah.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang terus menatap Wookie, Heechul mengerti akan kebingungan putranya itu. Ia mengusap air matanya lalu beralih pada Wookie. "Dia adikmu dan Kibum. Namanya Tan Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun nampak terkejut. "_Dongsaeng_?"

"Hm, _ne_. Wookie_-ah_, ayo perkenalkan dirimu. Ini _hyung_mu, namanya Kyuhyun," perintah Heechul pada si _namja_ kecil manis yang sedari tadi ia diamkan. Ryeowook kecilnya terlihat kebingungan dan terkejut. Namun dengan segera dilaksanakan perintah ibunya.

Ryeowook –Wookie- membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menatapnya. "_Annyeong haceyo_, _ahjuccii_. Tan Lyeowook _imnida_. _Bangapda_..."

Kyuhyun terkesima, hatinya berguncang. Benarkah? Baru saja ia melihat dongsaeng yang sekalipun belum pernah ia lihat. Ia mencelos, merasa menjadi kakak yang begitu kejam pada adiknya. Kakak yang bahkan tidak mengetahui jika _namja_ kecil di hadapannya ini adalah adiknya. Seorang kakak yang belum pernah bertemu adiknya sama sekali sampai-sampai adiknya memanggilnya "_AHJUSSI_". Sangat menyedihkan dan sangat membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Ia berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Ryeowook. Mengusap lembut kepala adiknya itu kemudian dengan cepat ia mendekapnya.

Heechul menyeka air matanya di pipi, begitu terharu dengan pemandangan di depannya. Pertemuan kakak beradik yang lama tidak berjumpa. "Dia _hyung_mu, Wookie. Jangan panggil dia _ahjussi_," ia mengingatkan anaknya.

Rasanya pemandangan seperti ini sama seperti saat ia masih bersama Kangin. Dalam bayangannya, dua _namja_ yang sedang berpelukan itu terlihat seperti kenangan betahun-tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Dua putra kecilnya yang sangat menggemaskan saling mendekap erat satu sama lain, itulah yang dengan sangat jelas masih selalu terbayang dalam otaknya. Seperti kaset lama yang diputar berkali-kali.

'Kyunnie, Kibummie...' Sungguh ia sangat merindukan moment seperti itu. Inginnya ia kembali mengulang kenangan masa lalu yang begitu indah sebelum keluarganya hancur dan segala perpecahan dan penderitaan terjadi.

"_Hyung_...," panggil Wookie dengan suaranya yang sangat menggelikan.

"Hm, _ne_, Wookie_-ah_, aku _hyung_mu." Kyuhyun mengangguk, air matanya berjatuhan saat rasa bersalah dan kerinduan menyeruak keluar dari hatinya untuk Ryeowook, adiknya. "Jadi namamu Ryeowook?"

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Wookie balu lihat _hyung_, memangnya _hyung_ kemana caja?" tanya Wookie polos.

"_Hyung_ pergi belajar, Wookie_-ah_. _Mianhaeyo_ karena _hyung_ belum sempat melihat Wookie." Masih dengan tangan yang bergerak lembut mengelus surai Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tersenyum meski matanya tidak berhenti berair.

"_Gwaenchana_, _hyung_. Wookie cenang _hyung_ cudah datang, cekalang _hyung_ Wookie ada dua, Kibum _hyung_ dan..." Kalimat Ryeowook menggantung.

"Kyuhyun. Nama _hyung_, Kyuhyun," potong Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti kenapa adiknya belum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ah! Kyuhyun _hyung_!" pekik adiknya itu riang.

.

.

"_Ne_, Hae. Kita harus meningkatkan produksi kita untuk menyaingi perusahaan mereka." Kibum membuka lembaran dokumen di tangannya sembari memberi pengarahan pada _namja_ yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Tapi _hyung_, kau tahu kita kekurangan orang yang berkemampuan untuk memajukan perusahaan. Itu juga yang menyebabkan produksi kita menurun," jawab _namja_ di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua sampai di ruangan kerja mereka di _Han_ _Corporation_. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sudah duduk dengan mata terpejam di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu.

"K...Kyu?"

DEG

Kibum baru tersadar kehadiran orang itu. Matanya terbuka lebar, ia begitu terkejut saat ia tahu bahwa _namja_ yang sedang duduk itu adalah sosok yang menghilang 8 tahun lalu.

'KYUHYUN?!' _Namja_ yang berdiri di sampingnya –Donghae- berhenti melangkah. Sama terkejutnya dengan Kibum tatkala dilihatnya seorang yang begitu lama enyah dari pandangannya sedang duduk santai di depan matanya.

_Namja_ yang duduk di sofa itu perlahan membuka matanya. Pelan-pelan kelopaknya terangkat bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bangkit menghadap Kibum dan Donghae yang berdiri berseberangan agak jauh dengannya.

Sebuah senyuman terulas, sementara tatapan matanya yang sudah fokus ke arah Kibum dan Donghae membuat Kibum dan Donghae tambah terbengong-bengong. "_Annyeong_. Apa aku mengejutkan kalian?"

DEG

"Kyuhyun..." Kibum dan Donghae berdiri seperti patung memandang pada _namja_ yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Donghae_-ah_, Kibum _hyung_."

DEG

Itu Kyuhyun mereka. Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa mereka tahu kemana. Kyuhyun, si _namja_ bisu yang sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar. _Namja_ yang selalu menangis dengan parahnya dan selalu memendam kesedihan dan kebencian di dalam hati dan matanya. Itu Kyuhyun, benarkah?

Penampilannya begitu berbeda dengan terakhir kali mereka melihatnya. _Namja_ itu sekarang terlihat jauh begitu tampan dan keren. Telihat sangat baik dengan kemeja dan mantelnya. Tidak terlihat seperti Kyuhyun yang penuh luka dan kesepian, Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Mungkin dalam pelariannya, Kyuhyun hidup dengan baik.

"Kyuhyun, kau kemana saja?" Kibum menghambur ke arahnya. Dengan cepat kakaknya itu memelukanya dengan erat. Kyuhyun diam tanpa sedikitpun ada rasa ingin membalas.

"Aku hanya pergi ke London, _hyung_. Maaf karena aku tidak sempat pamit kepadamu. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak setelah kau pergi, Kyu. _Hyung_ sangat merindukanmu. _Jinjja_ _bogoshipoyo_." Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"_Gwaenchana_, _hyung_. Aku senang tinggal di London. Banyak orang baik disana," jelas Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum lega mendengarnya, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak lagi merasakan kesedihannya selama kepergiannya.

Lama, akhirnya Kibum melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia menemukan Donghae memandanganya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia lihat Donghae-nya yang dulu masih menyimpan rindu untuknya. _Namja_ itu, masihkah mencintainya? Selama delapan tahun, masihkah Donghae belum bisa melupakannya?

"Apa kabar, Kyu?" tanya Donghae, berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Hae. Apa kau bekerja disini?" Kyuhyun berbasa-basi.

Donghae mengangguk, menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dengan memasukan tangannya ke saku celana. "_Ne_, Kyu. _Umma_ yang menyuruhku. Kau tahu, _umma_ku adalah sahabat _appa_mu."

"Hm, yah, baguslah."

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang sekedar mengobrol, Kibum diam-diam memberitahu ayahnya –Hangeng- jika Kyuhyun sudah kembali dan sedang ada di kantor.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar dua menit, Hangeng akhirnya sampai. _Namja_ paruh baya itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, menghiraukan sapaan dari seluruh karyawannya. Ia terlalu senang dan terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang lama sudah ia cari. Putranya yang pergi 8 tahun tanpa kabar.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah menemukan sosok itu tengah berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya. Perlahan, pelan-pelan ia berjalan mendekati _namja_ itu. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, air matanya tidak terasa mulai berkumpul dan akhirnya meluncur. Bibirnya terangkat menjadi sebuah senyuman. Rasa rindu yang begitu besar dengan cepat menyeruak dari dalam lubuk hatinya

"Kyunnie..."

Ia memanggil anaknya dengan nada begitu lemah. Ia tak kuat berteriak, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas melihat putra angkatnya itu berdiri dengan penampilan sangat berbeda dengan terakhir kali ia menemuinya. Wajah yang sangat tampan dan tubuh tegap yang gagah.

"Kyuhyunnie..."

_Namja_ yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Kibum dan Donghae itu menoleh. Hangeng masih dengan langkahnya yang lambat semakin mendekat. _Namja_ itu membalikan badannya hingga sekarang tepat menghadap ke arah Hangeng. Matanya lurus menatap sang ayah. Namun Hangeng masih menemukan satu kekecewaan dan sorot dingin yang tersisa dalam iris itu.

"_Appa_..."

DEG

_Namja_ itu masih memanggilnya '_APPA_'. Masih, Hangeng masih dianggap ayah oleh anak itu. Ya Tuhan... terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu mengembalikan putranya. Putranya yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, kau kembali, _chagi_?" Hangeng membuka tangannya lebar-lebar siap mendekap tubuh anaknya.

"_Ne_, _appa_." Kyuhyun menghampirinya, namun dengan langkah santai. Seolah tidak ada satupun rasa rindunya untuk sang ayah. Ia menerima pelukan Hangeng dan membalasnya meskipun rasa hangat itu sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu.

"_Appa_ sangat sangat merindukanmu, Kyuhyunnie. _Eodiga_?" tanya Hangeng. Air matanya berjatuhan tanpa henti. Tanganya mengusap-usap bahu anaknya.

"Aku ke London, _appa_. Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan belajarku disana," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Begitukah? Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu atapun pamit kepada kami? _Appa_, _umma_, dan _hyung_mu mencarimu selama delapan tahun."

'Benarkah seperti itu? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya jika saat aku adapun kalian tidak menganggapku. Apalagi aku tidak ada bersama kalian.'

"Ya, maafkan aku, _appa_. Aku mendapat beasiswa disana, _appa_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Yang penting aku sudah kembali. Aku akan bekerja disini dan membantu _appa_ dan Kibum _hyung_." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Terlihat sang ayah sedang menyeka air mata kemudian tersenyum menatapnya, merasa senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan bekerja di kantor.

"_Arra_, Kyuhyunnie. _Gomawo_, kau sudah mau kembali."

.

.

Waktu makan malam. Meja makan keluarga Tan penuh dengan banyak makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Heechul. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sementara ketiga _namja_ yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya terkejut dengan pemandangan 'MEJA MAKAN KERAJAAN' itu.

"Banyak sekali, Heechullie," gumam Hangeng, istrinya hanya tersenyum.

"Kyunnie baru saja pulang, _appa_. Pantas saja _umma_ membuat ini semua khusus untuknya," Kibum yang menjawab pertanyaan sang _appa_.

Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya canggung, merasa tidak enak pada _umma_nya. "_Umma_... tidak perlu seperti ini."

Heechul membuka kursi. "Sudah, duduk dan makan."

Semua menggangguk lalu membuka kursinya masing-masing. Ryeowook berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kibum, melepaskan diri dari _umma_nya.

"Wookie_-ah_!" seru Heechul.

"_Umma_, Wookie ingin makan dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_ caja. Boleh 'kan?"

"Tapi kau akan merepotkan _hyung_mu, _chagi_..."

"_Gwaenchana_, _umma_." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Heechul. Ia menggeser tempat duduknya dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Ryeowook duduk ke atas kursi. "Wookie ingin makan apa?" tanyanya sembari mengambil piring.

"Dasar. Wookie..." Kibum yang duduk di sebelah utara Ryeowook mengacak rambut _namja_ kecil itu.

Hangeng dan Heechul menatap haru ke arah mereka. Senang dan lega. Kyuhyun menerima kehadiran Ryeowook dan akhirnya mampu kembali ketengah keluarga mereka. Suasana hangat seperti ini, kenapa tidak terjadi sejak dulu? Kenapa harus ada penderitaan lebih dulu? Kenapa harus ada kebohongan dan hati yang terluka dulu? Jika saja hal seperti itu tidak terjadi, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun dengan telatennya menyuapi Ryeowook. Adik kecilnya. Satu-satunya orang di rumah ini yang sangat ia sayangi dengan tulus dan tanpa syarat. Belum, jujur saja ia belum melupakan dendamnya. Meski lambat laun dendam itu kian terkikis, namun Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya mengenyahkan rasa sakit dan luka di hatinya. Ia masih sama dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Bukan tampak dari luar. Ia masih sama dengan Kyuhyun yang terluka dalam.

'_Appa_, _umma_, _hyung_. Aku mungkin bisa bersikap baik pada kalian. Tapi, harus kalian tahu, lukaku belum sembuh.' Diam-diam ia melirik tajam ke arah ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya yang sedang menyantap makan malam. Menimbulkan tatapan bingung Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya.

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Suara riuh rendah para pekerja di Han Corporation menemani Kyuhyun menuju ruangan atasan barunya di perusahaan ayahnya itu. _Namja_ itu melangkah pasti tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Tak tuk tak tuk, bunyi sepatunya menggema di koridor kosong yang dilewatinya. Tanganya sibuk menggenggam sebuah map.

Akhirnya ia sampai di ruangan direktur, orang yang akan menjadi atasannya selama bekerja. Tepat setelah ia berbelok dari koridor, seorang lelaki sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Lelaki dengan blezer warna krem yang sedang menutup pintu ruangan direktur. Kyuhyun berhenti menunggu orang itu menyingkir dari hadapannya yang menghalanginya untuk masuk ke ruangan sang atasan.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Orang itu berbalik badan, pandangannya tepat bertemu dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling diam beberapa menit menatap satu sama lain. Terkejut, terhenyak, tercengang, kaget. Semuanya, mereka sama terlihat seperti melihat hantu. Keduanya bungkam tanpa ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"K... Kyuhyun... –ah..."

DEG

Orang itu... Dia... Dia yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun menangis... Dia...

Waktu seolah berhenti berjalan. Keduanya masih membeku. Dokumen-dokumen di tangan Kyuhyun jatuh berhamburan lepas dari tangan si pemilik.

Hampir, Kyuhyun hampir mati lemas saat lelaki itu dengan nyata berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Seluruh badannya bergetar hebat. Hatinya berguncang. Darahnya membeku. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Matanya membelalak, Kyuhyun tersentak karena orang itu hadir kembali dalam hidupnya. _Namja_ yang benar-benar ingin Kyuhyun lupakan kini ada di depan matanya.

"K... Kyuhyun_-ah_?"

Suara berat itu lagi. Suara yang selalu memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan membuat setiap luka menganga di hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit.

Sedikit-sedikit air mata-air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Kyuhyun melihat _namja_ itu lagi. _Namja_ yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar namun kemudian memukul Kyuhyun hingga hancur.

.

::[]::

Flashback

::[]::

.

Langit sore perlahan berganti kelabu. Kyuhyun masih mengurung diri di kamarnya yang terkunci. Masih duduk di tepi jendela dengan pipi yang basah dan tubuh yang lengket. Bahunya masih bergetar sedikit-sedikit sejak tangisnya berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. Mengambil tas besarnya di atas lemari dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian serta uang tabungannya. Setelah selesai, ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Ia selesai. Semuanya sudah siap. Ia menatap cermin, memandang bayangannya sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh. Pergi untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, untuk sementara. Pergi dari mereka yang selalu membuatnya menangis.

Dengan mengendap-endap, ia keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan ke pintu belakang rumah. Sebelumnya ia lihat keluarganya sedang makan malam. Diam-diam, ada rasa sedih dalam hatinya saat melihat kakak, ibu dan ayahnya yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan. Lagi-lagi air matanya menetes.

'_Mianhaeyo_...' Segera ia menghapus air mata itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkan semua sakit hati dan kenangan menyedihkan keluarga ini. Ia harus kuat, dan bertekad saat ia kembali nanti, ia adalah Tan Kyuhyun yang berbeda.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di bandara, ia turun dari taksi dan memasuki gedung itu. Langkahnya semakin berat, namun ia berusaha bertahan dan kembali menjejakkan kaki dengan mantap.

"Kyu...?"

DEG

"Kyu? Kau mau kemana?"

DEG

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dan memanggilnya.

DEG

'_Hyung_...?'

Ia melihat Siwon tepat di depan matanya. Siwon dengan alis yang bertaut, wajah yang masih terlihat sama terluka. Ia menatap _namja_ itu. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Semuanya berhenti begitu saja.

"_Eodiga_, Kyu?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sadar Siwon ada di hadapannya dan mungkin akan mencegahnya pergi. Ia harus cepat menghindari Siwon.

"KYUHYUN_-ah_!" panggil Siwon saat Kyuhyun berbalik badan dan dengan sangat cepat berlari menjauhinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Siwon ikut berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Kakinya yang jenjang membuat langkah larinya menjadi lebar-lebar. Namun meski begitu, Kyuhyun tidak lagi tertangkap olehnya. Kyuhyun menghilang.

Dari balik dinding, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat Siwon berputar-putar mencarinya. Was-was, takut dan sedih, membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Bibir bawahnya memerah karena gigitannya menahan ketakutan. Tangisan tanpa isakannya tidak bisa lagi ia bendung.

'_Wae_, _hyung_? Kenapa kau selalu bisa membuatku menangis? Kenapa kau selalu bisa membuatku memikirkan dua kali lagi untuk meninggalkanmu? _Jebal_... kali ini biarkan aku pergi. Jangan mencariku. Biarkan aku melupakanmu dan menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri.' Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai.

Kyuhyun mengintip Siwon yang kini menendang-nendang dinding karena tak berhasil menemukannya. _Namja_ itu lalu pergi akhirnya. Ini kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk melarikan diri dan segera masuk ke pesawat, sebelum Siwon menemukannya lagi.

'Aku pergi, _hyung_. _Annyeong_...'

.

::[]::

Flashback End

::[]::

.

.

"_A... annyeong haseyo_..." Ia tidak punya kata-kata lagi selain mengucapkan salam. Ia tidak bisa memanggil nama _namja_ itu atapun datang memeluknya. Bibirnya bergetar, ia membungkuk memberi salampun rasanya mau roboh. Air matanya akhirnya menetes saat badannya memberi hormat. "Tan Kyu... Tan Kyuh... hyun _imnida_." Ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangis dan suaranya yang goyah.

Hatinya sakit. Orang itu masih menatapnya penuh dengan kerinduan mendalan dan cinta. Sebenarnya ia tidak sanggup, air matanya terus menetes selama ia membungkuk dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menguatkan dirinya dan mengumpulkan segala rasa dendam dan benci untuk lelaki itu.

Dalam sekejap Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia menghapus lembut air matanya kemudian bangkit. "_Annyeong haseyo_..." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya, berpura-pura melirik _nametag_ _namja_ itu. Ia merutuk ayahnya dalam hati karena di bawah nama 'Choi Siwon' tertulis kata '_Directur'_. Pasti ayahnya sengaja melakukan ini."... Choi Siwon-_ssi_."

_Namja_ itu terlihat tersentak. Kesedihan tiba-tiba menyelimuti raut wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau lupa denganku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun meringis, seringaian lagi-lagi muncul di bibirnya. "Apa yang anda maksud, Siwon-_ssi_?"

_Namja_ itu semakin menatapnya sedih. "Kau tidak mengingatku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mempertajam tatapannya. "Ingat? Untuk apa ingat? Memang seberapa penting kau dalam hidupku hingga aku harus mengingatmu?"

DEG

DEG

Dingin. _Namja_ itu diam, tiba-tiba merasakan kedinginan melandanya hingga membuatnya membeku. Kyuhyun memalingkan badan dan siap melangkah pergi. Dengan cepat ia membuka suara, ia tak ingin Kyuhyun pergi. "KYUHYUN_-ah_!"

Dan benar saja, panggilannya itu membuat Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Jangan pergi, Kyuhyun_-ah_," mohonnya dengan memelas.

"Aku akan ke ruangan _appa_, memintaku untuk tidak satu bidang denganmu. Aku permisi."

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah, pergi menjauh dari _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang sampai sekarang masih mencintainya dan menunggunya selama 8 tahun tanpa ada satupun yang menggeser posisinya di hati lelaki itu.

Akhirnya air matanya bebas meluncur dan mengalir di pipinya tanpa terlihat oleh _namja_ itu. Ia berbelok menuju koridor sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik dinding. Tangis dan isakannya yang sejak tadi ia tahan, akhirnya keluar dengan sendirinya. Ia bersender di dinding lorong yang sepi. Tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke lantai sementara ia menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak begitu keras terdengar. Ia meninggalkan Siwonnya dengan hati yang penuh luka.

Sementara itu, _namja_ yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu ruangan direktur –Siwon- perlahan juga jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Sebulir air dari matanya menetes tanpa ijin. Orang yang dicintainya baru saja kembali. Dan baru saja pergi meninggalkannya. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri setelah kepergian _namja_-nya. Apa lagi hatinya yang menjerit-jerit meminta pertolongan.

"Jangan pergi, Kyu...," gumamnya lirih. "Aku sakit, Kyuhyun_-ah_."

Matanya menatap kertas yang tercecer di depannya. Dan... Beberapa tetes air?

'Kau tadi menangis, Kyu. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Semuanya belum membaikkah? Apa kau belum memaafkan aku selama delapan tahun ini? Apa lukamu masih berdarah?'

Siwon mengangkat tangannya ke hadapan wajahnya. Dua buah cincin melingkar di jemari manisnya. Cincin itu masih sama cemerlang, dengan permata biru safirnya.

'Aku belum bisa lepas darimu, Kyu. Aku masih menunggumu dan menyimpan rindu untukmu. Jangan pergi, Kyu. _Jebal_... kembali padaku.'

.

.

BRAKK

Kibum, Donghae dan Hangeng terlonjak kaget mendengar gebrakan pintu ruang kerja mereka. Setelah itu muncul Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata berapi-api. _Namja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Hangeng.

"_APPA_!"

"_Wa_... _waeyo_, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Hangeng gelagapan, melihat anaknya datang dengan ekspresi marah.

Kyuhyun menghembus napas menenangkan dirinya. "Kenapa _appa_ menempatkan aku satu bidang dengan Siwon?"

DEG

Kibum melirik Donghae, lalu melempar pandang ke arah ayahnya. Rencana mereka gagal.

"Lho... memangnya kenapa? Posisi itu memang pas untukmu," terang Hangeng.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya lalu melipat tangannya di dada. "_Shirreo_! Aku mau _appa_ memindahkan aku sekarang juga. Atau aku tidak usah bekerja sama sekali!"

Mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun, Hangeng menatap Kibum meminta pendapat. Dijawab Kibum dengan sebuah anggukan.

"_Arra_, _arra_. _Appa_ akan memindahkanmu bersama Kibum dan Donghae."

Puas dengan _appa_nya yang menyanggupi permintaannya, Kyuhyun pergi keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kibum, Donghae, dan Hangeng yang melepas napas pasrah.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin mereka memperbaiki hubungan,' kata Kibum tiba-tiba.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Usaha kita sia-sia, Bummie."

"_Ne_, _appa_."

.

.

Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Siwon mengacuhkan asistennya sejak tadi, _yeoja_ yang berdiri di depannya yang hari ini seharusnya di gantikan oleh Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada kejadian pagi tadi, dimana ia melihat sosok yang begitu dia tunggu selama 8 tahun. Sosok yang begitu dia rindukan yang sama sekali belum menghilang dari benaknya.

"Maaf, _sajangnim_. Tolong tanda tangani segera dokumen ini, lalu harap menghadiri rapat beberapa menit lagi segera," kata sang asisten, ia menurut. Dengan sorot mata kosong, ia menggerakan tangannya membuat beberapa garis lengkung di atas bagian kertas yang telah di tunjukan oleh sang asisten. Ia lalu bangkit, berjalan menuju ruang rapat yang akan diadakan pukul satu siang ini.

Di dampingi sang asisten yang masih setia berada di sampingnya, Siwon keluar dari ruangannya. Tak disangka, di perjalannan menuju ruang rapat, ia berpapasan dengan Kibum dan Donghae. Ia masih tak ingin bicara ataupun menyapa dua orang itu yang sudah menyapa lebih dulu.

Beberapa menit setelah Donghae dan Kibum berlalu, di belakang mereka seseorang tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Kyuhyun.

DEG

Ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghentikan sang _namja_ dengan mencengkeran lengannya. Kyuhyun yang mesih sibuk mengancing jas-nya berlari semakin dekat dengannya. Dan... HUP. Ia berhasil menggapai lengan _namja_ itu, membuat _namja_ itu hampir tersungkur jika saja ia tidak dengan cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Asistennya saja sampai membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_."

_Namja_ itu menatapnya dengan penuh ketajaman. Kesal mungkin.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Kyuhyun ketus. "Aku tidak lagi satu bidang denganmu, Presdir sudah memindahkan aku."

Tak ada satu kelimatpun yang terucap dari bibir Siwon. Ia hanya terus memandang Kyuhyunnya dengan sendu, semakin dalam dan dalam. Meskipun ia hanya mendapat balasan dengan pancaran kebencian.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, jangan pergi." Nada suaranya terdengar begitu memelas. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya, tidak ada permintaan apapun lagi.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Tuan Direktur? Rapat akan dimulai dan kau masih sempat bermain-main seperti ini!" _Namja_ itu mengibaskan tangannya, melepaskan genggaman Siwon yang begitu kuat menahan lengannya "Sebaiknya kau segera kesana."

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau seperti ini, Kyuhyun_-ah_?"

DEG

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah, membalikan badannya menghadap Siwon. Ia menatap sinis _namja_ itu lalu tertawa meremehkan.

"_Wae_? Huh? Kau tanyakan kenapa? Jawabannya sudah jelas 'kan?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jika begitu, aku juga akan bertanya. Kenapa kau sangat menyedihkan seperti ini, Choi Siwon?"

DEG

Sang asisten memandang atasannya dengan terkejut. Choi Siwon serasa baru di tombak oleh kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Jangan seperti pengemis, Choi Siwon. Semuanya sudah berubah. Jangan meminta apapun agar bisa sesuai dengan keinginanmu, hidup ini bukan milikmu saja." Kyuhyun sepertinya menarik napas panjang. "Jika saja waktu itu, kau tidak membuat seseorang terluka, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

DEG

Siwon jatuh rubuh, sang asisten dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terbentur dengan lantai. Asistennya itu menatap Kyuhyun, memohon untuk menghentikan perkataannya yang begitu pedas.

"Urus Tuanmu itu." Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu dengan cepat ia berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih dalam keadaan membatu dan terluka.

Andai saja, andai Siwon melihat air mata _namja_ itu yang selalu mengalir setelah berpura-pura menjadi orang yang kejam. Andai Siwon tahu, _namja_ itu tidak benar-benar sepenuhnya berubah. _Namja_ itu masih _namja_ yang terluka parah. Pelarian selama 8 tahun belum sepenuhnya menyembuhkan sakit _namja_ itu.

.

.

::[]::

.

.

"_Hyung_..."

"_Ne_, Hae_-ah_. _Waeyo_?" Kibum menjawab panggilan Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari dokumen di tangannya. Matanya yang dilindungi kacamata itu terus fokus pada kertas itu.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin bicara. Tolong tatap aku. Aku serius, _hyung_."

Atas permintaan Donghae, Kibum akhirnya menurut. Ia meletakan dokumen itu dan melepas kacamatanya. Ia menatap Donghae. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hae?"

Donghae terlihat gugup. Sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, matanya begerak memandang seluruh cafe tempat mereka duduk pagi itu. "Aku..."

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Lama, Kibum menunggu Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Akhirnya iapun tak sabar. "_Mwo_, Hae_-ah_? Apa yang mau kau katakan? Kau sudah menghabiskan 10 menit dengan sia-sia." Kibum menekuk wajahnya.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_, aku... hanya..." Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia menatap benda itu, lalu pelan-pelan ia menyodorkannya ke arah Kibum. "Ini, aku ingin _hyung_ memilikinya."

Kibum terkejut. Sebuah kotak kecil berpita ungu kini diam di depannya menanti untuk dibuka. "Ini... apa, Hae?"

"_Hyung_ buka saja. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya jika _hyung_ belum membukanya."

"_Arra_..."

Jemari Kibum bergerak menarik pita ungu itu. Sangat pelan ia membuka kotaknya.

DEG

Cincin?

"Hae... A... apa ini?" ucapnya terbata saking terkejutnya ia saat melihat benda kecil di dalam kotak berpita ungu itu. Dua benda mungil yang berkilauan, berukir huruf D&K.

"Ehm. Ehm." Pura-pura mengecek suaranya, Donghae lalu menatap Kibum dalam. Tangannya meraih jemari Kibum pelan. "_Hyung_..."

Kibum diam, masih tercengang.

"_Hyung_, aku sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang dan aku sudah menunggu lama untuk waktu yang tepat." Donghae semakin memperdalam tatapannya. "_Hyung_, bisakah aku memilikimu? Bisakah _hyung_ menikah denganku?"

DEG

Kibum yang masih dalam keadaan membatu kini bertambah tercengang mendengar kalimat Donghae. Ia tertegun sekaligus terharu. Rasanya begitu bahagia hingga serasa dirinya terbang.

"_Hyung_...?"

DEG

Donghae mencintai Kyuhyun.

Ya, Kibum sadar jika orang yang Donghae cintai adalah Kyuhyun bukan dirinya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman Donghae. Namun ia kalah cepat dengan Donghae yang kembali menggenggamnya erat.

"_Mian_, Hae. Aku tak bisa."

DEG

"_Wae_? _Waeyo_, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tahu benar kau mencintai Kyuhyun, Hae. Aku tidak mau hanya dijadikan pelarian. Maafkan aku."

"_Hyung_... _uljimma_. Maafkan aku." Merasa bersalah Donghae melihat air mata Kibum tiba-tiba mengalir. Ia bangit dari kursinya, datang mendekap Kibum untuk menenangkannya. "_Mianhae_, _hyung_. _Uljimmayo_..."

Kibum terisak di pelukannya. "Aku tidak mau jika hanya menjadi tempatmu bersandar saja, Hae. Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan mencintaiku padahal hatimu jelas tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Aku takut jika aku terlanjur mencintaimu lalu kau meninggalkanku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu, _hyung_? Kyuhyun bagiku adalah masa lalu. Aku sudah mendapatkan penggantinya. Jangan berpikir aku hanya akan mempermainkanmu. Aku tulus... Aku benar mencintaimu. _Jeongmal_ _saranghae_, _saranghaeyo_..." Donghae memeluk Kibum hangat.

Kibum terhenyak, tangisnya berhenti seketika. "Hae..."

Donghae, benarkah yang ia katakan? Benar-benar ia mencintai Kibum? Jangan berbohong jika pada akhirnya ia hanya akan membuat Kibum terluka.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, _hyung_. Bukan Kyuhyun yang aku harapkan ada di sisiku. Tapi kau, Tan Kibum." _Namja_ itu mengambil salah satu cincinnya. Memasangkannya pada jari _namja_ yang menjadi pilihan terakhirnya. Cinta pertamanya yang sempat tergeser oleh Kyuhyun, kini kembali memiliki seluruh hatinya.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, _hyung_. _Yaksokhae_." Dan janjinya itu membuat senyuman Kibum terkembang. Melukis indah di bibirnya seindah langit musim semi di luar sana. Ia akhirnya mengerti ketulusan hati Donghae.

"_Nado_, _saranghaeyo_... Akupun sudah melepas Siwon _hyung_. Sama sepertimu, Siwon _hyung_ hanya masa lalu." Kibum menatap Donghaenya, ketulusan juga terpancar dari matanya. Akhirnya, cinta pertamanya telah kembali. Kini tak ada siapapun selain Donghae. Kini kebahagiaannya sudah tiba. Ia memang selalu mendapatkan cinta yang paling terakhir. Namun cinta yang terakhir itulah yang membawanya dalam kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya. Ia cukup hanya memiliki cinta itu. Tidak perlu cinta yang ia inginkan. Tapi cinta yang ia butuhkan.

"_Gomawo_..."

.

.

::[]::

TBC

::[]::

.

.

Langsung lanjut aja next chap, ne...


	15. It's Beautiful Ending

_**PUZZLE**_

_**Pair : WonKyu, HaeBum, HanChul**_

_**Genre : Romance, family**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to Elf**_

_**Warning : miss typos, OOC, YAOI (Except Heechul female), fast chennel, bad language, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::[]::**

_**PUZZLE**_

_**By JojoHye**_

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

Musim berganti dengan cepat. Hari ini adalah bulan kedua Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya. Dan hari ini Kyuhyun ingin sedikit menghilangkan penatnya selama berhari-hari bekerja di kantor ayahnya. Apalagi ia selalu akan bertemu dengan wajah namja itu di kantor, benar-benar membuat beban pikirannya berlipat.

Ia mengajak adiknya –Ryeowook- berkunjung ke panti asuhannya dulu. Sebenanya ia berniat pergi sendiri, tapi adiknya terus membuntutinya sejak pagi dan memaksa ikut, jadi Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawanya.

"Wookie_-ah_, kita sudah sampai. Ireona, Wookie_-ah_..." Kyuhyun mengguncangkan pelan tubuh adiknya yang tertidur di kursi mobil karena perjalanan yang lama. Adiknya perlahan membuka mata lalu menguceknya sebentar, khas anak kecil yang baru saja bangun.

"_Aigo_... kau tidur pulas rupanya," Kyuhyun terkikik. "_Kajja_, bantu _hyung_ membawa ini ke dalam."

"Eum. Jadi ini panti asuhannya, _hyung_?" Ryeowook turun dari mobil, diraihnya kantong plastik berisi makanan dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, ayo kita masuk. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman disana."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook membuka gerbang panti asuhan. Mereka berjalan riang menuju pintu rumah bergaya kuno itu. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Ryeowook gemas, melihat adiknya itu begitu antusias memasuki pekarangan yang sangat luas di depan panti.

"_Annyeong_..." Pintu rumah itu diketuk oleh Kyuhyun. Tak berapa lama seorang yeoja tua keluar sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya yeoja itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangnya.

"_Umma_..." Kyuhyun datang memeluknya. Yeoja itu terlihat terkejut, sama seperti Ryeowook yang menatap bingung kakaknya.

"_Nu_... _nuguya_?" tanya yeoja itu lagi, kebingungan.

"_Umma_~. _Umma_ tak ingat denganku?" rajuk Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya bergelayut manja di bahu yeoja itu. "Kyuhyunnie."

DEG

Segera melepaskan pelukannya, yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata membelalak. "Kyu... Kyu...?"

"_Ne_, _umma_. Aku... Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun memotong perkataan yeoja tua itu. "Aku, Kyuhyunnie, Leeteuk _umma_."

DEG

Leeteuk, yeoja tua itu dengan tangan ringkihnya yang bergetar, pelan-pelan mulai membelai kepala Kyuhyun. Terharu, senang, sedih, perasaanya tercampur saat diketahuinya namja kecil yang sempat menjadi anaknya yang bisu itu kini sudah bisa bicara.

"Kyunnie... kau bisa bicara?"

"Eum. Aku sangat merindukan _umma_, _jeongmal_ _bogoshippoyo_... Apa _umma_ baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan yeoja itu, menempelkannya di pipi dan merasakan kehangatannya.

"_Umma_ baik-baik saja, Kyunnie," kata Leeteuk. Ia lalu memandang Ryeowook yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dengan tubuh kecilnya yang lebih rendah. "Ini... _dongsaeng_mu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Wookie_-ah_, perkenalkan dirimu pada Leeteuk _umma_. Ini _umma_ _hyung_ juga."

Dihadiahi tatapan bingung sang adik, Kyuhyun lalu menjelaskannya sampai akhirnya adiknya mengerti dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Ryeowook. Yeoja itu lalu membawa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masuk ke dalam, memberi mereka kue buatannya dan sedikit berbincang.

"_Hyung_, Wookie mau main dulu, _ne_, dilual banyak teman." Adiknya berlari menuju halaman gereja di panti asuhan itu., dengan cepat dia sudah mendapat banyak teman. Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk memperhatikannya dengan tersenyum. Ryeowook melambaikan tangan menandakan ia senang berada di panti asuhan ini.

"_Umma_..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat memanggil Leeteuk dari arah pintu belakang. Membuat Kyuhyun bertanya ada siapa selain ia yang datang.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun_-ah_?" Seorang namja muncul.

DEG

Siwon?

Kenapa dimana-mana namja itu selalu ada dan mengganggu hidup Kyuhyun? Ish, benar-benar merusak _mood_ Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Kau datang kemari, Kyu?" Namja itu tersenyum seperti biasa pada Kyuhyun meskipun mungkin ia tahu benar jika Kyuhyun sangat membencinya sekarang.

"Siwon_-ah_, kau mengobrol dulu dengan Kyuhyun. _Umma_ ada sekidit urusan yang harus diselesaikan segera." Leeteuk bangun dari duduknya diikuti tatapan tolong-jangan-pergi dari Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Leeteuk, Siwon duduk dengan tenang di samping Kyuhyun sembari menyeruput tehnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman akhirnya membuka mulut, "Mau apa kau kesini?"

Siwon meletakkan cangkirnya, "Memang tidak boleh? Ini juga rumahku dulu."

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku lupa dengan namja kecil yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengajak seorang namja kecil bisu bermain." Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kenangan manis nan menyedihkan itu?" Ia pura-pura menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau masih seperti ini, Kyuhyun_-ah_?" Jujur, Siwon agak tersinggung.

"Dan kenapa kau terus bertanya seperti itu padaku? Apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan sarkastik.

"Aku hanya ingin kau kembali padaku, Kyu. Aku tahu kesalahanku tidak termaafkan olehmu, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padamu. Aku minta maaf karena mengingkari janjiku sendiri."

"Bagus jika kau paham." Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya, lalu bersender di sofa.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menjauh? Kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali padaku?"

Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya. "_Wae_, _wae_, _wae_," ulang Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terus menerus menangis karenamu. Kau pikir siapa kau, bisa membuatku seolah-olah sangat membutuhkuanmu?"

DEG

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Aku tahu kau kesepian, Kyu. Jangan berpura-pura di depanku. Aku Choi Siwon, aku tahu semua tentangmu."

Merasa tidak sependapat dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun berdiri cepat, menatap marah ke arah Siwon. "Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu?!" geramnya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kata-katamu? 'Aku ingin melepasmu, Kyuhyun_-ah_. Bisakah kita akhiri ini?' Hum?!"

DEG

"Kyu..." Tercengang Siwon, Kyuhyun masih mengingat kata-katanya. Apa Kyuhyun sangat terluka saat itu sampai-sampai hingga kinipun kalimat itu masih sangat dihapalnya?

"Berhenti membuatku terlihat kejam, Choi Siwon." Melempar pandangan tajam ke arah Siwon hingga Siwon merasa terkejut dan bersalah. "Sebaiknya aku pergi..." Dan Kyuhyunpun berlari keluar meninggalkan Siwon. Ia menghampiri mobilnya berniat pergi dari panti asuhan. Hari yang ia kira akan menyenangkan ternyata kembali membuka dukanya. Bertemu Siwon memang selalu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Sial!" umpatnya ketika ia sadari mobilnya terkunci dan ia sendiri yang meninggalkan kunci mobilnya di meja di dalam rumah. Ia mencari-cari suatu kendaraan yang bisa dipakainya dengan gelisah, melihat Siwon mengejarnya.

Sepeda.

Ya, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sepeda gunung yang tergeletak di pojokan. Ia menaikinya dengan cepat, mengayuhnya, membuat sepeda itu melaju kilat. Meninggalkan Siwon yang berkali-kali merutuki diri karena tak berhasil mengejarnya.

Kyuhyun bahkan sampai tidak mendengar Ryeowook yang menangis karena panggilannya di acuhkan beberapa kali dan berpikir bahwa kakaknya akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

Kibum memantau sepanjang perjalanan dengan gelisah dan cemas. Donghae di sampingnya yang sedang menyetir mobil sampai kehilangan konsentrasi.

"_Hyung_, tenanglah...," sarannya, dan Kibum akhirnya menghela napas. "Kau membuatku ikut cemas."

"Maafkan aku, Hae_-ah_. Leeteuk _ahjumma_ bilang Ryeowook menangis di panti asuhan dan Kyuhyun entah pergi kemana. Anak itu, bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan _dongsaeng_nya dan menghilang tiba-tiba?"

Donghae tersenyum menatapnya, Kibum memang kakak yang baik pada adik-adiknya, itu yang ia kagumi dari Kibum. Beberapa saat lalu ibu panti yang bernama Leeteuk menelppon ke rumah, katanya Ryeowook menangis karena Kyuhyun yang lenyap begitu saja. Heechul menyuruh Kibum untuk menjemput Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Ia yang sedang bersama Kibum jadi ikut khawatir, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemani Kibum.

"Ryeowook pasti sudah tenang, _hyung_. Tidak perlu begitu khawatir, semuanya baik-baik saja."

"_Ne_, Hae_-ah_, maafkan aku."

Donghae mengacak rambutnya pelan. Tangan namja itu lalu beralih menggenggam tangan Kibum sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang setir. Kibum menyambut genggaman hangat itu setelah sebelumnya ia menatap heran ke arah Donghae. Ia tahu, Donghae ingin menenangkannya, dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia menatap tangannya yang kini bertautan dengan tangan Donghae. Kini di jemarinya dan jemari Donghae sudah ada sepasang benda kembar yang tersemat.

'_Gomawo_, Hae_-ah_,' batin Kibum sembari tersenyum. Donghae yang kekanakan kini telah berubah dewasa dan sekarang memilikinya, sepenuhnya.

Mereka sampai di panti asuhan, Kibum turun dari mobil. Seketika Ryeowook yang ada dalam gendongan Leeteuk meminta turun dan menyerbu ke pelukannya. Namja kecil itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kibum, masih sesenggukan.

"_Hyung_... Kyuhyun _hyung_ pelgi... hiks hiks. Woookie ditinggal cendilian...," tangis namja kecil itu.

"G_wae_nchanayo, Ryeowookkie... Sekarang 'kan _hyung_ sudah datang." Kibum jujur agak terkikik mendengar tangisan Ryeowook yang terdengar seolah-olah Kyuhyun pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Meskipun begitu, ia tak mau sang _dongsaeng_ bertambah merengut mendengar tawanya.

"Wook_-ah_, sekarang kita pulang, _ne_?"

"Kyu _hyung_ _eotteokhae_?"

Donghae tersenyum setelah ajakannya malah di repon oleh Ryeowook dengan rasa khawatir pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun _hyung_ pasti bisa pulang sendiri."

Dan Ryeowook akhirnya menurut. Masih dalam gendongan Kibum, ia akhirnya bergegas pulang bersama kakaknya itu.

.

.

Kayuh dan kayuh lagi. Kakinya sangat keram, tapi Siwon masih mengejarnya dari belakang. Namja itu sepertinya memang benar-benar ingin membuat Kyuhyun gila. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun melontarkan kata-kata pedas dan pandangan tajam, namun namja itu tidak peduli. Omongan Kyuhyun seolah dianggap angin lalu saja olehnya.

Jalanan semakin terjal, disini bahkan lapisan aspalpun mulai berlubang-lubang. Keseimbangannya mulai bergoyang. Kyuhyun serasa terpental-pental dan melompat-lompat. Sampai...

"KYUHYUN_-ah_!"

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Siwon menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di tanah setelah ia menghentikan laju sepedanya dan memarkirkannya. Kyuhyun terlihat meringis sambil memegangi lututnya setelah baru saja sepedanya terjun ke dalam turunan yang cukup curam tanpa mengerem sama sekali. Akibatnya ya... lihat saja sendiri.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Kyu?" tanyanya khawatir, namun juga geli. Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal, lalu namja itu bangkit dengan cepat seolah lupa dengan luka yang di dapatnya.

"AH!" Kyuhyun mencoba berjalan, tapi lututnya berdenyut, tanpa sadar ia berteriak saking sakitnya.

Tiba-tiba dua buah tangan mencengkeram bahunya, menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh. Kedua tangan besar itu, pasti milik Siwon. "Lututmu terluka, Kyu. Jangan berjalan dulu, atau kau bisa kena infeksi."

Kyuhyun menoleh, ditatapnya wajah Siwon sinis. "Memang apa pedulimu?" katanya lirih. Dengan sentakan, ia melepas cengkeraman tangan Siwon. Lalu ia berjalan menjauh sambil terpincang-pincang.

Memandang Kyuhyun yang begitu egois, Siwon berdecak kesal. Kenapa sih, namja itu selalu angkuh, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri? Siwon hanya ingin mengobati lukanya saja, tapi namja itu benar-benar keras kepala. Siwon memutuskan untuk mengejarnya, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan luka di lutut Kyuhyun. Ia memanggil nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali tapi yang dipanggil tidak menoleh.

SREET

GREP

DEG

DEG

"A... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Nafasnya tercekat, Siwon menarik tangannya, sedetik kemudian ia sadar sedang berada di pelukan kekasihnya –dulu-. Hangat itu kembali menyergap seluruh tubuhnya. Semuanya luluh, luntur bersama air mata yang kini perlahan mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Mulutnya bungkam. Terkunci oleh kehangatan itu. Dendam dan segala amarah, semuanya entah menguap kemana. Hatinya mencelos, tubuhnya lemas, Kyuhyun serasa kehilangan rohnya dalam sekejap. Ia serasa di terbangkan ke langit dan dibuai oleh belaian awan lembut.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu, Kyu. Tolong jangan bergerak. Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa saat. Biarkan aku memeluk Kyuhyunku yang sangat aku rindukan."

DEG

Kalimat cengeng. Kalimat cengeng yang membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja muntah. Ia ingin melawan dan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Siwon yang begitu erat. Tapi apa? Apa dayanya yang kini hanya mampu diam mematung menikmati pelukan Siwon yang begitu memabukkan.

"Kenapa kau pergi dariku, Kyu? Kenapa kau melarikan diri?" tanya Siwon, matanya menyayu, berubah sendu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku waktu itu, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

DEG

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Kyu. Aku kembali dan saat itu kau yang pergi dariku."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, hangat itu benar-benar seperti candu. "_Nugu_? Siapa yang pergi darimu, _hyung_? Siapa orang yang akan bisa pergi dari cintanya? Apa orang sepertiku bisa melakukannya? Kyuhyun yang bodoh ini, masih selalu menangis meski kau tak ada di sampinngnya."

Air mata Siwon meleleh. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun semakin erat lagi seakan ingin melindungi tubuh rapuh itu. "Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku, Kyu? Kau tahu aku begitu merindukanmu tapi kau pura-pura melengos pergi."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, _hyung_? Mataku tak kuat jika melihatmu. Mataku selalu panas dan selalu berakhir dengan air mata yang jatuh terus menerus."

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun_-ah_. Aku memang selalu membuatmu menangis." Seiring dengan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar menangis sekarang. Terbukti dengan bahunya yang bergetar dan kemeja Siwon yang mulai basah.

"Kau memang jahat, _hyung_. Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya aku? Aku remuk, _hyung_. Sungguh aku sangat ingin mati saat itu. Kesepian dengan lukaku yang bertambah lebar. _Appa_, _umma_, Kibum _hyung_ dan kau justru meninggalkanku. Jeritanku aku rasa sia-sia. Kalian tidak pernah mendengarkan aku. Selalu aku yang pada akhirnya duduk sendiri dalam kegelapan." Siwon diam, dengan seksama ia mendengarkan Kyuhyun yang terus menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Tahukah kau seberapa takut dan bingungnya aku saat itu? Aku sendirian. Siapa orang yang bisa menenangkan aku? Aku benar-benar kesepian dan butuh pertolongan. Tapi seorangpun tak ada di sampingku, bersamaku. Salahkah aku jika aku menyimpan dendam untuk itu? Dendam atas kesendirianku tanpa kalian?"

"_Mianhae_, Kyu..."

"Hiks, hiks... Aku lelah. Aku sangat ingin tidur dan beristirahat. Tapi semua ketakutanku membuatku semakin merasa kesepian. Dan kalian tidak datang padaku."

Keluhan-keluhan itu akhirnya terbongkar oleh mulut Kyuhyun sendiri. Bagaimana selama ini namja itu terluka dan menangis, Siwon akhirnya mengerti. Dibelainya kepala Kyuhyun semakin lembut, menginduksikan seluruh kehangatan yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku karena waktu itu aku benar-benar membuatmu terluka. _Mianhaeyo_, _jeongmal_ya. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku yang waktu itu sempat aku ingkari." Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dari pelukannya, menatap namja itu dalam. Kemudian ia melepas satu cincin di jarinya. Cincin biru safir yang dulu sempat Kyuhyun tolak. Lalu menyematkan benda berbentuk lingkaran itu di jemari manis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tak berkedip. Ia terlalu terkejut dan sedih. Ingat sekali ia dulu dengan jelas melemparkan cincin yang kini melingkar di jarinya. Namun sekarang, saat Siwon kembali memasangkannya, ia tak berkutik. Tidak ada satu penolakanpun yang mencuat dari hatinya. Ia sudah kalah dari rasa cintanya pada Siwon. Ia tidak bisa jika tidak bersama namja itu. Tapi yang ia tahu, ia berhasil mengalahkan dendamnya sendiri. Semua lenyap tergantikan oleh ketulusannya pada Siwon, kekasihnya.

"Jangan buang cincin ini lagi, Kyu. Biarkan kali ini aku menebus semua kesalahanku karena membuatmu terluka dan kesepian. Biarkan kali ini aku buktikan jika aku akan membuatmu benar-benar bahagia."

Kyuhyun melihatnya, kesungguhan dalam mata Siwon. Ia tak bisa memungkiri jika ia tidak bisa jika tidak mempercayai Siwon sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan air mata lagi-lagi berjatuhan dari matanya. Kali ini, tangisnya adalah tangisan yang berbeda. Tangis yang bukan menyiratkan kesedihannya, tapi sebuah tangisan yang mengungkapkan jika masa kesepiannya telah berakhir.

"Tepati janjimu, dan jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, _hyung_. Jangan buat aku kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya, karena kali ini aku benar-benar percaya padamu." Ia menghamburkan tubuhnya dengan cepat memeluk Siwon. Mendekap namja itu tanpa ingin sekalipun untuk melepaskannya. Ia cengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat, menyerahkan semua cinta dan rasa rindunya.

Dan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Siwon tersenyum. Siwon berhasil mengembalikan Kyuhyunnya. "_Saranghaeyo_, Kyu. _Jinjja_ _saranghaeyo_..."

"_Nado_. _Nado_ _saranghae_. _Nado_ _saranghae_..."

Perlahan wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Hembusan napas hangat mulai menerpa dan membisikan hawa kerinduan satu sama lain. Terima kasih untuk cinta yang telah kembali pada mereka. Cinta yang sempat ternoda oleh kesalahpahaman dan pengingkaran janji, telah kembali dengan sejuta bahagia. Cinta yang kini tersalurkan dengan sebuah pautan dua bibir yang saling berbagi kerinduan.

'Harusnya sejak dulu kita seperti ini, harusnya aku mempercayaimu sejak dulu, Kyuhyun_-ah_.'

.

.

::[]::

.

.

Heechul sedang merapikan pakaian Ryeoowk pagi itu saat suara sebuah mobil menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah halaman. Ternyata itu mobil Kyuhyun. Kenapa anak itu baru pulang pagi ini? Kemana dia semalaman?

Tiba-tiba sosok Siwon turun dari pintu mobil sebelah kiri. Kemudian ia lihat namja itu berjalan ke arah pintu mobil sebelah kanan lalu membukanya. Heechul terhenyak melihat Kyuhyun sekarang tengah berada dalam gendongan Siwon dengan mata terpejam. Dengan segera ia hampiri Siwon untuk meminta penjelasan, daripada pikiran-pikiran negatif melanda otaknya.

"Siwon_-ah_, kenapa kau...?"

"Sebentar, _ahjumma_. Biarkan aku membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya," cegat Siwon memotong kalimat Heechul.

"Ah, _arraseo_. Kamarnya ada di lantai atas."

Heechul membantu Siwon menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mengikuti dari belakang. Terlihat namja itu begitu bersusah payah menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Sampai di kamar, Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menyelimutinya. Di belainya lembut kepala Kyuhyun, lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"Siwon_-ah_, Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanya Heechul penasaran sekaligus cemas.

"Kemarin dia bersepeda denganku, ahj_umma_. Lalu dia terjatuh. Lututnya mengalami sedikit pendarahan dan harus di jahit, makanya aku membiarkannya tidur sebentar di rumah sakit."

"_Omo_! Tapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"_Ne_, _ahjumma_." Siwon berdiri hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. Namun tiba-tiba igauan Kyuhyun membuatnya berhenti dan kembali mendekati tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"_U_... _umma_...," panggil Kyuhyun yang perlahan membuka mata. Heechul segera mendekat, dielusnya kepala Kyuhyun, menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terisak. Air matanya mengalir satu persatu. Tubuhnya bangkit dan dengan segera memeluk Heechul. Membuat Siwon, Heechul, dan Ryeowook tersentak karenanya.

"_Wa_..._wae_? _Waeyo_? Ada apa?" Heechul kebingungan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu mengejutkannya. Namun nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu akhirnya membuatnya mengerti jika Kyuhyun sedang sangat ingin bersamanya saat ini.

"_Um_... _umma_, mianh... hiks, _mianhaeyo_..." Tangisan Kyuhyun terdengar tersengal-sengal. Ia mendekap tubuh ibunya sangat erat, dekapan yang sangat lama tidak dilakukannya pada sang ibu.

DEG

'Kyunnie... akhirnya kau benar-benar kembali.' Hati Heechul mencelos. Kalimat penuh ketulusan yang ia dengar dari putranya, seakan membuktikan bahwa sosok sang anak yang sempat menghilang telah kembali. Utuh seperti Kyuhyun kecilnya dulu. Hembusan napas lega dan bahagia mengiringi sebulir air mata haru yang keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia terlalu bahagia, akhirnya ia mendapatkan putranya kembali.

"Hm, hm, _ne_, Kyunnie_-ah_. _Nado_ _mianhaeyo_... Berjanji pada _umma_ kau tidak akan pergi lagi. Jangan pergi dari _umma_. Maafkan _umma_-mu ini yang begitu kejam telah meninggalkanmu. Maaf untuk kejadian sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. Untuk semua penderitaan dan kesendirianmu tanpa _umma_, _appa_, dan _hyung_mu. _Jeongmal_, _mianhaeyo_..."

Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali, Kyuhyun memahami kalimat _umma_nya. "_Ne_, _umma_..." Ia beralih menatap Siwon, berterima kasih karena namja itulah yang membuatnya kembali menjadi seorang Kim –oh Tan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya. Ia tersenyum di tengah tangisnya, kembali mendekap _umma_nya seerat yang bisa ia lakukan, melepas semua rasa rindu dan kasihnya untuk sang ibu yang lama telah menghilang dari lubuk hatinya.

"_Saranghae_, _umma_..." Kyuhyun mendesakkan kepalanya di pelukan ibunya, memperdalam kehanyutannya dalam buaian sang _umma_.

"_Nado_, _nae_ _agiga_, _nado_ _saranghae_...," jawab Heechul tulus.

Siwon yang memandang mereka pun tersenyum. Tangannya mengacak rambut Ryeowook yang terlihat kebingungan melihat pemandangan ini. Ia terkikik menatap wajah polos Ryeowook yang belum mengerti sama sekali konflik yang terjadi dalan keluarga ini. Kalau bisa, anak kecil yang masih lugu ini jangan sampai tahu. Biarkan Ryeowook menjadi satu-satunya orang di keluarga ini yang merasakan kebahagiaan seutuhnya, tanpa harus ada kesedihan lagi.

"Ryeowook_-ah_, ayo berangkat bersama _hyung_." Ia ajak Ryeowook keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia mendekap Heechul dan Heechul yang masih menimang-nimang Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

.

.

::[]::

.

.

HUP!

"Woah~ hahaha..." Riuh tepuk tangan dan tawaan terdengar dari seluruh tamu undangan saat Kyuhyun akhirnya mendapatkan buket bunga yang di lemparkan kakaknya. Ia membelalak senang melihat buket bunga berpita cantik kini ada di genggaman tangannya. Dengan bangga ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menunjukan kepada semua orang jika ia berhasil mendapatkan buket bunga itu setelah bersusah payah berebut dengan orang lain apalagi dengan Ryeowook yang terus memaksanya untuk memberikan buket itu.

Kibum dan Donghae yang berdiri di altar tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyol Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang berkejar-kejaran hanya untuk merebutkan sebuah buket bunga. Kebahagiaan mereka hari ini seolah menjadi pelengkap setelah perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang berangsur-angsur membuat kondisi keluarganya membaik akhir-akhir ini.

Kyuhyun melempar pandangan ke arahnya sambil menunjukan buket bunga di tangannya. Namja itu nampak tersenyum bahagia tanpa satupun ada yang ditutp-tutupi. Kibum balas tersenyum dan mengangguk saat Kyuhyun meminta ijin untuk pergi dari pesta itu.

'Kyuhyunnie... _Gomawo_, _jeongmal_ _gomawo_. Terima kasih karena kau telah kembali. Terima kasih akhirnya kau menerima _hyung_ lagi. _Hyung_ senang melihatmu seperti ini, penuh senyuman kebahagiaan. Kyunnie kecilku sudah pulang.' Ia menatap kepergian adiknya dengan pandangan sayu.

Matanya beralih menatap langit. Membayangkan wajah ayahnya yang lama tidak ia sapa. '_Appa_... Apa aku berhasil menjadi seorang kakak? Apa _appa_ akan bangga padaku setelah _appa_ lihat aku pernah membuat Kyuhyun menangis? _Appa_... terima kasih kau sudah mengembalikan Kyuhyun padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan merebut mainannya lagi. Aku janji akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Aku janji tidak akan lagi membuatnya kesepian. _Appa_ bisa memegang janjiku. Hukum aku jika tidak menepatinya.'

"_Hyung_." Lamunannya tiba-tiba saja terbuyar oleh Donghae yang menggenggam lengannya. "_Gwaenchana_?"

Kibum tersenyum menghadap Donghae, ia tatap wajah suaminya itu dalam. 'Donghae_-ah_. Terima kasih karena kau telah mengobati lukaku. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku dan tidak membiarkan aku sendiri. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Hae_-ah_. Tepati janjimu... Dan kita akan hidup bersama sampai semua kehidupan ini berakhir.'

Tatapan Kibum yang tenang benar-benar membuat Donghae serasa berada dalam kedamaian. "_Hyung_... _Saranghae_." Dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum. Mulai memperpendek jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir namja yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu. Akhirnya semua cintanya tersalurkan. Lama, ciuman mereka masih juga belum berakhir. Membuat Ryeowok yang awalnya ingin mendekati mereka untuk meluapkan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun harus memutar langkah menuju sang _umma_.

.

.

"Han, duduklah. Daripada kau mondar mandir tidak jelas, lebih baik duduk dan minum tehmu." Heechul emnatap kesal suaminya yang tidak berhenti melintas bolak-balik di hadapannya. Mengganggu konsentrasinya yang sedang meyuapi Ryeowook makan siang.

"Aish... Kyuhyun _eodiga_?! Ini hari pernikahan kakaknya dan anak itu justru menghilang sejak pagi." Masih berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang, Hangeng memandang sekeliling mencari keberadaan anak keduanya yang lenyap entah kemana.

Tak lama Kibum datang bersama Donghae. "Sudahlah, _appa_. Mungkin dia bersama Siwon _hyung_. _Appa_ tidak perlu khawatir, Kyuhyun tidak akan melarikan diri lagi."

"Ah, ah, _arraseo_, _arraseo_." Akhirnya Hangeng dengan terpaksa duduk. Sebenarnya ia masih kesal tapi yah... jangan sampai kekesalannya itu justru membuat orang lain ketularan marah.

Kibum duduk berdampingan dengan Donghae. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu berisi _puzzle_ yang sudah tersusun rapi dan meletakkannya di meja. Ryeowook menghampirinya lalu memandangnya dengan takjub.

"Whoa... ini apa, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ini _puzzle_, Wookie_-ah_."

Dengan pandangan menyelidik, Heechul mengamati kotak itu. "Kibummie, bukankah _puzzle_ ini...?"

"Ne, _umma_. Ini pemberian Kangin _appa_ dulu. Sebenarnya ini untuk Kyuhyun, tapi dulu Kyuhyun menyuruhku menyelesaikannya." Ia tersenyum sambil menjelaskan, membuat Ryeowook, Heechul dan Hangeng mengangguk paham.

Ryeowook menguap tiba-tiba, tandanya ia kelelahan setelah sejak semalam ada pesta di rumah ini. Heechul dan Hangeng akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Menyisakan Kibum dan Donghae duduk berdua di taman belakang rumah itu. Menikmati udara menjelang sore hari yang terasa mendamaikan.

"Kau membawa potongannya 'kan, Hae?" tanya Kibum. Tangannya bergerak mengatur dan merapikan susunan _puzzle_ dalam kotak kayu itu.

"_Ne_, _hyung_," jawab Donghae. Sebuah potongan _puzzle_ yang tersisa dalam genggaman tangannya ia letakkan di meja. "Kau berhasil menyelesaikannya, _hyung_."

Kibum mengangguk, diambilnya potongan _puzzle_ itu di meja dan kemuadian memasangkannya pada satu-satunya bagian kosong dalam kotak kayu yang seharusnya menjadi tempat untuk potongan _puzzle_ terakhir.

KLIK

Ia selesai memasangkannya, dan _puzzle_ itu sudah lengkap. Matanya membuka lebar karena terkejut setelah melihat gambar apa yang terbentuk setelah semua potongan _puzzle_ itu telah lengkap dan di satukan oleh potongan terakhir.

Sebuah gambar yang sangat indah yang terbentuk setelah sebelumnya gambar itu hanya berupa sebuah lukisan abstrak yang tidak bisa dinikmati apa-apanya. Sebuah gambar pohon rindang dengan daum hijau yang berkilauan dan kupu-kupu yang warna-warni. Awalnya daun di pohon itu hanya daun hijau biasa, tapi entah kenapa setelah potongan terakhir di letakkan, semuanya tiba-tiba berkilau.

"_Hyung_?!" Donghae tak kalah menatapnya terkejut. "Ini..."

"Benar 'kan, Hae. Ayahku tidak berbohong. Ayahku bilang _puzzle_ ini membawa keajaiban," gumam Kibum memotong kalimat Donghae.

"Ne, _hyung_ ini indah sekali."

"Bukan, Hae. Bukan itu yang aku maksud." Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya, menghadap Donghae dengan penuh keseriusan. "Aku baru sadar, _puzzle_ inilah yang telah mempermainkan takdir kita. Tapi pada akhirnya _puzzle_ inilah yang menyatukan kita semua. Bukan kita yang menyatukan _puzzle_nya tapi _puzzle_ ini yang membuat kita akhirnya menjadi satu. Semua kejadian yang kita alami, bukankah itu semua ada kaitannya dengan _puzzle_ ini?"

Donghae tersenyum mengerti. Diusapnya rambut Kibum, ia paham semuanya. "Ne, _hyung_. Kau ebnar. Tapi yang terpenting, _puzzle_ inilah yang membawamu kepadaku." Direngkuhnya tubuh Kibum dalam pelukannya. Kibumpun menurut tanpa penolakan.

"_Ne_, Hae. Aku tak bisa percaya, _puzzle_ ini benar-benar memiliki keajaiban."

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, _hyung_. _Puzzle_ ini sudah lengkap dan luka di antara kita semua juga sudah sembuh. Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Dan akhirnya kita juga dipertemukan." Sebuah kecupan ia berikan untuk Kibum membuat namja itu tenang dalam dekapannya.

"Sudah berakhir. Sudah berakhir. Ini semua sudah berakhir. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau berada di sampingku, menghadapi ini semua, Hae," ujar Kibum.

"_Gwaenchana_, _hyung_. Aku melakukannya karenamu. _Saranghae_..."

Kibum tersenyum. Keajaiban yang dijanjikan ayahnya benar-benar datang kepadanya dan keluarganya. Ini kebahagiaannya yang sesungguhnya. Kebahagiaan yang emnggantikan semua kesedihan dalam hidupnya. Kebahagiaannya sudah datang. Sudah datang.

.

.

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu." Kyuhyun merekatkan pegangannya di pinggang Siwon. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon sembari memejamkan mata menikmati angin di bawah pepohonan musin gugur ini.

"Dasar. Tubuhmu ini berat sekali." Siwon menoleh ke belakang sebentar, menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sungguh nyaman berada di boncengan sepedanya.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli berapa berat badanku sampai membuatmu kesulitan mengayuh sepeda seperti ini, _hyung_. Yang penting aku menikmatinya." Kalimat Kyuhyun terdengar sarkastik, namun justru membuat Siwon terkekeh.

Daun-daun kering berjatuhan sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Indah, kedamaian ini membuat mereka terhanyut. Jalanan ini sepi dari orang-orang membuat mereka serasa memiliki dunia hanya berdua saja. Pohon-pohon yang rantingnya mulai ditinggalkan dedaunan bagai meneduhkan hati mereka, dua orang yang baru saja membangun kasihnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun semakin melingkar di pinggang Siwon. "Tubuhmu hangat, _hyung_... Kau tahu, sungguh aku sangat menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon.

"Hm, yah... Hangatmu ini yang selalu membuatku nyaman jika kau mendekapku." Hembusan napas Kyuhyun terlepas bersama senyumannya yang tersungging dengan manis. "Membayangkannya saja aku merasa sangat betah."

"Kau ini. Nanti jika kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku, setiap hari aku akan memelukmu agar kau selalu merasa hangat. Bahkan jika musim dingin tiba, kau akan merasakan seperti di saat musim panas." Siwon masih mengayuh sepedanya dengan fokus, meski matanya bergerak memandang sekeliling menikmati hawa sejuk di daerah ini.

"_Ne_, _ne_, aku akan menunggu saat itu. Awas kalau kau berani pergi dariku lagi!" ancam Kyuhyun. Dikepalkannya tangan lalu menunjukannya pada Siwon, membuat namjachigunya itu tertawa.

"Dasar Kyuhyun jelek! Mana mungkin aku akan pergi darimu. Aku sudah cukup menyesali kebodohanku waktu itu, semua tidak akan terulang."

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Meskipun ia dikatai jelek, namun kalimat sesudah pengejekan itu sungguh membuatnya tenang. "_Yaksokhae_?"

"_Ani_."

Seketika ia tersentak oleh jawaban Siwon, mengangkat kepalanya yang tersender di punggung Siwon. Matanya membulat lucu, menatap tajam ke arah sang kekasih yang membelakanginya. "_Mwora_?" geramnya dengan nada marah.

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh berjanji jika tidak bisa menepatinya," jawab Siwon santai. Kembali ia menoleh ke belakang, sekedar memberi Kyuhyun tatapan menggoda dan kekehan kecil.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Matanya mengerjap, kepalanya miring ke kanan –memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku bilang tidak akan pernah berjanji lagi padamu. Aku akan membuktikan segala kata-kataku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa untuk yang kesekian kali. Aku ingin saat kau menjadi pendampingku, sudah tidak ada air mata yang menetes lagi. Aku... akan membuatmu bahagia hidup denganku."

DEG

Apa? Apa Siwon bilang tadi? Apa yang dia katakan? Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar? Namjanya bilang akan membuatnya hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan jika ia bersamanya. Hidup bahagia dengan Choi Siwon?

"A...apa, _hyung_?" tanyanya tak percaya. Nada bicara Kyuhyun terbata, kelihatannya ia benar-benar terkejut.

Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tulusnya. "Dengar, Kyuhyun_-ah_. Sudah banyak yang kita lewati. Sudah banyak waktu yang kita sia-siakan dengan semua masalah ini. Sudah cukup aku membuatmu terluka. Aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan membuatmu tersenyum. Aku ingin ini semua selesai dengan kebahagiaan." Ia menatap menerawang ke langit, sembari menyesapi udara sejuk musim gugur ini. "Semua lukamu harus segera aku sembuhkan. Air matamu harus segera aku menghapusnya dan menjaganya agar tidak kembali mengalir di pipimu. Tahukah kau jika melihatmu menangis, sebenarnya hatiku sakit. Rasanya seperti dicambuki dan diiris-iris."

"_Hyung_..."

"Berakhir. Dan kebahagiaan itu semakin dekat dengan kita, Kyu. Sedikit lagi, kita sudah sampai pada gerbangnya. Kita akan memulai dari yang awal, melupakan hal-hal menyakitkan yang kita alami, dan kita akan bersama-sama menjalani segalanya sampai akhir yang sesungguhnya." Ia menoleh, menatap wajah kekasihnya, dan menyusup ke dalam mata namjanya. Sebuah raut wajah terharu, bahagia, dan setengah menangis, ia temukan dari balik punggungnya. Detik selanjutnya ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan yang sedang dilaluinya.

Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, tersenyum menatapnya. Ia terkesima dengan kalimat Siwon yang begitu menenangkan hatinya. Ia tak menyangka, kali ini Siwon benar-benar penuh kesungguhan.

"_Gomapda_...," gumamnya lirih. Sadar, Kyuhyun sadar, Siwonnya sudah bertekad untuk membahagiakannya.

"_Mwo_? _Gomapda_?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"_Ne_. _Jeongmal_ _gomapseumnida_, Siwon _hyung_."

DEG

"Kyunnie..."

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menerimaku kembali. Kau yang menyadarkan aku. Kau yang membuat aku mengerti pada akhirnya jika aku salah menyimpan dendam. Kau yang menegaskan padaku, membuatku yakin dengan perasaanku, membuatku tidak lagi membohongi diri sendiri, jika aku mencintaimu. _Saranghaeyo_..."

Tuhan... Inikah rencana-Mu? Inikah yang Kau sembunyikan dibalik semua kesedihan itu? Inikah hadiah sesungguhnya dari-Mu untuk mereka?

Kalimat yang tulus itu, sungguh Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dari palung hatinya yang dalam. Rasa terima kasihnya untuk Siwon, bukan hanya sekedar dibuat-buat. Ini adalah bukti cintanya pada sang namja yang sudah mau menjadi pemilik hatinya.

"_Nado_, Kyuhyun_-ah_. _Nado_ _saranghaeyo_... Hari ini, besok, selamanya, kau tidak perlu lagi menyimpan kesdihanmu. Bersandarlah padaku, serahkan semuanya karena aku akan melindungimu. Tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh lagi. Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Aku percaya. Aku mempercayaimu."

Kyuhyun sudah mantap menyerahkan kepercayaannya pada Siwon. Tak ada satupun keraguan lagi di hatinya. Siwon, yang sudah mendapatkan Kyuhyunnya kembali kini hanya mampu mengembangkan senyumannya. Berkali-kali ia meneriakkan, "KYUHYUN_-AH_, _SARANGHAE_...!" untuk namja yang berada dibelakangnya ini. Mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia, betapa senangnya ia karena telah berhasil memiliki Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia dan Kyuhyun bisa bersatu setelah sekian lama mereka terhalang oleh waktu dan kesedihan yang datang bertubi-tubi.

Angin musim gugur meniup pelan dedaunan kering ringkih yang mulai berjatuhan. Siwon dengan penuh rasa bahagia kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan penuh semangat. Senyumannya lebar tak bisa disembunyikan. Di belakangnya, Kyuhyun kembali memeluk pinggangnya erat. Mencari kehangatan tubuhnya yang sangat dia sukai. Mata kekasihnya itu terpejam, sedangkan kepalanya kembali disenderkan pada punggungnya. Kini cincin itu telah bertengger manis pada jemari kekasihnya. Cincin kembar yang juga tersemat di jarinya, mengikatnya dan Kyuhyun menjadi satu.

Keduanya merasakan hangat dan damai yang sama. Ketenangan dan cinta yang menyelimuti mereka dengan ramah. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua yang menyadari cinta besar masing-masing. Siwon yang telah memperbaiki segalanya. Dan Kyuhyun yang angkuh itu, kini mulai membuka dirinya, membiarkan Siwon merengkuhnya kembali. Akhirnya semua kebencian itu sirna, tergantikan oleh sebuah ketulusan. Dan kisah mereka benar-benar berakhir dengan indah.

Inilah sebuah perjalanan panjang yang sudah berakhir dan tercatat pada buku di dalam hati mereka... Perjalanan yang begitu melelahkan, namun membawa mereka pada kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya...

**.**

**.**

**::[]::**

**~ THE END ~**

**::[]::**

**.**

**.**

ANNYEONG HASEYO...

Akhirnya! Akhirnya _PUZZLE_ selesai! YIPPI! Senang sekaligus sedih. Ini ff saya yang paling berarti karena berumur satu tahun lamanya –publis sampai selesai-. Saya gak tahu, ini ending memuaskan apa enggak, yang terpenting saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyelesaikan ff ini. _Gomawo_ yang sudah selalu review setiap chap. Saya bener-bener nggak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikan hati readers sekalian. Saya hanya bisa bilang TERIMA KASIH BANYAK...!

Sebetulnya ini mau dibikin satu chap, tapi karena kepanjangan saya penggal (?) jadi dua chap. Mohon maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Tapi sudah dibaca saja saya sudah sangat senang...

Ini chap terakhir, jadi saya mohon readers berkenan review untuk yang terakhir kali di _Puzzle_. Maaf saya nggak bisa sebutkan satu-satu dan balas review satu-satu, tapi _JEONGMAL_ GAMSAHAMNIDA... Ini rasa terima kasih saya yang terbesar untuk readers. Tolong maafkan saya...

Dan pesan terakhir untuk Yesung oppa yang akan wamil. Saya sedih dengernya, waktu SS5 Yeppa jatuh, ditambah kabar wamil, jadi tambah galau. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, saya tetep dukung suami saya –Yeppa-. Berjuanglah dan tetap semangat, jaga selalu kesehatanmu. Jangan khawatir, ELF selalu menunggumu sama seperti ELF menunggu member lain yang sedang pergi. Dan saat oppa kembali, ELF pasti masih mencintaimu. Sranghae, Yesung oppa...

My new fanfiction, coming soon...

Author pamit untuk yang terakhir di _PUZZLE_, annyeong...


End file.
